Emily and Harry Potter, A Chance for Change
by harrytonkslover2216
Summary: Umbridge has gotten her hands on seven books detailing the Potter Twins' time at Hogwarts. She wants them to read them all aloud so everyone can hear their lies. What is it like for them when one is a Slytherin and welcome in the Malfoy home while the other is a Gryffindor and welcome in the Weasley home. Emily/Bill main pairing
1. Ch 1 Aftermath

**Harry and Emily Potter Read the Books**

**Disclaimer: All the books and the world of Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. It is her playground and I am just playing in it.**

**AN: You are probably confused and I am sorry! I had to take down the original story due to a group called the Eliminators. I have rewritten it and have not used JK words shifting even more to Emily's POV. I have taken this chance to improve all aspects including the comments and break points. Enjoy!**

**Prologue and The Boy and Girl Who Lived**

Emily Potter was sitting in her dorm room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she looked up to see her best friend Draco Malfoy walk in.

"Hey, we need to head to the Great Hall. Umbridge has announced every house is to be there promptly. She supposedly has something urgent to share with everyone," he drawled while rolling his eyes. "I highly doubt there is much that woman could say that is that urgent."

Emily sighed and got up off her bed quickly putting the things she had laid out away.

"I guess we should not keep her toadiness waiting then."

As the two were walking up from the dungeons Emily noticed Bill Weasley was waiting at the top of the stairs. When he saw her he smiled and walked over to embrace her. He gave her a soft kiss before pulling back and joining them as they entered the Great Hall.

"Not that I am unhappy to see you, but what are you doing here love?"

"Dumbledore sent for the Order. He said we were all needed at Hogwarts and advised that you and your brother may need some support. So here I am," he gave her the grin, that always seemed to make her melt, and kissed her forehead. It relaxed her some and brought a small smile to her face.

As they approached the Slytherin table she noticed that Lucius and Narcissa were already there. The couple stood up and greeted the teens and Bill.

Emily looked at Lucius as they all sat down, "Do you know why we are all here?"

"I'm sorry Em, I do not. Fudge contacted me as did Dumbledore and told us to come. I wish I knew more but when I pried all I could get was that Umbridge had uncovered something big and it involved you."

Just then Emily noticed her brother entering the hall with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were followed in by the rest of the Weasley clan minus Percy (who she noted was sitting by the Minister at the Head table) Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad Eye Moody. They all moved to sit at the Gryffindor table around Harry.

The hall broke into screams as people finally took notice that Sirius Black was taking a seat next to Harry.

Dumbledore quickly stood up silencing the room by emitting a bang from his wand. "I believe we will all come to find that Mr. Black is innocent of all crimes he is accused. If you will be patient you will receive evidence of that fact once we all learn why we are here today."

The people seemed to be pacified for now though Fudge was eyeing Dumbledore with a look of distrust and loathing. Emily could tell he really did not want to believe Dumbledore and was still very much out to discredit him.

Umbridge who appeared to have had enough of waiting stood. "Hem Hem," Emily looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. "I have received through my connections seven books detailing the life of the Potters. Four are from the past, one is mostly current with a look into the future and the final two books are the future that has yet to happen. I have been told these are 100 percent truth and are very eye opening. I believe by reading these we shall finally be able to see the lies these two children are telling."

Emily froze, books detailing her life. She hated sharing about her past with people. Very few knew what her life had been like growing up, she wondered just how much was covered in these books. She looked over at her brother who had paled considerably. He too seemed to rather not enjoy the idea of having his life read aloud. She knew that it was better to just hold her tongue so she grabbed Bill's hand squeezed, attempting to gather strength from him.

The entire hall was looking back and forth between the Potter twins as Umbridge, looking quite pleased with herself, sat down and opened the first book.

"**The Aftermath**

**On a dark street of Godrics Hollow a frantic man raced into a damaged house. The man had shoulder length black hair and was dressed in leather pants and a white shirt. What was odd about his appearance was the black cloak he wore over his clothing. **

**The man's worst fears seemed to be realized when he stopped at the sight of a lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs. He gathered himself and darted up the stairs giving a sigh of relief when the sound of crying reach his ears. He slowly opened the nursery door pausing briefly at the sight of another lifeless body in front of the crib. **

**He took a deep breath and reached into the crib lifting two small children into his arms. The children's crying stopped but the man's started. He held the children tight to himself grateful that they were alive.**

**The man was startled by a noise coming from downstairs. He quickly placed the children back into the crib pulling a wooden stick from a holster on his arm. He held it in front of him as he made his way out of the nursery, towards the stairs. He was greeted with the sight of a giant man. The giant had a scraggly hair with a large beard covering most of his face. Keeping his arm aimed at the giant he made himself known.**

"**Hagrid…" he said.**

**The giant turned from where he was looking, there were tears in his eyes.**

"**I never though' it would happen! How?" the giant struggled to find words.**

"**Hagrid I have to ask, what did I do the night you found me drunk in my sixth year?"**

"**Yeh set me bed on fire."**

**The man nodded to the giant named Hagrid accepting his answer.**

"**What are you doing here Hagrid?"**

"**Been sent ter get the twins out o' here." **

**The man seemed to be thinking this over before nodding and turning to go back to the nursery. He picked up the small children into his arms and carried them to a changing table where he made sure they were warm and wrapped them in a blanket. He carried them back down the stairs to where Hagrid was waiting.**

"**Hagrid you can take my bike. Get them to safety! I need to take care of a rat!"**

"I should have never left," Sirius said as Remus reached over and patted his shoulder.

"**O' course." **

**The man kissed both children on their foreheads before he handed them over to Hagrid. He whispered that he loved them and gave them one last kiss before he left the house. As he looked back he had no idea what that one choice would cost him.**

**Privet Drive was a quiet street in Little Whinging, Surrey. The people who lived there believed themselves to be the epitome of normal. The wives gossiped, held weekly book club meetings, and enjoyed peering over hedges to snoop on their neighbors. The men worked and proudly showed off new company cars. **

"They sound lovely," Lucius sneered.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley lived at number four Privet Drive with their son Dudley. They fancied themselves just like everyone else on their street, but had a secret. Mrs. Dursley had a very unusual sister. A sister they both like to pretend didn't exist. To them she and her husband were black dots on their perfect life and that wasn't acceptable to them in the least. They never mentioned her to their neighbors and hoped the day never came where they had to.**

"It's not as if I am all that thrilled that I am related to them," Emily said as Bill kissed her forehead.

**People like the Potters were not welcome on Privet Drive. The Potters had twins, a boy and a girl and it made the Dursleys even more adamant that they should never be around. If their sweet Dudders was to be exposed to children as abnormal as them, **

"They are not abnormal," Remus growled.

Emily looked at Bill and rested her head on his shoulder she could tell this was going to be long and a lot of tempers would run high when they finally learned the truth about her life.

**there was no telling what they could do to him. They just simply wouldn't allow it to happen. There was no child more perfect then their wonderful son. **

**When Mr. Dursley left for work that morning he had no idea the day he was about to have. He saw people dressed in all kinds of colored cloaks and odd hats. Often annoyed with what some people considered fashion he had tried to pretend he didn't see them. **

"What is wrong with cloaks," asked one of the purebloods.

"They haven't been in fashion in the Muggle world for over a century," Emily said.

**Harder to not notice were the many owls flying through the sky during the broad daylight. He had no idea what could cause owls to fly during the day. Again he tried to pretend that he did not see them and moved his mind to selling drills, which is what he did for a living. **

"What are drills?" someone at the Ravenclaw table asked.

"I will write down the Muggle terms used and at the end of each reading I will be more than happy to go through it with anyone who is curious, "Charity Burbage, the Muggle studies teacher, announced.

**At lunch when he left work to grab a box of doughnuts he overhead the strangely dressed people say the name "Potter" and then he heard mention of the names "Harry" and "Emily". It made him pause before he realized he had no idea what his niece and nephews names were and continued on his way only to almost be knocked over by one of those freaks in the cloaks who called him a 'Muggle'. What was a 'Muggle' anyway?**

"Wait, he doesn't even know your names?" Harry shook his head no in response to Mrs. Weasley's question.

Amelia Bones who was sitting with the Ministry officials at the head table spoke up, "People really should have more sense than that, no matter how happy they are!"

"Madam I doubt many people had much sense beyond joy that day. One tends to forget composure when one is overwhelmed," Dumbledore commented.

**Again he went back to work and tried to put everything from his mind. When he came home he found a tabby cat sitting stiffly on the garden post. It was the same one he had seen when he got into his car that morning. His attempts to scare it off were for naught, it refused to budge even an inch.**

"I bet its Minnie!" Sirius exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, that man would never stop calling her by that nickname.

**Dinner was a normal affair. Dudley was kicking and screaming the whole time. He would much prefer candy to what he had been given. Vernon couldn't help but smile as Dudley kept repeating his new word 'won't'. **

"What a terrible child," Professor Sprout commented.

Many of the older women in the hall were nodding their heads in agreement.

**As he went to bed that night he thought back to the news and all the strange and abnormal things he had witnessed that day. His wife had been angry with him when he had brought up her sister and asked about her children's names. **

"**Emily and Harry, horridly unoriginal… if you ask me," she had spat at him.**

"Emily Lily Potter is the most beautiful name I have ever heard," Bill whispered into Emily's ear.

**She had ignored him the rest of the night for bringing it up. He shook himself he was worried for nothing. There could be no connection, their secret was safe and would remain that way. **

"I wish," Emily murmured under her breath.

Bill heard her and brought her closer to him and began to run his fingers through her hair.

**As Hagrid flew across the night's sky on the motorcycle his thoughts drifted to James and Lily Potter. They had gone into hiding to protect themselves from a mad man only to have been betrayed and killed. **

Emily felt a tear fall down her cheek only to be wiped away by Bills thumb as he caressed her face and gave her a kiss before pulling her close into his side and running his fingers through her hair. She looked over at her twin who appeared to be crying while being held in a tight hug with Sirius and Remus.

**It was a miracle their twins that he had with him were alive. The rumors that were going around said that Voldemort **

Most people besides a select few shivered at them name.

Emily rolled her eyes they better get used to that name because she said it a lot and the books were supposed to be about her life that meant it would come up a lot.

**had gone to kill them but when he attempted to kill the children his power was destroyed. The twins had cuts on their foreheads from the curse had hit them but they were alive.**

**Yes, Hagrid thought, it was a miracle.**

**As he approached the darken street of Privet Drive he was sad his time with the twins was over for now. They were off to live with the Muggles. **

**One he landed he walked over to a man with a long white beard wearing purple robes. The woman next to the man had black hair tied in a bun and wore green robes. If any of the occupants on the street were to see them they would have had a heart attack. They were exactly the type of people that were unwelcome there.**

"**Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall" he said nodding first to the man and then the woman. "I have them righ' here."**

**Hagrid handed Dumbledore the twins and stepped back.**

"**Isn't that Sirius Black's motorcycle?" asked Dumbledore.**

"**Yeh told 'im I was ter bring the twins and he let me use it."**

**Dumbledore nodded in understanding before turning to check on the twins. They were perfectly fine except for their foreheads where they had matching cuts, each in the shape of a lightning bolt.**

"**We must hurry, we cannot expect to remain here unnoticed for much longer," Dumbledore informed them. **

**Dumbledore allowed Hagrid one last goodbye as he moved to set the twins on the doorstep of number four, placing a letter to the twins' relative, explaining everything that had happened, in the blankets with them.**

The usually calm Narcissa Malfoy lost it, "YOU LEFT THEM ON A DOORSTEP ON A COLD NOVEMBER NIGHT? Were you even thinking? They could have been kidnapped or fallen ill!"

Emily smirked Narcissa had become very protective of her over the years. She knew she viewed her as a daughter and leaving her on a doorstep was not something you did to the daughter of Narcissa Malfoy. Emily noticed Dumbledore seemed to shrink at the glares he was receiving not just from Narcissa but the majority of the female population. It may have been her imagination but she swore Bill's hold on her became a bit stronger.

**Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall parted ways but not without one last look at the twins wishing them luck until they met again.**

**That night celebrations were had all over the country with people raising their glasses in celebration of the Twins-Who-Lived.**

"That is the end of the chapter," Umbridge announced. "Would anyone like to read next.

Dumbledore offered and the book was passed to him.

"**The Vanishing Glass…" **


	2. Ch 2 Vanishing Glass

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter and his magical world that honor belongs to JK Rowling alone. I do thank her for giving me such a fun playground to let my imagination run free!**

"**The Vanishing Glass…**

"I think dear Forge…"

"Yes Gred, I do believe…"

"We are about to hear…"

"About Ickle Emykins…"

"And Harrykins…"

"Accidental MAGIC!" the Weasley twins finished together throwing their hands above their heads and creating smoke.

Emily just shook her head; she could always count on the twins for a smile and a prank. She was not looking forward to this chapter and was happy for a small distraction. She had no idea how much would be included and she just hoped not too much would be shared through the book.

**It had been almost ten years since the night Emily and Harry had been left on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive but everything seemed to be just as it was on that fateful night.**

"Mom and Dad's house is always changing," Bill commented.

"Of course it is, have you met your siblings?" Lucius remarked raising an elegant eyebrow, causing those close by to laugh.

**The photographs on the walls were the only way you would know any time had passed in number four Privet Drive. The pictures of Dudley were of a rather robust boy who no longer resembled the baby that he had been in the photographs ten years ago. One would never guess that two more children lived here as well by looking around the house. **

Blaise who was sitting next to Draco looked at Emily with curiosity, even though he was dating Draco and had been her friend since first year, he had not been told what had led to Emily being practically adopted by the Malfoys.

She looked over to the Gryffindor table and could see Remus had a calculating look on his face. Sirius seemed to be confused as to how someone could not have pictures of his 'pup' everywhere and Harry was staring at his hands.

**Harry and Emily Potter were still in the house though and their Aunt Petunia was on her way to wake them. Her piercing voice was always the first thing the twins heard every morning**

Professor Snape sneered at the book. He disliked that woman greatly.

"**Wake UP!"**

**Emily who was already awake shook her brother who slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Emily heard her aunt's footsteps walkaway toward the kitchen. She heard her aunt banging a pan and put a hand to her head, she had a throbbing headache.**

"Mate, I thought you slept on the second floor?" Ron's voice carried across the hall.

Harry seemed to be shaking his head and looking at the table. Emily knew that Harry wanted to be normal and reading about their time before Hogwarts was not going to help his ambition for being classified as a normal kid. She sighed she may not want others to know about her childhood but she had long accepted that she was not normal and never would be.

**Harry sat up and Emily gingerly rolled onto her back holding her sore ribs. She had little sleep because of her pain and the sleep she did have was haunted by the image of a man with black hair who would lean forward to kiss her head before telling her he would see her and Harry after he took care of a rat. She felt like she should know this man and that the term rat meant more than a common rodent but her head hurt too much to dwell on anything right now.**

People around the hall seemed to be staring at her trying to figure out how she could remember the night she had been left at the Dursleys, while some had calculating looks as to why her ribs were sore. Emily for her part said nothing, if the books didn't tell she would not be sharing.

Only Remus heard Sirius whisper, "she remembered me."

**Their aunt was back demanding to know if they were awake.**

"**Almost ready," Harry told her.**

"**It's Dudley's birthday today. You better not burn the breakfast!" she shrieked. "Do you understand me?"**

"You cooked?" Mrs. Weasley seemed annoyed that someone could ask a child to prepare food.

All Harry did was nod yes and lean into Sirius who seemed to be trying to understand why Harry was reacting so meekly instead of cracking jokes with him.

Across from Emily Narcissa huffed, she was one of the few adults who knew what had happened and she was not happy to be having this reminder of how her 'daughter' was treated.

**Emily moaned when she twisted her body to push herself to sit up.**

"**Excuse me?" Aunt Petunia retorted but she didn't wait around for an answer her footsteps trailed away again.**

**The twins pushed themselves up to look for clothes. Harry was careful not to bump Emily knowing she was in pain. They had gotten good at getting ready in a tight space because the cupboard under the stairs had barely enough room for the two of them and that is where they had slept for the past 10 years.**

The hall fell dead silent. Dumbledore set the book down and put his head in his hands. Slowly outrage seemed to break out through the hall, especially at the Gryffindor table. For once, Emily noted, Sirius seemed to be gaping like a fish unable to find words to the injustice of his pup being put in a cupboard. Remus eyes were flashing amber.

Bill's arm tightened around her and he pulled her into him so he could rest his head on hers. Bill had known about her childhood but that never made hearing about it easier on him. Lucius squeezed her shoulder in support. Blaise looked at her in shock, while Draco tried to get his boyfriend to not gawk at her knowing she hated it.

Finally Dumbledore had composed himself and released a bang with his wand.

"Emily, Harry we will be discussing things after we are done reading today." He looked to the twins and receiving nods continued, "Now, if we can all collect ourselves we can continue reading."

**The twins hurried to the kitchen knowing they wouldn't like the consequences if they took much more time. The dining room that was open to the kitchen was filled with gifts for Dudley. Emily rolled her eyes whatever Dudley wanted Dudley received. Half the things he asked for he couldn't use due to his weight, the only exercise Dudley liked was a fight. Of course it was too much to ask that it be a fair fight and his targets were always Emily and Harry. He took great joy in hitting them. **

Bill growled in Emily's ear. She heard similar sounds coming from the Malfoy men.

**Both twins were small for their age. Harry was forced to wear Dudley's hand me downs and Emily wore things that used to belong to Aunt Petunia. They each had a few clothes that came close to fitting that they wore to school so people would not get too suspicious. **

**Harry had black hair and bright green eyes. He needed glasses unlike Emily who had perfect vision. His glasses were held together by tape because they had broken from all the times Dudley had caught him. Emily had dark brunette hair which had more of an auburn hue to it, and her eyes were a sparkling brown. The twins hated their appearances. The only thing that made them feel unique was their scars. **

"You are gorgeous love," Bill told Emily as he pecked her lips. She smiled and turned her head into his shoulder more.

"You liked your scar?" Ron's voice broke the spell of Bill's voice.

Emily knew her brother hated the scar once he understood what it meant, but telling Ron who seemed to take offence or have random bouts of jealousy often would be a task she rather not have. The answer was simple enough though; when they were little it was hard not to think something was cool when Dudley was begging his mom for something they had.

**The twins who could never remember not having the scars had asked their Aunt Petunia where they came from.**

"**When your parents crashed their car," she had snapped at them.**

"A CAR CRASH!" Sirius looked furious. Remus was trying to calm him but was glaring daggers at Dumbledore who appeared to have raised the book just a little higher.

"**You know better than to ask questions!" she had then yelled.**

The Professors looked affronted at that statement; they couldn't believe someone stopped a child from asking questions.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen and immediately began berating the twins.**

"**Boy, fix your hair! Girl, put yours up! Do you think I want to find your hair in my food!" he barked. **

**Uncle Vernon always believed Harry's hair was messy by his own doing and demanded it be cut and kept short. He hated when Emily wore hers down and as a force of habit her hair was often in a messy bun. It was not the ponytail she was sure her uncle meant for her to do but she was obeying his command, it was a small form of rebellion on her part. One she knew she could get away with. **

**When Dudley entered the kitchen he was followed by his mother. She kept reaching out to straighten his clothes and wiping invisible strings from his shoulders. She often fussed over her only child that was nothing short of perfect in her eyes. Emily's opinion on him was that he was an overstuffed pig.**

"Your mother's cheek" Professor McGonagall commented looking at Emily.

"Keeps us laughing," Draco remarked.

Emily nodded her head in his direction, "Glad to be of service."

**Emily and Harry put the Dursleys' breakfast on the table and took their place at the kitchen counter.**

"**How many are there?" Dudley asked not able to count without forgetting his place.**

"**Thirty-seven," Uncle Vernon announced proudly to his son.**

"**Last year I had thirty-eight!" Dudley cried.**

"Spoiled pig" Blaise sneered.

**Dudley was working himself into one of his classic tantrums for when things did not go his way. Emily eyed the plates on the table. She really didn't want to have to remake breakfast if Dudley started to throw the food. She needed to lie down and cooking a new breakfast because Dudley threw a fit was not something that would help with that goal.**

**She needn't have worried though because Aunt Petunia had stepped in and offered to buy him two more presents while they were out today. **

"I cannot believe that they indulge him!" Professor Sprout glared at the book.

**Dudley seemed to be unable to do the math to realize that would give him thirty-nine gifts. He stared at his mother with a blank face who didn't seem to notice her son couldn't add it up.**

"**Thirty-nine Dudley," Emily said.**

**Aunt Petunia shot her a look but Emily wasn't sorry as Dudley sat down at hearing the number and began opening his presents. Crisis adverted.**

**Uncle Vernon seemed to find his son's greed amusing. He patted Dudley on the shoulder and told him that he reminded him of himself at Dudley's age. **

"He is proud his son acts this way?!" Mrs. Weasley huffed.

**The phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it. The twins were not allowed to answer the phone. Half the people that called had no idea that they lived there and that would raise questions if a child who wasn't Dudley answered the phone.**

Emily turned her head into Bill and kissed his collarbone. Her mind drifting to the nights her and Harry had to be silent so Vernon's clients wouldn't know they were there.

**Aunt Petunia came back and looked angry. She glared at the twins before turning to Uncle Vernon.**

"**Mrs. Figg can't take them. She's broken her leg," she sniffed. **

**Dudley looked shocked, but Emily didn't care her heart fell. Mrs. Figg was the old cat lady who lived down the street. She always watched Emily and Harry whenever the Dursleys did something as a family or for Dudley. Emily didn't particularly like it there but it was better than Uncle Vernon's sister Marge and at least there she could lay down in peace so she wouldn't be in as much pain. She would look at a thousand cat pictures if it meant she could rest right now.**

**Emily snapped back to paying attention when she heard her aunt ask what they should do with her and Harry. Aunt Petunia leveled a glare at the twins before looking back to Uncle Vernon. **

"**There is always my sister," Uncle Vernon offered.**

"**She would never agree to watch them if Dudley isn't around."**

"**We could stay here," Harry said. Emily suppressed her eye roll; by asking to stay there it guaranteed that their aunt and uncle would do the exact opposite. If they thought for a second Emily and Harry were happy their decision always changed.**

"Can't have something bring you happiness," Bill growled.

"Love its over I am not there" Emily reminded him. She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I do seem to be quite happy lately since this handsome redhead walked into my life."

Emily kissed him and was glad to see she had directed his thoughts to better things for the moment.

**At the glare Aunt Petunia leveled at them Emily decided it was best to grab Harry and sit in their cupboard.**

"**Em, why did you make me come in here?"**

**Emily was already lying down, "Because they are never going to leave us here and if we show an ounce of being happy at a suggestion they will change their minds. It's just best to wait here for them to decide."**

**Harry nodded, "How are you feeling?"**

"**If my head could stop pounding I would be much better."**

**Just then Emily groaned as they heard Dudley's tantrum through the door.**

"**Lovely he's crying again," Emily said.**

"**What do you think is making him fake tears?"**

"**Who knows but whatever it is you can bet they will cave as always." **

"Great reinforce poor behavior by caving," Narcissa sniffed.

**Emily heard the doorbell and their aunt call them to go into the lounge. They went into the living room and were soon joined by Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss. He was in Dudley's gang and often helped him beat up kids. Piers turned to Emily and winked. He had decided that girls no longer had cooties and made it his goal to annoy Emily to kiss him. He had not succeeded in his attempts but it was obvious to Emily he had no plans to give up.**

Bill seemed to tighten his arm around her, pulling her even tighter into his side. Emily leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Its ok love. Relax."

"I am. I just want you close," he replied kissing her forehead.

Emily rolled her eyes, what was he going to do when they read about a dangerous situation not just a random boy hitting on her?

**Somehow Emily and Harry were going to the zoo with the Dursleys and Piers. Emily was not as thrilled as Harry about the new development. She needed to be resting not walking around. She doubted the Dursleys would let her sit on a bench, if they were paying for her to enter the zoo then she would walk with the rest of them. **

**Uncle Vernon had given the twins his usual warning that if anything unusual happened they would regret it. It wasn't like they tried to make things happen. That might not be entirely true. Emily knew there was something different about her and Harry. Things happened around them and it was never normal.**

"Dear Forge…"

"Yes Gred…"

"I believe this is what we have been waiting for…"

"I do believe you are correct Gred…"

People around the hall seemed to agree with Fred and George and leaned in anxious to hear about the accidental magic produced by the twins.

**Harry had regrown his hair overnight after their aunt had sheered him almost bald. Harry had gone to bed upset because they had school the next day. When they woke he didn't believe Emily when she told him his hair had grown back. He believed it the second their aunt had shrieked, yelling at them for their freakish nature.**

**Emily biggest clue had come when she was being chased by Dudley's gang. She was running out of room and thinking about the safety of her cupboard. She turned quickly and the next thing she knew she was safe in her cupboard at home.**

The hall all turned to stare at Emily. Many mouths hanging open in shock at her bout of magic.

"That's some powerful magic girlie," Mad Eye who had been quietly observing until now asked.

Bill began to make circles on her hip with his fingertips to distract her from all the people staring at her. She looked at Dumbledore and motioned with her hand for him to keep reading.

**The Dursleys had received a panicked phone call stating Emily had disappeared from school. They found her in her cupboard a few hours later. She had been punished and locked in the cupboard for it but she had no way to explain it other than she was running and looking for a place to hide when she ended up at home.**

"That was…"

"A terrible…"

"lie. We…"

"must teach you…"

"our ways!"

Emily shrugged looking over at Fred and George, "I was seven and I had no idea how to cover for 'I turned quickly thinking about my cupboard and next thing I know I feel a squeezing sensation and I am in said cupboard'."

**Emily had been able to replicate the action a few times since but she was always sure to return back to school when recess was over.**

"You were able to do it again?" said Professor McGonagall.

Emily nodded.

"Can you still do it?"

"Possibly," Emily said squeezing Bill's thigh. People would not stop staring at her.

**As they drove Emily was too busy trying to make Piers stop putting his hand on her thigh to pay attention to her uncle's ramblings. He was always complaining about something. It was usually her and Harry but right now it had something to do with motorcycles. **

**Emily couldn't hit Piers in the car with her aunt and uncle there. Piers could get her in trouble and he knew it. She kept trying to move her leg over but every time she twisted her ribs shot pain through her body. She had no idea how she had ended up between the door and Piers, usually she sat next to Harry. She had a feeling she had been set up by Dudley and Piers. **

**Emily was drawn from her battle with Piers at her uncle yelling at Harry. Harry had mentioned a dream they both had about flying a flying motorcycle. Why did Harry have to mention that, he knew how much Uncle Vernon disliked things that were not perfectly ordinary. Flying motorcycles were not ordinary. They weren't even allowed to watch cartoons because they did abnormal things in them.**

"What are…"

"Cartoons and where…"

"Can we…"

"Watch them?"

Emily couldn't help laughing as Bill replied, "Visit this summer and I can introduce you to the Looney Tunes."

**The zoo was busy and Emily just wanted to be in her cupboard laying in the dark. She was trying not to ruin the experience for Harry. He was excited and had been given a lemon ice pop. To distract herself she started picking out animals that reminded her of Dudley. **

"Poor animals, what did it ever do to you," Blaise cheekily said gaining smirks from those close by.

**Overall the morning hadn't been too bad despite the pain Emily was in. She amused herself by people watching and Piers had been so into seeing all the animals he hadn't been able to harass her. To be on the safe side she had trailed behind him thinking that the less he saw her, the less likely he was to remember he had gone hours without trying something.**

**As they approached the reptile house she could hear talking that sounded partially like a hiss. She looked over at her brother and he seemed to be hearing it as well by the confused look on his face. Dudley and Piers and run to find the largest snake they possibly could. Of course it refused to move no matter how hard they pounded on the glass.**

**Uncle Vernon banged on the glass and Emily couldn't take it anymore. She rested her head against the glass tank she was leaning against.**

"**Shut up," she hissed quietly.**

**To her shock someone was laughing at her but it wasn't a person. She looked at the tank and the snake was looking right at her.**

"**You understand me."**

"**Yessss…"**

**Emily looked to her brother to see if he had heard what she had. His eyes were wide as he nodded his head yes. **

"**Can you speak to many people?"**

"**No ssspeaker…" the snake shook her head.**

"**Do you have a name?"**

"**The keepersss call me Issshtar…"**

"**What are you doing?" Piers asked as he came up behind Emily. He noticed the snake was awake and called Dudley and her uncle over to see it.**

**Dudley immediately came in between Emily and Piers knocking her hard to the floor. She felt the air knocked out of her. She grabbed her ribs and felt anger course through her. She glared at Dudley who had his face pressed right up against the glass. The next second Dudley was taking to stop himself from falling into the tank with Ishtar. The glass in the front of the huge tank was gone.**

**Piers shrieked like a little girl when Ishtar slithered passed him and snapped at him making him jump and run as fast as he could out of the reptile house. **

**She swore Ishtar winked at her as she slithered away.**

Emily felt Bill hide his head in her neck while laughing.

"Can snakes wink?" Draco asked.

"I think it has something to do with being a parselmouth," Emily replied thoughtfully.

**The escape of Ishtar had sent the zoo into frenzy. They sent their snake keepers to try and capture the snake, but Emily doubted she would be found. **

**Piers and Dudley refused to go back in the reptile house when the workers had gone to examine the tank and try to understand where the glass had possibly gone. **

**Emily and Harry stayed out of view. Emily knew she must have caused it and that punishment was a guarantee but the longer she could put it off the better she still hadn't healed from last night. Maybe tomorrow they would just leave her in the cupboard. In the peace and dark to rest, because she knew she wouldn't be able to go to school if she had another punishment.**

Bill kissed her head. "This should have never happened. You shouldn't be hoping that the added pain would get you rest."

"It was what it is we cannot change that part of my past." Emily kissed the underside of Bill's jaw. "But it means a lot that you care."

**On the drive home Emily was tuning out Piers and Dudley who were telling extremely exaggerated tales about their encounter with the snake. Emily felt Piers' hand reach out and rub her thigh she shoved it off of her and in retaliation Piers announced that he had seen Emily talking to the snake. Her smirked at her before turning and discussing with Dudley what they would tell their friends at school on Monday.**

**When they got home and Piers had left Emily and Harry had been sent to the cupboard as he went for his alcohol cabinet.**

**Emily assumed that her uncle must have been too drunk and angry to come back for her and Harry. He probably had passed out by now. She didn't really care what the reason was though she was just thankful she had the time to rest. She didn't think her body could take another beating so soon after the last after having Dudley hit her in the ribs at the zoo. She almost always was able to distract her uncle and bring the majority of the punishments on herself to protect Harry, but that would have been difficult to do tonight.**

Emily turned her head into Bill's chest so she didn't have to see the looks she was sure people were giving her. Bill began to run his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against it.

"I love you," he whispered. "You are a very good sister."

Emily just nuzzled deeper into his chest.

Many of the girls had tears in their eyes. The professors were looking between the two Potters wondering how they never could have seen the signs of abuse.

Harry was staring at his sister. He never realized that, that had been what she was doing. He knew she was punished more often than him but he never understood that it was on purpose until now. He dropped his head and began playing with his hands as Sirius and Remus pulled him into them.

One Albus Dumbledore had never felt his full age until right at this moment. This was his entire fault. Emily and Harry had suffered more than any child should. He gathered himself and willed himself to finish the chapter.

**It had been a long ten years with the Dursleys. She often wished she could remember her parents. She imagined they had loved her and Harry but obviously they had no one who could have taken them besides the Dursleys. Sometimes when she focused really hard she could see a green light and could hear a woman's voice. She couldn't make out what the woman was saying but it sounded desperate. How a green light was in a crash she couldn't fathom. She felt like the man from her dream had a place somewhere in the picture but she didn't know what. There just had to be more to this entire puzzle but she was missing some major pieces.**

**At school, the twins only had each other. It was well known by all the students that Dudley's gang detested the strange Potter twins and nobody disagreed with Dudley's gang. **

Dumbledore let out a breath and looked up from where he had just set the book down, "Perhaps we should eat lunch while we digest this last chapter before continuing on." He clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Bill kept one hand rubbing Emily's back the whole time knowing she was stiff and trying to ignore all the stares she was receiving. Every so often he would lean over and kiss her to keep her distracted.

When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore asked, "Who would like to read next?"

"I will," Tonks had her hand raised. She reached for the book as it was levitated to her. She opened the book and began.

"**The Letters From No One…"**


	3. Ch 3 Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the magical world he resides in, that belongs to one JK Rowling.**

**AN: This is very different but it is all Emily's POV. I enjoy this much more than the original ch. 3 I hope you do as well.**

"**The Letters from No One…**

"Em, don't letters have to be from someone?" Blaise smirked.

"Obviously…"

"Well then why are you receiving letters from no one?" he asked.

"In muggle mail the name of the sender is on the envelope the letter is sent in. The letter did not have the name and return address so it was a mystery as to who was behind them."

Blaise nodded his head like it made perfect sense to the pureblood. Emily could tell he seemed a little confused still and stifled a laugh by turning her head and kissing Bill's shoulder.

**Emily's wish for time to heal had been granted and then some. By the time her and Harry were let out of the cupboard, even for chores, the school term had ended. **

"When is your cousin's birthday?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

Emily looked to Harry who was looking at the table again appearing to not want to answer the question. McGonagall looked to Emily who sighed and replied, "April 23rd."

"A MONTH!" shrieked Hermione. "What about school?"

Harry looked anywhere but at Hermione. So again Emily answered, "They told them we were ill and could not finish the year. Tonks can you keep reading please."

Bill rubbed soothing circles on Emily's hip in an attempt to relax her.

**All of the gifts Dudley had received for his birthday had been destroyed in some fashion and Mrs. Figg who had just had her cast removed had been pushed over by his gang for fun.**

"What a horrid child!" Mrs. Weasley huffed. Many people in the room were nodding their heads in agreement.

**Dudley's gang was everywhere Emily turned. She had become their main target. Dudley was their leader but it seemed that his friends thought Piers' idea of kissing Emily to be a good one. They put all their effort into trying to catch her. She had taken to trying to use her ability to transport herself to her advantage. The few times they had gotten remotely close, Emily had been able to out run them long enough to hide from their sight before transporting herself away from them. They were extremely confused at how she always got away.**

"**I swear she just vanishes," she overheard Gordon say one day.**

"**But that's not possible!" Piers cried. "She must have a hiding place we don't know of or something."**

"**I guess we just keep trying," Malcolm had said.**

**Emily had trouble not giving away her position from in the tree above them. When she wasn't hiding from Dudley's gang she spent her time with Harry at a local neighborhood park. There were always plenty of adults with little children there so Dudley's gang tended to stay away.**

"Well at least you had some place you could go where you were safe from the idiots," Blaise said.

"Yeah, the trouble was getting there without them seeing me."

The men around her growled at that and Bill pulled her a bit tighter into him. None of them were happy with the way this gang had treated someone who had become important to them.

**She was looking forward to the coming school year. Dudley and his friends would be attending Smeltings. It was a prestigious school that her uncle had attended in his youth. Of course she had written the essay that got him accepted but it was worth it to not have to go to the same school. Her aunt and uncle would never pay for her and Harry to attend private schooling. They would laugh at Emily even if she had a full scholarship. Anything that made her better than Dudley was a very big no, no in the Dursley household. **

"You have always been better than him and by making you write his essay is proof enough that they know it," Draco said.

Emily smiled at Draco he had to be the greatest friend someone could ask for. He was always there for her, no matter what the crisis and no matter her temperament.

**Emily and Harry had spent an afternoon with Mrs. Figg when Dudley had been taken to get his new uniform. What Aunt Petunia no doubt thought they would hate, turned out to be a quite fun. Harry watched TV while Emily baked a chocolate cake. Mrs. Figg and Emily had even cut up strawberries and put them in the filling with the chocolate icing. It was so good that the three of them nearly ate the whole thing. **

Emily looked to Remus who she knew to be a chocoholic and smirked he seemed to be salivating at the mention of the chocolate cake.

**It turned out that since she was disenchanted with her cats after they caused her broken leg, Mrs. Figg was quite a fun person to get to know. She, like Emily, enjoyed baking and was happy to give her a few pointers. Of course when Aunt Petunia arrived to pick up Emily and Harry they both pretended it had been another boring visit of looking at photos of cats. **

**That same evening Emily and Harry had hid in their cupboard while Dudley showed their uncle his new uniform. Their main reason to stay hidden was the simple fact that neither thought they could stop themselves from laughing out loud and getting punished even though it would be punishment enough to have to listen to Uncle Vernon go on and on about his Smelting days, how wonderful he was back then and how wonderful his Dudley would be. Emily seriously doubted Dudley could make it past the first year without her uncle making a wonderfully large donation. Dudley would be boarding at Smeltings so she would not be around to do his homework for him.**

**The next morning when Emily and Harry got up to make breakfast they found their aunt dyeing what would their uniforms for the local public high school. It smelled terrible. Emily knew better but she let her tongue slip and had commented on why the clothes were so wet.**

"Sarcasm is lost on that woman," Professor Snape stated looking towards Emily.

Many people in the hall looked at him like he had grown an extra head, including Harry and his friends.

Emily just replied, "I know, but you know it is in my nature to make those types of comments." Professor Snape nodded his head in agreement and turned back to look at Tonks, raising an eyebrow at her when she did not immediately start to read again.

**Luckily for her the comment had gone over her aunt's head. Emily looked at Harry who was trying to hide his smile and they got to work on making the breakfast. Emily had never been so happy to not sit at the table when Dudley came in hitting everything with the walking stick that was part of his new uniform. He had yet to put it down since Aunt Petunia had bought it. Emily wondered whose bright idea it was to give elven year old boys canes and expect them to be mature about it.**

"Then again we give eleven year olds weapons," Emily said.

"Yes but most eleven year olds cannot do more than a jelly-leg jinx. We all can't be efficient in stinging hexes within a few days," Blaise said.

"Been on the end of her stinging hex," Bill observed as Blaise rubbed his arm.

Blaise just nodded while Draco smirked at his boyfriend.

**When the mail arrived Emily was taking the bacon off the stove. Emily paused and thought she must have heard wrong when she heard her uncle ask Dudley to get the mail. **

Draco and Blaise both raised questioning eyebrows at Emily trying to see if her Uncle really just asked her cousin to do something instead of her or Harry.

"Just give it a second," she told them.

**Dudley was not happy with that and informed his uncle to make her or Harry get the mail. Seeing as Emily was handling his precious bacon he told Harry to.**

They nodded their heads that made more sense to them.

**Harry tried to tell him to make Dudley do it but was met with Dudley's walking stick aimed at him because Uncle Vernon didn't like people talking back.**

"He had him to hit you!" Mrs. Weasley was outraged, she stood up and went over to Harry seeming to search for an injury.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, this was years ago," he reminded her.

**Harry was quick to sidestep the swing and went to the hall. Emily continued serving the bacon and putting all the food on the table before returning to her spot behind the counter. When Harry came back he looked dazed and was staring at something in his hand. He handed Uncle Vernon the mail back to her and handed her a letter. She looked down and saw it was a letter addressed to her. It was on parchment paper and it had her cupboard as her address. No one knew she lived in the cupboard with Harry.**

"How can you miss that?" someone asked.

"It's an enchanted quill. We write the letters, seal the envelopes then turn them over to the quill to address, but you are right we should check them before sending them out," Professor McGonagall replied. She did not look too happy with herself for missing an obvious sign of mistreatment.

"**Harry stop looking like that they'll notice," Emily hissed at him.**

**But Harry wasn't listening and was standing in plain view of the Dursleys. Emily moved back so they couldn't see her. She opened it as quickly as possible knowing she would be found out anyway. . She was able to see a header announcing **_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_**, when Dudley finally noticed Harry and pointed him out to his parents.**

**Emily attempted to hide her letter as Harry's was quickly snapped out of his hand.**

**Her uncle couldn't seem to stop stuttering once he saw the letter. He called over Aunt Petunia and she was making an odd noise and stood frozen grabbing at Uncle Vernon.**

"**No- no-no no! Vernon!"**

"What a drama queen," Draco sneered.

Emily imitated grasping her arm, "My arm, I almost lost it!"

Draco huffed and crossed his arms, "You know why I did that," eyeing Blaise out of the corner of his eye.

Emily just smirked and looked to Narcissa who also seemed to find it amusing as well.

**Emily was trying to get to the door so she could make it to the cupboard before they noticed her but her attempt was halted when Dudley decided to hit his father to get his attention.**

"Charming," Lucius drawled.

"Wouldn't you just love Draco hitting you with your cane?" Emily looked at him exuberantly.

He rolled his eyes and gave her an amused smirk, "I'm sure."

"**OUT NOW!" Dudley seemed to have shaken Uncle Vernon from his daze. **

**He turned to Emily as she moved to leave, putting his hand out. He obviously knew if Harry had one then so did she. She handed it over thinking it wiser than to fight for it right now. **

**She turned to make Harry come with her but he refused to budge.**

"The Potter temper is about to come out!" Sirius informed the hall excitedly.

"**I WANT…" Emily covered his mouth with her hand. **

"**Don't he is already worked up," Emily whispered.**

**Emily pulled Harry out of the kitchen and their uncle grabbed Dudley and pushed him out after them. Dudley immediately tried to listen at the keyhole. Harry went to fight him and Emily just rolled her eyes. They seemed to forget that the kitchen, dining room and living room were all connected together. Emily snuck through the living room and hid behind a cabinet to listen.**

"Too bad the people I am around now know how to put up Silencing Charms, makes my life so much harder," Emily commented, earning smirks from her friends.

**She caught the end of her aunt suggesting that someone might be watching the house. **

"No, but it is obvious someone should have at least checked on them," Lucius remarked, glaring coldly at the Headmaster.

**Emily was trying to figure out why anyone would care enough to spy on the Dursleys. But then something caught her attention. Her uncle mentioned not wanting two of **_**them**_** in the house. The way he spat the word told her he detested whoever they are and then she froze. He had yelled that they agreed to stomp it out of **_**them**_** when he took **_**them**_ **in. The 'them' was her and Harry.**

Tonks stopped reading and the hall fell silent. They knew it was dangerous to try and 'stomp' out a wizard's magic.

Dumbledore was seething and the wind picked up around him until Professor McGonagall touched him and made him calm down.

Sirius and Remus were holding onto Harry tightly and kept glancing over at Emily who was wrapped tightly into Bill with Lucius rubbing her back.

Tonks looked around and decided it might be best to keep reading.

**That night Uncle Vernon opened the door to the cupboard looking as if he wanted to come in. Emily was immediately on edge.**

"He fit!" Blaise looked shocked.

"Of course not," Emily replied. "He just opened the door and talked. He was way too big to actually try to fit."

**Harry was asking questions about the letters before Emily could stop him. Uncle Vernon seemed to be trying to hold back his anger though and informed them he had burned the letters stating they were an accident. Harry would not be detoured though and finally Uncle Vernon lost his battle and yelled.**

**Instead of hitting them though he calmed down enough to tell them they were to move into Dudley's second bedroom. **

"SECOND BEDROOM!" Sirius looked furious. "He has _two_ bedrooms and they place you in a cupboard!"

Harry seemed wary and motioned to Tonks to keep reading quickly.

"**Why?" asked Emily. She knew not to ask questions but this was just too suspicious. **

"Good girl," comment Mad Eye. "Always question abnormal behavior, constant VIGILANCE!"

**He told her not to question him and to hurry up and take their things up to their new room.**

**There were four bedrooms in number four Privet Drive. Dudley had two rooms, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had one and there was a guest bedroom that was claimed by Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister. It was easy to move their things to the small bedroom as everything the twins owned fit into one box. The bedroom was filled with all the things Dudley had broken over the years. The only untouched things in the room were the books but Emily thought she could read them they were the one thing she would want anyway and the only thing the Dursleys would never notice she touched.**

**As Emily closed the door to the room Dudley's tantrum reached their ears. Obviously Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had not told him of their plan to move the twins into his second room and he was not happy about it.**

"He really annoys me," Draco huffed.

"At least you never lived with him," Emily retorted.

**Emily walked to look out the window while Harry lay down on the bed. She should be glad that they had moved her and Harry but all it did was make this puzzle she had more complicated.**

**Emily knew that her aunt and uncle were obviously afraid of whatever those letters held. Their reaction spoke volumes to her. But what she didn't understand was what was Hogwarts and why is it a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Magic wasn't real, was it? They had been told this enough times for her to believe it existed only in fairytales. Her mind then turned to her what her uncle had said. He didn't want two of **_**them **_**in the house. Did that mean a witch and wizard? She had a feeling her dream of that man played a part in this somewhere. She stared out the window thinking on the topic for a short while before joining Harry on the bed and going to sleep.**

"Why didn't you tell me what you read?" Harry looked a bit hurt as he called out to Emily.

She looked at him and sighed, "I didn't understand it yet and you would have started asking questions, demanding answers from them. With how worked up you were, you would have gotten us punished. I didn't trust them and I was just waiting for them to turn on us. If pushed it could have risked our safety. I refused to do that. I'm sorry."

Harry grudgingly nodded his head accepting her answer.

**The next day as Emily made breakfast she watched her aunt and uncle with caution. They were not yelling at them or saying anything really. Uncle Vernon hadn't even yelled at her to put her hair up. Dudley refused to talk to his parents and was sulking in his chair angry he had thrown the one of the largest tantrums in his life having even broken a chair and window and it hadn't worked.**

"What a horrible child. Such tantrums at eleven are unacceptable!" Mrs. Weasley and many of the older women in the room nodded in agreement.

**Harry seemed to be sulking a bit as well but with a nudge he helped her make breakfast. Instead of asking one of the twins Uncle Vernon made Dudley get the mail. He stopped all the way there and back. Though he seemed to forget he wasn't talking to his parents when he walked back in waving letters in his hand.**

"**Look! There's more!" he called out.**

"How thick is he?" Blaise looked to Emily who held her arms out in front of herself as if she was holding a huge beach ball and puffed out her cheeks.

"This thick," she stated.

Everyone around her broke out in laughter as she dropped her arms and relaxed back into Bill's side who was now chuckling in her ear.

**Uncle Vernon moved to grab them as did Harry. Emily went after him to stop him from acting on impulse. He wasn't considering the consequences and she didn't want him to get punished for being rash. The boys were all wrestling and Emily hid her head in her hands. Finally she heard her uncle command that they go to their cupboard only to correct himself and tell them to go to their new room. He was holding his chest and panting hard but he had the letters.**

**Emily watched as Harry paced back and forth. He seemed deep in thought and Emily knew this would probably lead to some crazy plan of his.**

Groans were heard coming from Ron and Hermione with Harry's cry of "OI!"

Emily smirked, her brothers plans were never very good and rarely had the effect he intended them to.

**Harry looked at Emily and she knew that face well. **

"**No Harry," she said. "Please, no plans. We have been lucky they haven't punished us for a few days. Don't push it."**

"**Fine, you don't have to join me," he said as he climbed into the bed. **

**Emily groaned, rolling her eyes as she moved over to make room for her brother, "Night Har."**

"**Night Em."**

**Emily woke the next morning when the alarm clock went off. She felt Harry slip out of bed trying not to wake her up. She kept her eyes shut. Emily had a good idea what Harry was trying to do. He wanted to get the mail before their aunt and uncle. She was thinking about getting another few minutes of sleep, she hated mornings, when she heard a strangled cry. Like someone had been stepped on or something but she knew it wasn't Harry.**

"Please, please please…" Fred and George were chanting with their fingers crossed.

**She ran to the top of the stairs and turned on the light. Her brother had stepped on their uncle and by the way her uncle was rubbing his nose, Harry had stepped on his face.**

"YES!" The twins cheered. "Go Harry!"

**Emily noticed there was a sleeping bag in the hall meaning her uncle had slept there last night. He was obviously paranoid and was determined to get the mail before anyone else. She was called down the stairs and made to listen to her uncle's rant before he told them to go start breakfast. Harry was upset his plan had failed that was obvious but all Emily could think about was how thankful she was all their uncle did was yell.**

**When they heard the mail delivered Harry rushed out of the kitchen and Emily shook her head. He was not going to get the letters with Uncle Vernon waiting for them. When he came back in he moved back to help her.**

"**He tore them up this time," he said.**

"**Obviously they aren't giving up. That is three days now, just be patient, Har." But patient was exactly what Emily knew her brother did not want to be.**

**Her uncle's paranoia escalated as he stayed home from work and decided to put a piece of wood over the mail slot so that the mail could not get into the house. He kept muttering about how 'their minds were different'.**

"Thank Merlin we are different," Emily heard Daphne Greengrass remark.

**Emily highly doubted that covering the mail slot would stop anyone and was found herself hoping her uncle was right about these people being different when he tried to use cake to hammer one of the nails in.**

**By the end of the week letters were arriving twelve at a time. Some came through open windows others shoved through the cracks in the doors. Her uncle became so nervous he boarded up all the doors to get out of the house.**

"Paranoid much?" Draco said rolling his eyes.

**She slowly watched her uncle come closer to snapping. It was really beginning to get out of control.**

"They are just now getting out of control? Em you are trapped in that house because he boarded up the doors," Bill said.

Emily shrugged; she agreed things seemed to already be out of hand by that point.

**Twenty-four letters found in eggs had scared Petunia to death when she had attempted to make a cake for Dudley who was complaining that he couldn't have his favorite cookies because they couldn't leave the house. She had shredded them once she calmed herself and Vernon had yelled on the phone for hours trying to find someone to blame.**

**Dudley had voiced his confusion at who would want to talk to them. Emily had to concede his point no one had ever written to them and no had ever even tried to help them. People were quick to believe the Dursleys when they said that her and Harry were troubled children. Who would want to write to them?**

"Well there are at least…"

"Oh I don't know Forge, at least a few…"

"Hundred…people…"

"At least!" Fred and George said.

**Sunday seemed to cement for Emily at least that her uncle had completely lost it. She brought him the marmalade and toast with his breakfast as always but instead of the marmalade making into onto the toast it ended up spread across his newspaper. He kept muttering that there was no mail on Sundays as he trembled from lack of sleep.**

**Suddenly letters flooded the room. They were coming in from the chimney and there had to be hundreds. Emily reached out and grabbed one. Uncle Vernon had obviously seen Emily trying to hide a letter and tore it from her hand picking her up and throwing her into the hallway. **

Bill tightened his hold on Emily and growled at the book.

**Harry was shoved out shortly after her and he helped her to stand up. Uncle Vernon was in a rage. He ordered everyone including Aunt Petunia and Dudley to pack quickly, they were leaving Privet Drive.**

**Soon they were in the car and Dudley was in shock after his father had hit him for making them wait on him. Emily and Harry held hands tightly both a bit scared at what they were witnessing. There was no definite place their uncle was driving to. He just drove often changing directions suddenly and almost caused a few car crashes. He refused to stop no matter how much Dudley whined. Emily wished he would listen to Dudley and stop soon before she lost it. Her head was throbbing from Dudley's current tantrum. Emily felt Harry squeeze her hand and she let out a sigh, they would get through this together, like always.**

Bill was tense, the reading was really working him up. Emily placed her hand on his thigh and drew circles while turning her head and kissing the underside of his jaw. He looked down at her and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**They stopped at a rundown hotel. Emily and Harry were made to share a room with Dudley. Emily and Harry who couldn't sleep with Dudley's loud snores filling the room were sitting together looking out the window. Their minds consumed with the events that led them to fleeing Privet Drive…**

**The next morning while eating a stale breakfast the owner of the hotel came over stating they had hundreds of letters for Emily and Harry but their uncle was quick to jump up and get rid of them. They shortly found themselves back in the car driving aimlessly. Uncle Vernon stopped at random points and would get out of the car to just get back in and keep driving. Dudley had finally decided his father had gone mad.**

"How slow can one person be? He lost it a long time ago," Blaise spoke to toward the book, making Emily suppress her laughter into Bill's shoulder.

**They stopped when they reached a beach and Uncle Vernon took off leaving them in the car as it started to rain. Dudley was complaining about all the TV shows he had missed and that's when Emily and Harry realized that tomorrow was their birthday. Of course the Dursleys had never really celebrated their birthday. But still they always had each other and they were turning eleven.**

**When Uncle Vernon returned he ushered them all into a boat and took them to this rock out in the water with a shack. He was holding onto a long package but when Aunt Petunia asked what it was he just smiled. The storm was picking up as they entered the shack. It smelled strongly of the sea and it only had two rooms.**

**Rations were some chips and once they were gone Uncle Vernon attempted to use them to start a fire but the best he could do was produce a little smoke. Emily was annoyed when he wished he had letters to start a fire with. **

Narcissa huffed; she obviously wanted to rant about just what she thought of Vernon but was holding her tongue so as not to make Emily uncomfortable.

**Uncle Vernon seemed quite pleasant in this shack. He seemed to feel like he had succeeded in his mission to evade the letter sender. The shack was on a rock off shore no one was getting out here and definitely not in this storm.**

**There weren't many blankets in the shack but Aunt Petunia used what she could to make Dudley a bed on the couch. She had tossed the most thread bare blanket to Emily and Harry to share while they slept on the floor. **

**Both Emily and Harry knew there was no way they were going to be able to sleep so they drew shapes in the sand that was all over the floor. **

"**Har, what is making that noise?" Emily asked her brother. There were sounds coming from outside that did not sound like the waves crashing on the rocks. **

"**I don't know."**

**Emily turned her head there were two minutes until midnight and it would be their birthday.**

**The sounds seemed to be getting closer. Emily and Harry were looking from each other to the door. **

**One minute and the sounds were closer. **

**Dudley's watched showed midnight and the twins turned to wish each other happy birthday as they always did on midnight and then…**

**BOOM.**

"**Har, I think there is someone out there…"**

**Harry just nodded at looked at the door.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Tonks announced. "Who wants to go next?"

Kingsley offered and took the book from Tonks.

"**The Keeper of the Keys…" **


	4. Ch 4 Keeper of Keys

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or his world of magic, which belongs to JK Rowling. **

**AN: I'm sorry that is taking a bit of time to get the rewrite posted but I am trying to get it done quickly for all of you! I hope you enjoy the changes!**

"**Keeper of the Keys…**

Many heads turned to look at Hagrid with a curious gaze knowing him to be the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts.

**BOOM.**

Kinglsey's deep voice resonated in the hall.

Emily could see Remus cringe at the sound. She was glad her hearing was not as sensitive as the werewolf's.

**The pounding on the door sounded again, Emily was wondering how the door was still attached to the hinges.**

"**I wanted to light the fireworks!" Dudley cried.**

Emily could feel Bill chuckling. She smirked turning her head to nuzzle his jaw earning a kiss to her forehead.

**Emily had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. Harry seemed to be having the same problem when there was another pounding on the door drawing their attention to it.**

**Dudley sat up as his dad raced into the room followed by Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon was holding a gun in his trembling hands. Emily was on edge at seeing this; her Uncle must really be terrified to buy a gun and bring it in the presence of his wife and son.**

"He shouldn't have it in front of you either," Narcissa said.

"I know, but he didn't care what we were exposed to." Emily shrugged; yes she agreed her Uncle should have cared but he never did and there was no use in getting upset over something she had long accepted.

**Emily grabbed Harry and pulled him back so they were not in the line of fire with her Uncle who was yelling he was armed.**

"So are we!" Fred and George exclaimed.

Emily shook her head and smiled. Leave it to Gred and Forge to lighten the mood.

**Finally the door started to give way…**

**SMASH!**

People around the hall jumped as Kinsley's voice boomed through the hall.

**The door of the shack it the ground and made everyone jump. Emily was thankful that her uncle hadn't accidentally shot the gun. She really wished she didn't have it.**

**When Emily looked to the doorway where she froze as she saw a giant. A giant who had been in her dreams, he had been the one that the man gave her and Harry to. She looked over to Harry and saw the confusion on his face as well. So she had been right all the pieces connected somehow. This giant and the man in her dreams where indeed real.**

"**Sorry," the giant said. "Don' know me own strength sometimes."**

**He picked up the door, placing it back on the hinges before turning and smiling at everyone. He asked for a cup of tea but Emily's mind was racing. Her dreams were real they had to be. **

**The giant drew her attention as he approached the sofa and picked up Dudley and set him down by the couch before taking a seat on it. Emily couldn't help but smirk. **

**Dudley ran to his parents his mouth open and closing without making a sound. Now that the giant was closer he felt familiar. It was an odd feeling that she was unsure how to explain.**

"You could feel him Ms. Potter?" inquired Professor McGonagall.

Emily thought for a second, "It was his aura and magic that felt familiar. It is just a sense I get when I have met someone before. I can tell who they are before I see them now that I understand it."

Professor McGonagall nodded and Emily swore she saw a hint of awe in her eyes. She took a deep breath and relaxed into Bill as people's attention was once again on her. Bill's arm gave her a little squeeze of support.

"**Look at yeh, Emily and Harry! Yeh have grown since I las' saw yeh!" the giant said with a smile.**

**Emily looked at the giant, he had just confirmed her feelings they had met him before. Excitement flooded through her. **

"**Yeh both look like yer parents, though Harry has yer mum's eyes and Emily yeh have yer dad's."**

"That was the first time we had heard that. It never gets old," Emily whispered into Bill's shoulder.

**Emily smiled she couldn't remember anything about her parents so finding out that her and Harry looked like them made her feel like at least a part of them was still with her and Harry. They had never even seen a photograph of their parents. Emily was snapped out of her thought when she heard a thud.**

**She looked over to see the giant had made the gun unusable and discarded it. **

**The look on her uncle's face was priceless. He kept making a squeaking noise and his trembling became worse.**

**The giant turned back to them and smiled, "Happy birthday yeh two! I got yeh a cake somewhere in here."**

**The giant began looking through his jacket and pulled out a pink box. He set it on the table as he sat back on the couch. Emily stepped forward and opened the box. The giant had given her and Harry their first birthday cake.**

"This year you are going to have a huge cake," Bill said.

Emily just patted his thigh while turning to him. There was no point in reminding him that she had in fact had a birthday cake on every birthday since she turned eleven. Bill and the Malfoys both seemed to feel the need to make up for what she had missed out on growing up by going a bit over the top with things.

**Emily heard Harry ask the giant who he was. She nudged him and turned to look at the giant.**

**Emily sighed, "He means thank you."**

**Harry smiled at her sheepishly, "Sorry."**

"**Yer welcome and he's righ'," the giant laughed. "Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper for Hogwarts."**

**Emily smiled she was getting the confirmation she needed, she looked to Harry who seemed to be confused.**

**Just then a gust of cold air off the water went through the room and Emily shivered. Hagrid must have noticed because he moved to the fire place and pulled out a pink umbrella. Emily felt a very small tingle against her skin. When Hagrid moved back to the couch there was a fire in the fireplace. It felt like being in a hot bath as the warmth spread through the shack.**

Emily snuggled into Bill, kissing the underside of his jaw, "A hot bath sounds nice."

Bill hugged her tight to him bringing his mouth to her ear, "I am agreeable to that."

Emily turned to give him a soft kiss then turned back to listen to the reading.

**Hagrid began to pull things from different pockets. He started cooking some sausages and Emily wasn't sure what to do so her and Harry took seats by the fire. He passed Emily and Harry cups of tea as their uncle told Dudley not to accept anything Hagrid gave him. **

"It's not like he needs it," contributed Draco.

**Hagrid gave Emily and Harry a sausage each. Emily had forgotten how hungry she was until now. She let her thoughts go again. Hogwarts was real and Hagrid worked there. She looked over to the fire and thought about the feeling she had gotten when Hagrid started the fire. Then looked to Hagrid who was saying something to Harry. She wondered if she should ask him about the motorcycle and the man from her dreams. Her attention switched focus when Harry apologized for not knowing what about Hogwarts.**

"You shouldn't be sorry Harry it isn't your fault," Sirius said.

Emily saw Harry shrug, at the time it was an ingrained response for them. Sometimes apologizing made the punishments less or if it was Aunt Petunia you might get out of it all together.

**Hagrid was not pleased with their lack of knowledge about Hogwarts. He turned to the Dursleys and yelled. Emily and Harry both flinched at his raised voice but he seemed to miss it. He turned back to the twins and was mumbling about them not getting their letters but to not know about Hogwarts he just didn't understand.**

"**Don' yeh know where yer parents wen' ter school?"**

**Emily had an idea where they went now but up until a few minutes ago she couldn't have told you.**

"**We haven't been told about our parents," she told him. "We only know that they died when we were young."**

**Hagrid was outraged and turned to the Dursleys anger flooding his features. He stood and took a menacing step towards the trembling family.**

"**Yeh didn' tell them anything," Hagrid barked, "they don' know– about ANYTHING?"**

"Bet you loved hearing that," Draco remarked looking at Emily with a smirk.

**Emily cringed at that. She knew he wasn't referring to her intelligence but it still stung. She wished she knew more about her parents about who they had been. But she was starting to see why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon refused to have pictures of them or talk about them to the twins. **

**Seeing Harry was about to protest Hagrid's statement Emily spoke up, "We go to school but like I said we don't know anything about our parents or their lives."**

**Hagrid turned on the Dursleys again.**

"**WHA'?"**

**Emily watched as the Dursleys shrank further. Her uncle seemed to be muttering something but what Emily couldn't make out.**

Draco and Blaise were snickering leaning into each other.

"**They never told yeh…" Hagrid said as he turned back to the twins. "No' even wha' yeh are…"**

**Uncle Vernon became brave and tried to tell Hagrid he wasn't allowed to tell the twins anything. Emily watched as Hagrid turned to glare at him, making her uncle quake under the glare he gave them.**

"**Dumbledore left a letter! And you never told them?"**

"**Never told us?" asked Harry.**

**Emily watched as her uncle went to yell again and her aunt clasped her hand to her chest horrified they would be told the truth.**

"I still say she's a Drama Queen," Draco said.

"I still say, 'My arm, I almost lost it'" Emily teased holding her arm.

**Hagrid paid them no mind and said "Yer a wizard an' Emily, yer a witch."**

**Those were the words that confirmed everything Emily had begun piecing together. **

"**It's true then?" Emily said.**

"**O' course it's true," said Hagrid, "If yer anything like yer parents yeh'll be right good 'uns too."**

**Hagrid pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the twins. And upon opening saw the same header she had seen on the letter she had started to open at Privet Drive. There across the top read: HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY. **

**Excitement filled her as she read. The letter offered her a place at the school which began on September first. A whole month away, she didn't want to wait. She read the letter again. Their headmaster was Albus Dumbledore and the deputy headmistress was Minerva McGonagall. She looked up as her brother asked why they awaited an owl.**

"That's your first question mate?" Ron asked.

"The very last line he read said they awaited our owl no later than the 31st which was that day. We had no idea owls were used to send post," Emily answered stiffly. Ron annoyed her, she knew she shouldn't be short with him as he was Harry's best friend and Bill's younger brother but she found it hard at times.

Bill kissed her forehead and traced circles on her hip. "Relax love."

Emily released a deep breath and settled back into Bill's side again.

**Harry's question seemed to remind Hagrid of something and he reached into his coat and pulled out an owl. He then reached into one of his pockets and produced a piece of parchment and a quill. He began writing a missive to someone. Emily couldn't read it from where she was but by the looks of it the letter was very brief.**

"Didn't he think to mention the condition he found them in," Narcissa said. "They were starving, in a run-down shack, sleeping on a floor!"

**He gave the letter to the owl which in turn took off into the storm. Well they had an answer for sending a response by owl. **

**Harry's jaw was open still looking at the window the owl had taken off through so Emily reached over and pushed it closed for him.**

**Hagrid moved back to the couch and sat down looking at the twins. He went to speak but was cut off by Uncle Vernon once again claiming they were not going and he was not to tell them anything else.**

"He really should just give up, Hagrid is not going to listen to him," Blaise said.

"He was desperate; he did not want us to know the full truth. I think he was afraid of us and what we could do when we found out he lied," Emily said. She was drawing designs onto Bill's thigh and taking comfort that there would not be much to tell about their life with the Dursleys after this chapter.

**Hagrid chuckled "Like a Muggle could stop 'em," he said.**

"**A Muggle?" Emily asked.**

"**A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call people who don' have magic like them."**

**Uncle Vernon seemed to not be deterred to stop them from learning any more. He began to rant about stamp out the twins' magic.**

Growls were emitted from Bill and the Malfoy men. Emily looked over to see Harry calming Sirius and Remus down.

"**It ends with their parents. They are no witch and wizard! I will not have it!" Uncle Vernon declared.**

"**They knew?" Harry said looking at Emily then to the Dursleys. "How could you hide this from us?"**

**Emily sighed; Harry's temper was making an appearance. He did not like to be lied to. Neither did she for that matter but she just didn't think provoking more anger from her uncle was such a good idea right now. Hagrid would have to leave at some point and they could still be punished harshly once he was gone.**

Harry looked down at his hands. He knew Emily was right. He let his anger get the best of him a lot and it had been the cause of many of their punishments when they were young.

**Aunt Petunia lost it. She began to rant about how there was no way they couldn't have been abnormal. How her sister was a freak. She raged about how her parents were proud of Lily. That they were excited she was a witch but she knew she was worth nothing. But what made Emily feel like she had been punched in the stomach was when her aunt proclaimed her parents had been blown up.**

The hall was silent. Many of the women had tears in their eyes. That was no way to learn about your parents' death.

Emily squeezed Bill's thigh and leaned in closer to him as he kissed her forehead and moved his fingers through her hair. Harry was being comforted by Sirius who motioned for Kingsley to continue.

**Emily had doubted the car crash story since the first letter but to hear they were blown up… As soon as Harry found his voice he said, "But the car crash…"**

"**WHA'!" Hagrid jumped to his feet again. Emily and Harry quickly backed away. "A car crash couldn' kill their parents! These children are famous in our world!"**

"**We're famous?" Emily said.**

**Hagrid turned to the twins his face softening. He seemed unsure of what to say. He started to say something a few times before sitting down and looking at the twins. **

"**Yeh can't go an' not know yer own story," he told them.**

"Can you imagine if you had no idea when you boarded the train?" Draco asked.

"It would have been a nightmare," Emily replied.

**And tell them he did. He told them the story began with a wizard who was a bad man. After some encouragement they even got him to tell them the name of the wizard, Voldemort.**

Most people in the hall flinched at hearing the name. Fred and George were cheering; happy Hagrid had said the name.

**Hagrid told them how the magical world had fallen into Dark times. That Voldemort had gathered a group of followers and they began to try and overtake the magical world. He spoke of those who stood up to him and lost their lives for their bravery. Dumbledore, he told them was the only person that Voldemort ever feared leaving Hogwarts as one of few safe havens because Dumbledore resided there. They learned a bit about their parents and that they had been the Head boy and girl there final year in attendance. That her parents refused to join the mad man and stood up against him. Hagrid had to pause as he began to tell them of the night their parents gave their lives.**

Emily took a deep breath it was always hard to reflect on what happened to her parents. And remembering the night they had met Hagrid brought up emotions she refused to show in public. She turned her head into Bill kissing his collarbone. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered holding her tightly to himself.

**When he continued to tell them that Voldemort killed their parents and that no one was sure why but that he attempted to kill them as well and 'make a clean job' of it. **

"Or maybe he was after us the whole time," Emily said under her breath.

**Apparently when he went to kill them something happened that made Voldemort lose his powers. That no one had ever lived when faced with Voldemort's wand except Emily and Harry. They were famous because he couldn't kill them when he killed people who belonged to families they had never heard of one being the Prewetts who had been powerful in their own right.**

Emily reached up to kiss Bill on the lips. She knew he remembered his uncles being the oldest in his family and their death was hard on him.

**They had been mere babies and survived.**

**Emily's mind raced to the memory of the green light. She watched as it blinded her and tried to remember more. She heard the woman's voice more clearly this time. "Not her, please have mercy!" the woman begged. Then she heard a high cruel laugh and the blinding green light. She supposed this woman was her mother and she was hearing her final words.**

**Hagrid who had given them a moment told them that he had taken them from the house himself. Emily couldn't stop herself she had to ask.**

"**Did a man give us to you to take that night?"**

**Hagrid nodded his head yes and looked about to say something when Uncle Vernon decided to tell them what he thought of everything Hagrid had said.**

"I guess it was too much to wish he had caught on and just left the room," commented Draco.

**Emily and Harry were both startled they had been so lost in the story they had forgotten about the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon seemed to think that a good beating could cure them of their abnormalities and told them their parents had deserved what they got.**

Emily looked over to Harry, he and Remus seemed to be holding Sirius down. She had no doubt the animagus wanted to run off to hurt the Dursleys but it was best for everyone if he stayed put. Harry would be heartbroken if his name was cleared only to be thrown back in Azkaban for his rash behavior.

**Hagrid had heard enough and pointed his umbrella at Uncle Vernon who seemed to realize that now was a good time to stop speaking and rejoined his wife and Dudley against the wall. When Hagrid turned back to them Harry asked a question Emily had been wondering about as well. What had happened to Voldemort?**

"He underestimated the power of love and sacrifice," Emily said laying her head onto Bill's jaw. He turned his head slightly to kiss her forehead before returning to look at Kingsley while he continued reading.

**Hagrid told them that he just vanished. Some said he had died but he didn't believe the man was human enough to die. He was most likely out in the world somewhere but for now he was nowhere to be found.**

**Emily felt excited, all the pieces she had been trying to put together were confirmed and she now understood why so many odd things happened to and around her and Harry; Harry's hair growing back overnight, her ability to transport herself, turning their teacher's hair blue. It also explained why she healed so much more quickly than a normal person. For how malnourished they were, her and Harry were rarely sick when it should have made them weaker, instead their magic protected them. Emily looked to Harry expecting to see excitement in his face but all she saw was confusion and doubt.**

"You two really are polar opposites sometimes," Blaise said.

Emily frowned, they were different that was always true but when they were younger they had each other to balance the other out. She missed the days when her brother was her best friend.

Bill sensing where her thoughts were going squeezed her tightly and distracted her by kissing the spot just behind her ear, making her shiver.

"**Harry what's wrong?"**

"**I think he's made a mistake," he said looking from Emily to Hagrid.**

**Emily sighed and turned Harry to look at her again.**

"**Harry think about it," she started. "What has happened around us when we get emotional? Didn't you grow back your hair over night or how about the time Aunt Petunia tried to make you wear that horrid sweater with the puff balls on it and it kept shrinking till it was too small to be used as more than a mitten? It makes sense, we even heal faster and we get sick less than Dudley."**

**Harry seemed to know his sister was right and looked back at Hagrid, smiling and saw the Hagrid returned the smile.**

**Hagrid chuckled, "O' course yer a wizard. Emily's righ'."**

Emily heard her brother groan and drop his head onto the table. He hated the fame, it made him stand out, it made him different and he just wanted to fit in and be normal.

**Uncle Vernon wasn't ready to give up. Again he refused to let them go to Hogwarts which did not make Hagrid very happy.**

"**They are goin' an' no one like you is gunna stop 'em," growled Hagrid. "They are famous! They need to be with people like 'em not you! They're goin' and in seven years they won' have ter see the likes of yeh again!"**

**And then Uncle Vernon made a grave mistake. He exploded and refused to pay for a 'crackpot old fool' to teach them silly tricks.**

**Hagrid was not pleased with the man insulting Dumbledore and pointed his umbrella at Uncle Vernon.**

Fred and George could be heard making a long "oooooo…" and snickering. They knew like many others that nothing good ever came about speaking ill of Dumbledore in front of Hagrid.

**But instead of hitting their uncle he changed targets and shot a light at Dudley who grabbed his bottom and screamed. As he danced around in a circle freaking out Emily noticed his hands were trying to cover a pig's tail. **

The hall erupted into laughter. Kingsley waited for them to calm down before continuing.

**The Dursleys looked at Hagrid with fear and Aunt Petunia rushed to Dudley and screamed when she realized what had been done to her precious Dudders. Uncle Vernon quickly joined them and ushered them into the room he and their aunt had been sleeping in earlier.**

**Hagrid looked sheepishly at his umbrella and turned back to the twins apologizing for losing his temper. He asked them not to tell anyone about the magic he had just preformed because he wasn't allowed to do magic. Of course Harry who was curious asked why that was.**

**Emily groaned and nudged Harry. He looked at her and realized that probably wasn't the most polite thing to ask.**

"**Tomorrow we gotta buy all yer things fer Hogwarts," said Hagrid. "Why don' we all try an' get some sleep now."**

**He gave the twins he coat to sleep under before lying down on the couch and going to sleep.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Kingsley announced. "Who wants to read next?"

Hermione raised her hand and Kingsley passed the book to her. She smiled when she read the title.

"**Diagon Alley…"**


	5. Ch 5 Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I thank JK Rowling for giving us his magical world.**

**AN: Emily meets her best friend Draco in this chapter and it is very different from the Draco in the original book!**

"**Diagon Alley…"**

Emily smiled remembering seeing the alley for the first time.

**When Emily woke the next morning she kept her eyes closed thinking over meeting the giant Hagrid.**

"**It was real, please be real," Emily kept repeating in her head. **

"You two should have never had to doubt something good could happen to you," Sirius said. He kept looking from Harry to Emily. His guilt was building. He should never have gone after that rat.

**Emily heard a tapping and her heart leapt. It had been real her aunt never tapped lightly on their door to wake them. For once she would gladly get up.**

Emily turned her head and whispered to Bill, "I seem to enjoy waking up more lately. The dreams are never as good as the reality."

Bill smirked and kissed her, "Me too, love."

**The tapping continued and Emily felt Harry shake her to make sure she was awake.**

"**I'm up," she said while stretching her arms over her head.**

**As Emily sat up she looked around to find the cause of the tapping. At the window was an owl and it appeared to be carrying a newspaper.**

**Emily watched as Harry jumped to his feet and ran to let the owl in. The owl dropped the newspaper by Hagrid before attacking his coat.**

"Those delivery birds are menaces," Lucius said.

**Harry looked to Emily who just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what the bird wanted either.**

**Emily tried to get Hagrid's attention when he finally rolled over and told them to pay the owl. **

"How are you supposed to pay him when you don't even know what our money looks like," Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I think he was trying to teach us about money."

**Emily and Harry looked at each other exactly how were they supposed to know what to pay him with. Hagrid grunted at them to look in the pockets of his coat.**

**Emily had never seen a coat with so many pockets before. They pulled out candies, strings, parchment, ink, they even found mice before they came upon a pocket filled with coins they had never seen before.**

"Merlin, how much can one coat hold? Didn't he have an owl in there as well?" Blaise asked.

**They were supposed to give the owl five Knuts which were these little bronze coins. **

**When they put the money in the leather bag, presented to them when the owl stuck out its leg, the owls quickly took flight back out through the window.**

**Hagrid sat up and told the twins it was time to leave. That they were going into London to buy their school supplies. **

**Harry's look of happiness seemed to deflate while he looked at the coins still in his hand.**

**Emily knew what her twin was thinking. Her mind had gone the same direction looking at the coins.**

"**Hagrid, Harry and I don't have any money. Our uncle was very adamant about not paying for us to go to Hogwarts last night."**

"**I wouldn' worry if I was yeh," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "Yer parents left yeh both money."**

"**They did?" Harry asked. "But Uncle Vernon always complains about how much we cost him."**

"**Why don' we have some o' that cake an' when we get ter London our firs' stop is the wizarding bank, Gringotts."**

"I'm surprised the cake was edible," Draco said.

"My guess is that the elves made it," Emily replied.

"**Gringotts is the bank?"**

"**An its run by goblins."**

**Harry looked to Emily who was just as shocked. Emily had a feeling there were going to be a lot of surprises for the two of them as they learned about the magical world.**

"**Goblins**** are real?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah course they are. Hogwarts is the only place safer than it. The goblins can be vicious creatures an' don' like no one stealin' from them. Makes it a good place to keep things. Dumbledore has me goin' there on Hogwarts business." Hagrid told them.**

"And now Emily will be curious," Draco said.

"Not just me, Harry's curiosity is worse than mine!"

"OI!" Harry shouted.

"**Yeh ready yet? Good."**

**Emily and Harry left the shack and stood out looking at the sea. The storm was gone now but the boat they had come in was filled with water. They didn't see another one or any means of how Hagrid had gotten to this rock.**

**When they asked Hagrid how he got to them he simply told them that he had flown there.**

"How did he fly?" cried Ron.

"I believe he flew on a Threstral," Emily said looking to Hagrid for confirmation. Hagrid nodded his head to show she was correct.

**Emily kept trying to picture Hagrid flying as he cleared the water out of the boat and ushered the twins into it. **

"It would be quite the sight to see him fly," Daphne comment from farther down the table.

Many people around her nodded, they too were trying to picture Hagrid flying.

**Hagrid looked at the twins and asked them if it was ok if he used magic to help them get to land quicker. They quickly agreed not to mention it and they started a discussion about Gringotts. Harry and Emily were both eager to learn and what made a magical bank safe peeked their curiosity. Hagrid told them that it was far under London and that dragons were rumored to be used as guards for some of the vaults. **

"Are there really dragon down there?" Charlie called over to Bill. Charlie who loved dragons and worked with them for a living was not happy at the prospect of Gringotts having some in the bowels of the bank.

Bill looked at his brother and shrugged, "I have been in Egypt up until last summer and I don't work on the vaults."

Charlie seemed satisfied with the answer and turned back to look at Hermione.

Bill leaned forward and whispered into Emily's ear, "Actually there are dragons down there I just don't want to hear his lecture."

Emily laughed turning and kissing Bill, "Your secret is safe with me."

**The twins watched Hagrid read his paper. It gave Emily a few minutes to continue and process things. The prospect of learning so many new things excited her. She turned when she heard Hagrid say something about the Ministry of Magic. Apparently there was a ministry and when Dumbledore turned down being minister the job went to a man that Hagrid referred to as a 'bungler'.**

Fudge and Umbridge looked indignant at that remark.

"He is not a bungler, he is a wonderful minister," Percy sniffed.

"Thank you Weaslebee," the minister said.

Percy turned bright red as his brothers couldn't hold back their laughter.

**According to Hagrid the man was constantly asking advice from Dumbledore.**

Fudge made a huff and crossed his arms, but he did not deny it.

**Emily and Harry were both curious as to what the Ministry of Magic actually did.**

"Nothing," Blaise said, as snickers broke out around him.

**It turned out that they main point of the ministry was to keep the existence of magic a secret from the Muggles. **

**Harry didn't seem to understand why it had to be a secret but Emily nodded in agreement. If everyone knew magic existed, there would be chaos among the non-magicals. Some would be terrified of them like her aunt and uncle and want to hunt them down while others like Hagrid pointed out when Harry questioned him would demand they solve their every problem. **

**The boat made it to shore and Hagrid helped Emily and Harry climb out.**

"How did your relatives get back?" a first year Ravenclaw inquired.

"Hagrid sent the boat back for them," Emily said smiling at the young Ravenclaw.

**The people they passed on the streets seemed to stop and stare at Hagrid. It was hard not to when it was very unusual to see someone his size walking down the street. He kept pointing things out and loudly commenting on Muggle's imaginations. **

"Hagrid!" Professor McGonagall chastised.

Hagrid laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

**Emily who was curious about the dragons Hagrid had mentioned earlier started to ask him about them. She found out that Hagrid had always wanted one. Emily had a hard time imagining a dragon for a pet. **

**Hagrid let the twins sort the Muggle money for the train to London. On the train he began knitting something very large that neither twin knew what it could be for.**

"It was a blanket fer Fang," Hagrid said.

"**Why don' yeh two open yer letters now?" Hagrid said.**

**Emily pulled out her letter and began to read the second piece of parchment. For their uniform they would need black robes, dragon hide gloves, a pointed hat and a black cloak with silver fastenings.**

"You should really think about making the metal fastening the choice of the student, for our friends with 'furry little problems'," Emily said loud enough for the teacher to hear.

McGonagall's head turned to look at Remus and then back to Emily, "I will make a note to change that. Thank you for pointing that out Miss Potter."

Remus looked at Emily and smiled, not many people even cared to think about what effect small things like that had on people with his condition. He could not have a cloak because of the fastening when he was in school.

**Emily noticed they need many kinds of textbooks. There was books on spells, history, magical theory, transfiguration, herbs and fungi, potions, beasts and a book that was on protecting yourself. They needed a wand, cauldron, phials for potions, a telescope and scales.**

**She was excited because the letter said they could bring a pet and she had never had one before.**

**The twins had never been allowed to go to London before, their aunt had always left them with Mrs. Figg when she needed to go. So both of them were glad that Hagrid seemed to know his way around he just wasn't used to the Muggle transportation.**

**Hagrid stopped after they passed quite a lot of shops none of which either twin thought could sell what they needed. **

"**Here we are, the Leaky Cauldron," he told them.**

**The pub looked small and dirty. The front was dark and had no windows like the shops around it. Emily could feel something tingle against her skin as she approached the door. She had the most peculiar feeling that what she was sensing was why no one on the street seemed to notice the out of place pub. Before she could mention this, Hagrid had steered the twins inside. **

Emily could see some of the older people giving her calculating looks. It was Dumbledore who spoke, "That is quite the ability my girl, what you sensed were the muggle repelling wards."

Emily nodded her head in understanding. She already knew that as she had researched it shortly after coming to Hogwarts. She never could seem to let things go once her curiosity was peaked.

**The inside of the pub was very dark. People were scattered around the place with their drinks. As they entered peopled turned to wave hello to Hagrid, it seemed he was a regular here. When the bartender went to give Hagrid his usual he stopped him and called attention to the twins as he informed him he was on business for Hogwarts by patting their shoulders making them work to stay standing.**

Everyone who had ever had Hagrid do that to them winced and rubbed their shoulders.

"**It can't be!" said the bartender staring at Emily and Harry's foreheads.**

**The entire pub had fallen silent and was staring at the twins now.**

**"Harry and Emily Potter… it's an honor."**

**As the bartender rushed towards them Emily swore she saw tears in his eyes.**

**It wasn't long before everyone was crowding around them. They all wanted to shake their hands. They were at a loss of what to say so they just smiled at everyone.**

Emily looked towards Harry as he groaned and hit his head on the table in front of him. She couldn't help but smirk at that. He was only drawing more attention to himself.

**It seemed like it would never end people kept coming back to shake their hands over and over again. One of the men who introduced himself and Dedalus Diggle looked extremely familiar. Emily was sure she had met the man before and then it hit her he had bowed to her and Harry one time in a shop, scaring Aunt Petunia so much she rushed them all out. Emily pointed it out to the man and she had obviously made his day because he started telling excited telling everyone how the twins remembered him.**

**A man who looked to be in his early twenties approached them. His hands trembled slightly Emily noticed.**

Emily's hand instinctively went for her neck and rubbed it.

Bill looked at her quizzically, wondering if her throat was bothering her.

When Emily realized what she was doing she dropped her hand and offered Bill a smile, kissing his cheek.

**The man turned out to be Professor Quirrell. Hagrid told them he was a teacher at Hogwarts. The man spoke with a stuttered and even though he said he was pleased to meet them Emily got a feeling he wasn't really paying them that much attention. His eyes kept darting around the room like he was waiting for someone to jump out and grab him.**

"That man and his stutter drove me nuts," Blaise commented.

People in the vicinity nodded in agreement. It was hard to understand someone who seemed fearful of their own shadow and couldn't form a proper sentence.

**When they asked him what he taught they found he was their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He told them he was looking for a book on vampires. It wasn't long before the people in the pub pushed him away and went back to shaking their hands. It took ten minutes before Hagrid was able to steer them out of the pub.**

"I was so thankful to be leaving that place," Emily said.

Bill chuckled, "Oh but your fans adore you, love."

Emily nudged him with her elbow in response which only seemed to make him laugh more. Emily settled for rolling her eyes at him.

**Hagrid led them into an alleyway behind the pub that had a brick wall and a few trash cans. **

**Hagrid seemed quite excited at the reception the twin had received in the pub and was going on about how famous they were. Emily and Harry were both curious about their new Professor who had the stutter and asked if he was always like that. Hagrid told them he had a run in a hag and some vampires that caused him to stutter.**

"He certainly found something but it was no vampire or hag," Emily mumbled.

**While Emily and Harry's heads were in taking all the new information Hagrid was pulling out his umbrella and counting bricks on the wall. He tapped the wall with his umbrella in a pattern on the bricks and told them to stand back.**

**All of a sudden the bricks began to move and formed into an archway. There was a cobblestone path that would lead them into the magical alley.**

Emily smiled and leaned into Bill kissing his jaw. She could remember the wonder that came with seeing the alley for the first time and it brought a smile to her face.

**As the twins stepped through the archway Emily was sure they both had looks of awe on their faces. One of the first shops Emily saw was selling cauldrons. Hagrid seemed to notice where she was looking and told her she would get to go in but they needed to head to Gringotts first.**

**There were so many things to see as they walked toward the bank. Emily couldn't wait to visit the Apothecary and Harry pointed out a shop called Eeylops that sold owls. They saw brooms made for flying in the window of Quality Quidditch Supply and books stacked at odd angles in Flourish and Blotts. Hagrid had to give Emily a little push to keep her moving toward the bank and away from the book store. **

"**Here we are," Hagrid said stopping in front of a large white marble building. **

**It was an amazing sight.**

"To me that was the most amazing sight. Knowing it held a vault of money that belonged to us really made me feel like we belonged," Emily said remembering the awe she felt walking into Gringotts for the first time.

**What Emily assumed must be one of the goblins Hagrid had told them about bowed them through a bronze door.**

**The second door was silver and had two goblins that bowed as they went through. There had to be at least a hundred more goblins behind a high counter the stretched the length of the room. There were tons of doors that the goblins were going in and out of with clients.**

**Hagrid led the twins up to a counter where the goblin requested their key. Of course Hagrid forgot what pocket he put it in and began pulling things out of his pockets and putting them on the tellers counter.**

"The Goblins are very organized, I am sure the Goblin hated the mess he made on his counter," Bill stated.

**When Hagrid found it he passed it over to the goblin who examined it before determining that it was the correct key. Hagrid then told the goblin he had something to pick up for Dumbledore in vault seven hundred and thirteen while passing a letter to him.**** The goblin after careful examination of the letter called over another goblin by the name of Griphook and instructed him to take them to the two vaults and make sure that Emily and Harry each had their own key to their vault.**

**As Hagrid and the twins followed Griphook Harry couldn't hold back his curiosity and asked what was in the vault Hagrid had been sent to pick something up from.**

"Now you've done it Hagrid, the Potter curiosity has been peaked," Sirius called out.

**He told them it was secret and that he couldn't tell them. He would only say it was Hogwarts business.**

"And that is not going to help detour them," groaned Remus.

**They were led into a stone hallway that was lit by torches attached to the walls. Griphook whistled and a cart came to a stop in front of them. They all climbed in and took off racing along the tracks. Emily found it odd that Griphook wasn't steering but figured it must be some kind of magic.**

"The cart responds to the key. That's why they take it from you before you get into the cart," Bill whispered into Emily's ear.

**Emily and Harry didn't want to blink and miss something as the rode to their vault. The deeper they went the more intrigued they became. There were flames at one point but neither could tell if it was a dragon or not. They passed a lake and Harry asked Hagrid a question, Hagrid's reply was short and they were asked not to talk to him as he felt sick.**

**Hagrid did appear ill so they refrained from bothering him. When they reached their vault Griphook opened the door for them and the twins stopped at the sight of the mounds of gold, silver and broze coins.**

"**This is your trust vault," Griphook informed them.**

"**So there is another vault with more?" Harry seemed in awe walking in further without waiting for an answer.**

**Hagrid helped the twins pile some of it into two bags, one for each of them.**

"**Hagrid," Emily called when Hagrid had turned to leave. "Can we take a bit more I think Harry and I need a few extra things like some new clothes and I know I will want some extra books?"**

"You never have enough books do you my love?" Bill asked Emily kissing her neck.

"You can never have enough knowledge."

"We are going to need a really large library in our home one day," Bill commented.

**Hagrid nodded and helped them gather up a bit more money into their bags. **

**Emily watched as Hagrid turned a bit greener when Griphook informed him that the cart only went one speed and could not be slowed down.**

**As they went deeper Harry leaned over the side of the cart to look down, but Emily roughly pulled him back by his arm and whacked the back of his head.**

"**Honestly, must you do that?" **

**Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I was curious."**

**Emily rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.**

"See I am the one that can contain my curiosity," Emily announced.

"Lily was very much like that as well," Remus said. "She had a curious personality but she was able to contain it to reel the rest of us back in when we were out of control."

"She also gave us a good whack on the head when we needed it," Sirius added.

Emily smiled and looked to Professor Snape who nodded to let her know it was true; Professor Snape often told her she was a lot like her mother but it was nice to hear it from someone else who knew her as well.

**When they stopped in front of vault seven hundred and thirteen Emily noticed there was no place for a key. Griphook walked up to the door and ran his finger along it. The door seemed to melt away and Griphook informed them that it was goblin magic. If you tried to enter and were not a goblin you would become trapped inside. The twins both asked how often they checked the vaults only to have Griphook laugh and tell them every ten years.**

"They check every other week," Bill whispered in Emily's ear.

Emily smiled but was looking at Fred and George who seemed to be eyeing Percy with wicked grins.

"Gred, Forge, you are not doing that," she said loud enough for them to hear her.

"How do…"

"You always…"

"Know!" they both adopted pouty faces at being caught.

People around the hall looked on quizzically having no idea what Emily was banning them from doing.

Mrs. Weasley looked on in awe. She could never get the twins to listen to her. Bill was chuckling, "Only you can tell them no and have them listen."

**Emily was shocked when the vault was opened that all that was in there was a tiny package which Hagrid quickly picked up and tucked into his coat. He was reminded them not to talk to him. They could both see how the carts did not agree with him.**

**When they were back in the Alley Emily and Harry couldn't decide where to start so Hagrid sent them off to Madam Malkin's to get their uniform and clothes while he went back to the Leaky Cauldron to sit down. He looked like he was still ill from the cart ride so the twins went to Madam Malkin's alone. **

**Madam Malkin was a small witch who smiled at the twins as they walked through the door.**

"**Hogwarts?" she said, when Emily started to speak. **

"**We need a few other clothes items as well," Emily said, her and Harry were going to be tossing out all their hand-me downs tonight. "Do you have any muggle clothing?"**

**Madam Malkin nodded and pointed to an area of the store, "All my muggle selection is over there, you can go through it after we get you fitted dears."**

"Emily loose in a clothing shop always means my wallet gets lighter," Bill said.

"You have yet to see the damage Narcissa and she can do when shopping together," Lucius remarked.

"Hey, you are both the ones that insist on paying, it is your own faults," Emily stated, "I always offer to pay but my pleas seem to fall on deaf ears."

The men looked at each other and chuckled; both were determined to spoil her in an attempt to make up for her childhood. It didn't matter how many times she told them it wasn't needed, they would do it anyway.

**Madam Malkin led them to the back of the shop where a pale boy with blond hair was being fitted by a store assistant. Madam Malkin instructed Emily and Harry to stand on stools next to him and begane to work on Emily first.**

"**Hello," said the boy, "Are you going to Hogwarts as well?"**

"**Yes," said Emily. "I'm Emily and this is my brother Harry."**

"**Are you Emily and Harry Potter?" the boy questioned.**

"Where did your manners go?" Narcissa said looking at Draco with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

**Emily nodded.**

"**I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."**

"**Nice to meet you, Draco. Are you here alone?" Emily questioned, she didn't see any other adults than the ones that worked in the shop.**

"**My father is buying my books and mother is waiting to meet us to go and get my wand," Draco said. "I'm hoping to get them to look at racing brooms with me. I think first years should be allowed brooms. It would be nice to have one with me."**

**Emily shrugged brooms weren't allowed this year but worse case should he buy one would be to leave it at home and bring it next year.**

**Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley bullying his dad into buying things for him.**

"Really?" Emily asked Harry. "That is where your mind went?"

Harry looked at her and shrugged while nodding his head.

"I am nothing like that pig!" Draco cried.

Emily reached across to Draco and patted his hand. "Don't fret about it. I don't think you are like him at all."

**Draco looked to Harry, "Do you have a broom?"**

"**No," he said.**

"**Do you play Quidditch?"**

"**No," Harry said. **

"**We were raised by muggles," Emily added.**

**Draco nodded, "Well do you know what House you want to be in?"**

"**No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute. **

"**I am going to be in Slytherin," Draco told them. "My family has been in that House as far back as anyone can remember."**

**The lady working on Draco was finished and told him he was free to leave just as Madam Malkin finished Emily and told her she was free to finish her shopping while she worked on Harry. The two jump down from the stools and began to go back to the front of the shop.**

"**Are you ok with me picking out your clothes Har?" Emily asked her brother.**

"**Yeah go ahead. I'd be lost anyway."**

**Emily nodded and kept walking with Draco.**

"So you two bond over clothes?" Bill asked.

Draco and Emily smiled and answered together, "Of course!"

"**Would you like to help me?" Emily asked Draco. "Harry and I need some new clothes and I could use your help with his things."**

"**Of course," Draco said.**

**Draco and Emily had fun picking out clothes. Draco had excellent taste and even knew a few things about Muggle clothing. They picked out jeans, t-shirts, skirts, dresses, shoes getting a bit of everything since the twins needed an entire new wardrobe. **

"**Thank you, Draco!"**

"**It was fun," he said helping her put the last of the clothes on the counter. "Well my parents are probably wondering what took me so long. I'll see you at Hogwarts, find me on the train and we can sit together."**

"**I will, Bye!" Emily said, waving to him as he left the store. As Emily was paying for the clothes Harry came and joined her at the counter. He seemed to be in a bad mood but cheered up when he saw all the clothes. **

**Harry was rather quiet when they left the shop to join Hagrid who had bought ice cream for them.**

**When Hagrid asked him what was wrong Harry told him he was fine as they made their way to buy parchment and quills. Emily and Harry also bought ink in every color they could find. They then bought new trunks and put the clothes they purchased inside of them. **

**Harry finally spoke up about what was bothering him as they left the trunk store. He proceeded to tell Hagrid and Emily about a boy who had brown hair that came in to be fitted while Emily was picking out their new clothes. The boy had told Harry that people from Muggle families should not be allowed to attend Hogwarts.**

Theodore Nott's eyes went wide as he realized he was the boy that Harry was talking about.

**Hagrid tried to cheer Harry up. He told him the boy obviously didn't know who Harry was or he wouldn't have said something like that in the first place. **

Many people who knew Lily were nodding their head in agreement.

**Harry asked Hagrid what Quidditch was and Emily asked what Slytherin was. Quidditch it turned out was a sport played on brooms and Slytherin was a school House. Hagrid began to tell them that there were four Houses and started off with Hufflepuff. He said a lot of people thought those who were sorted into the house were a bunch of duffers. **

"Oi!" many of the Hufflepuffs called out. Tonks was the loudest of them all.

**Harry cut off Hagrid before he could finish telling them about the house declaring he would be a Hufflepuff. Hagrid told him it was better to be in Hufflepuff than Slytherin.**

Emily gave a pointed look to Hagrid who looked sheepish again and was chuckling nervously, "Sorry Em."

**He told them that everyone in Slytherin became dark wizards and witches during the reign of Voldemort's terror.**

**Emily was reserving her judgment. Draco seemed nice and he was sure he was going to be in Slytherin. You can't rule out an entire group of people calling them bad just because one mad man happened to be in that house. She turned to look at Harry who seemed to be already forming an opinion based on what Hagrid was saying and she was a bit disappointed in that. **

Around the hall many people were looking down, they had judged Slytherin as dark without even knowing people in the house.

Harry was starting to feel bad. He had indeed been forming an opinion on what Hagrid was telling them.

**They finally made it into the store Emily had been wanting to visit the most, Flourish and Blotts. Everywhere she looked there were books. She just had to decide where to start her search.** **Emily found an assistant and asked them for recommendations on books. She ended up with books on wizarding etiquette and society, additional books on potions, basic books on runes and arithmancy - which he had pointed her to when she said she had loved math in Muggle School - she also purchased a few books on curses and their counters. **

"You began learning about runes in your first year?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I enjoy a challenge and when he told me that it was not muggle math but it used logic and problem solving, I was hooked. Even more so when I realized by understanding the principles I could create my own spell."

Everyone's jaws seemed to hang open. Emily just turned into Bill and nuzzled into his neck. She unlike Harry embraced knowledge even if it set her apart and her close friends understood she was ambitious. It did not make it any more comfortable when people gawked at her so she tended to ignore it and Bill holding her always gave her strength.

**Hagrid stopped the twins from purchasing gold cauldrons along with the pewter ones on their lists.**

"I have one now," Emily smirked looking at Professor Snape who was attempting not to smile.

**They visited the Apothecary, which had Emily even more excited to get to Hogwarts. There were so many interesting ingredients. She had a feeling she knew what her favorite class was going to be. **

**Emily asked for the basic potion ingredients for both her and Harry but asked the man to add a bit more than what was specified, along with some commonly used ingredients that were not required for class. The man walked her and Harry around the store more than happy to help them learn about some of the ingredients they didn't recognize. As they were leaving the man handed Emily an owl order form in case she wanted more ingredients while at school. **

"Excited, much?" Blaise teased.

Emily looked at Draco and nodded her head towards his boyfriend. Draco understanding what she was asking hit Blaise on the back of the head.

"You two are violent!" Blaise said while rubbing his head.

**When they left the Apothecary they noticed all they had left to get were their wands. Hagrid told them he wanted to buy them a birthday present and even though they told him it was necessary he took them to buy their first pet.**

**When they walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium Harry was carrying a cage that held his new snowy owl who had brown eyes. Emily had gotten a rare pure black owl that had a regal air to him as he sat on the perch in his cage. They found themselves thanking Hagrid over and over again for the very first birthday presents that they could remember receiving.**

**Hagrid led them to Ollivanders to get their wands. Emily and Harry were filled with excitement.**

"I think no matter who you are, you look forward to getting your wand," Narcissa said smiling at Emily.

**Emily visibly shivered when she felt the wave of magic come over her upon entering the tiny shop. **

Many people leaned forward in interest. They were curious to know how the twins' wand shopping had varied from their own.

"**Hello," said the man who emerged from the back of the shop. "I thought I might see the two of you soon, Harry and Emily Potter. You have your mother's eyes," he said towards Harry, "and you have your father's."**

**Ollivander went on to measure the twins and tell them about the wands. He used phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings and unicorn hair when making the wands. They found out that no wand was exactly the same and that another person's wand wouldn't work as well for you as it did for them.**

**The first wand Harry tried was made of Beechwood and had a dragon heartstring core. It was flexible and was snatched out of his hands quickly by Ollivander who had obviously decided this was not the wand for him.**

"**Here," he said, handing one to Emily. "Willow and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy."**

**Emily and Harry tried wand after wand. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher. In fact there were two very large piles of rejected wands, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves the more enthusiastic he got. **

"How many wands did you try?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry shook his head in answering, saying he didn't know.

"We tried about 200 each. I thought we weren't going to find a wand as the shelves were getting so empty," Emily said.

"I only tried 9!" said Hermione. She seemed worried that she didn't try as many wands as the twins had.

"The average witch or wizard tries between 8 and 15 wands," Dumbledore informed the students who were all busy asking how many wands their neighbor had tried.

"I tried about 80, while I remember Charlie only trying 10," Bill whispered in Emily's ear. "We are just hard customers I guess."

"I love you," Emily said before kissing his lips.

"And I you," he kissed her nose before turning back to Hermione who began to read again now that she had been reassured that there was nothing wrong with the number of wands she tried.

**He looked thoughtful before going out of their sight and coming back with two boxes. He pulled out the first wand and told them it was Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. Harry took the wand and raised it above his head, bringing it down in front of him creating red and gold sparks from the end of the wand.**

**Mr. Ollivander then turned to Emily handing her a wand, "Ebony Gaboon and phoenix feather, twelve inches, unbending. What makes this wand special is the purpleheart wood used at the base where you grip your wand. Very rarely is more than one wood used in the creation of a wand."**

**Emily immediately felt the warmth flood her body. The magic swirled around her as she raised the wand and shot white and green sparks into the air. **

**Mr. Ollivander took the wands and put them back in their boxes and wrapping them in brown paper, muttering, "Curious… curious…"**

**When Harry asked him what was curious the answer the received made them wonder if it would have been better to not have asked at all. Mr. Ollivander explained to them that the phoenix feathers in their wands came from the same phoenix. That phoenix had given only one other feather besides the two they had and it lay in the wand of the man who had killed their parents, Voldemort.**

Harry appeared to be attempting to hide as all the occupants of the hall seemed to be looking from one twin to the other and back. No one really sure what to make of this development.

Lucius reached over and grabbed Emily's hand and said quietly, "Pay them no mind. You are a powerful witch who needed an equally powerful wand. Do not read more into it than that."

Bill kissed her neck and worked his way up to her ear, "Lucius is right, this has no effect on who you become. The wand may choose the witch or wizard but you decide what magic it performs."

Emily nodded her head. She knew they were right and she loved her wand it was very much a part of her. Having the connection to Voldemort's wand had saved her life the year before, she was not about to complain over that. Her leanings were grey in nature she knew that, she believed in the intention rather than what was light or dark, but for her brother who saw things as light or dark, very cut and dry it was not something he cared for people to know.

**Mr. Ollivander seemed to think this meant that they could expect great things from the twins because as he observed Voldemort had done great things with magic. They were horrible acts but the magic he performed was extraordinary. **

**The twins paid fourteen Galleons for their wands and left the shop with slight feelings of unease.**

**As they walked back through Diagon Alley and made it back into Muggle London Emily and Harry were both quiet. Each contemplating all that had gone on that day. Emily couldn't believe how much they had learn and it was nothing in comparison as to what was to come. She just wanted to hide in their room and read under she passed out from exhaustion. **

**When they reached the point where they would go separate ways from Hagrid he took them to have hamburgers since they had time before their train left. Emily made herself eat even though she was a bit too excited to be hungry. She looked at Harry who kept looking around him as if he was seeing it for the first time.**

**Harry voiced his nervousness at being famous but Hagrid was quick to remind him that Hogwarts was going to be fun. They would make friends who also were witches and wizards and though they had been singled out that was no reason not to look forward to and enjoy the experience. **

"**I can't wait!" Emily exclaimed. She had never felt so happy in her life. She felt like she finally found a place where she belonged. Never again would Emily have to pretend to not understand something when the teacher asked a question or purposefully do poorly on tests. She was going to be able to be herself and in her mind September first couldn't be here fast enough.**

**Hagrid chuckled at her exuberance and helped the twins get all their things onto the train, then handed them each an envelope with their tickets to get to Hogwarts. He reminded them they left from King's Cross on September first and if they had any problems with their relatives they could write to him using their owls.**

**When the train pulled out of the station the twins looked out the window to get one last look at Hagrid but he had already gone. **

"You forgot to tell them how to get onto the platform," McGonagall said.

"We got on fine," Harry replied looking at Mrs. Weasley and smiling.

"That's the end of this chapter," Hermione said.

"I'll read next," Charlie offered taking the book from Hermione.

"**The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…" **


	6. Ch 6 Platform Nine and three-quarters

**Disclaimer: I do not own the magical universe of Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling.**

**AN: This story is focused on Emily's POV, you will see what is happening with Harry but mostly we will see it focus on Emily. I had someone review as a guest so I couldn't respond to their question via PM but Bill will show up in book two and they start dating during the fourth book. I am going to try and load two chapters a day with rewrites until we get to the second book which will be new for all my readers! Thank you for sticking with me through the rewrites!**

"**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…**

**The twins only had to be at the Dursleys for one more month when they returned from Diagon Alley. In the four weeks, Dudley could not be in the same room as the twins and ran out of any room they were in screaming and grabbing his bottom. Their aunt and uncle refused to acknowledge them at all. Emily noticed the few times her uncle did acknowledge her presence was by grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into another room and using grunts to let her know what he wanted. **

Emily felt Bill tense behind her and rubbed calming circles on his thigh.

Bill did not like what he felt the book was implying so he just tightened his hold on Emily and kissed the space beneath her ear. This was not the place to ask if he was reading too much into what the book said.

**They twins happy not to be at the end of their aunt and uncle's wrath were still finding the situation a bit depressing.**

"Why would you be depressed mate? I would be happy about not talking to them," Ron said.

Emily looked over to see Hermione rolling her eyes at Ron and Harry shaking his head. Ron just looked bewildered looking for an answer.

"Because at least when they were yelling at us and ordering us to do things it meant we were at least worth the time to criticize. Now we knew we were worth absolutely nothing to them," Emily supplied.

Ron looked sheepish and dropped his head.

"Don't let him get to you love," Bill whispered, kissing her forehead.

**Emily and Harry kept to their room as much as possible. Harry had decided to name his owl Hedwig, which was something he found while reading **_**A History of Magic**_**. Emily had named her owl Apollo after the Greek god who like her had a twin and was known as the god of light and prophecy.**

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at this. He found the name was certainly fitting in relation to the girl's life. She herself was a beacon for the light and a child of prophecy whether she was aware of that at the time or not.

**The twins both enjoyed reading their new school books. They both stayed up late into the night reading together on their bed. Emily who had finished her school books had moved onto the extra books she had purchased in Flourish and Blotts. She was determined to know as much as possible about this new world they were a part of.**

**Emily and Harry left the window in their bedroom open so Apollo and Hedwig could come and go freely. Emily could just picture the look on Aunt Petunia's face if she were to see the mice that Apollo and Hedwig kept bringing back with them. **

"How did she not see them?" Blaise asked.

"She refused to enter the room even to wake us up. But I might have left pile of dead mice for her to find the day we left for Hogwarts," Emily smirked.

**The twins had pinned a calendar to the wall and together they would check off the days till they left for Hogwarts.**

"I did that too," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

**The night before they were to go to Hogwarts the twins decided it was time to ask their aunt and uncle if they could have a ride to King's Cross.**

"Cutting it a bit close are we?" Draco said.

"It gave them less chance to change their minds. If we asked sooner they could second guess agreeing to take us. By catching them before bed they had maybe an hour or two to think on it, if at all."

**Emily and Harry went downstairs knowing their aunt and uncle would be watching one of their nightly TV shows. As soon as Dudley noticed them he let out a squeak, grabbed his bottom waddling from the room as fast as he could.**

Snickers were heard through the hall.

"**Uncle Vernon?" Emily tested.**

**He grunted at her. **

"**We are supposed to go to Hogwarts tomorrow."**

**Another grunt.**

"**Could you take us to King's Cross to catch our train?"**

**Again he grunted and Emily took it to mean he was saying yes.**

"I did not know you spoke troll dear," Narcissa said with an amused smirk.

"I am a girl of many talents," Emily said pompously putting her hand on her chest.

Those around her couldn't help laughing.

**Emily thanked him and took Harry's hand to go back upstairs when Uncle Vernon spoke.**

"**What happened to the all flying carpets that you have to take a train?"**

**Emily had read that they were illegal in England but decided that to remain quiet was the best option.**

"**Where is this school even located?"**

"**Scotland," said Emily. "Our train leaves from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven."**

**Their uncle just gaped at them and then asked her to repeat the platform number.**

"Petunia knows what the platform is," Professor Snape sneered towards the book.

"**It says platform nine and three-quarters."**

"**That's nonsense," said Uncle Vernon. "There is no such thing."**

"**It's on both of our tickets," Harry spoke up.**

"**There mad! All of them! Oh we'll take you tomorrow and you'll find out! We have to go into London anyway."**

**Harry decided to ask why the Dursleys had to go into London. Emily rolled her eyes there was no point in trying with the Dursleys. To her surprise though her uncle answered, they were taking Dudley to have the pig tail removed. Emily was shocked they had left it on him for a month as it was.**

**The twins woke early the next morning and they both knew there was no way they were going to be able to fall back asleep. They both got up and got dressed, Harry in jeans and a t-shirt while Emily wore her new emerald green dress, they both thought they could change on the train.**

"Good thinking," barked Mad Eye, making people jump.

**Emily made sure her trunk was organized. It had taken her quite some time to get it just right so that everything would fit. She had put her favorite books in her new book tote so that she didn't have to leave anything at Dursleys'. **

"There is no way I could fit everything I own in a trunk and book bag now," Emily said.

"I am very much aware," Bill chuckled, kissing her lips.

**The twins made sure Apollo and Hedwig were in their cages and were comfortable before settling in to wait for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, all of the twins' things were loaded into the car and their aunt had convinced Dudley to sit by them for the ride to drop them off.**

"More like she paid him to," Emily corrected the book.

**When they arrived at King's Cross their Uncle Vernon loaded all of their things onto carts for them and even pushed Emily's into the station.**

"He is being too nice…" Lucius pointed out.

**Uncle Vernon stopped when they were standing between platforms nine and ten and grinned at the twins.**

"**Well there is nine and there is ten but I don't see a nine and three-quarters," he told them.**

**Emily couldn't deny he was right as she looked between the two platforms. **

**Uncle Vernon smiled as he gave a wave and left the twins on the platform alone. Emily and Harry watched as the Dursleys broke into laughter as Uncle Vernon got into the car and left. **

"Petunia has been on the platform," Professor Snape said.

"She was mad that we knew and were going to Hogwarts. She took pleasure in leaving us to fend for ourselves," Emily remarked.

**The twins were not sure what to do. They were attracting a lot of attention because of Apollo and Hedwig, people weren't used to seeing someone carrying an owl.**

**Emily told Harry to wait while she went to talk to a guard. She knew she shouldn't mention platform nine and three-quarters or Hogwarts. It was unlikely if they were Muggles that they had heard of the school.**

"Good instincts girlie," Mad Eye interjected.

**She asked where the trains to Scotland were loading and he told her a few different platform numbers. She asked which one left at eleven o'clock but the guard told her there wasn't one. As the guard walked away she glanced to the big clock over the arrivals board, there were ten minutes until the train left to Hogwarts. **

**Just then a group passed behind her and she swore she heard someone say the word Muggle.**

"And enter the Weasleys," Emily said.

**Emily turned to see if Harry had heard it as well. He nodded and they both turned around to get a better look. The person who spoke turned out to be a woman surrounded by four boys who all had red hair like her. Harry pointed out to Emily that they too had an owl.**

"How is an owl an indicator?" Blaise asked.

"Muggles don't have owls for pets," Draco told his boyfriend.

**The twins hung back enough that they could hear what they were saying but not near enough to be noticed by them. They heard the mother ask what the platform number was.**

"Why would you ask that?" Tonks asked looking to Mrs. Weasley for an answer.

"That would…"

"Be our…"

"Big brother…"

"Bill's fault…"

"Dear Tonks." The Weasley twins told her.

Emily turned to look at Bill with a raised eyebrow.

"I might have been in a bit of a hurry and ran into the wrong wall before my sixth year," he said. "Every year after that she makes it a point to ask so that no one else makes the same mistake."

"Oh sweetie," Emily said trying to keep a straight face. "I love you."

**A little girl who was holding her mother's hand replied and Emily's heart leapt when she heard her say nine and three-quarters. The mother had to tell her that she still was not old enough to attend when she asked why she couldn't go too and then had who looked to be the oldest son, she called him Percy, go first.**

**He began to walk toward the two platforms but as luck would have it the platform was swarmed with a large group of people and the twins lost sight of the boy. When the crowd had passed he was already gone.**

**The mother than pointed to one of her sons she called Fred and told him it was his turn. He looked to his twin and told his mother that he was George when she apologized he told her he was joking and went running off before his mother could say anything else. Emily watched but in the blink of an eye he was gone and she wasn't sure how he had done it.**

"Magic," Blaise said in a mystic voice.

Emily looked at Draco who a second later hit the back of his boyfriend's head.

"Ow, why must you two be violent?"

**The other twin quickly followed after the first and ran towards the barrier and all of a sudden he was gone. **

**Emily decided to ask the woman. She was very nice to them and pointed out that it was her youngest Ron's first time going to Hogwarts as well. **

**The twins explained that they didn't know how to get on the platform. She told them to walk into the barrier between the two platforms. Emily saw Harry glance at the solid wall with a bit of skepticism. She couldn't blame him it did look very solid,**

"It is," Harry commented off-handedly, earning some curious stares.

**but it would explain why the red haired boy all disappeared from sight so quickly.**

**Emily thanked her and the twins pushed their trollies around so they were pointed towards the barrier.**

"**I'll go first, you follow me," Emily told Harry.**

**Emily walked quickly towards the wall. When she thought she was going to crash she closed her eyes tight and started to run. She kept waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and realized she was staring at a red steam engine that had not been in sight when she started to walk through the barrier.**

"You made it!" cheered Fred and George.

**She noticed a sign declaring the train the Hogwarts Express. She looked behind herself and saw a wrought-iron archway as her brother appeared to be entering through it. She smiled at her brother, they had done it. **

**The twins went further down the platform deciding to look for an empty compartment. They passed a boy who was telling his grandma he had lost his toad.**

**They passed another boy who had dreadlocks and had a group of people trying to see something he had in a box that looked to be a spider by the leg that was sticking out of the box.**

"What ever happened to it?" Fred asked Lee.

"Oh, Hedwig ate him," Harry replied who was grinning sheepishly.

**The twins found an empty compartment and put Apollo and Hedwig in first before attempting to heave their trunks toward the train door. They must have looked a sight because one of the red haired twins asked them if they needed help. He called to his brother Fred to help him and Emily made a mental note that this one must be George. So he had been lying when he told his mom he was Fred and ran through the barrier.**

Mrs. Weasley blushed.

Fred and George were looking at Emily with awe.

"You learned…"

"To tell…"

"Us apart…"

"That quickly…" They said with disbelief.

"Of course, you never stood a chance at tricking me!" she exclaimed earning herself a smile from the twins.

**The twins helped Emily and Harry load their trunks into the corner of the compartment. Emily and Harry thanked them but when Harry ran a hand through his hair Fred noticed the scar and asked him if he was Harry Potter.**

"**That makes you **_**Emily Potter**_**," George said.**

"**Yup," she said popping the 'p' as she spoke.**

**Fred and George were laughing when their mother's voice was heard calling them.**

**They turned to wave at Emily and Harry before running to say goodbye to their mother.**

**The twins sat down across each other, next to the window where they heard the red haired family talking.**

"Too bad we didn't get to stay that way long," Emily said.

Bill leaned in and kissed her head, "Its ok love, you became best friends with Draco that day. Think about the positives."

Emily nodded, Bill was right.

**Emily looked out the window and saw the youngest boy trying to dodge his mother's attempts to clean the dirt off of his nose with her handkerchief. He was blushing as his mother wet the tip with her tongue and finally was able to get him still enough to rub the spot of dirt.**

"That is so embarrassing when you do that!" Ron whined.

**When his mother was finished she inquired to where her oldest Percy was. He came strolling towards her already changed into his robes that had a badge with a silver P in the middle pinned to them. He was telling them he was sitting with the prefects and for some reason was overly formal with her calling her mother and not mum like the others.**

Emily leaned back and whispered, "Why can he never just say mum? Was he always so overly formal? Even Draco says dad when he talks to him."

Bill, "I'm not sure why he does it but it started when he went away for his first year."

**Fred and George started to tease him about him bragging until Percy the prefect snapped at them to be quiet.**

"We love it," cried the Weasley twins.

"Percy the…"

"Prefect and…"

"Prat!" they finished together.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded them.

**Percy turned and went to the front of the train after letting his mother kiss him on the cheek. The twins were laughing when their mother turned to them and scolded them. She told them she didn't want any more owls about toilets they've blown up. **

"Oh Molly, you never give pranksters ideas! Now they have to do it!" Sirius said.

**Apparently they had never blown up a toilet before and thanked their mother for the idea. She just changed the subject and told them to watch out after the youngest red head Ron. They told her not to worry. Ron looked a bit annoyed at being talked about as a young child and the twins noticed there was a pink spot on his nose from where his mother had rubbed. **

"Do you two have to be so observant?" Ron cried.

**Changing the topic the twins told their mother how they had just met Emily and Harry. The little girl seemed to be excited and started begging her mom to go onto the train and see Harry.**

Ginny could be seen hiding her head in her arms on the table.

**Emily snickered, "Someone has an admirer…"**

**Harry groaned.**

**Their mother quickly told the girl no and then asked the twins how they knew who they were. When they told her about their scars their mother forbid them from asking anything about Voldemort. She didn't think they needed to be reminded of their loss on their first day at Hogwarts. When the train's whistle blew the twins and Ron jumped onto the train. The little girl began to cry.**

Ginny was bright red and trying to sink even lower in her seat.

**Fred and George promised to write and to send her the seat to the toilet they blew up.**

Ginny sat up at that. "I never did get one!" she called over to her brothers.

"It went…"

"To a…"

"Worthy cause," they informed her.

"Don't you have a toilet seat in a plastic case?" Bill whispered into Emily's ear.

"Maybe," she smirked.

**The little girl still crying let go of her mother's hand and ran until she couldn't keep up any longer.**

**Emily looked to Harry, "I can't believe this is happening."**

**Harry nodded his head to her. They both knew whatever they were heading to would be better than the life they had led at the Dursleys.**

**The twins turned when the door to the compartment opened. It was the youngest red head asking if he could join them.**

**The twins nodded and he sat down. His eyes darted to Harry's forehead before quickly looking out the window. **

"**There you are, Ron," the red-headed twins said.**

**"Lee has a tarantula and we are going to go check it out."**

"**So if you need us we will be there."**

**Ron made a noise in understanding.**

**"Harry, Emily" said Fred, "We are Fred and George Weasley. This is our ickle little brother Ron. Have fun guys."**

**"Bye," said Harry, Emily and Ron.**

**Ron turned to Harry as the twins left and asked if he was really Harry Potter. Emily tried to introduce herself but he paid her no mind. Since she didn't feel like being ignored she decided to go find Draco.**

"**Har," she said getting his attention. "I'm going to find Draco. Do you want to come?"**

"**You can't mean Malfoy!" Ron cried. "Their evil, the whole family! Everyone knows that!"**

**Emily did not like this boy. "He was really nice when we met him."**

"**Malfoys are not nice!"**

Lucius raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ron who was turning a bright shade of red and trying to turn away from the stare.

"**Whatever, Har are you coming?"**

"**No, I think I'm going to stay here."**

"**Fine," Emily said grabbing her trunk and Apollo. "I'm going to go find him and sit there."**

**Harry and Ron were already conversing and ignoring her as she shut the compartment door to find Draco. **

Harry was looking at his hands. He pushed Emily away on the train by picking Ron over her just because he was excited at the thought of making a friend.

**She didn't have to search long till she found the compartment that had Draco and a dark skinned boy who had black hair and a refined look to him. She knocked on the compartment door. Draco looking up and seeing her waved at her to come in. When they realized she had her things, both boys jumped up to help her put them away.**

"**I love your owl," the boy she didn't know said as he set Apollo on the rack above their heads.**

"**Thanks, his name is Apollo. I'm Emily by the way."**

"**Blaise Zabini, nice to meet you," his eyes scanned her scar, but he made no comment on it.**

**Emily sat next to Draco and Blaise sat across from them.**

"**Where's your brother?" Draco asked.**

"**He met Ron Weasley and didn't want to come find you once Ron called you evil."**

**Draco nodded his head, "He doesn't even know me, but it doesn't surprise me." **

**Emily felt there was more to that but she got the feeling he didn't want to get into it right now.**

"**Aren't the Weasleys the ones that have seven children?" Blaise asked.**

"**Seven!" Emily said. "That is a big family. I saw five of them when getting onto the platform and thought that was a lot."**

"**The oldest two don't go here anymore," Draco informed her. "The oldest Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts and updates the wards for our manor every summer. Father only wants the best and Gringotts sends him out every year."**

"You were in England every summer and you didn't come home!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I was only there to do the wards and then went straight back to Egypt. It was for work. I wasn't vacationing."

"**What do wards do? I bought a book on them but I haven't gotten to read it yet."**

"**They protect the house. Like repelling Muggles so they can't find it or keeping people we don't want out."**

"**Shouldn't you know about these things?" Blaise asked.**

"**I was raised by Muggles."**

"**What are they like?"**

"**Terrible. Not all Muggles are but the ones I live with are pretty bad. This last month has been kind of nice though, I have spent most of my time reading through all our books and trying to learn everything I can."**

"**You sound like a Ravenclaw," Blaise commented.**

"**I have no idea what house I will be in. Do you guys have any idea? Draco you said you were going to be a Slytherin."**

"**My family has been in Slytherin as far back as anyone can remember. I would hate to find out what my dad would do if I was put in other house."**

Lucius looked at his son, "I would still love you Draco."

Draco nodded and smiled at his father, he knew that now but he was eleven at the time.

"**My family also has a history of being in Slytherin, though there have been a few Ravenclaws," Blaise said.**

"**I don't know what House my family generally is in," Emily said feeling a tad sad that she didn't know.**

"**Your parents were Gryffindors," Draco informed her.**

"**Really? How do you know?"**

"**It's pretty common knowledge though my mom was in the same year as your parents and her cousin was in their House," Draco said.**

"**Gryffindor is the one House that I don't think fits my personality very much."**

**The boys sensing she was a bit sad at the talk of her parents pulled out a game of exploding snap and taught Emily how to play as the train carried them out of London. Soon Emily was laughing and enjoying herself and her new friends.**

**Around twelve o'clock a lady pushing a cart filled with sweets slid their compartment door open and asked if they wanted anything.**

**Draco stood up and Emily followed. She hadn't had any breakfast and was ready to buy as much candy as she could carry. The cart was filled with candy she had never seen before. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Exploding Bon Bons, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Peppermint Toads and a number of other strange things. **

"**What do you want?" Draco asked her.**

"**You don't have to Draco."**

"**I want to, now what sounds good?"**

"**The chocolate frogs and licorice wands sound good."**

**Draco nodded and turned to the woman, "We need a carton of chocolate frogs, three licorice wands, three boxes of Bertie Bott's and a bundle of sugar quills."**

"I love sugar quills!" Emily said.

"So you started her addiction," Bill laughed looking at Draco who just smirked in return.

**The woman handed over the candy and Draco paid her and joined the other two. They all shared the candy and talked about various things. It was a nice feeling for Emily, sitting with Draco and Blaise, eating their way through all the candy. **

**When they got to the chocolate frogs Emily grabbed one of the boxes and examined it. When she opened it she had to react quickly to catch it as it took a big leap.**

"**Whoa…."**

"**Yeah, don't worry it's just a spell. Check and see what card you got. All chocolate frogs come with cards you can collect."**

**She bit the head off the chocolate frog as she picked up the card from the box. It showed a man with a long white beard and purple hat on his head. Under the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. On the back of the card it mentioned he had worked in alchemy and enjoyed bowling.**

"Have you really been bowling?" Emily asked.

"I have gone once and it was quite fun! I would rather love to go again," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. He missed Professor McGonagall rolling her eyes at him.

**Emily turned the card back over and saw, that Dumbledore had vanished.**

"**Where did he go?"**

"**Pictures don't stay in one place," Blaise said.**

"**In the Muggle world, people stay frozen in pictures. They don't move at all."**

"**That's interesting."**

**Emily reached out to pick up one of the boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.**

"**Be careful," Draco warned her. "They truly mean every flavor. You can get anything from spinach to vomit flavored ones."**

"**Want to see how lucky we are? Grab one without looking and then we all compare what we got. We will see who has the best luck." Emily offered.**

**The boys agreed and soon they were all making faces and laughing at their picks. Emily didn't do too badly; she got strawberry, coffee, grass, cinnamon, marshmallow, pepper, curry, sour lemon and bacon.**

"I still have no idea how you always get so lucky when eating those," said Draco.

Emily shrugged she had no idea but she did seem to luck out when eating them.

**A tearful boy that Emily had seen on the platform knocked and then opened their compartment door. **

**"Sorry," he said, "have any of you seen a toad around here?"**

**They shook their heads and the boy seemed to be down trodden, "I'll never find him! And we haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet."**

**"I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure he is on the train somewhere," said Emily.**

"**Thanks," said the boy and closed the door as he left.**

"**Toads went out of fashion as pets years ago," said Blaise. "If my mom had gotten me one I would have lost it before anyone could see it."**

"**Did you bring a pet?"**

"**No, I thought about bringing an owl but my mom will probably write often enough that if I need to send her something I can just send it back with him."**

**Emily nodded. **

**"Have either of you heard about the break in at Gringotts? Someone tried to rob a vault and got into and out of Gringotts without being detected. My dad says the Goblins are livid," Draco informed them.**

"They were livid. They still don't know who did it or what became of them," Bill said.

"Oh he is long dead," Emily said very quietly earning worried glances from Bill and Lucius. They were both wondering how Emily would know that. What had she not told them?

**"I don't get the newspaper living with Muggles. Have they caught the person?"**

**"No they didn't realize someone had broken in until it was too late. What makes it stranger is they didn't take anything. I just can't believe someone got past the goblins!"**

**Emily and Blaise nodded. It was crazy to think someone would risk breaking into Gringotts. From what Emily had read, the Goblins may not be allowed wands but they had their own powerful magic without them.**

"**Have you read about Quidditch yet?" Draco asked.**

"**No I didn't get a book on it. Explain it to me!" Emily said eager to learn.**

**And off the boys went explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous players and games they had attended. They both followed a team called Puddlemere United. They were determined to make her a fan. She had to admit it sounded like a lot of fun and she really wanted to fly a broom. **

"I love flying," Emily said.

Bill kissed her forehead, "We can go out flying together this week, since I will be here for the readings we can fly together."

**At some point during the boys discussing the ups and downs of different broom makers the compartment door slid open and three boys stepped in. The boy in the middle had brown hair and was of average height. He was flanked by two thickset boys.**

"**Draco. Blaise." The middle boy said inclining his head at the two. His eyes fell onto Emily. "Hello I'm Theodore Nott, but people call me Theo. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said pointing to the boys behind him.**

"**Emily Potter."**

"**Ah, I wondered where you were. I met your brother, he was with a Weasley," he sneered.**

"**Oh they aren't all bad," Blaise said. "I've heard the twins are supposed to be geniuses who do hilarious pranks."**

Fred and George stood and bowed to the hall, earning laughter along with applause for their antics.

**Theo shrugged. "Well I just wanted to say hello. We will see you later." He inclined his head towards them and left.**

**Emily peered out the window and noticed that the train seemed to be slowing down.**

"**Maybe we should get changed," Emily said.**

**The boys agreed. They all took out their robes and slipped them on as a voice echoed through the train that told them they would be arriving in five minutes and to leave all their luggage on the train. **

**Emily and the boys cleaned up the mess they made by throwing away their candy wrappers and putting away the exploding snap cards.**

**As people pushed their way out to the platform Emily and the boys held back a bit waiting for a lull to exit the train. Emily shivered when the cold air hit her skin. Blaise and Draco huddled close to her to help them all stay warm. Emily heard a familiar voice calling for all the first years.**

**Emily looked and saw her brother standing with Ron Weasley close to Hagrid. She tried to catch his eye but he was too busy talking to Ron.**

Harry looked down, he hadn't even thought of looking for his sister until they were about to be sorted.

**Hagrid towered over the first years. Once they were all in a group he told them to follow him as he led them down a steep path. Draco and Emily had linked arms as they walked together. It was very quiet. The boy who had lost his toad was sniffling, which led Emily to believe he had not found his toad.**

**Hagrid told them to look up as they came around the bend and got their first glimpse of Hogwarts castle.**

**Everyone seemed to be in awe of the sight.**

**When they reached the end of the path they found themselves stand at the edge of a huge lake. Straight across from them on the mountain was the castle with windows that glittered from the light within.**

Smiles graced the faces of many people in the hall as they recalled the first time they saw Hogwarts.

"It was breath taking," Emily said nuzzling into Bill's neck.

**Hagrid led them to a grouping of boats and told them to get in with no more than four people to a boat. Emily got into a boat followed by Draco and Blaise. She looked over to see her brother and Ron getting in a boat with the boy who had lost his toad and a girl she didn't know. **

**When Hagrid had made sure they were all safely in the boats he commanded them forward. **

**Everyone was silent as the boats floated across the water towards the wondrous castle. At one point they reached a curtain of ivy and Hagrid called for everyone to keep their heads down. **

"Hear that Sirius, heads down not stand up," Remus said.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"James and Sirius were curious and wanted to see the squid. They were so busy trying to find it when Hagrid called 'heads down' they both stood up in confusion and tipped over our boat."

Laughter spread throughout the hall.

**They went through a tunnel that took them to a place where the boats docked themselves on the rocks. Draco climbed out and helped Emily out and then Blaise.**

**Hagrid found the toad that the poor boy had lost among the pebbles and returned it to him. The boy seemed overjoyed to have found his toad and was holding it tight in his hands close to his chest.**

**Hagrid led them up towards the castle and up a flight of stairs to a large wooden door. He doubled checked that they were all there before turning to the door and knocking three times.**

"And that's the chapter," Charlie announced.

"I will read next Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

As the book was levitated to her, Dumbledore announced that dinner would be served after the next chapter.

"**The Sorting Hat…"**


	7. Ch 7 Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter but thank you JK Rowling for giving me such a fun playground!**

**AN: This is the one chapter you will get a small bit of Harry's POV so you can see what the hat said to him. I have added a bit more than the original and have to say I am happier with this rewritten chapter! I haven't been feeling well but I am going to try and get the next two chapters up in the next 24 hours. Enjoy!**

"**The Sorting Hat…**

Harry seemed nervous at the announcement of the chapter and Emily had no idea why. He was sorted into Gryffindor it wasn't as if anyone didn't already know that, there was no need for nerves.

**When the door opened a black haired witch was standing before Hagrid in emerald green robes. She had the presence of a strict woman who was not one to be angered.**

"Yet you all attempt to drive me mad anyway," Professor McGonagall sighed, shaking her head as she interrupted herself.

**Hagrid called the woman Professor McGonagall as he informed her that he had the first years. She thanked him and opened the door wider so the first years could see the entrance hall. It was very large and an entire house from Privet Drive could fit into it quite easily. The stone walls reached so high there was no way to see the ceiling. The entrance hall was lit by torches and had a large staircase that led to the upper levels of the grand castle.**

**As they walked in to follow Professor McGonagall, Emily had to stop for a moment and catch her breath. The magic in the castle hit her like a wall. It felt like Hogwarts was alive.**

Everyone in the hall gawked at her. Many were wondering just how powerful she was.

Emily just kept looking towards Professor McGonagall and squeezing Bill's thigh for strength. Emily raised her eyebrow at Professor McGonagall who had stopped reading to look at her.

Upon seeing Emily's look McGonagall shook her head and went back to reading.

**Draco looked back at her, "Em, are you ok?"**

**She took a deep breath as she adjusted to the magic and felt it hum through her body. "Yeah sorry lets catch up."**

**They joined the back of the group of first years as Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Draco and Emily squeezed through the crowded first years to stand by Blaise.**

**The first years fell silent as Professor McGonagall began to speak. **

"**Welcome," said Professor McGonagall. "Soon I will be escorting you to the welcome feast. Before the feast begins you will take part in the sorting ceremony. The sorting will place you into one of four Houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. All four Houses have produced witches and wizards who have gone on to do great things. While at Hogwarts you will find that your House will be where you spend a lot of your time. You will sleep with your Housemates in the dormitories and spend time in your House common room with your friends. Each year we award a House cup to the House who has earned the most points. If you do well you can earn points for your house but if you are caught breaking the rules you can lose points."**

"**We will begin shortly. I suggest you all take the time to check over your appearances as you will be standing in front of the other students."**

**Emily looked around and noticed the boy with the toad had his cloak fastened under his ear and Harry was pointing to where Ron still had dirt on his nose.**

"How did you even notice that?" Neville cried. When he realized he had said that aloud he turned bright red and hid his face in his arms.

"**I am going to see if they are ready to begin," said Professor McGonagall. "Please be patient I will be right back."**

**As she walked out of the chamber Emily looked to Draco.**

"**How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" she asked.**

"**It's a hat that you put on and can decide where you belong. They say it was charmed by the founders and imbued with some of their magic so that even when they were gone the students could be sorted to their standards. It should be nothing to worry about."**

**Emily nodded and looked around to locate her brother who seemed to be paling at whatever Ron was telling him. She noticed the bushy haired girl who had gotten in the boat with her brother was muttering to herself, which seemed to be unnerving those close to her. **

"It really wasn't helping anyone's nerves," Dean Thomas told her. "I was already worried and you were muttering about things I had never heard of before."

Hermione blushed.

**She knew Professor McGonagall would come back soon and lead them to be sorted. She thought her brother looked like he thought he was facing his doom. She was going to go see if he was alright when something happened that made everyone jump and several people screamed.**

"**Draco what …?"**

**Emily gasped as she watched twenty ghosts come floating through the wall opposite her. They were white and not nearly as transparent as she had imagined. They glided through the room and were having a disagreement about something. Emily noticed the one dressed like a monk seemed to be trying to convince the others to give someone another chance.**

"**You are too forgiving my dear Friar, Peeves has used all the chances he has earned.****He makes all of us look poorly to the students. We don't want them to be afraid of us – and who are all of you?"**

"That is exactly what they said at our sorting!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Indeed Mr. Black," Dumbledore said. "I do believe they have it scripted."

**All the first years stared at the ghosts no one seemed able to answer the question.**

"**Our new first years!" said the Friar jovially. "Are you about to be sorted?"**

**People still seemed to be frozen but there were a few nodding heads in response.**

"**I am sure you are all too excited to speak! I was in Hufflepuff wonderful House you know."**

"**We are ready," Professor McGonagall said entering the chamber. She looked to the ghost, "You may go to the hall now."**

**The ghosts nodded to her and began to glide away through the wall the was behind Professor McGonagall.**

"It was odd to witness. I had read about ghosts but to see them for the first time was… intriguing, to say the least," Emily said.

**"****Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."**

**Emily got into line behind Blaise, with Draco behind her and they walked out of the chamber back across the entrance hall and through the double doors that led into the Great Hall.**

**Emily was in awe as she stepped into the Great Hall. Thousands of candles floated above them bringing light into the vast room. There were four long tables that ran the length of the room filled with student. Emily assumed these must be the House tables. At the front of the hall was another long table going the width of the room where all the professors were sitting. The first years were put into a straight line facing the students sitting at the tables. The ghosts that they had just seen were scattered along the room, some even sitting at the tables.**

**Emily glanced up at the ceiling to see a night sky dotted with stars above her. She had read that it was charmed to look like the sky outside in **_**Hogwarts: A History**_**. **

"I love the ceiling," Emily said glancing up to see the same velvety sky above her.

Bill gave her a small squeeze and kissed her forehead.

**Professor McGonagall brought out a stool and set in front of them placing a pointed old hat on top. This must be the hat Draco was telling her would sort them.**

**The hat began to move and started singing from a rip that formed a mouth by the brim. The song was short and spoke briefly of the qualities of each house before falling silent and the hall breaking out into applause. It appeared to give a bow before straightening up and becoming still.**

"You know that hat would give my aunt a heart attack if she ever saw it," Emily remarked.

"We could always see if we could borrow it for an afternoon," Bill said.

"Aren't you a lion?" Emily teased.

"I'm in love with a snake, she's taught me a few things you know" Bill said cheekily earning him a smile and kiss from Emily.

**Professor McGonagall unrolled a large parchment and moved to stand next to the stool.**

**"****When called please step forward and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head so you can be sorted." she said.**

**The first named she called was 'Abbot, Hannah' who was sorted into Hufflepuff House. The table on the far left exploded into cheers. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat from her head and she walked slowly to join the Hufflepuffs.**

**She was followed by Susan Bones who also went to Hufflepuff. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, who was shortly joined at the Ravenclaw table Mandy Brocklehurst.**

**Lavender Brown was the first person to go to the Gryffindor House. The table in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables exploded into cheers. Emily saw Fred and George catcalling at the girl as she made her way to take a seat at her new House table.**

"Aw, shucks…"

"Our little…"

"Emmykins noticed…"

"Us," The Weasley twins said winking over at Emily who was rolling her eyes.

**Emily watched as Millicent Bulstrode became the first member of Slytherin House. **

**Justin Finch-Fletchley went next and was sorted to Hufflepuff. **

**It seemed that some people were taking longer than others to be sorted. Seamus Finnigan who had been standing next to Harry took a full minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor and he ran off to join Lavender Brown.**

**Hermione Granger was called next and Emily noticed she had been the girl who was in the boat with her brother. She was so eager she ran to the stool as fast as she could and practically tore the hat from Professor McGonagall's hands to get it on her head.**

Hermione was blushing over at the Gryffindor table. She had maybe been a bit over exuberant at the time.

**It didn't take long for the hat to declare her a Gryffindor.**

**Emily heard a groan and looked over to see it had come from Ron Weasley who was still by her brother.**

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley admonished him.

"Sorry Hermione," he called.

**Emily quirked an eyebrow at this, hadn't the girl shared a boat with him and her brother, why was he groaning?**

**Neville Longbottom was called and Emily recognized him as the boy who had the toad. He tripped on his way to the stool and nervously wringed his hands as the hat took its time deciding where to place him. He was declared a Gryffindor and was so excited he ran from the stool before Professor McGonagall could remove the hat. He turned a bright red as he had to go back up so Morag MacDougal could be sorted.**

**When Draco's name was called he smiled at Emily and confidently stepped forward to sit on the stool. The hat was barely on his head a second before calling out Slytherin House. He grinned at Emily as he went to sit with the Slytherins and she smiled back, she was happy for her friend. **

**Emily watched as more names were called, Janet Moon, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Padma and Parvati Patil and Sally-Anne Perks.**

"**Potter, Emily!"**

People in the hall leaned forward in anticipation.

**Emily smiled and stepped forward walking casually to sit on the stool. Whispers had broken out through the hall as students leaned in to get a better look at her. **

**"****Did she just say Potter?"**

"**Which one is her twin?"**

"**Where do you think she'll be?"**

**As the hat dropped over her eyes Emily saw people had even stood from their seats to get a better look at her. **

"**Hmm," she heard a small voice say. "You are quite the challenge. You thirst for knowledge and your loyalty to those you find deserving is unwavering; you would do anything to keep your brother safe and happy. Your bravery is amazing for someone so young and your experiences seem to have made you quite cunning and resourceful." **

People were stunned she could have been in any House.

"**Do you know where you would like to be placed?"**

**Emily took a deep breath and thought, **_**I have no preference.**_

"**I can see you will be great, and I believe Slytherin will help you to use all your talents to achieve that greatness!"**

_**Then I trust you, put me in Slytherin.**_

"**Okay then, you will be – SLYTHERIN!"**

**As the hat called out Slytherin silence descended on the hall. Emily took the hat off and walked towards where Draco was sitting. Draco excited to see her be in Slytherin began to clap which startled the table and caused the rest of the Slytherins to recover from their astonishment and cheer for their new housemate. As she sat down she thanked Draco and noticed the rest of the hall was still staring at her even the teachers seemed shocked into silence.**

The professors looked down ashamed with themselves for their actions. They had been so sure both of the twins would be in Gryffindor like their parents they had been caught off guard when the hat had called Slytherin.

**When Professor McGonagall seemed to shake herself from her shock she called out – **

"**Potter, Harry!"**

**This seemed to make everyone focus as the second Potter twin made his way to the stool.**

**Harry was panicking. He watched as Emily was sorted into Slytherin. Hagrid and Ron had both told him that Slytherins were evil. How could Emily be in Slytherin? Would he be placed there too? He didn't want to be in Slytherin or lose Ron as a friend.**

Emily nuzzled her head into Bill's neck, kissing the underside of his jaw. Harry had doubted her the second she was placed in Slytherin. It hurt.

Bill ran his fingers through her hair and kept kissing her forehead while whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

**Harry sat on the stool unsteadily as the hat dropped over his eyes.**

**Harry heard a voice in his ear, "Ahh the other Potter twin. You have a good mind but you are not as dedicated to your books as your sister I see. You want to prove yourself and a have a good dose of courage. There is much potential just like your sister. Shall I place you with her?"**

**Harry just kept repeating in his head, **_**Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.**_

Emily closed her eyes, her head resting on Bill's shoulder. Harry had taken to heart what two people, he had only recently met, had said so much so he was willing to beg the hat to not be placed with her. He chose a new friend over her. She felt betrayed.

Lucius reached over and rubbed her back, "It's ok, and it is his loss. You let the hat place you where you belonged and you have flourished, do not look back. Hopefully by reading these books he will see what we all see."

"**Not Slytherin?" said the voice. "But your sister is there and like her you could be great. Slytherin will help you…**

**But Harry cut the hat off, **_**Not Slytherin**_**.**

"**You are sure?"**

_**Yes. **_

"**Alright then– GRYFFINDOR!"**

Harry who had been nervous for people to find out the hat wanted to place him in Slytherin forgot about it as he watched the hurt and betrayal go across his sister's face. He couldn't help but feel horrible as he looked over at her being comforted by Bill and the Malfoys. He had hurt her. How long had he been hurting her?

**As the hall heard the hat call out Gryffindor, it erupted into the loudest cheers yet. Percy the Prefect stood to shake Harry's hand enthusiastically, while the Weasley twins were doing a little dance and chanting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Emily looked down at the table; her twin was not in the same House as her. They had never been apart before. What's more he didn't even look at her once.**

**Draco nudged her, "Hey don't worry about it. Look Blaise still has to be sorted, he looks a bit scared. Hopefully he joins us."**

"You are a great friend Dray," Emily said smiling at him.

"You needed to be distracted. Blaise shaking with nerves was a good one."

"Gee thanks," Blaise deadpanned.

"Welcome," Emily and Draco chorused.

**She looked over to Blaise who did look to be nervous. Draco and Emily both smiled at him.**

**Emily then looked up at the High Table properly now. At the end near the Gryffindors sat Hagrid, who was giving Harry a thumbs up. And there, in the center of the High Table was a man Emily recognized as Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore wore half-moon glasses and his eyes seemed to twinkle with joy. Emily saw Professor Quirrell who was trembling slightly with a shaky smile and wearing an odd looking purple turban.**

Emily's hand found its way to her neck and rubbed it again.

"Love, is there something wrong with your throat?"

"Huh," she realized her hand was rubbing her throat. "Oh, no." She smiled and kissed him, putting her hand back on his thigh.

**Emily turned her attention back to the few students who were left to be sorted. Dean Thomas went to Gryffindor while Lisa Turpin went to Ravenclaw. When Ron Weasley sat on the stool it took the hat mere seconds to call out Gryffindor. **

**Emily watched as Harry clapped wildly and smiled at Ron as he took the spot next to him. Emily sighed and focused her attention on Blaise who was putting the hat on his head. A moment later he was walking towards Draco and Emily with a smile. **

**Emily looked at the gold plate in front of her and realized how hungry she was. All she had eaten that day had been candy she was ready for dinner.**

"**I'm starving," she said looking at the boys. They nodded in agreement. **

**Albus Dumbledore rose to stand and address the students. He looked like he couldn't have been happier as he saw all the students before him ready to start a new school year.**

"Nothing could make me happier," Dumbledore agreed.

**He welcomed the students and offered a few words, 'Nitwit, blubber, oddment and tweak', causing people through the hall to applaud him as he sat back down.**

"We rubbed off on you!" Sirius exclaimed holding out his hand for Remus to high five. Remus looked at the animagus shaking his head as he gave him a high five.

**Just then Emily felt a wave of magic and was distracted by the food appearing. **

"It took a while not to jump every time I felt a burst of magic during that first week," Emily said.

**She had never seen so much food in one place in her life. The Dursleys had never allowed the twins to each as much as they liked. They often spent at least one night a week going hungry and having to sneak out to get food from the kitchen after their aunt and uncle fell asleep.**

Growls were emitted from Bill and the Malfoy men.

"It's ok you guys," Emily said. "I eat plenty now." She would never admit it but she liked that they all wanted to protect her.

**She didn't even know where to start but she knew if she ate too much she would make herself sick so she took a bit of lamb and roast potatoes. **

**Emily looked around the table and noticed there was a ghost sitting next to Theo. He did not seem too pleased with the seating arrangements. **

"I wasn't," Theo sneered.

"**Is he covered in blood?" Emily asked examining the ghost closer.**

**Draco followed her line of vision, "Oh, I think so. That's Sir William, he is known as the Bloody Baron to the school. He is the Slytherin House ghost."**

**As they were eating Draco introduced Emily to Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis who were sitting next to Blaise. They had all grown up together. They settled into chats about starting their classes and what they looked forward to most. Emily kept glancing over at her brother but he was so enthralled by the people around him she gave up. **

**When everyone was finished with their dinner the plates cleared and shortly after the tables were laden with desserts. Emily's favorite was a chocolate Swiss roll. Draco and Blaise seemed to be trying a little of everything.**

"I'm hungry!" Ron whined.

"Isn't he always hungry," Emily commented to Bill.

"After this chapter we will have dinner Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said.

**Emily was beginning to feel a bit tired. She took the moment of people still being distracted by their desserts to take another look at the High Table. Professor McGonagall was conversing with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell was talking to a teacher who had black hair and had a presence about him that Emily felt commanded respect. The black haired teacher looked over to her and met her eyes – a pain shot through her scar and her hand moved up to touch her forehead.**

**The black haired teacher gave her a quizzical look and turned his head.**

"You better not have been using Leglimency on her Snivilus!" Sirius shouted.

"He didn't!" Emily defended Professor Snape. "And would you please refrain from calling him that!"

Sirius sat down but still glared at Snape.

**"Are you all right?" asked Draco.**

**"I'm fine," said Emily. "Just a bit of a headache. The magic hums in this place and I'm just not used to it. Um, do you know who that teacher is next to Professor Quirrell?"**

"Nice distraction tactic, love," said Bill.

"**Oh, that's my godfather."**

"No wonder he favors you!" Ron called, glaring over at Draco. Many of the Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

"He favors talent," Emily said loudly, rolling her eyes. She lowered her voice so only Bill could hear her, "I really want to hex your idiot of a brother."

Bill chuckled and kissed her neck. "Just ignore him love. Think about that hot bath we are going to take tonight."

Emily relaxed at the thought and melted back into his side.

"**He is our potions professor and Head of House. He is one of the few people with enough skill to brew the Wolfsbane potion. He is well versed in many types of magic."**

Ron seemed to be coughing something that sounded like 'Dark magic'. Emily having enough sent a low level stinging hex at him. He immediately grabbed his arm and looked around to see who had sent it. Harry looked at his sister. He didn't understand why she was so protective of Snape. He was just the greasy dungeon bat, right?

**The hall was silent when they notice Dumbledore rise to his feet as everyone finished their desserts.**

**"We just need to go over a few things before we head to bed for the night. The Forbidden Forest that is on the grounds is just that forbidden. We would all do well to remember that."**

**Dumbledore's gaze moved to where Fred and George could be seen snickering at the Gryffindor table.**

"That used to be us," Remus chuckled.

"**Magic is not to be used in the corridors please remember that. Madam Hooch would like everyone who is interested in playing for their House Quidditch team to contact her. The trails will be held in two weeks and again see Madam Hooch for exact times and dates."**

"**This year the third floor corridor is off limits to all. It would have very dangerous consequences should you venture there so I strongly urge you to not to."**

**Dumbledore then announced that they were to sing the school song and Emily watched as the teachers seemed to be faking looks of joy at the prospect. **

The teachers groaned but quickly smiled when Dumbledore turned to look at them.

**With a wave of his wand golden letters appeared above them for all the tables to see. Dumbledore told everyone to pick a tune they enjoyed and sing along.** **Because so many used different tunes people finished singing at different times. The Weasley twins were the very last to finish having picked the funeral march as their tune.**

**Dumbledore clapped loudly as the twins finished and then excused the students for the night.**

**The Slytherin first years followed a fifth year named Marcus to the dungeons. He led them to a solid expanse of wall. The only indicator was two stone snakes carved into the wall close by. Emily could feel the magic radiating at the center of the wall. She figured that was where the entrance was. **

"No wonder you never got confused our first week," said Blaise.

"**The password is Salazar. Remember that, it will change every few weeks" Marcus informed them. **

**He said the password and led them into the common room. The Slytherin common room was a long underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which a few chandeliers that had a green glow to them were hanging. A fire was roaring under an elaborately carved stone mantelpiece to the left of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed leather chairs and sofas. On the opposite end of the room were a few tables for studying.**

"**Welcome to the house of snakes. This is the Slytherin common room where you will spend most of your time when not in classes," Marcus said and then pointed to a door behind him. "This leads to the dorms. There is a hallway through here that has seven wings breaking off of it for each year. Boys are in the left wings and girls are in the right. Your names will be on the door. You will find that people tend to dislike our House. Support your fellow Slytherins. If you have problems with someone settle it here. We must be unified outside of these walls. If you need anything seek out a prefect. We will help you. Professor Snape is always available to us at any hour should you need him. We do live in the dungeons if your room needs the temperature altered any of the fifth years and up are more than willing to help you. Enjoy your evening."**

"That was actually better than the Gryffindor prefect welcome," Bill said. "They just tell you which flight of stairs goes to the boys' dorms and which goes to the girls' and then they say goodnight."

**Marcus nodded to them and went to join his friends by the fire.**

**Emily and Draco decided to sit by the fire for a while and talk before going to bed. **

"**I'm stuffed," Emily said as she sat down on the couch.**

"**Me too, I might have been a little overzealous."**

"**You think? You ate a little of everything," Emily said.**

"**Yeah and it was worth it," Draco said patting his stomach. "So how are you doing? You seemed a bit down when your brother was sorted into Gryffindor."**

"**I don't know how I feel about it really. But I'm glad we are in the same House!"**

"**Me too. Want to play a game of exploding snap?"**

**Emily nodded and Draco pulled his cards from his pocket and they played until they both began to start yawning.**

"**Let's go find our rooms," Draco said.**

**Emily nodded and they walked towards the door that led to the dormitories and Draco opened the door for Emily with a bow. "After you."**

"**Such a gentleman, thank you," Emily curtsied to Draco and they both laughed as they found the first year hall together. Emily turned right to go to the girls' rooms while Draco turned left to get to all the boys'.**

"**Night!" they called to each other.**

**Emily found the door with her name on it and went in.**

"They have their own rooms!" Ron yelled.

**Her room held a four poster ebony bed with a green satin comforter. She noticed her trunk was at the end of her bed. One wall had a desk and a bookshelf. Another wall held a wardrobe done in the same ebony wood as her bed. She decided to unpack her things now rather than wait until tomorrow. **

**Once everything was put away she slipped on her pajamas and crawled into bed. She had never slept alone before. She wondered how Harry was doing and if he was having troubles sleeping alone. She sighed, after tossing and turning a few times she realized there was no way she was going to fall asleep so she went to her bookshelf and picked out a book before climbing back into bed.**

Bill kissed Emily's forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Up on the seventh floor in the Gryffindor dorms Harry was sound asleep though he was having a very odd dream. Professor Quirrell's turban snaked along the floor and wound its way up to his head. It kept telling him that he should join his sister in Slytherin. He told it that he wanted to be in Gryffindor. His sister stood watching as the turban tightened around his head asking him why he wouldn't join her. Finally his sister raised her wand and pointed it at the turban. There was a bright flash of light and Harry woke gasping for breath and trembling. When he calmed down he fell back to sleep, unable to recall any of his strange dream when he awoke in the morning.**

McGonagall closed the book and set it down.

"I believe it is time for some dinner," Dumbledore announced.

As food appeared on the tables everyone quickly dug in. Most of the people in the hall were starving after reading about the sorting feast.

Emily took very little food, not feeling up to eating. Bill frowned and added a bit more to her plate.

"Bill, I am not that hungry."

"Well you can try for me, right?" he asked smiling her favorite cheeky smile that he knew would make her cave.

"You play dirty."

"Oh I do but this is nothing." Bill leaned in and kissed her deeply.

They parted and Emily started laughing at Draco's groan. "Can you two keep it to a minimum please I am trying to eat."

"We haven't seen each other since we came to Hogwarts you see Blaise all the time. You don't see me complaining about you two," Emily said.

"Yes but I am sure you have all night for those things," Draco smirked.

"I rather not hear about how my little Emily is defiled please," Lucius commented.

"I'm not little!" Emily cried.

"Sweetheart you are short," Bill said.

Emily huffed and turned to eat her food much to the amusement of those around her.

When dessert was served Emily had a lemon sorbet but stole a few bites of Draco's chocolate cake, Draco did nothing to stop her and just rolled his eyes at her. He was used to it, being her best friend he had learned there was no point in telling her to get her own piece years ago.

As they were finishing up Dumbledore stood.

"We will read one more chapter tonight before we finish for the day. When the chapter is over please stay where you are until you are dismissed. Thank you."

"I believe Severus should read next," McGonagall said passing the book to the man.

Professor Snape looked confused and took the book. He realized at once why she suggested he read as he read the title aloud.

"**The Potions Master…"**


	8. Ch 8 Potions

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter**

**AN: This was a hard chapter to rewrite but it is done and I hope you all enjoy! **

"**The Potions Master…**

Emily sighed remembering her first potions class. It had not endeared the man to her brother nor had it helped her own relationship with him.

**"****Look it's her."**

**"****Do you think she is evil?"**

**"****She is in Slytherin."**

"**Is that her next to that blond boy?"**

"**Can you see her scar?"**

"**She doesn't look evil."**

"I had a very strong urge to hex people but I didn't think it would help much if I did," said Emily.

"What could you really of done it was your first week?" Blaise pointed out.

"Do you doubt me?" Emily asked pulling out her wand and twirling it in her hand.

Blaise eyed her wand, if there was one thing you never wanted, it was to be on the wrong end of Emily's wand. He shook his head at his friend.

"Good choice," Draco said.

"Oh, you wouldn't save me from her?"

"Of course not," Draco laughed.

**From the moment Emily left the dungeons people seemed to be trying to look at her. Their whispers were everywhere she went. People would turn around to pass her a second time in the halls and shove others out of their way if it meant they could get a good look at her. She wished they wouldn't and itched to try out a few of the hexes she had read about but restrained herself. **

"I think Draco helped with the restraint. He had to grab my arm a few times," Emily said.

**She attempted to ignore them in favor of finding her way to classes. When she would pass Harry she noticed he was having a similar problem to her. She never could get close to him though, and he always had Ron Weasley close by. **

Harry winced; he had been so overwhelmed he didn't even think about his sister. What did that say about him?

Many in the hall who had been at the school at the time looked sheepish, they had been the ones who were pointing and staring.

**In Hogwarts there were a hundred and forty-two staircases. Some of the staircases changed directions while you were on them, others led to a different corridor on a specific day, and some had vanishing steps that you had to remember to skip or you would be stuck.**

Neville groaned, "I hate those. I always forget about them."

**When she passed a suit of armor she got idea that they could walk.**

"They can," Blaise informed her.

Emily just quirked an eyebrow at him, she was no longer a first year.

**Everything in the castle seemed to move around a lot only making Emily's belief stronger that Hogwarts was alive with the magic that hummed through her.**

**Emily heard many of the students complain about Peeves the Poltergeist. He did appear to be worth a fake door and a trick step or two if you met him and were late for your class but he thoroughly amused Emily. She enjoyed a good prank and he seemed harmless. He would throw water balloons, he sang songs loudly following people around and drop baskets on people's heads.**

"Yeah, real harmless," Ron said.

Emily just shrugged. Peeves never hurt someone he knew how far to take a prank and when to hold back.

**Emily's favorite was when he would sneak up behind someone grabbing their nose and yelling, "GOT YOUR CONK!"**

"Remus taught him that!" Sirius exclaimed, while Remus smiled and gave a little bow with his head.

**The thing that was least liked in the castle was its caretaker Argus Filch. The feeling Emily got around him was unsettling. He seemed to truly loath the students and when she was around him she didn't feel a magical signature. Draco told her he was probably a squib who she learned was someone who was born to a magical family but had no powers. **

"It would explain his hatred for all of us," Blaise said.

"It still gives him no right to act the way he does. I swear he loves Umbitch because he thinks she will allow him to torture students," Draco sneered.

"Draco language, we are in public."

"Sorry mum."

"Dray is right though it wouldn't be that big of a leap to tell him to torture students on her behalf," Emily said making those around her look at her curiously which she pretended not to notice.

**Filch had a cat named Mrs. Norris that most of the student body wanted to give a swift kick to. She prowled the halls at night away from Filch looking for rule breakers. When caught by Mrs. Norris a wheezing Filch was never far behind. Filch knew the secret passageways in the school better than anyone else (or so he thought). **

**Of course besides the quirks of the castle there were the classes themselves. **

**On Wednesday nights all the first years gathered at midnight to study the stars and planets in the night sky through their telescopes. In Herbology they worked in the green houses with a witch named Professor Sprout. Three times a week they would study the plants and fungi found in the large greenhouses. Emily had never heard of most of the plants except for in her books and was quite thrilled to learn about them. Draco didn't understand her enthusiasm for the class until she explained that the information was useful if she wanted to grow her own ingredients for potions when she was older.**

**The only class Emily found boring was her History of magic class that was taught by a ghost.**

"The class itself may be boring but the subject is quite intriguing if you are willing to read," Emily said.

**The rumor was that Professor Binns had died in the staffroom while napping in a chair. He had apparently woken to teach his class and had not realized he left his body behind him. There were people who said he still didn't know he was dead but the thought of him not knowing by now was a bit unbelievable to Emily. All the students had to do in history was take notes as Professor Binns went on and on about Emeric the Evil and Wendell the Weird. **

"It doesn't mention that you have to actually be able to stay awake to take notes," Draco pointed out.

"That's why we have Em," Blaise said.

"Glad to be of service," Emily sarcastically added.

"You can actually stay awake for history?" Bill whispered.

"It's actually a quill I charmed to write down whatever he says while I tune him out and work on my homework."

Bill nodded that made more sense to him.

**Charms was easily a favorite of Emily's. The teacher Professor Flitwick was a tiny wizard that Emily supposed had a little bit of goblin blood in him. He had a pile of books on which he stood to see the class over his desk. The first time he took roll and called Emily and Harry's names he had squeaked which had offset his balance enough that he tumbled out of their sight.**

Flitwick blushed as snickers were heard across the hall.

**Emily found she respected Professor McGonagall. She was a strong and strict woman who was not to be trifled with. At the beginning of her first lesson she had quickly informed the class of the dangers of improperly practicing Transfiguration. It was a complex subject and she refused to allow student to remain in her class that chose to mess around and waste her time.**

"So she says, to my knowledge she never kicked out my cousin or his friends," Narcissa added.

**To demonstrate what you could accomplish Professor McGonagall had turned her desk into a pig and then back again. Emily was impressed and a bit disappointed to know that it would be awhile before they would actually start transfiguring large objects and animals. She had given them each a match to turn into a needle after her lecture was over. Emily had been able to change her match easily into a needle on her first try. After McGonagall had awarded her points and shown the class how she had a perfect needle Emily helped Draco to change his match. By the end of the lesson they had been the only two people to accomplish the task.**

"I kept thinking of your father that day," said Professor McGonagall. "He was very accomplished in the subject, easily the best in his year."

**Unfortunately Professor Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a joke. Everyone had been disappointed after leaving their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The classroom reeked of garlic which was supposedly because of his fear of a vampire he had run into while traveling in Romania and was sure he would be coming for him. Emily rolled her eyes at the thought, if anyone had read about vampires they would know garlic didn't ward them off. Professor Quirrell had said that his turban had been a gift from an African Prince to thank him for eliminating a zombie that had been terrorizing his people. Emily wasn't sure she believed the story, the man supposedly was afraid of his own shadow. She also felt two magical signatures coming from Quirrell and his stutter appeared forced at times. Her scar, curiously, seemed to burn when she was in his presence. **

**Friday was an exciting day for Emily and Draco. They had finally been able to make it to the Great Hall without getting slowed down from crowds of people trying to get a look at Emily as she came up from the dungeons for breakfast. **

"**We have Double Potions today," Emily told Draco. "I have been waiting for this class all week!"**

"**Me too, but we have it with the Gryffindors. Why they put two known rival Houses in a volatile class together is beyond me."**

**Emily had to agree with him. She had heard from the upper years that the reason Professor Snape was so harsh was because people try to sabotage other people's potions and that is extremely dangerous. **

People all around the hall suddenly felt a bit stupid. It was a rather dangerous class and a lot of people did fool around in it. Of course a professor would be harsh when it meant keeping the students safe.

**She would have been excited that it was with the Gryffindors but in the other class they shared, Charms, Harry had ignored her. **

Sirius and Remus frowned at Harry. Had he not even attempted to talk to his sister? Was this why the two were not close, just because Emily was placed in Slytherin? The two men began to think over their own behavior towards Emily.

**Emily looked up briefly as she noticed the mail was being delivered. It had been quite the sight the first day when a hundred owls came swooping into the hall and began looking for their intended recipients to deliver packages and letters.**

**Apollo had been barrowed by Draco and Blaise the first day to send letters to their parents. He had come back with a care package from Draco's mom who had even added a few things for Emily, who Draco had mentioned in his letter home. **

"I still really appreciate it. You made sure I always had something," Emily said smiling towards Narcissa.

"It was my pleasure dear."

**This morning Apollo fluttered down next to Emily's juice and presented her with a note in his beak. Emily opened the letter at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:**

_**Dear Emily,**_

_**I know you have a free afternoon and was wondering if you would like to have tea with me.**_

_**I want to hear how you are liking Hogwarts. Send a reply with Apollo.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Emily reached in her bag and pulled out a quill to write a reply.**

"**Who is it from?" Draco asked.**

"**Hagrid he invited me for tea this afternoon."**

**Emily quickly wrote **_**I would love to have tea with you. See you this afternoon, **_**on the back of Hagrid's note and sent Apollo off again. She jumped up collecting her books and grabbing a few pieces of toast. At Draco's raised eyebrow she explained, "Blaise slept in again, he needs to eat."**

"**What a good mum."**

**Emily hit him on the arm as they left the Great Hall, "Well if you want to listen to him whine about missing breakfast, be my guest."**

"I do not whine!"

Emily and Draco just gave him a look that clearly said 'yes you do'.

**Potions lessons took place down in the dungeons close to Professor Snape's office. It was colder of course and people found it to be quite creepy because of the jarred animals that were being preserved for later use in potions that lined the shelves on the walls.**

**Professor Snape began class like most teachers by taking roll. He had briefly paused at Emily and Harry's names to recognize the 'new celebrities' as he called them. Theo and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands at this but a sharp glare from Emily quickly quieted the three. When Professor Snape finished calling roll he looked to the class. His eyes appeared to be empty tunnels of black and gave away no emotion.**

"It's his occlumency shields," Emily said quietly. She knew that Professor Snape rarely let his shields down to show his real emotions. To do so could mean death to the spy.

"**The art of potion making is a subtle science that few can truly appreciate," he began. He spoke softly enticing and drawing the class in. His very presence demanded your attention. It took him a mere word for the class to fall silent and focus completely on him.**

"Doesn't hurt that his voice is like pure sex," Emily heard Daphne comment.

Emily turned her head to cover her laughter into Bill's shoulder, kissing his collarbone.

"**I will not tolerate foolish wand waving or incantations in my class. I don't expect many to grasp the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron or appreciate the delicate power of the liquids that are created here. Potions can bewitch the mind or ensnare your senses. To those who possess the predisposition of this art… I can teach you how to bottle renown, brew splendor and even put a stopper in death, – as long as you are not the dunderheads I am used to teaching."**

"It was by far the best speech from any of the professors," Emily said. "Though it could have gone over better without the dunderhead remark."

Professor Snape looked over at her and smirked before turning back to read.

People were stunned, had she just criticized Snape and she didn't get a detention.

**Emily looked over to** **Harry who was exchanging questioning looks with Ron. The bushy-haired girl, named Hermione Granger, was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to prove that she wasn't one of the dunderheads Professor Snape spoke of.**

**"Let's see if anyone has prepared shall we?" said Professor Snape. "Mr. Potter, what have I created if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

**Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand was in the air before Professor Snape had even finished his question.**

**Emily watched the professor sneer as Harry informed him that he didn't know the answer.**

"**Let's try again, Mr. Potter. If I asked you to bring me a bezoar where would you go to find me one?"**

**Hermione seemed to be stretching her arm as high as she could without leaving her chair which appeared to be on the verge of falling over if she were to stand.**

Hermione blushed. She really had been a bit over the top in her first year.

**Emily wished she could help but she knew better than to say anything without being called on first. She wasn't even sure if Harry would have accepted her help anyway. She watched again as her brother told the professor he did not know the answer.**

**"Were you too busy to open a book before coming to my class, Mr. Potter?"**

**Snape continued to ignore Hermione's hand as she had begun to wave it in an attempt to catch his attention.**

**"Why don't we try an easy question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

**Hermione finally stood up knocking her chair to the floor in her exuberance.**

**Emily rolled her eyes as her brother again said he did not have the answer but to try asking Hermione who seemed to know.**

"That cheek is what gets him in trouble. He has a hard time knowing when to hold his tongue," Emily said quietly.

"You are quite cheeky," Bill pointed out, squeezing her as he kissed her neck.

Emily shook her head at him.

**The few who laughed were quickly quieted by one glance from Professor Snape.**

"**You, sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "Miss. Potter would you like to enlighten us on the questions I just asked your brother?"**

"**Asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone that can be found in the stomach of a goat and it can save you from most poisons. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, it also goes by the name of aconite." Emily never took her eyes off of Snape, but she could feel the glare from her brother. She knew he was upset at her for knowing the answers but she refused to be mediocre any longer. For years she had been forced to do Dudley's homework and make sure her marks never were higher than his. Now that she was able to be herself she would not hide her knowledge. **

"**Very good, it seems you have inherited your mother's intellect Miss. Potter." Snape looked around at the class. "Well why is no one writing down the answers?"**

"You didn't tell us to," Ron called out.

Emily rolled her eyes. If people took notes even when the teachers did not tell them they had to they would find they knew a great deal more and would probably have less problems with homework later on.

**Everyone began rummaging for their quills and parchment to take notes. Over the noise Snape added, "Ten points to Slytherin for Miss. Potter's knowledge and a point from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Potter."**

**Professor Snape paired them off before instructing them to brew a simple potion for curing boils. He swept around in his flowing black cloak, watching and criticizing almost everyone except Draco and Emily, who had been paired together much to their pleasure.**

"Of course you two were happy. You were already joined at the hip and the best in the class!" Blaise pointed out. "I was with Crabbe praying my potion didn't explode!"

Emily and Draco snickered.

"Yes please laugh at my pain."

**He was telling everyone to look at the perfect way Emily and Draco had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke filled the potions lab. Longbottom had somehow managed to melt the cauldron he was using into a twisted molten blob. His potion was oozing off the table and onto the stone floor, burning holes in the shoes of those who were close by. Within seconds, the whole class had taken to standing on their stools while Longbottom who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron melted looked to be in pain as boils began appearing all over his skin.**

"Ouch," Bill said. "Poor kid."

**Longbottom cringed even more as Snape snapped at him calling him an idiot. It seemed Longbottom had added the porcupine quills before removing his cauldron from the flames.**

"You didn't need to call him an idiot, Severus," Professor McGonagall said.

**It was obvious Longbottom had not read the instructions carefully and had just taken to putting the ingredients in the cauldron. She didn't blame Professor Snape for his anger, Longbottom was lucky the potion wasn't doing worse than causing boils.**

**In his anger though Professor Snape rounded on Harry blaming him for not monitoring Longbottom and his partner in an attempt to make himself look good. Emily thought that went a bit far but there was nothing she could say.**

**Emily watched as Harry went to retort only to stop after Ron kicked him. **

**As Emily and Draco left the dungeons to go to lunch Emily had mixed feelings. She loved potions but she was sure her brother's opinion of Slytherins had become even worse and he was angry at her for knowing the answers to Professor Snape's questions. **

Harry was feeling really low. After that potions class he had been mad at Emily for knowing the answers and not helping him out. He understood now that there was no way she could have and would he have appreciated the help or would he have been angry at her for interfering?

"**Cheer up," Draco said sensing where Emily's thoughts were. He knew that the separation from her brother was hurting her. She had finally confessed to him the night before that she had never been without him and that they had even shared a room up until coming to Hogwarts.**

"You forgot to mention the cupboard for the first ten years, at the time," Draco said.

"I told you eventually."

"**You are going to tea with the gamekeeper correct?" At Emily's nod he continued, "Why don't I join you. I can meet him and then we can play some exploding snap and eat a bunch of the sweets my mum sent."**

"**Yeah, okay. Thanks Dray."**

"**Anytime."**

**At five to three Emily and Draco could be found sitting and enjoying tea with Hagrid in his hut. Hagrid lived by the edge of the forbidden forest and had a small pumpkin patch to the right of his hut. Inside there was only one room that held a large bed in the corner, a fireplace and a table with large chairs around it for people to sit at.**

**There was a knock at the door and Hagrid rose from the table attempting to pull Fang back. Fang was a large dog who though looking fierce was a big softy and would much rather slobber you to death than bite you.**

"You just have to beware those with cute and cuddly names," Emily pointed out.

"I don't think I want to know how you found that out," Lucius replied. "I am certain you are determined to give me a heart attack before you graduate."

**Hagrid was able to move Fang away from the door long enough to open it to whoever was on the other side.**

**"One moment," Hagrid called to the person, "Fang stay back!"**

**Hagrid let the person in which turned out to be two people, Harry and his friend Ron Weasley.**

**Harry seemed to slowly be taking in his surroundings until he finally noticed her and Draco. But as soon as their eyes connected he turned to Hagrid as if he hadn't seen her and introduced him to Ron. Hagrid went about pouring two more cups of tea and inviting them to join them at the table.**

**"You must be another Weasley then?" Hagrid said, looking at Ron's freckles and red hair.**

**"I spend a lot of me time chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. They are sneaky almost slipped by me a few times."**

"Must you two always been known as the trouble makers?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"We are not…"

"Trouble-makers, we are…"

"Pranksters extraordinaire!" Fred and George finished together, flourishing their arms in the air.

**The rock cakes seemed to be just that, hard as a rock and impossible to chew but they all pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid about their first week at Hogwarts. Ron had made it a point to pretend that Emily and Draco weren't in the room going as far to cut them off when they were talking as if he had no idea they were in the middle of explaining something.**

"RONALD WEASLEY! I taught you better than that young man!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Ron sank low into his seat rubbing the back of his head where Hermione had just hit him.

**Emily and Draco were amused to find that Hagrid disliked the caretaker Filch as well. It turns out every time Hagrid enters the castle he is followed by Mrs. Norris. He seemed to think that Fang would scare the cat if introduced but Emily wasn't so sure as she looked at the dog happily having his ear scratched by Harry and drooling all over the place.**

**Harry complained about the potion lesson they had that day and was upset that Professor Snape seemed to dislike him. Hagrid tried to calm him saying Professor Snape liked very few people in general.**

"**But he likes her," he said pointing in Emily's direction but refusing to look at her or acknowledge her by name. **

Sirius and Remus frowned, they were going to have to have a talk with Harry. They did not like his behavior towards his sister at all in this chapter.

**"Of course he likes her. She's a Slytherin. Everyone knows he favors them." Ron spat.**

"**How is winning points for answering questions correctly favoritism?" Emily retorted.**

**Hagrid trying to stop a fight before it broke out decided to intercede.**

"**How's yer brother Charlie doin' down on the reserve?"**

**It worked because Ron launched into a discussion about Charlie's work with dragons in Romania. Emily was about to suggest her and Draco leave when she saw a newspaper clipping lying on the table by the tea pot. It was a cutting from the **_**Daily Prophet**_** on the Gringotts break in. It stated that it happened on thirty-first of July and announced that the vault broken into had been emptied not long before the attempt that same day.**

Emily groaned. This had probably been what spiked Harry's curiosity even more. She should have just ignored the clipping and left.

"**Hagrid, the break in at Gringotts happened on our birthday. Do you think we were in the bank when the person who broke in was there?" Emily asked.**

**Hagrid refused to meet Emily's eyes as Harry grabbed for the clipping to read it himself. **

"**The vault had been emptied earlier that day," Harry said. "Didn't you empty the vault we went to?"**

**Hagrid grunted and offered them all more rock cakes. Hagrid's reluctance to comment gave Emily a funny feeling that whatever package Hagrid had retrieved had been what the thieves were looking for. Her mind went to the out-of-bound corridor in the school.**

"Sharp mind, girlie!" Mad Eye boomed, making a few people jump.

**Hagrid was quick to shoo them all back up to the castle after that. Emily noticed as Ron tried to make Harry walk faster so they were not walking with her and Draco. **

"OW! Why did you do that?" Emily looked over to see Ron rubbing the back of his head again staring at Hermione.

"Why did you have to be so rude?" she countered. "Emily is Harry's sister."

"**Harry!" Emily called. She really wanted to talk to her twin. "Harry will you look at me please?"**

"**Emily we are trying to get to dinner, can this wait?"**

"**You have been avoiding me all week. Is it really so bad that I am in Slytherin?"**

"**Have you not heard what people say about Slytherins?"**

"**So you believe them over your own sister? Your sister who you have known your whole life," she dropped her voice low enough that Draco and Ron could not hear her, "Who slept in a cupboard with you for ten years."**

**Harry looked at her and shook his head, "I just don't know what to believe. How can I trust you after you obviously couldn't be bothered to help me today in potions?" **

**With that Harry turned his back on her and caught up to Ron to head to dinner.**

Harry wished the ground would swallow him up. He was on the receiving end of many glares but the worst was Bill who was glaring at him over the top of Emily's head.

Emily had her eyes closed. She had known when Harry had turned from her that day, things were going to be rocky between them and it had hurt a lot for him to just turn and leave.

**Draco came up to Emily and hooked his arm with hers. **

"**Come on, we can skip dinner. Let's go play exploding snap and eat a bunch of candy."**

**Emily who was forcing herself not to allow the tears to fall knowing they still had to pass everyone before they got to their dorms agreed. She doubted she could even eat dinner right know anyway. **

**That night Emily was feeling extremely lucky she had made such a great friend. She and Draco stayed up late into the night eating their way through all the sweets Draco's mom had sent, talking, joking and playing exploding snap until they both passed out from exhaustion. **

Professor Snape closed the book and nodded to Dumbledore who stood.

"I am about to release all of you for the night. Know that tomorrow after breakfast we will begin reading and due to the pace we have taken today I am hopeful we will finish the first book after dinner tomorrow night. Now I would like everyone to return to their common rooms." He turned to Professors Snape and McGonagall whispering something to them. They both nodded. "Guests rooms have been made available so you may stay at the castle. Your things will be waiting for you there. Goodnight."


	9. Ch 9 First Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**AN: I have made slight changes from the original posting of this chapter. Also there is mention of the abuse the twins received in this chapter. I promise it is not graphic in nature. There is a bit of a lemon at the end of the chapter between Emily and Bill. I believe it is tasteful and light. I hope you all enjoy it. I have been asked for some Bill and Emily moments so I hope this is what you were looking for!**

Emily watched as Severus left the High Table and approached their little group at the Slytherin table.

"Dumbledore would like to speak with Em," he said. "Lucius, Narcissa you two might want to join us as well."

"Of course," Lucius said standing up and motioning the others to do so as well. "Draco, why don't you and Blaise go to your dorm and we will see you in the morning."

Draco nodded his head in acceptance and made to say goodnight to the others before taking his leave with Blaise.

Bill took Emily's hand as they exited the Great Hall and began their trek to the Headmaster's office.

"Do you think it is wise for you and Narcissa to be showing any affection for me?" Emily said looking toward Lucius. "You have already shown more than you probably should today while we were reading."

"I think the books are going to tell our secrets anyway, there is no point in pretending right now."

Emily nodded her head in understanding. She had thought that too and was glad that she could be herself around them while having to read the books about her life. Lucius and Narcissa had been like parents to her since she met them the summer after her first year, it was nice to have them here with her.

As they approached the gargoyle Severus stepped forward, "Peppermint toads."

The group stepped on the staircase and was quiet as they reached the door to the office.

As Emily entered she noticed that three sofas had been conjured and were placed in a semicircle by the fireplace. She also noticed that Harry was sitting in between Remus and Sirius with their back to them. Severus moved to join the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Kingsley on the middle sofa. Seeing Kingsley immediately clued Emily in on what they would be discussing. Bill squeezed Emily's hand for support and led her over to the remaining sofa. Lucius followed and seated himself to Emily's right while Narcissa moved to sit next to her husband.

Emily looked over to her brother who had his head bowed staring at his hands. She took a deep breath leaning into Bill for comfort and looked to Dumbledore who appeared to be collecting his thoughts.

Finally after a few minutes Dumbledore spoke breaking the silence.

"We have had some revelations today that I had not been expecting. I feel I owe you both an apology. I truly believed that your aunt could love you both and saw no need to check on you. I have done you both a great disservice and for that I am deeply sorry." Dumbledore looked somber the normal twinkle in his eyes, absent as he admitted his mistake.

"I know that this may be hard on you both but I need to know exactly what happened to you while in the Dursleys' care. Remember we are all here for you and will not judge you."

Harry seemed reluctant to speak so Emily decided to begin, "It started… as far back as I can remember. I don't think there was a time when we were ever properly cared for." She paused and Lucius reached out to take her hand. She did not like talking about her past with the Dursleys but she knew she had to. Harry still stayed there at the beginning of every summer and she couldn't let that continue.

"When we were little it was mainly just food we were denied when we were being punished. Though it was never as if we were allowed much food anyway. They told us food was expensive and freaks like us didn't deserve money to be spent on us. As we grew older Uncle Vernon decided we needed to earn our keep. We began to take over all the chores for the house. We cooked, we cleaned, we did all the yard work… anything our aunt and uncle could think of really. The beatings… they…" Emily took a deep breath. She felt Lucius squeeze her hand and Bill kiss her forehead.

"Take a second if you need it," Lucius said.

Emily nodded collecting her thoughts and continued, "The beatings began when our chores were not finished to Uncle Vernon's standards. It didn't take long for me to realize that because I was a girl he held back, making my punishments less harsh than Harry's. So when Harry did something to earn a punishment I did something worse to draw the attention to me and take the punishment instead."

Harry broke down and put his head in his hands. His sister had been taking punishments for him and protecting him for years and he had been so mean to her but that had never stopped her from trying to help him.

The others in the room looked at this young woman who was willing to be beaten in her brother's place. They were filled with sadness. No one should ever be faced with such punishments as a child. Children were precious and should never be placed in a situation as these two children had.

"I hate to ask this but I need to know a few examples of what these beatings consisted of," Kingsley said quietly. He despised having to ask this of the twins but he needed the information if they were going to bring up charges against the Dursleys.

Harry finally spoke for the first time. "He would use a belt on my back," he said quietly.

Seeing that was all Harry was going to say, as he was having a hard time even admitting that much. Emily added, "He would pull my hair to keep me in place and would hit me in my ribs. He was always careful to make sure not to leave bruises where people might see. The few times he lost control they called into school to tell them we were sick. But that only happened three times as it would look suspicious if it happened too often."

"I have to ask, there was a part… when we were reading that said he grabbed you, Emily, and told you what to do with grunts, uh…"

Knowing where Kingsley was going she spoke up, "He never raped me."

There seemed to be a moment where everyone let out a breath they were holding. Bill was thanking Merlin that she had not been assaulted.

"To my uncle I was a freak, I did not have the right to please him, but I have little doubt if I had kept going back he would have encouraged Dudley's friends to use me. It was one of the reasons I accepted the Malfoy's offer at the end of first year."

No one doubted that as they had all heard how one of Dudley's friends had already been trying to force her to kiss him before she left for Hogwarts, which had then grown into his entire gang targeting her. It could have easily escalated from demanding kisses as they got older and she would have been unable to use her magic to protect herself there.

"Harry, I know this is hard but do they still beat you?" Kingsley asked. He had noticed Harry was more reluctant than Emily to share but as he was the only one who still lived there part of the summer he had to get Harry to talk about it.

"No, they will deprive me of food still if I upset them but they are afraid of Sirius. I told them that he would be checking up on me and that he was an escaped prisoner. I forgot to mention he was innocent."

Emily had to smile at this. Her brother could be cunning at times and she was glad that this was one of them.

"I think that we can all agree," Dumbledore said, "that Harry will not be going back to the Dursleys. Whether they beat him any longer or not, he cannot return."

There were many nods of agreement.

"Sirius I believe you would feel better if he was under your care." At Sirius' nod Dumbledore continued. "I trust when we get to the third book we will have enough evidence to clear your name. Once it is cleared I believe we should immediately transfer his custody to you."

Emily saw the happiness that lit up Harry's face. Sirius who had tears coming to his eyes hugged Harry tightly to him.

"It has been a long day and I believe the days to follow will be no easy ride as the Muggles say. I suggest we all head to bed." Dumbledore said standing. "I bid you all goodnight."

As everyone got up to leave Emily walked over to her brother and gave him a hug which to her surprise he accepted.

"I love you, Har," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

She quickly released him and joined Bill as he was following the Malfoys and Severus out of the office. At the bottom of the stairs Severus began to lead them all to the dungeons.

"Bill your room will be across from my quarters and Lucius I thought you and Narcissa might stay in my guest room."

"I think that is a good idea Severus. That way we are all close and if Em needs any of us we will be easy to find."

They stopped as they came to the portrait outside of Severus' quarters. Severus turned and pointed to the portrait across from his.

"That portrait will lead to your quarters while you are here. The password is '_Fortes fortuna callidus_'."

"'Fortune favors the cunning', I like it."

He nodded his head, "I made the mutt's '_Cave canem'._ Since Dumbledore put me in charge of setting up the passwords this morning, I thought I would have a little fun."

Emily started laughing while the others looked at her and Severus waiting for one of them to explain.

"It means 'beware the dog'," Emily said earning chuckles from everyone.

0o0oo0oo0o0

Professor McGonagall led Sirius, Remus and Harry to where Remus and Sirius would be staying while in the castle. She stopped in front of a portrait depicting a meadow.

"The password is '_Cave canem_', goodnight." With that McGonagall turned and Harry swore she looked as she was trying not to laugh.

Sirius began to mumble and Remus chuckled as he repeated the password and they entered the guest chambers.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked.

"'_Cave canem' _means 'beware the dog'," Remus informed him.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he joined Sirius on the couch in front of the fire. Remus settled into the armchair next to the sofa and looked to Sirius who nodded before they both turned their attention to Harry.

"Harry we know today could not have been easy on you and the discussion we just had up in Dumbledore's office could not have helped but we are concerned about the relationship you have with your sister," Remus started.

"We don't want you to think we are ganging up on you pup, but we didn't know before today much about why you two are not very close," Sirius continued.

"And some of it is our own fault. We never pushed you to talk about it or even approached Emily as we should have." Remus was looking for the words to continue, "But we worry that you judged her solely on the House she was placed in and let others dictate how you treated her."

"We are just as much at fault because we never reached out to her," Sirius said. "But it's just…"

"No, you both are right," Harry cut him off. "Just in what we have read today I realize how much she has protected me. I never knew she was purposefully getting punishments to protect me. I mean I did notice she was beaten more than I was but I never really thought about why that was. And then I got so excited about making my first friend on the train that I forgot about my sister. I even begged the hat not to place me with her because I was afraid of losing someone I had known for a few hours over her."

Harry put his head in his hand. He was so angry at himself for how he had treated Emily and he knew she had protected him. She was there whenever he rushed into danger. She was always there saving him.

"How do I make it up to her?" his voice hoarse.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him into himself. "You can't change anything in the past but you can, well we all can, start changing our actions now."

"It is going to be ok cub, your sister loves you very much. That much is obvious, but I believe we all owe her an apology, not just you. I think apologizing is a good first step for all of us."

0o0oo0oo0o0

Umbridge paced her office. Nothing had been revealed that would prove the Potter's as liars.

She walked over to the cabinet that held her wine and poured herself a glass. She took her wine and moved to stand by the fire staring into the flames. When would the twins be shown as the attention seekers she knew them both to be. As she was focusing on the flames it hit her. Obviously the twin's lies had started as the attention from the Tri-Wizard Tournament was winding down. All she had to do was be patient.

She could be patient. It wasn't like she would have to wait so long. The first book would be finished tomorrow. She emptied her wine glass and set it down on her mantel.

Reassured that all she had to do was make it through a few more books to get to the truth she went to her chambers and readied for bed.

0o0oo0oo0o0

Emily sat curled up between Bill's legs on the couch as they watched the flames dance in the fire.

Bill kissed Emily's head and pushed her forward.

"No, Bill, please don't move. I'm so comfortable," Emily protested.

He made to lay back on the arm rest, "Okay, no bath then."

Emily quickly sat up causing Bill to chuckle as he got off the couch to go run the bath. Emily watched as he entered the bedroom and decided to follow. She heard him turn on the water as she entered the room.

She took a moment to look around the bedroom. The walls were stone with elegant green fabric, which had gold stitching forming a damask pattern, hanging over the stone to bring warmth to the room. The bed was on the wall opposite the door that led to the little sitting room. There was a wardrobe to her right and the door leading to the bathroom was to her left.

Emily walked over to the wardrobe knowing the house elves had most likely put away Bill's clothes when he got to the castle that morning. She began trying to decide what shirt she would wear to bed when two arms wrapped around her middle and she felt Bill's lips on the back of her neck.

"Your bath is ready," he whispered as his lips continued up to her ear.

Before she knew what was happening she felt Bill's arms move and sweep her into his arms as he carried her to the bathroom.

He set her down in front of the bathtub and helped her undress before picking her back up and placing her in the warm water. She watched as he removed his clothes and climbed in behind her, settling her between his legs.

With a wave of her hand Emily dimmed the lights in the room.

"Show off," Bill said tickling her ear with his breath.

Emily smirked, "I have to try and impress you somehow."

"I think it is I who should be more worried about keeping you impressed," he said twisting his hands up so she could intertwine their fingers.

Emily laughed. "This is just what I needed," she said leaning back and resting her head on Bill's shoulder. "Tomorrow is going to be a tough day."

"I have a feeling that reading these books might give me gray hairs. I know you have told me a few things but I can't help but feel everything has been down played."

"I have every confidence you will survive the readings all red hair intact."

"How are you feeling after today?"

"I don't know, it is hard to have to relive the past especially when Harry and I stopped being so close, but I am trying to be hopeful that these books may help us repair our relationship."

"Your brother let you hug him as we left Dumbledore's office. That is positive." Bill leaned forward and kissed her shoulder sending delightful shivers down her spine.

"I was surprised he let me. He just looked so broken. It's harder for him than it is for me. All he has ever wanted was to fit in and be normal. To have to read these books and be called into the spotlight is not something he enjoys. No matter what he has done or how poor our relationship, he is my brother and I will always worry about him."

"Well I think you are a wonderful sister, much more so than he deserved with how he treated you but I understand. It's like me with Percy. Right now I don't agree with his choices but he is my little brother I will always be there for him."

"Exactly."

Bill began to nibble on her neck and shoulder.

"Maybe we should get out of this bath," Emily suggested.

"Mmm," Bill said as he kissed her neck one last time before moving her forward so he could climb out.

Bill offered Emily a towel as she too got out of the tub. When he was finished drying himself off he took her towel from her and threw it on the floor. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she immediately granted. His tongue tangled with hers as they both became lost in the kiss.

Bill adjusted his arms to lift her up, Emily wrapping her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. Bill walked them into the bedroom and laid Emily on the bed.

Emily moved to the middle of the bed as Bill climb in slowly kissing his way up her body. When he reached her neck he pulled back and looked into her eyes, lost in the love he saw reflected back in them. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down towards her, bringing their bodies flush against one another.

As they kissed Bill trailed his right hand down her side, feeling her body's every curve. When he reached her knee he pulled it up to wrap around his waist putting more pressure against her lower body as he did so.

Bill kissed his way to spot below her ear and nibbled on the skin. Emily arched her back into him, she felt like her every nerve ending was awakened.

As he entered her both of their minds thought of nothing but the person they were entwined with. Their every movement synchronized and desperate, both needing more. One of Emily's hands tangled in his hair while the other grasped at his back. Both wanting to melt into the other, nothing was enough as they worked themselves towards their peak.

As they came down from their high Bill collapsed onto Emily. Both breathing hard as he kissed her neck.

Bill rolled off of her onto his back adjusting the covers to cover them both as Emily curled into his side.

"I love you," Bill whispered as he kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too," Emily replied as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

As the candle light in the room began to flicker out, it wasn't long before both of the lovers succumbed to Morpheus' call.


	10. Ch 10 Midnight Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: We get a little Harry POV just so we remember where he is. That will happen from time to time but I wouldn't expect it in every chapter. I'm really sick and I thought that it would hinder my uploaded pace but it has seemed to help it so enjoy!**

As Emily woke she smiled when she noticed she was lying across Bill's bare chest. His arms were wrapped around her and she was happy, this was natural, this was home. She had missed waking with him while she had been at school.

Emily realized Bill was already awake as his fingers trailed softly up and down her spine. She kept her eyes closed soaking up the moment and nuzzling her head into his chest. She felt the rumble in his chest as Bill chuckled and finally opened her eyes.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she kissed his chest.

"I just enjoy watching you wake up."

"Mmhmm," Emily went to close her eyes again but Bill sat up pulling her with him.

"We need to get ready, love."

"But I don't want to read," she said attempting to slide back down under the covers. "Can't we just stay here all day?"

"No we need to get up." Bill got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. "If you get up we can share a shower…"

Emily grumbled but got out of bed to join Bill as she heard him turn the water on.

0o0oo0oo0o0

When Emily and Bill walked into the Great Hall breakfast was almost over. Emily was trying to pretend she didn't see the look Draco was giving her as they sat down.

"Gooood morning," he said with a smirk. "Enjoy your night?"

Emily took the cup of coffee Bill offered her and took a sip, "It was relaxing."

"I'm sure it was." Draco winked at her but quickly rubbed the back of his head where his mother had hit him.

"Draco leave her alone. Unless you and Blaise feel up to sharing about your night."

Draco blushed bright red and Emily couldn't help laughing. Draco turned his head and glared at Emily as she tried to control her laughter behind her hand.

"I rather neither of them shares about their night's activities. I like to pretend they don't do those things," Lucius said.

That comment pushed Emily over the edge. She had just turned her head into Bill's chest to hide her laughter while she collected herself when Dumbledore stood at the High Table and silence descended across the hall.

"Good morning, I trust you all are rested. We are going to begin reading now. Today we should be able to finish the first book. Do we have a volunteer to read the first chapter?"

Mr. Weasley offered and the book was passed to him.

"**The Midnight Duel…**

Lucius groaned, "I do believe you want to give me a heart attack before the first book is over. Duels Emily?"

"It wasn't meant for me and no one did any fighting. No need to worry." He missed that she quietly added, "Right _now_."

**Theodore Nott had come to be the person Harry hated most in his life, even more so than he hated Dudley.**

"How could I be worse than that Muggle?" Theo sneered.

**At least, the Gryffindors only had Potions and Charms with Slytherin, so they didn't have deal with Nott much during the week. That was, until a notice was posted in the Gryffindor common room. It said that their flying lessons would start on Thursday but to the dismay of the first year Gryffindors they would be paired with the Slytherins for the lessons.**

"That was probably not the best idea the teachers ever had," Draco said.

"**Great now I get to make myself look like an idiot in front of Nott," Harry said.**

**He had been looking forward to flying lessons more than anything, now he wasn't so sure.**

"He is such a pessimist," Emily said.

**Emily was extremely excited when she saw the notice in the Slytherin common room. Sure they were with Gryffindors and her brother was still ignoring her but she was not going to let that get in the way of learning to fly. It sounded so freeing to her. For one who had been trapped in a cupboard most of her life flying through the open sky sounded liberating.**

Bill wrapped his arm around Emily and kissed her forehead. He loved to fly but he knew it came nowhere near Emily's passion for it. He would probably love it just as much if he had grown up as she had.

"**I can't wait!" she told Draco.**

"**Once you learn to fly we have to teach you to play Quidditch," Draco said. "It's a lot of fun and if you enjoy flying I think you will like it."**

"I do love playing but its Harry's thing."

"Is that why you aren't on your team?" Bill asked. "You fly better than anyone I know."

"Harry enjoys it and I didn't want to cause any more tension in our relationship."

**Theo who had seen the notice would not stop talking about flying. Emily wished he would shut up as he complained loudly about first years not being allowed brooms which meant they could not play on the House Quidditch team and told improbable stories that always ended with him narrowly escaping a Muggle airplane. Emily doubted that he even knew what an airplane was.**

Theo scoffed at this making Emily look at him.

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do," he snapped but refused to say anymore, quickly turning his head to look somewhere else.

**She overheard the Finnigan boy in charms telling his friends how he had spent most of his childhood racing his broomstick around the hills by his home.**

"I did!" called Seamus.

**Ron could be heard telling anyone who'd listen to him about his narrow escapes from Muggles on his brother Charlie's old broomstick.**

Charlie busted out laughing at this and Ron sank low into his seat blushing bright red.

**Everyone who had been raised in the wizarding world had an opinion on Quidditch****. There had been a commotion at the Gryffindor table one morning where everyone was privy to an argument between Ron and a boy named Dean Thomas, who was also a first year, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game that was played on the ground and had one ball. Emily, didn't see why they had to have their argument in the hall and interrupt her breakfast.**

There were chuckles throughout the hall.

**This morning as Emily entered the Great Hall with Draco and Blaise she noticed that Hermione was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table reading a book and taking notes. Neville Longbottom entered behind them and Emily observed Hermione lecturing him on something before turning her attention to her breakfast. **

**That morning when the mail came, Apollo flew in carrying the weekly package of sweets for Emily and Draco. Narcissa, Draco's mom, had learned from Draco that Emily didn't get along with her Muggle relatives and had taken to including twice as many sweets and making sure Emily knew they were for her. **

"That was really kind of you Cissy," Sirius called.

Narcissa a bit shocked at her cousin using her old nickname let alone speaking to her nodded her head and offered him a small smile.

**Emily paid no attention to the other owls making their deliveries until Theo grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and made his way toward the Gryffindor table where Longbottom seemed to be opening a package.**

"**Must he do that?" Emily said nudging Draco.**

**Draco who hadn't been paying attention looked up to see Theo grab something from Longbottom. **

"**Just ignore him," Draco told her.**

"**But he is making the rivalry worse. They already are convinced we are all evil. Then he goes and causes trouble making people like my brother and his friends dislike us more. It's no wonder he distrusts me when people like Theo keep bugging them."**

"**Emily, Theo should not be the person your brother judges **_**you**_** on."**

Harry looked down at his hands. Malfoy was right again. He should not base his opinion of his sister off other people.

"Just another thing I need to apologize for." Sirius who had heard him squeezed his shoulder.

**As Draco went to put his package in his bag Emily observed as Professor McGonagall approached Theo and the Gryffindors. **

**She shook her head. Draco was right, her brother should know her well enough not to judge her based on others but he was doing just that and if Theo kept this up he would never speak to her again.**

Bill kissed Emily's head. He knew reliving the break with her brother was hard and she needed him.

Emily squeezed his thigh and turned to kiss his jaw.

"I love you," she whispered.

Bill smiled and kissed her by her ear, "Love you too."

**At three-fifteen that afternoon, Emily, Draco and the other Slytherins headed down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear day with a slight breeze. You could see the trees of the forbidden forest sway slightly in the distance.**

"Perfect flying conditions," Charlie said.

Many people around the room were nodding their heads in agreement.

**There were twenty broomsticks lying in two lines on the ground waiting for them. Emily had been told by Fred and George Weasley, who didn't seem to mind she was a Slytherin, that the school brooms needed to be replaced. According to them some wouldn't even fly in a straight line anymore.**

"Gred and Forge always were stopping to say hi and chat with me in the halls," Emily said smiling over at the twins who both winked at her.

**Fifteen minutes later the Gryffindors arrived shortly followed by their teacher, Madam Hooch. She told the Gryffindors to hurry up and stand by a broom like the Slytherins had already done.**

**When everyone was finally situated by a broom she instructed them to hold their hands out and command the broom up.**

**Emily's broom jumped into her hand at once. She noticed only Draco and Harry had done the same as her. Blaise's broom had jerked up slightly but fell back down. She saw Longbottom looked as if he was afraid his broom would actually do as he said. It was clear he wanted to remain on the ground and his broom seemed to understand that. Hermione Granger seemed hesitant as all her broom did was roll over at her command.**

"You need to not doubt yourself, the more confidence you have and the more you can visualize what you want the easier you can perform magic," Emily said.

"Not all of us can bend magic to our will Em," Blaise told her.

She just rolled her eyes in response.

**Once everyone had finally had gotten their brooms off the ground Madam Hooch showed them how to mount them without falling off. She went around adjusting people's grips on the handle and giving advice. Emily overhead her tell Nott he'd been doing it wrong for years and had to choke back her laughter at the glare he leveled at her when she turned her back. **

**"When you hear the whistle I want you to kick off the ground," said Madam Hooch. "Hold the broom steady as you rise a few feet in the air. To come back down just adjust your body to lean forward slightly. Are we all ready? Good then on three, one… two…th –"**

**But Longbottom, whose nerves had gotten the best of him kicked off as hard as he possibly could forcing his body back and causing the broom to shoot straight up in the air.**

**As Madam Hooch called for him to come back down he kept going higher. He seemed to have forgotten that it was your body movements that controlled the broom as he leaned too far back causing the broom to flip. As the broom flipped he panicked and let go falling toward the ground until he collided with the grass. Everyone heard the crack upon impact and looked at him lying curled up on the grass holding his arm to his chest.**

"That kid has the worst luck," Bill said.

"Yeah I think it has to do with his confidence more than luck," Emily remarked.

**The broomstick now free of its rider took off on its own accord flying until it disappeared into the forbidden forest.**

**Madam Hooch rushed to Longbottom's side and knelt down checking for injuries. She found he had broken his wrist and helped him to stand up so she could take him to the hospital wing. She informed the class they were to stay put and not to touch the brooms until she returned. She put her arms around Longbottom who was crying and still clutching his arm to his chest to lead him back towards to the castle.**

Emily looked to where Neville was sitting. She watched as he attempted to hide his face which was looking beet red from embarrassment.

**As soon as they were out of range Theo began laughing.**

"**Did you see him crying?" he said.**

"**Shut up" Parvati Patil retorted.**

**"Ooh, do you have a crush Parvati?" said Pansy, who was one of the Slytherin girls. "So you like plump boys who cry?" **

**Just then Nott grabbed something out of the grass announcing it was Longbottom's. Emily wasn't close enough to see what it was until Theo said it was a Remembrall that Longbottom's gran had sent him that morning. **

**Emily stepped up to Theo and lowered her voice so only he could hear her, "Is this really necessary, let it go Theo we don't need to pick fights with them."**

**But he wasn't listening to her and began tossing the Remembrall up in the air and catching it as he walked away from her.**

Harry felt bad, he had assumed his sister had been egging Nott on not telling him to stop. He had a feeling he had only scratched the surface of the things he needed to apologize for.

Bill leaned in and kissed Emily by her ear, "At least you tried."

**Emily turned to look at her brother as she heard him tell Nott to give him the Remembrall.**

**Nott just sneered at him.**

**Harry demanded he hand it over again and instead of dropping it Theo grabbed his broom telling Harry to come and get it as he took off into the air. Nott wasn't a bad flyer Emily noted.**

**Harry moved to pick up his broom.**

**Hermione Granger yelled at him to stop before he got everyone into trouble. **

Hermione blushed as people snickered throughout the hall.

**Emily watched as Harry mounted his broom and kicked off hard against the ground. She made to grab her own broom but Draco pulled her back. **

"**Dray! Let me go!"**

"**No you are not going up there," he said struggling to keep his hold on her. "I know you want to help him but he won't let you and on a broom that could be dangerous."**

**People around them began to scream and a few girls gasped, Emily quickly looked up to make sure Harry wasn't falling. As she looked up she noticed Harry and Nott seemed to be arguing. She stopped struggling and grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed. She watched as Nott threw the Remembrall into the air and watched to her horror as Harry dove after it. She stood frozen watching her brother stretch out his hand a foot from the ground and catch it just in time to pull his broom level with the ground and tumble onto the grass**

There were a few cheers in the hall. Sirius was ruffling Harry's hair and Remus was telling him that his father would be proud.

"I swear if someone has a heart attack before I turn 17 it will be me from all the crazy things Harry does," Emily said.

"Yes but you do have a tendency to go and save him, ending up the one who is more battered for it," Draco pointed out.

**Emily heard someone scream Harry's name. Her heart sank as she noticed Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Her brother was trembling as he got to his feet. People yelling at them tended to have that effect. After years of beatings, when someone yells at you like that you know pain is soon to follow.**

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I had no idea. I was just shocked at what I had seen," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry just waived it off.

**Professor McGonagall seemed to be having trouble finding words and finally just told Harry to follow her.**

**Emily watched as her brother followed Professor McGonagall and wished she could comfort him. She caught sight of Theo, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces and gave them a sharp glare. Seeing Emily's look the three boys quickly looked anywhere but at her losing their smirks immediately.**

"Of course we did, she's scary when she's mad!" Crabbe cried.

Emily smirked at them, watching as Crabbe and Goyle gulped looking quickly away.

**Harry followed Professor McGonagall not paying attention to where they were going until she stopped at Professor Flitwick's classroom. She opened the door and asked if she could barrow wood.**

**Harry wondered what wood was. Was it a cane to hit him with like Uncle Vernon used?**

"I should of stopped to explain what was going on I was just so excited at what I had witnessed," said Professor McGonagall. "I would_ NEVER_ hit a student."

**Much to Harry's relief, Wood was a burly fifth year who seemed quite confused at being pulled out of class by Professor McGonagall.**

**Professor McGonagall instructed the two of them to follow her as she led them into an unused classroom down the hall, motioning them inside.**

**When they entered the room they found Peeves writing rude words on the blackboard and humming to himself.**

"Wasn't us!" Remus and Sirius chorused.

Emily noticed Kingsley looking a bit sheepish and nudged Bill pointing him to look where she was.

"Who would have thought King was a troublemaker?" he said.

Kingsley seemed to notice the two looking at him and Emily gave him a little wave. He smiled and looked away causing Bill to chuckle and hide his face in Emily's neck.

**She ordered Peeves to leave which he did but not before throwing his piece of chalk towards the three of them. When the door was shut Professor McGonagall looked to Wood.**

"**I have found Gryffindor a Seeker!"**

"So that is how…"

"You got on…"

"The team!" Fred and George said.

**Emily was worried about Harry the rest of the afternoon.**

"**He's fine Em, they wouldn't expel him especially since he didn't start it." Draco said. "You need to calm down."**

**As they were walking they ran into the Weasley twins.**

"**Hey Em," they chorused.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah you look worried."**

"**I'm just worried about Harry. He got into a fight with Nott and McGonagall seemed upset. I haven't seen him around since. Not that he would tell me what happened anyway... but still."**

"**Well if it will…"**

"**Calm you down, milady…" Fred bowed his head towards Emily.**

"**We will tell you a… secret!"**

"I really need to get those two great birthday gifts this year," Bill commented.

Lucius was nodding his head in agreement like he was thinking he would send them something as well.

"**Your brother has been placed on the House Quidditch team!" **

"**Oliver Wood, the team captain, just told us!"**

"**But shhhhh, it's a secret," they finished together holding their fingers to their lips.**

"**We are the beaters you know," they stood up straight and dusted off their robes pompously.**

"**Best in the school if we do say so…"**

"**And we do Gred."**

"**That we do Forge."**

**Emily felt a rush of relief flow through her. Harry hadn't been punished he had been rewarded. **

"**We better go, but we hope…"**

"**We cheered up the fair maiden."**

"**Thanks guys." They winked at her and took off down the corridor.**

"The twins are a great way to get Emily distracted when she is upset," Draco commented.

"You say that but you have never been pranked by the three of them," Blaise said.

"You pull pranks love?" Bill asked.

"I enjoy a few laughs and I might find the twins to be a good investment…"

"**I can't believe he is on the team!" Draco said as the entered the Great Hall for dinner.**

"**Dray, keep it down. We aren't supposed to know."**

"**I know it's just first years **_**never**_** make the House team. He has to be the youngest player in a century." **

**The two sat down and began to load up their plates. Now that Emily wasn't worried she realized she was starving.**

**Emily noticed when Theo, Crabbe and Goyle joined the table they were all laughing. **

"**What did you three do?" she asked.**

"**Nothing important," Theo informed her.**

**She looked at him suspiciously and turned her head to see that her brother was sitting head down, whispering with Ron. Both kept looking over to glance at Theo every now and then. She had a bad feeling about this. **

"They cannot stop antagonizing each other," Emily huffed. "It drives me nuts wondering what trouble Harry is going to get mixed up in."

Bill kissed her forehead and rubbed relaxing circles onto her hip.

**Emily and Draco left the Great Hall and headed down to their common room to work on their homework with Blaise.**

**It was about eleven o'clock and Emily and Draco were about to head to bed when she noticed Theo, Crabbe and Goyle watching the clock and laughing. They had been doing that all night since they came back to the common room at nine.**

"**What are you three laughing about?" she demanding. "You haven't stopped watching that clock and cracking up since you got in tonight!"**

"**Let's just say your brother won't be attending here much longer," Theo said.**

"**What did you do?" she said deadly serious.**

**Theo gulped and tried to find his voice.**

"**Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to hex you until you remember?"**

"Scary as hell," Emily caught Theo mumble just down the table from her.

"**We challenged him to a duel at midnight… "**

**Emily raised her eyebrow knowing there was more.**

"**And I might have told Filch that… people were planning on sneaking out to set him up…" he said finally finding his voice.**

"**And where exactly did you tell him to meet you for this duel?"**

"**The trophy room, it's always unlocked," he replied quickly.**

**Emily swore she felt a headache set in. She sent a mild stinging hex at Theo who grabbed his arm and jump out of his chair backing away from Emily.**

"**Hey, what was that for?" he cried.**

"**For messing with my family and making me angry. I will do it again if you don't disappear from my sight in the next 10 seconds."**

**Theo, Crabbe and Goyle ran for the door to get to their dorms. Emily moved back to where her things were laid out and quickly started putting things away. **

"**Draco can you take my bag back to your room for me?"**

"**Sure but why can't you take it to yours?"**

"**I have to go clean up a mess Theo made and make sure my brother doesn't get himself expelled."**

**Emily had no delusion that if someone told Harry what a duel was he would feel honor bound to go to it. Harry never backed down from a bully which often meant she had to step in growing up. **

"Oh how I wish he had not gone to the duel it would of really saved me some headaches that year," Emily said laying her head on Bill's shoulder.

**Emily stuck to the shadows and used a few passages she had found to make it quickly and stealthily to the trophy room. When she got there she held back in the shadows and waited to hear the sounds of Harry or Filch entering the room. It wasn't hard to miss Harry when he got there. He was accompanied by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Emily shook her head he was just asking to get caught bringing so many people with him.**

"Hermione followed us and Neville was locked out because he forgot the password there was nothing I could do," Harry said.

**As the four entered the trophy room Emily heard Ron mention Theo being late and thinking he chickened out.**

"**Or perhaps he set you up," Emily said stepping from the shadows making the four Gryffindors jump.**

"**What are you doing here snake?" Ron said.**

"RONALD! I did not raise you to be so rude!" Mrs. Weasley told her son.

"**Saving all of you from being caught!" she whispered harshly. "Theo told Filch and he should be here any moment."**

**Just then Filch's voice carried into the room. They heard him telling Mrs. Norris to find them. **

**Emily motioned them all to follow her, she thought they must be nervous and frightened because they all followed without complaint.**

**She led them through the door that was away from Filch's voice. They had all just barely rounded the corner when they heard Filch in the trophy room. **

**He was muttering about them hiding as Emily led them down a long walkway full of suits of armor. Filch was getting closer to them. Longbottom squeaked and in a fit of nervousness broke into a run instead of following the others.**

Neville was once again trying to hide. He had not been the bravest of people in his first year. He was getting better but this book was really embarrassing for him.

**Longbottom didn't get far though and grab Ron in an attempt to keep himself standing when he tripped. Instead they both fell and smashed into a suit of armor.**

**Emily rolled her eyes, just wonderful that clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.**

**Emily commanded them all to run and they all took off sprinting down the hallway, no one looking back to see whether Filch was following them. They swung around an open door and ran down the new corridor Emily and Harry in the lead.**

"Of course they were in the lead," Hermione said. "It was a challenge to even attempt to keep up with them!"

**Emily who knew a hidden passageway grabbed Harry's arm and directed him and the others through a tapestry and dashed down it. They came out near the Charms classroom which she knew was far away from the trophy room.**

"You hear that Moony," Sirius said. "She knows hidden passageways! I'm so proud!"

Emily smiled at hearing this and turned her head into Bill's chest to hide her blush. She would never admit it but she had always wanted a relationship with Sirius and Remus like Harry had with them.

Bill ran his hand through her hair holding her head into him knowing what she was doing. He kissed her forehead and smiled. He knew what those few words had meant to Emily. He felt her exhale and turn back to look at his dad who was reading, with Emily still leaning into his side.

"**That should put enough distance between us," Emily panted, leaning against the stone wall and brushing the hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face. Longbottom was bent over wheezing attempting to breathe.**

**Hermione was grabbing at her chest and panting. She stared straight at Harry and Ron trying to proclaim that she had told them so.**

"Probably not the best time for that," Charlie laughed imagining the scene.

"**We need to get back quickly," said Ron.**

"**Emily's right, Nott tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "He never meant to come. He told Filch you would be in the trophy room hoping that you two would walk into his trap."**

"**And they did just as he hoped," Emily said. "Now I suggest we all make it back to our common rooms."**

**But just then something came flying out of a classroom and stopped in front of them. **

**Peeves started to laugh as her noticed the group of first years.**

**Emily shook her head as Harry told Peeves to shut up which only made him laugh harder.**

**"Ickle Firsties shouldn't be wandering at this time of night. So very, very naughty you could get caughty."**

"**Not if you are quiet," Harry said.**

**Peeves threatened to tell Filch and Emily realized Harry and his friends had no idea how to deal with Peeves. She stepped forward to tell Peeves about a prank he could pull to distract him but Ron pushed her out of his way.**

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Do we need to have a talk? Your behavior has been anything but what I expect from one of my children!"

Ron was wishing the ground would swallow him at this moment. He knew he was in trouble he had not exactly been that kind to Emily over the years. There would be a lot more yelling to come.

"**Move," snapped Ron, as he tried to hit Peeves. **

**Emily groaned that was the worst move he could have made.**

**Peeves started yelling as loudly as he could, proclaiming that he had found students out of their beds in the charms corridor.**

**They ran past Peeves until they reached a door that was locked. Ron kept pulling on it desperately and telling them they were done for and doomed. **

**Filch's footsteps could be heard coming closer to where they were.**

"**Stop being so dramatic," Emily said waving her wand at the lock.**

**The lock clicked and the door easily opened when Emily pulled on the handle. **

They hall became silent as they all looked towards Emily. She had been a first year and had cast a non-verbal spell.

"That is very advanced for a first year, Miss. Potter," Dumbledore said.

Emily nodded she knew that. They hadn't even started to try silent casting in their classes yet. She looked to Mr. Weasley waiting for him to start reading again, he took the hint and turned back to the book.

**They pushed their way through the doorway and shut the door behind them pressing their ears against it to hear if Filch was coming.**

"**Peeves, where are they?" Filch was saying. "Tell me."**

"**You must say 'please' to little Peevesie."**

"**I don't have time for your games, Peeves, tell me NOW!"**

"**Won't say nothing if you can't tell Peevesie 'please'," sang Peeves.**

Emily smiled, "I knew then he wouldn't say anything."

At a few quirked eyebrows she continued, "He used a double negative."

"**Fine —**_**please**_**."**

**They heard Peeves yell nothing before cackling with laughter. Filch began cursing and his footsteps moved farther away until they could no longer hear him.**

"**He's leaving he doesn't think anyone can get through this door," Harry whispered. "We should leave. Neville, why are you tugging on my arm?" Longbottom was indeed pulling on Harry to get his attention. Finally Harry snapped when Longbottom didn't reply. "What?"**

**Emily was already inventorying their surrounding and knew precisely, what. They were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor and she now understood why they were told not to come here.**

"Lovely," Narcissa sighed.

**There in the room was a large dog. So large it filled the whole room. It had three heads all of which were drooling and showing their yellowing fangs.**

"Of course you have to be in a room with a Cerberus," Lucius said.

**It seemed to be staring at them. The only reason they were alive had been their surprising entrance but the dog was getting over the shock and was beginning to growl at them in warning.**

**Emily reached for the doorknob they needed to get out of this room and fast.**

**They rushed out of the room Emily slamming the door shut as they took off running down the corridor. Filch must have given up on finding them or decided to search another part of the castle. None of them cared though they just wanted to get as far away from that room as possible.**

**They stopped when they reached a point where they felt they had put enough space between them and the forbidden corridor.**

"**You guys need to get back to your dorm," Emily said. "Don't run anymore, stick close to the walls and listen for Filch."**

"You'd make a great auror girlie!" Mad Eye said. Emily wondered how many times she was going to have to hear that while reading the books.

**Emily turned quickly and headed for a passageway she knew was close and would take her near her common room. She made her way quietly through the passage and crept up to the expanse of wall that would let her into her common room, quietly whispering the password as she placed her hand on the wall.**

**Emily went straight to Draco's room. She found him awake obviously wondering what had made her leave in such a hurry earlier. **

"**Where have you been?"**

"**Theo set my brother up. He challenged him to a duel and then tipped off Filch to get him caught!"**

"**Well I guess since you don't seem too angry he didn't find either of you?" he asked.**

"**You mean all five of us…"**

**Emily launched into the story of what had happened, leaving nothing out.**

"**What is a Cerberus doing in the school?" **

"That is what I would like to know," Bill said holding Emily tighter to him.

"I'm sure you will find out," Emily told him patting his thigh.

"**I think I know," she paused for a moment. "It was standing on a trap door. It's guarding something."**

"**What could it possibly be guarding? We are in a school."**

"**Whatever it is I think it is the package Hagrid removed from the vault when he took Harry and I to Diagon Alley."**

"**The same package you think those robbers were trying to steal when they broke into Gringotts?"**

"**Yup and I can only hope Harry didn't notice because if he did he won't be able to stop until he knows what's being protected. He can't control his curiosity."**

"**Well let's hope they didn't notice. I'm exhausted let's just get some sleep."**

**Emily nodded and lay down next to Draco too tired to go back to her room. As she fell asleep her only thought was on her brother and hoping he wasn't trying to put the pieces together.**

"That's the chapter, who would like to read next?" Mr. Weasley announced.

Professor Sprout offered and the book was passed to her.

She opened the book and earned a groan from Emily as she ready the title,

"**Halloween…"**


	11. Ch 11 Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world that belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

"**Halloween…"**

Emily took Bill's free hand and began to play with his fingers as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing good ever happens on Halloween," Emily said.

Bill kissed her head and gave her a squeeze of support.

**Emily was exhausted as she entered the Great Hall with Draco for breakfast. She groaned as she saw the cheer in her brother's face. **

"**I don't think they understood the danger of the Cerberus," Emily told Draco as they sat down at the Slytherin table.**

Harry looked sheepish. He had forgotten about the danger the three-headed dog had posed and focused on the fun of running through the castle at night and the rush of almost getting caught.

**Draco looked over to see Harry and Ron hunched over talking with excitement. He turned to see the Granger girl kept looking at them with disapproval. **

"**Well at least Granger seems to not have found it as exciting. Maybe she can stop them before you have to step in again."**

"I wish," Hermione said.

"Oi!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"**Last night she kept telling them she told them it was a set up but she still went with them anyway."**

"**Maybe you should figure out what is in that package before your brother then just in case. I mean it has to be really dangerous or very valuable for Dumbledore to bring it here."**

"**It's probably both," Emily said reaching for the coffee. "I need caffeine if I am going to make it through the day."**

"So the addiction started when you were young," Bill laughed.

"I needed it to help me get through chores when I was at the Dursley's and it was something they didn't mind that I had."

People's faces, around her, darkened at the mention of the Dursleys.

"No wonder you're so short," Blaise joked lightening the mood.

"She's better small," Bill said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I am not that short," Emily huffed, 5' 3" wasn't that short.

**Everyone's attention was drawn upwards as the mail arrived. Emily noticed a long, thin package that was being carried by six large screech owls. She watched as they dropped the package in front of her brother. **

"**I think that is his new broom," Draco whispered to her.**

"**Oh right I forgot he was playing for Gryffindor. I am way too tired to function today."**

"**Oh come on you will be fine by lunch you just hate mornings," he said getting up from his seat.**

"It's true, I dislike mornings. I rather the nighttime, it's darker out, people tend to be quieter and it can be a very calming time," Emily informed.

"**I'm bringing a cup of coffee with me. I should look into getting a coffee mug." **

**Draco just rolled his eyes at his best friend.**

**As Emily and Draco left the Great Hall they noticed Flitwick approach Harry and Ron who were looking triumphant while they said something to Nott. **

"**I thought I told Nott to leave my brother alone?"**

"**Em you are never going to stop the rivalry. You are just going to have to accept that. Nott is very much stuck in his ways and no amount of stinging hexes is going to change that."**

"**Should I try something a bit stronger?" Emily said half-jokingly.**

"**Very funny… no, I think you need to let your brother fight some of his own battles and Theo is not that big of a threat to him."**

"I can be a threat," Theo huffed.

Emily turned her head into Bill to stop her laughter. She kissed his collarbone once she was composed enough and turned back to pay attention to the reading.

**Emily and Draco entered the common room that afternoon and took two spots by the fire. Both found homework quite easy and never had much to do being first years so they spent their time researching subjects that interested them or reading by the fire. **

"It was annoying. I never could keep up with your study habits," Blaise said. "Even now I still wonder how you two get it all done so fast."

Draco and Emily shared a smirk but did not reply.

**It wasn't long before their peace was disturbed by a disgruntled Theo who had entered the common room and gone straight to Emily.**

"**Why does your brother have a Nimbus 2000?" he demanded.**

"**I am supposed to know why he has it because…"**

"**You are his sister!"**

"**Yes because we have been so chummy since I became a Slytherin."**

"**You hexed me over someone you don't even talk to?"**

"**He is still family," Emily said turning her attention back to her book to show she was done with the conversation.**

**Theo huffed and marched off. Emily had a hard time focusing after that. Finally giving up she shut her book and set it down on the side table. **

"**I can't concentrate, this is pointless."**

**Draco looked over at her and set his own book down after marking his place. "I have an idea, why don't you go put your book away and change into your jeans."**

"**Ok…" Emily said not knowing what Draco had in mind as she saw him run up to the fifth year Prefect Marcus Flint.**

**When Emily came back from changing she noticed Draco was standing with Marcus, who was carrying his broom, both were waiting for her. **

"**Draco thought you might enjoy learning about Quidditch and going for a fly. Does that sound good?" Marcus asked her.**

"**Sounds like fun!" Emily replied.**

"**Well come on then, Wood has the pitch booked tonight at seven but we can be on it till then."**

"That was very sweet Draco," Narcissa told her son.

"I knew it was something Emily would enjoy," he replied smiling at his best friend.

**Marcus led the two first years down to the Quidditch field. He set his broom down and ducked out of sight through a door. He reemerged back out with a crate that he set down in front of Emily. **

"**Quidditch isn't too hard to learn," Marcus informed her. "There are seven players on a team. Each team has three hoops they need to defend." He pointed to the golden rings high in the air on either end of the pitch.**

"**You score by throwing the Quaffle through the hoop. Each goal is worth ten points." Marcus opened the crate and pulled out the largest red ball. "This is the Quaffle." He tossed the ball to her.**

**Emily caught it and threw it up in the air testing out the weight, it was lighter than she expected. When she turned her attention back to the fifth year he continued.**

"**Each team has three chasers whose job it is to get the Quaffle through the other team's hoops. There is one Keeper and it is their job to stop the Quaffle from going through the hoops."**

**Emily nodded in understanding, this was easy three chasers who tried to make goals and a keeper who acted like a soccer goalie protecting the hoops.**

**Marcus picked up a bat, handing it to her as he took back the Quaffle to put it away. "Now to make it a little harder we have Bludgers," he pointed to the two balls in the crate that where fighting their chains to get free. "I'm not going to take them out right now, but the Bludgers try to knock people off their brooms. Each team has two Beaters who use their bats to knock the Bludgers away from their teammates and towards the other team."**

**Emily thought this sounded even better. The Bludgers presented a challenge to the players. She thought she might enjoy being a chaser, flying through the air trying to score a goal while dodging Bludgers and other players. **

"Yes you hear about the one ball that could cause harm and you think it sounds like a fun challenge," Bill said in her ear.

"You love me despite my weird quirks."

"That I do," he replied kissing her neck.

**Marcus turned back to the case and pulled out a small golden ball that had wings. "This is the Snitch, it is small as you can see and incredibly fast making it hard to catch. The seventh player on the team is called the Seeker, it is their job to catch the Snitch. Once caught the game ends and 150 points goes to the team who caught it."**

**Emily nodded, "Sounds fun, I can't wait to watch the first game."**

"**The best games are always us verses the Gryffs," Marcus told her. "They are known for getting a bit out of hand, but what's a little Quidditch without an injury or two. We have won the Quidditch cup ever since Charlie Weasley left the school to chase dragons. He was a good player, they say he could have gone pro but apparently he loves dragons more."**

"I liked Quidditch but it was more for fun than for a living. It would have become something I had to do rather than something I enjoyed to do. I love working with dragons. It is always exciting and never gets old," Charlie informed everyone.

Many of the adults nodded in understanding you needed to love what you did. Work became harder if you found it a chore.

**Marcus took the bat back and put it in the crate. "So what do you say about me taking you for a fly around the pitch before I let you loose on your own?"**

"**Yeah, I would enjoy that."**

**Marcus nodded and went to put the crate back where he had found it. When he came back Draco gave her a smile before turning to go sit and watch from the stands. Emily was really excited. She was going to have to thank Draco for this, it really was just the pick me up she needed.**

"Best friend ever," Emily said.

"I try," Draco said bowing his head to her.

**Marcus came back and picked up his broom instructing Emily to sit on it in front of him. He wrapped one hand around her waist and used his other to hold onto the broom as he kicked off. As they flew around the pitch Emily felt a sense of ease. Marcus dove and climbed making Emily's stomach jump with excitement. Finally Marcus landed and they got off the broom.**

"**That was so much fun!" she exclaimed.**

**Marcus smiled at her, "You want to try to fly by yourself?"**

**Emily nodded and he gave her a few instructions before telling her to kick off.**

**As the wind whipped through her hair she felt a sense of freedom she had never felt before. Flying was almost as easy as breathing. She wove through the hoops and dove towards the field only to pull up at the last second. **

Harry was shocked he had no idea his sister loved flying as much as he did. And it sounded as if she was good too. There were a lot of things he had to learn about her he supposed.

Many Quidditch players throughout the hall had dreamy looks to their faces as they thought about flying.

**Much too soon for Emily's liking Marcus called her back down.**

"**You're a natural," he told her. "I hate to stop you but we need to head in. Wood will be out here in about fifteen minutes."**

**Draco joined them as they made their way back up to the castle. **

"**How about I take you two to the kitchens since dinner is about to end and you can eat in the common rooms," Marcus offered.**

**Draco and Emily agreed always up to learn more about the castle. **

"You hear that Moony?" Sirius said. "She is learning the castle and can sneak around, who does she remind you of?"

Remus just shook his head at Sirius' antics.

Emily turned and kissed Bill as she put her head in the crook of his neck with a smile on her face.

**The kitchens it turned out were behind a painting of fruit. You just had to tickle the pear and the door appeared. The house elves were more than happy to give them anything they wanted. Emily was sure the two baskets they made up for the three of them could have fed everyone in Slytherin House. **

**As they made it back to the common room laden with food Emily looked between the two boys, "Thank you guys, I really needed this."**

"**Anytime little snake," Marcus said. "If you need anything you can always count on your housemates. Slytherins stick together."**

**Emily and Draco took one of the baskets and headed off to Draco's room as Marcus joined a few friends by the fire. Emily couldn't help but feel she was really lucky to have a friend like Draco.**

"You are going to give him a complex," Blaise said.

"What do you mean, 'give him a complex'? He already has one."

Draco mock glared at his best friend and boyfriend who were trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

**Emily was wondering how the time had passed so quickly. She had been in the castle for two months now and she couldn't believe how at home she felt. Privet Drive had never been a home to her and Harry. At best they were live in servants but here she was herself. She was a witch who could fly a broom, study for fun, and hang out with her best friend eating sweets in their dorm late into the night. The only piece missing was her brother but Draco kept her well distracted.**

Harry again felt remorse, it was true the castle was like home to him as well but it had been missing something. He just didn't realize it had been his sister till now.

**On Halloween morning the castle woke to the smell of pumpkin and spices filling the corridors. Even better for most, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start levitating objects. Many had been looking forward to this lesson since Professor Flitwick had demonstrated it on Longbottom's toad. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs and as always Emily was paired with Draco. **

"Even to this day they are partners in class and I'm his boyfriend," Blaise said.

Emily just leaned into Bill more and smiled, "I'll let you handle this one Dray."

Draco groaned.

**Emily saw that Harry was paired with Seamus Finnigan and much to her amusement Ron seemed disgruntled at being paired with Granger. Though Emily noticed the poor girl didn't look too happy to be paired with the red-head either, she didn't blame her. **

"Someone understands my pain," Hermione said smiling over at Emily.

"OI!" Ron cried looking affronted.

"**Remember the wrist movements we have been working on!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. As usual he was perched on top of a pile of books overseeing the class. "You make a simple swish and flick motion. Remember the correct pronunciation of the incantation or you may end up as the wizard Baruffio who said an 's' instead of an 'f' and was crushed by a buffalo appearing on his chest."**

"It doesn't work," Sirius said looking disappointed.

"I really shouldn't be surprised he tried it," Emily whispered to Bill.

He laughed and kissed her in the spot below her ear.

**Emily who didn't need to say the incantation looked around as people were struggling to perform the correct wand movements and say the words just right. She turned to Draco who had an eyebrow raised.**

"**Are you waiting for something?" he said pointing to the feather.**

**Emily shook her head and flicked her wand at the feather raising it into the air. Professor Flitwick turned, seeing her feather in the air he let out an excited squeak and almost toppled from his books.**

"**Well done Miss. Potter! Everyone look over at Miss. Potter who is levitating her feather!" Professor Flitwick called out to the class. "10 points to Slytherin!"**

"You are too talented for your own good, I think it's you that has a complex," Draco drawled.

Emily smirked at Draco before turning and kissing Bill's jaw. She was confident in her magic she wasn't about to deny that.

**Emily went back to observing the class. Finnigan looked to be getting impatient and began to prod the feather so much so that he somehow set fire to it, she watched as Harry put it out with his hat.**

"So they are…"

"Useful for something," the Weasley twins remarked.

**She turned her attention to where Weasley was shouting, "**_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**" He was waving his arm around in exaggerated circles like a propeller. **

Ron turned bright red as his brothers and sister busted with laughter.

"Babe that is my ear," Emily said.

"Sorry, love."

**Emily could hear Hermione trying to correct Ron's pronunciation and arm movements. He seemed to be getting angry at her and finally told her to do it.**

"Oh doesn't my little brother know you never challenge a bookworm?"

"I don't think he has caught on even five years later," Emily told Bill rubbing circles into his thigh.

**Hermione focused on her feather and stated the incantation correctly levitating her feather a few feet above the desk before bringing it back down.**

**"****Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "5 points to Gryffindor!"**

**Draco levitated the feather shortly after Granger. When class was over Emily watched as Ron practically dragged Harry out of the class glaring at Hermione over his shoulder, Hermione for her part was not far behind them. **

**The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and soon Emily was being wowed by the decorations of the Great Hall. ****Thousands of bats fly overhead in the hall and carved pumpkins floated above the tables their candles flickering whenever a bat flew past. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.**

**As she started eating Emily overhead Daphne tell Pansy that Weasley had insulted Granger after Charms and she had been crying in the bathroom all afternoon. She felt bad for the girl, Weasley really didn't seem to be able to sensor what came from his mouth as she well knew from the insults he threw at her and other Slytherins often in the hallways.**

"Ronald Weasley tonight we are having a long talk young man! I raised you better than what we are reading about your behavior!"

Bill was snickering into Emily's neck, "It's about time someone says something to him. He really needs to learn to filter what comes out of his mouth."

**She decided she would take something to the girl and see if she couldn't get her to come out of the bathroom when Professor Quirrell came barging into the Great Hall, his face looked panic stricken and he reached the Head Table.**

"**There's a troll in the dungeon… I-I-…" he never finished his thought as he fainted collapsing onto the stone floor.**

"Pathetic faker," Emily huffed under her breath. Lucius and Bill had caught what she said and looked at each other quizzically, obviously Emily had a problem with Quirrell and they weren't sure if they wanted to know more or not.

**They hall broke out into screams of terror. Everyone froze as Dumbledore released a few loud bangs with his wand. Once he had them silenced he instructed the prefect to lead the students back to their dorms.**

**Marcus began to round up the first and second years telling them he would be taking them to library since the troll was in the dungeons. **

**Emily highly doubted a troll could get in without a teachers help and she had an idea as to who it was that let it in. Her mind flashed to the third floor corridor. She turned to look behind her and noticed the professors had all disappeared including Professor Quirrell. She looked to the Gryffindor line and saw her brother and Weasley slip into line with the Hufflepuffs and groaned. They were sneaking off somewhere.**

**Emily noticed Blaise and Draco were talking and took the opportunity to follow her brother before Draco turned back to check on her. She followed them as they skidded down a corridor and hurried toward what she knew was the girl's bathroom. They must be going for Hermione. She quickly fell back into the shadows as they stopped when the sound of footsteps could be heard behind them.**

"**Percy," she heard Weasley snap as he dragged Harry behind a statue.**

**Emily looked over to where the footsteps were coming from and saw Professor Snape. He was heading for the third floor. She sighed in relief he must be thinking the same thing she was. **

"I was, but you are more important than that. You should have stopped me and gotten my help," he looked over at Emily.

Everyone stopped was Snape showing caring for someone?

"I thought what you were doing was a bit more important at the time."

He shook his head at her. "I will convince you one of these days, brat."

Bill kissed her forehead, "He's right. I don't want to lose you because you devalued your own safety."

"I'm right here love," she said giving him a soft kiss to his lips. "No need to worry."

"Somehow I think there are a lot of reasons to worry."

**Emily's attention was quickly drawn back to the boys when she heard Weasley ask Harry if he smelled something.**

**Emily sniffed and a foul stench reached her nostrils, dirty laundry and rotten eggs. **

**She watched as the troll from another hall into the corridor. It had to be about twelve feet tall, its skin looked to be a grayish green color and it drug a large wooden club on the floor behind it. **

**The troll stopped next to a door. Emily had to move to get a better look as the troll had seemed to make up its mind and entered the doorway.**

**She heard Harry tell Ron they should lock it in the room. Emily quickly decided to stop them as they edged toward the open door. All of a sudden Harry leapt at the door, slamming it shut and locking it.**

"**Harry, unlock that door!"**

"You locked me in!" Hermione cried.

Both boys looked guilty and were looking at anything but their best friend.

"**What are you doing here?" Harry asked.**

"**Saving you again, now open that door Granger is in there!"**

**The boys seemed to come out of their shock at the mention of Granger and screamed.**

**Emily shook her head as she reached the door unlocking it and pulling it open. The three first years ran inside. Hermione Granger was on the far wall looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was making its way towards her. **

**"We need to change his focus!" Emily yelled at the boys. Harry picked up a broken tap and throw it against a wall to confuse the troll.**

"At least he was listening to me," Emily said as Bill's grip tightened on her waist.

**The troll stopped and seemed to be looking around looking for what had made the noise. His eyes found Harry and he made to go after him.**

**Ron yelled and threw a pipe. The pipe missed the troll but his yell caught his attention and he turned toward Ron giving Harry the time to run to Hermione.**

**"Run Hermione! Come on we need to get out of here!" Harry yelled at Hermione, she didn't move. Harry grabbed for her arm to pull him with her but she stood frozen in shock.**

Lucius' hand reached out for Emily's and held it, looking over as if checking to make sure she was really here and whole. Bill's hold on Emily tightened even more and he rested his head against hers inhaling her scent and taking comfort from it.

**Emily was thinking how best to disarm the troll knowing most spells would bounce off his thick skin as she turned to watch Harry do something very stupid. He ran and jumped onto the troll grabbing onto its neck and sticking his wand up the troll's nose by accident.**

**The wand had caused the troll pain and it began wildly flinging its club around. His hand moved to grab Harry and Emily knew she had to act.**

**Thinking quickly Emily flicked her wand at the troll's club and levitated it above the trolls head before dropping on it. The troll swayed and looked like it was about to fall and hurt Harry, Emily sent an overpowered **_**Petrificus Totalus**_** and the swaying troll froze and fell forward avoiding all the people in the room.**

"Thank god!" Narcissa said.

People in the room sighed in relief but it slowly sunk it what Emily had done and they turned to look at her.

She ignored them in favor of giving Bill a kiss.

**It was Hermione who spoke first. She looked to Emily asking if it was dead.**

"**No it's not dead," Emily told her.**

**Harry bent down and retrieved his wand from the troll's nose. It was covered in gray troll boogers.**

"Ewwww!" many girls cried across the hall.

**The door slammed open and loud footsteps coming towards them made them all look up. A moment later, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran into the bathroom neck and neck. Quirrell entered a few moments after them and looked like he was about to faint again at the sight of the troll. He squeaked and moved over to a stall to sit down.**

"Idiot," Emily muttered rubbing the base of her throat.

"Is there something you should tell us about that man?" Lucius asked quietly.

"You will find out by dinner I am sure."

That didn't ease either Lucius or Bill's mind.

**Snape's eyes locked onto Emily before bending over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at her cubs. She looked angered and her face was white.**

**"What are you all doing in here?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. "You should be in your dorms with your Housemates. You could have been killed."**

**None of the Gryffindors seemed to be able to find their voice. So Emily stepped forward and decided to take charge.**

"**Hermione was in the bathroom because someone from her house had insulted her earlier," Emily informed them sending a glare towards Ron who was pretending not to notice.**

"**Is that why you missed your lessons this afternoon Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked.**

**Seeing Hermione nod, McGonagall become more angered but before she could say anything Emily continued. **

"**I had heard that she was in the bathroom and came to warn her and when I got here the boys were about to do the same thing when the troll came by and entered the room. We followed quickly there was no time to get someone else to help. Harry tried to distract it as did Ron so that Hermione could run but she was too shocked to move. Harry jumped on the troll which only angered it. To save him I levitated the club and used it to knock out the troll."**

"That was a perfect opportunity to get Weasley in trouble. All of them in trouble in fact and you covered for them," Daphne said from a few seats down.

"I love my brother and getting Ron in trouble would have made things worse between us than they already were."

**The professors looked at her stunned. Professor McGonagall recovered first.**

"**I am disappointed that it was bullying in my own house that led to this and will have to take 15 points from Gryffindor for it. I think Miss. Potter that 10 points for your quick thinking to disarm the troll is in order, though I would like to point just out how lucky you all are to survive a full grown mountain troll. Now you all should get back to your dorms."**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly left the bathroom before anything else could be said. **

"**I will escort Miss. Potter," Professor Snape said leading Emily out of the bathroom.**

**The two walked quietly for a few minutes. Finally Professor Snape spoke breaking the silence.**

"**We both know what you said in the bathroom is not exactly how it happened." Emily knew he wasn't asking her a question.**

"**My brother hates me right now because I am a Slytherin but he is my brother I had to protect him."**

"**You also got a spell through the troll's skin. You did not just levitate the club." At Emily's stunned look he continued, "There was a mark where the spell hit the troll."**

"I can't believe you left a mark," Blaise said.

**She normally never trusted adults but Professor Snape was someone she looked up to and felt she could trust. She didn't think he wanted to hear the whole story so she simply said, "I used an overpowered '**_**Petrificus Totalus'**_**." **

**Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing else. When they approached the Slytherin common room Professor Snape bid her goodnight and left.**

**As Emily entered the common room Draco ran over to her.**

"**Where did you go? I was worried."**

**Emily and Draco grabbed some food that was laid out for the students to finish the feast in their common rooms and made their way to Draco's room so she could tell him everything that had happened when she snuck out of line to follow her brother. They talked late into night. Emily told him she thought the troll was a distraction to get to whatever the Cerberus was guarding. Eventually they both grew distracted from thoughts of trolls and three headed dogs by candy and games of chess until they both passed out from exhaustion. **

Professor Sprout closed the book. "Who would like to read next?"

Lee Jordan offered and smiled when he opened the book to the next chapter.

"**Quidditch…"**


	12. Ch 12 Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Harry Potter stories but am grateful JK Rowling shared him and his magical world with us.**

"**Quidditch…"**

Cheers went up throughout the hall from all of the Quidditch fans.

**As they entered November, the Quidditch season had begun. On Saturday, Emily would be watching Harry play his first match against her House team. She had heard that the rivalry held between Gryffindor and Slytherin was enhanced on the Quidditch field and there was always someone injured during the games. It was an unsettling thought to her but at the same time she was excited to see her brother play even if it was against her House.**

**Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because as Fred and George had told her Wood had decided that Harry should be kept hush-hush as a sort of secret weapon. But this was Hogwarts and as with all secrets it leaked to entire student body. Emily thought that the broom being delivered to him at a meal might have been a dead giveaway. Draco had recognized the package for what it was immediately and pointed it out to her.**

Professor McGonagall blushed a bit, "Well sending it to him in front of everyone might have been a mistake. I was just so excited I lost myself."

There were a few snickers in the hall.

**Emily had heard many things said about her brother the week leading up to the match. Some people seemed to think he would be brilliant because apparently their father had been a great Quidditch player when he was at school. **

**Other people seemed to think they'd need to put a net beneath him to catch him when he fell. Quite a few people who had remarked on the need for a net had red marks on their arms from where they had been hit with stinging hexes. They had no idea where they had come from and were at a loss to who in the crowded hallways had been the person to cast the spell often playing it off as being a missed target.**

Many people in the hall snickered.

"That was you?" a few people called out looking over at her and rubbing their arms.

"Why would I do that?" Emily said but the smirk on her face told people she had done it and she was not sorry.

Sirius was trying to keep his laughter under control. Emily was obviously the child of a Marauder. He was seeing a side to her he had never known. Both he and Remus were vowing to get to know her better.

**Emily had gone to the trophy room and looked through the Quidditch trophies after hearing her father had played Quidditch. She found a plaque that had named her father the Gryffindor team captain. There had even been a picture by the plaque of the team that year and a younger version of the man she remembered from her dreams had been in it. She didn't know who he was but the picture let her know the man was real.**

**Whenever Emily saw Harry he seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. She noticed he seemed more relaxed when he was reading a book that Draco recognized from the cover as **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**. That had led to Draco lending his copy to Emily so she could read it herself. **

"That is the only book I could ever willingly get your father and Sirius to read," Remus said.

Emily shook her head. She knew she got her love for knowledge from her mother but it was hard to understand someone not wanting to read even for fun.

"Outraged someone didn't love books," Bill chuckled in Emily's ear.

"Just trying to comprehend the notion and how my mum put up with it," she replied shaking her head again. "I would be so bothered if you couldn't discuss advanced topics with me. It's one of my favorite things about our relationship."

"Every relationship is different love," Bill reminded her. "Though I enjoy our intellectual talks as well, it is what brought us together."

Bill kissed her by the ear and turned back to listen to the reading.

**Emily had to admit it was an interesting book. ****She learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers, her brother's position, were normally small and fast gaining the most serious injuries while playing;**

"That fact just made me worry about him more," Emily said.

**She was happy to read that death rarely occurred during Quidditch. It seemed though that referees had an odd habit of disappearing during games only to be found in the Sahara Desert.**

**Emily had noticed that Hermione and her brother had seemed closer since Halloween. She hoped they were friends. She felt someone like Hermione would be a good influence on her brother.**

"Thanks Em," Hermione called over.

Emily smiled at her and nodded slightly. Emily and Hermione may not be close friends but they got along well enough perhaps it was due to their shared love of books or their concern for Harry and his wellbeing but neither held any animosity towards the other.

**The day before the match Emily and Draco spent their afternoon brewing a healing salve. They had both noticed Professor Snape had a limp after the incident on Halloween. His leg didn't seem to be healing and they knew the man was busy and probably neglected his own care in favor of everything else that needed his attention. Normally when they wanted to brew something they asked Professor Snape if they could use the classroom while he graded. Often he would give them pointers that were not in the books they used in class. They both doubted though that he would let them use the classroom when they told him what they wanted to brew was for him. Draco had informed Emily that his godfather was a proud man and Emily had no doubt about that. She could not hold that against someone else when she herself had trouble asking others for help. Both Emily and Draco who knew they were not supposed to be brewing without supervision decided to use an empty classroom in the dungeons that Emily knew Fred and George often used when they were working on a potion for their pranks.**

"Fred! George! You two should know better than to brew potions without your teachers! You were only third years!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I don't think she realizes that all the noise coming from their room at home is them brewing potions to help with their pranks," Bill whispered.

Emily shrugged, "I don't know why she is so worried, the two of them are brilliant at potions and charms. She acts like they are idiots."

"It's just how she is," Bill sighed. "She has always been overprotective, it just got worse now that Voldemort is back."

"**He is not going to appreciate us meddling," Draco said as he stirred the cauldron.**

"**He will be thankful when his leg is healed," Emily retorted while she cut the sage.**

"**You are positive adding the sage will be ok?"**

"**Of course it has no negative reactions with any of the ingredients and it is a healing herb. If we just add it for the last ten minutes it should enhance all the healing properties."**

**Draco nodded as Emily added the sage.**

"**Now we just need to let it simmer for ten minutes. Let's clean up this mess while we wait."**

**When the salve was done they had enough for three tubs. They filled the tubs and finished cleaning up the room. Draco headed back to the dorm to put away everything they had used and Emily went to find Professor Snape.**

**As Emily approached the staffroom Emily saw her brother dart from the room. She watched him as he sprinted up the stairs in the direction of his common room wondering why he was in such a hurry. As she continued up to the door Filch walked out and glared at her before continuing on his way. Emily peered into the already open door and saw Professor Snape sitting by the fire.**

"**Professor Snape," she said while knocking lightly on the door frame.**

"**What?" he snapped. His expression was angry until he noticed who was speaking and he relaxed. "I apologize Miss. Potter, do you need something."**

Many people were starting to wonder if this was really their Potions Master. Did they hear correctly, he apologized to someone?

"**Um I just wanted to give you this," she placed the bag holding the healing salves on the table by the door. Thinking she should probably leave before he realized what she had brought him she added, "But I do have an essay I am working on and should go finish it now. Good day Professor."**

"**Good day Miss. Potter," he said inclining his head as he made to move to where she had set the bag.**

**Emily hurried back to the common room to meet up with Draco. When she entered she noticed him sitting by the fire and went over to join him. She sank into the spot next to him on the couch and put her head on his shoulder and tucked her feet under herself. **

"**How did it go?" he asked.**

"**I put the bag on a table by the door and told him it was for him. I then quickly excused myself to work on an essay before he could reach the bag and find out what was in it."**

"**Good idea." They were quiet for a moment staring into the fire before Draco added, "You ok?"**

"**Yeah it was just odd, when I got close to the staffroom my brother came running out of it and dashed to the stairs. Filch followed him out but went a different direction not interested in the slightest about following my brother. Guess I am just curious why he was running out of there so fast."**

"**Who knows, why don't we go get my chess board and play a game or two?" Draco offered.**

"**You better be ready to lose again!"**

"**In your dreams!"**

"Our chess matches are epic!" Draco said.

"I think we have gotten too good our games take forever to play now," Emily added.

"Ron is actually quite good at chess," Bill pointed out. "I don't think anyone in my family has won a game against him since he was 12, I haven't played him in years, but still."

"That is a bit… surprising," Emily said. "I knew he liked chess but I didn't realize he was that good."

**The next morning the Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of breakfast and everyone was excited for the match. As Emily passed the Gryffindor table she noticed that Harry seemed to be pushing the food on his plate around while Hermione seemed to be trying to convince him to eat. **

"**Ready to watch some great Quidditch today?" Marcus asked Emily as she and Draco sat across from him.**

"**Yeah, best match up and most looked forward to game of the season I'm told."**

"**Should be interesting, your brother is playing as their Seeker."**

"**Yeah I heard that," she shrugged while reaching for a blueberry muffin.**

"**Still not talking?" he asked.**

**Emily shook her head and began to eat her muffin.**

"**Well, just think about the great game us Slytherins are going to play today!" he reached over patted her shoulder and left the hall followed be members of the House team.**

**By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to have come to watch the matchup between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Many students had binoculars because even though the seats were high up most of the game was still hard to see without them.**

**Emily was secretly wearing a red spaghetti strap under her green long sleeve t-shirt that she had charmed 'Slytherin' onto in silver. She even added a gold ribbon to her green and silver ones that she tied into a bow around her ponytail. She may want her House team to win but that did not mean she didn't support Harry and was routing him on inside.**

Harry wasn't sure how he was going to make it through these readings. Even when he gave his sister no reason to, she had supported him.

**Many of the Slytherins seeing Emily's shirt had asked her to charm theirs for them as well. **

**As Emily and Draco picked out seats in the stands Emily couldn't help but feel a slight bit uneasy. She wasn't sure if it was because she was worried about her brother or something else. But something just felt off to her.**

"That is never good," Draco said. "When Emily tells you something is off it normally means you need to take notice, because something is going to happen."

"You don't get hurt?" Bill asked her. "You are just watching right?"

Emily squeezed his thigh, "I don't get hurt, I promise. You will find out why I had the feeling shortly I'm sure."

**Emily watched as Harry followed Fred and George out onto the field. He looked a bit green and she hoped his nerves weren't getting the best of him.**

**Madam Hooch was refereeing the game and stood in the center of the field waiting as both teams formed semi circles on either side of her.**

"**I want a clean game," she paused looking at both teams before continuing, "from all of you."**

"She knows this is a Slytherin versus Gryffindor game right?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow.

**Emily saw her brother smile and followed his line of vision to see where Granger and Weasley were holding up a large banner with his name on it. **

**Emily seeing the players mount their brooms grabbed Draco's hand nervous for Harry and still feeling anxious that something was not right.**

"**Deep breaths Em, he will be fine," Draco told her.**

**Madam Hooch's whistle was heard throughout the stadium.**

**They players kicked off the ground rising into the air, the game had begun.**

**"Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor immediately takes possession of the Quaffle – she is rather a skilled Chaser and quite beautiful, perhaps she –"**

Snickers spread through the hall.

"Hey Moony think he commentates like you?" Sirius said.

Remus shook his head smiling, "Sure seems to be off to a good start."

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry, Minnie."**

"**JORDAN!"**

"**Sorry…"**

**Emily laughed as she heard Fred and George's best friend Lee Jordan call Professor McGonagall Minnie. Lee called all the Quidditch games and was closely monitored by Professor McGonagall to keep him in line.**

"Minnie even sits by him to reprimand him!"

"Yes Mr. Black after Mr. Lupin started commentating I learned quickly to always sit next to the commentator, Merlin knows what might be said if I didn't!" McGonagall said the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

"**Johnson ** **nearly escapes a Bludger and passes the Quaffle off to Alicia Spinnet who is in her first year as a starting Chaser—** **she tosses it back to Johnson – but no, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint intercepts the pass – Flint easily maneuvers his way to the hoops – and he – nope, he is stopped by the Gryffindor Captain Oliver Wood – Alicia Spinnet takes the Quaffle again tosses it to Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell and— OOOH — that can't have been pleasant, she is hit in the head with a Bludger – Chaser Adrain Pucey of Slytherin takes the Quaffle —he is doing well, he dodges a Bludger – Oh but he can't dodge the second — that was sent by one of the Gryffindor Beaters either Fred or George Weasley, I couldn't tell you which –"**

"You had known us…"

"Three years…"

"It only took…"

"Emily three seconds…"

"To tell us apart!" Fred and George told Lee.

"We are…"

"So disappointed…"

"In you!"

"That's not fair! She is the only one who can tell you apart, no one else can!" Lee exclaimed. Seeing the twins were laughing at him he sheepishly turned back to the book to continue reading.

— **Bell takes the Quaffle and dodges Pucey, she tosses the Quaffle to Spinnet — there is nothing in her way now — Bludger is speeding towards her, and it misses — she is approaching the hoops — she tosses to Johnson as Pucey has caught up to her — Johnson makes her throw and Slytherin Keeper Bletchley moves to block — and he misses — TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

**The Gryffindors broke out in cheers while the Slytherins booed.**

**Emily who had yet to take her binoculars off Harry looked over at Draco who was booing. **

"**They scored?" Emily asked.**

"**Yes, now Em watch the game your brother is fine!"**

"**Something doesn't feel right Dray! I have no idea what it is but something is not ok."**

"**Em you are just anxious because it is your brother playing and I understand that but you are missing the game."**

**Emily nodded to Draco but kept diverting her gaze over to Harry every minute or so.**

"I may have been a bit paranoid but it wasn't without reason," Emily said leaning more into Bill to rest her head on his shoulder.

"**Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle," Lee Jordan announced, "Chaser Pucey dodges both Bludgers aimed at him and heads for the hoops — hold up Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs is starting to dive – has he seen the Snitch?"**

People who had not been at the match leaned forward, curious to hear the outcome of Harry's first match.

"**Harry Potter Gryffindor's newest addition and Seeker has seen it as well – he dives – they are neck and neck – Potter and Higgs both have their hands raised – Potter overtakes Higgs – and – Oh OUCH – Marcus Flint has purposefully knocked into the Gryffindor Seeker sending him spiraling off course –"**

**The Gryffindor fans screamed in anger calling for a foul while the Slytherins cheered.**

"**What is he trying to do?" Emily screamed outraged.**

"**Emily calm down it was a hard foul, they tend to happen in Quidditch especially games against Gryffindor and Slytherin. He is still on his broom."**

"**He could have killed him!"**

"**Emily that's how the game is played no one is going to let him fall and die."**

**Emily shook her head, Draco was right she needed to calm down, this was all part of the game. "I'm sorry you're right I am just so on edge and seeing him almost knocked off his broom is not helping."**

Bill leaned in and kissed Emily's forehead.

"**So — after that blatant and revolting foul by the cheater Flint —"**

"**Jordan!" warned Professor McGonagall.**

"**After that obvious and hard hit purposefully meant to hurt…"**

"**JORDAN – this is your final warning…" **

"**Okay, okay no need to get so upset Minnie."**

"**JOR-"**

"**And Flint almost causes Gryffindor to be short a Seeker for the season which is perfectly normal and happens all the time –"**

Laughter spread through the hall at Lee's commentating.

"He's good but he's no Moony," Sirius said looking fondly towards Remus.

"Yes I believe Mr. Lupin would have added a few swear words in there before I could cut him off," Professor McGonagall added.

Remus smiled sheepishly at the astonished looks he was getting from all the students who he had taught.

"**Madam Hooch awards a penalty shot to Gryffindor – Spinnet lines up to make the goal – she easily scores – play continues with Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle."**

**As Emily watched in the stands she noticed Harry's broom begin to seemingly start to try and buck him off. **

"It WHAT?" Sirius cried. He turned to Harry as if checking that he was still there and whole.

**She looked around and no one else seemed to be taking notice of her brother. Lee was still commentating and all the players had yet to take notice as he was pulled higher hanging onto his broom trying not to fall.**

**Emily nudged Draco hard, "I told you something was going to go wrong look at Harry!"**

**He looked to where Harry was, "But it looks like he has no control over his broom! How can that be possible?"**

**Finally people began taking notice of Harry and began pointing up at him.**

**Emily watched as the broom rolled over trying to throw him off. Emily squeezed Draco's arm in a death grip as Harry's broom gave a wild jerk as it was rolling over knocking Harry off his broom to dangle by one hand holding desperately to the handle.**

Many people had worried looks on their faces and had leaned in again as if to try and hear what would happen next more clearly.

"**I told you I had a bad feeling, what can interfere with the magic of a broom?"**

"**Em only a Dark curse could be doing that to his broom. The person would really have to mean to harm you to make it work."**

**Emily looked over at the one person whose loyalty she had been questioning. His eyes were locked onto Harry. He wasn't blinking. She couldn't take a clear shot from where she was without someone else accidentally getting hit. **

"Who was it?" Bill whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure why they aren't saying. You should find out my opinion by the end of the chapter I'm sure," Emily told him.

**Emily's eyes quickly went back to check on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. Everyone in the stadium was on their feet, watching, terrified that Harry might slip. Fred and George tried to fly up to Harry to pull him onto one of their brooms, but every time they got near him Harry's broom would move higher up in the air. The twins gave up trying to reach him and flew beneath him in a circle hoping to catch him if he fell.**

**Emily was just about to get up and get a closer shot when she watched Hermione scrambling by him so fast she knocked him into the first row breaking his eye contact. She seemed to be rushing toward Professor Snape.**

"You mean to tell me it was Granger that set my cloak on fire?" Professor Snape said.

"You set him on fire?" Emily said. "You could have put Harry in more danger!"

"We didn't know that then," Hermione blushed embarrassed at being found out. "We were a bit narrow minded at the time. I'm really sorry Professor Snape."

Professor Snape slightly inclined his head but he did not look pleased.

**It was enough because Harry's broom stopped moving and he was able to climb back on.**

**Emily watched as Harry immediately took off into a dive. Emily who had just released Draco's arm grabbed his hand. **

"**Must you cut off my circulation, the feeling was just coming back," Draco told her.**

"**Shut up!"**

**Emily watched as Harry rolled off his broom and onto his knees coughing. He started waving something over his head in his hands which Emily realized was the Snitch. Harry had caught the Snitch the game was finally over!**

"That is some first match pup!" Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Must you do that? I have a hard enough time with my hair as it is!" Harry cried trying to pat his hair back down much to the amusement of those watching him.

"**Come on Em, let's head back to the common room," Draco said leading Emily out of the stands.**

"**I think I am going to visit Hagrid for a bit, do you want to come?"**

"**I think I'm going to go inside and get warm I'll meet you in the common room later."**

**Hagrid approached his hut just before Emily and was happy to make her a cup of tea when they were shortly joined by Harry, Hermione and Ron. **

**Ron seemed to be pretending Emily wasn't there and began telling the game to Harry from his point of view. **

**"And we saw Snape cursing your broomstick!" Ron was exclaimed, "Hermione noticed it first but he was whispering something and watching you the whole time."**

"**Oh please," Emily said. "Have you never heard of a counter curse?"**

**But no one seemed to hear her except Hagrid.**

**"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Professor Snape would never do something like that. He's a Hogwarts teacher!"**

**"Well we know that he is up to something," Harry told Hagrid. "On Halloween he got bitten by that crazy three-headed dog in the third floor corridor. Whatever it is guarding, he is trying to steal it!"**

**Emily was about to interject when Hagrid dropped the teapot and asked them how they knew about Fluffy.**

"Hagrid, mate, you named a Cerberus Fluffy?" Sirius called out.

Hagrid smiled, "Well he is. Name seems to fit 'im."

"Told you, beware the cute named pets of Hagrid's," Emily said.

"_**Fluffy**_**?"**

"**Yeah, I bought 'im last year in the pub. Been raisin' 'im ever since. Dumbledore asked to borrow him to guard the –"**

"**Guard the…" Harry prompted.**

"**No now stop yeh know I can't say nothin' about it," said Hagrid gruffly.**

"**Snape wants to steal it we have to stop him!"**

**Emily scoffed loudly earning a glare from Ron.**

**"Now that's enough yeh hear! You don' have ter do anythin' about it! Professor Snape would never do somethin' like that."**

"**But he just tried to kill Harry?" cried Hermione.**

**Emily who was trying to remain calm lost it, "Professor Snape did not just try to kill Harry he was trying to save him. Eye contact works both ways with saying the curse and performing the counter-curse!"**

"**Of course you defend him! You're a slimy snake just like that greasy bat!" Ron cried.**

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron was ducking again. Oh how he wished they could get through this book. His mom was not happy with him and if looks could kill the glare Bill had leveled at him would have killed him instantly.

"**Just because I am a Slytherin doesn't make me an evil snake you idiot! Harry is my brother and I do not believe **_**Professor**_** Snape attempted to kill him! On Halloween Professor Snape was protecting the third floor the night someone let the troll in! He was at dinner the whole time he couldn't have done it! He went to head someone off, not steal something!"**

**The three Gryffindors seemed to be ignoring everything she said though.**

**Hermione just continued on a tangent about how she had read all about jinxes and that it had to be Professor Snape because he didn't break eye contact. Emily rolled her eyes did no one hear a word she said at all? Maybe Granger wasn't as good for her brother as she originally hoped. **

"**Did you not just hear me say the same goes for the counter-curse!" **

"I really am sorry Em," said Hermione. "I was so overwhelmed and I was a bit stuck in my 'I know everything' phase."

Emily nodded stiffly before relaxing into Bill for comfort. That had not been a good day for Emily and she knew the book was only going to get worse.

**Hagrid began to yell defending Professor Snape and telling the three Gryffindors that Emily was right. Everything was fine till he mentioned that what the Cerberus was guarding was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.**

"**Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry said excitedly.**

**Emily groaned and hit her head on the table while Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

Lee closed the book and announced that the chapter was over.

Dumbledore stood, "I believe we could all do with a little lunch break right about now. After we eat we will continue onto the next chapter."

He clapped his hands and food appeared before them on the table.

As they were eating Bill looked over at Emily, "The chapter didn't tell us who you thought was cursing the broom…"

"No I guess it didn't," she replied.

"Well, do you think you might tell us?" Blaise asked.

"You will find out soon enough," she said shooting a look at Draco not to tell.

"Come on my love," Bill said leaning in and kissing her neck and working his way up to her ear. "Can't you tell us?"

"I think the book will do it just fine because it would make no sense if I told you who it was right now. You would still have more questions." Emily took a drink of her water and continued, "The book can't be much longer anyways. I can only think of four more major events worth mentioning. Which they probably make into five chapters tops. Meaning you will have your answers by dinner."

Everyone nodded realizing they were not going to get her to tell them as Dumbledore rose at the High Table.

"I believe it is time to continue reading do we have a volunteer to read next?"

Professor Vector offered and the book was passed to her. She found her place and began to read:

"**The Mirror of Erised…"**


	13. Ch 13 Mirror and Flamel

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor have I ever owned Harry Potter and though it saddens me I take great joy in reading about his magical world.**

**AN: I have decided to put the Chapters of the Mirror of Erised and Nicolas Flamel together as it is from Emily's POV and she is not as entrapped by the magic of the mirror. I do not plan on combining chapters very often it may be done once a book. **

"**The Mirror of Erised and Nicolas Flamel…"**

"Well I guess it doesn't take you long to find out who Nicolas Flamel is," Bill said.

"Longer than you would think actually, but then again I wasn't trying very hard. I began looking when I realized Harry just couldn't let it go."

"What I want to know is what the Mirror of Erised is," Blaise said.

"A mirror you should hope to never encounter," Emily told him squeezing Bill's thigh. He was going to find out what she had seen in the mirror.

**Before Emily knew it Christmas was approaching. About mid-December the snow had begun to blanket the ground around the castle. Emily found amusement in the snowballs that Fred and George had charmed to keep bouncing off Quirrel's turban, but unfortunately for them the teachers didn't see the amusement in it and gave them detention.**

"Fred! George! You know better than to do that to a teacher!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Oh he deserved it, though I would have thrown something harder than a snowball," Emily mumbled again drawing curious gazes from Lucius and Bill. They did not like where they thought this was going.

**Everyone was ready for winter break to start. As the temperature dropped outside so did the temperature within the castle. The common room and Great Hall always had fires going to warm them but the stone corridors were cold and the worst was the dungeons. You could see your breath in the freezing air causing many students to grumble about having to go to potions class.**

**Emily and Draco had taken to taking a small amount of warming potion before each class in the dungeons. They knew if Professor Snape tried to warm the classroom it could cause problems with the often volatile potions. There was a reason all the potion labs were located in the dungeons.**

Many people around the hall were feeling stupid they had always thought the potions classes were in the dungeons because that was close to where the Slytherin common room was and in turn meant that Snape's quarters were close by, so naturally his classroom would be down there as well. It had never crossed their minds it was a better environment for brewing.

Everyone was taking note of using a small dosage of warming potion. It was such a simple solution and they could easily use it.

"**I feel horrible for the people who are not wanted at home for Christmas," Theo said one day in potions. "I can't even imagine how it must feel! My mother and father would never hear of me not spending the holidays with them."**

**Theo never took his eyes off of Harry. Emily shot a glare at him, she knew he was trying to get under her brother's skin. Since the Quidditch match Theo seemed to try and start fights with her brother more often. Angered that Slytherin had lost, he had taken to insulting Harry's ability to play as a Seeker, blaming the win on sheer coincidence and not skill. **

"**He caught it with his mouth," he had joked. "What are the Gryffindors going to do next put a wide mouth free frog on a broom instead?"**

**His ire seemed to grow as people didn't find his joke very funny. Harry had impressed quite a few people with his ability to hang onto his broom. Theo who was jealous began trying to taunt him about not having a family to go home to for the holidays hoping to start a fight.**

Emily heard Theo huff but he remained silent.

**Emily had pointed out to him that as Harry's sister he was insulting her as well but that had only fallen on deaf ears. Draco refused to let her hex him anymore saying Harry could handle this on his own.**

"It's ok I got my frustration out on him many times by taking an avenue Draco forgot to make me promise not to do," Emily said.

"And what did I forget to tell you not to do?" Draco questioned.

"To not get my favorite twin pranksters to help where my hands were tied."

"You found a loophole, you always find a loophole."

"I am a Slytherin, am I not" she added with a smirk.

**It was true that neither Potter twin was planning on going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. Emily and Harry had been the first in their Houses to sign up last week when the Head of Houses came around asking who would be staying in the castle for Christmas. Emily was actually excited about Christmas for the first time in her life. **

"They seem to get better every year," Emily said kissing the underside of Bill's jaw.

Bill's mind went to last year when his first date with Emily had turned into finding that someone who made him feel complete. He smiled down at her at kissed her softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said snuggled into him even more.

**Draco who refused to leave Emily alone in the Slytherin house for Christmas had signed up to stay as well. **

**That day Draco and Emily held back at the end of potions to ask if they could use the potions classroom over break. They then accompanied Professor Snape up the stairs just in time to see Weasley dive at Theo.**

**"WEASLEY, what do you think you are doing?"**

**Weasley dropped his hold on Theo and turned white as he looked at the Potions Master. **

"You were fighting?" Mrs. Weasley was stopped from saying anything else as Professor Vector quickly kept reading.

**They heard Hagrid's voice come from behind a large tree that was blocking the corridor. He seemed to be saying Weasley was provoked. With Theo's behavior lately Emily did not doubt that claim in the least.**

**"We still do not condone fighting in the hallways like barbarians," said Snape silkily. "I believe that will be five points from Gryffindor," seeing Weasley was about to protest he held up his hand. "Would you like to see how many more you can lose today, Weasley?"**

**Ron shook his head no.**

"**Good, now I think you all have places to be."**

**Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle dashed from there spreading needles from the tree everywhere in their hurry.**

**Emily and Draco made to follow Professor Snape who was going around the tree as they heard Ron mutter something about getting back at Theo but what made all three people stop was when Harry's voice could be heard from the other side of the tree.**

Harry immediately let his head hit the table. He remembered what he had said and he couldn't believe they had heard him. It was not a comment that would endear him to his sister or Snape. He had a feeling some of the animosity Snape held for him came from the way he had treated his sister over the years.

"**I hate them," said Harry, "I hate Nott, Snape and just all the Slytherins in general."**

**Emily's head dropped and both Draco and Professor Snape were looking at her. She knew she was going to cry and refused to do it where people could see her. She quickly made for a passageway she knew close by that led to the dungeons. She ran down the passage and kept running until she reached the room that she and Draco had brewed the healing salve in. She flung the door open but hesitated when she realized the room was already occupied.**

**Fred and George looked up from their cauldron and must have noticed her tears because they were over to her in a second.**

**They were asking her questions but she just shook her head not hearing them. She backed up against the wall and slid down it. The twins sat on either said of her and now waited for her to speak.**

"**He hates me," she finally was able to say.**

"**Who?" the twins chorused.**

"**Harry."**

"**He's your brother, he doesn't hate you," said Fred.**

"**He just has our prat of a brother…"**

"…**giving him silly ideas about Slytherins…"**

"**Trust us he will come around."**

"**And if he doesn't?" she asked.**

"**WE PRANK HIM!" they exclaimed.**

"I really need to do something nice for them," Bill said

Emily just shook her head fondly at Bill before resting back into his side and kissing his shoulder.

**Once the twins had gotten Emily laughing, they took the opportunity to show her their latest prank. They had been having trouble with the potion. Emily easily spotted their error and corrected it for them before heading to the Slytherin common room. **

The teachers groaned. Having a brain like Emily's helping the best pranksters the school had seen since the days of the Marauders only meant more trouble for them.

**When Emily entered the common room Draco was waiting for her by the fire.**

"**Sorry I ran off," Emily said as she sat down.**

"**You needed a moment," Draco said pulling out a basket from the other side of his chair. "Come on picnic in my room since you missed lunch."**

"**Well I am starving," she said getting up to follow him.**

"**I thought you might be," he smirked.**

**Once the holidays started Emily and Draco were having too good of a time for Emily's thoughts to wander to her brother. They had the common room to themselves, no other Slytherins had stayed at the castle. They toasted marshmallows in the fire, they visited Professor Snape and brewed potions for fun, and played games of chess that lasted hours on end. **

**On Christmas Eve, Emily and Draco fell asleep in Draco's bed having been exhausted emotionally from their conversation that night. Emily had finally told Draco about her life with the Dursleys. He had been outraged for his friend and promised her that he would never let her go back to her relatives. Emily didn't even care at the moment if she went back it just felt amazing to finally be able to tell someone. When they went to sleep that night Emily was for the first time looking forward to Christmas and feeling less burdened than she had in a long time.**

Emily reached across the table to squeeze Draco's hand, "Love you Dray."

"Love you too Em."

Emily remembered that night well. There had been many tears and hard moments but Draco supported her and let her just get everything she needed to say out. No one had ever told her she was worth better before that night but ever since then Draco made sure to let her know she was worth more than what she had previously thought.

**When they woke in the morning Emily was shocked to notice there were two piles of packages at the end of the bed.**

"**Merry Christmas Em," Draco said yawning as he sat up.**

"**Merry Christmas Dray," she said giving him a hug. **

**Emily and Draco pulled their piles onto the bed and began to open them. The first gift she had opened was from Hagrid. It was a wooden flute that Hagrid had obviously made by hand. She tried it out and it sounded like an owl.**

**The second thing she picked up was a note and seeing it was from her aunt and uncle immediately set it on fire.**

"**Didn't like the gift?" Draco asked.**

"**My aunt and uncle," Draco needed no further explanation and nodded his head.**

**Emily opened a huge box next to find clothes. Not just any clothes but designer labels she had seen in her aunt's magazines. She read the note attached and shrieked jumping onto Draco.**

"**Dray, you and your parents didn't have to do this! This is way too much!" she was already pulling out the new outfits they had sent her and examining them. She had never had such fancy things. Draco's mom would have had to go into the Muggle world to get these.**

"Cissy you went into the Muggle world willingly?" Sirius said.

"Fashion leads me many places. They make the best high heels you know," she said.

That was a lesson Narcissa had taught Emily early on, for people who were as short as they were, high heels were their best friends.

"**My mom loves shopping and she has always wanted a daughter to shop for so it looks like she had some fun. I think she sent those boots you told me about too."**

**Emily opened the next box to find she had indeed sent her the UGG boots in black that she thought would be nice to have in the cold Scottish winters here. **

**She finally put down the boots and opened the rest of her gifts. Blaise had sent her a bunch of sugar quills and a silver snake hair clasp. Marcus Flint had sent her a green Quidditch jersey that said 'Potter' on the back and had the Slytherin crest on the shoulder. The Weasley twins had sent her some of the potion she had corrected for them and some blood pops.**

"Why would they send you blood pops?" Blaise asked.

"It's a joke that stemmed from my pale skin, living in the dungeons and liking the nights better than the day," Emily said.

**Emily had never received a gift before and was overwhelmed. She had sent a few gifts but hadn't been expecting anything in return. **

**Up in the Gryffindor dorms Harry was about to open his last gift. It was extremely light for its size. When he opened it a silvery almost water like fabric cascaded from his hands onto the bed. **

"**Wow, those are supposed to be really rare," Ron said quietly.**

"**I don't understand, what is it?" Harry asked him.**

"**I looks like an invisibility cloak but you will have to try it on to be sure…"**

There were gasps throughout the hall.

Seeing the gleam in Umbridge's eyes Emily pointed out, "The cloak is a family heirloom and cannot be taken from us, correct Professor."

Professor Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement, "Quite right Miss. Potter."

**When Harry put the cloak on he heard Ron gasp. He looked down at his body but found it had vanished. He ran to the mirror to see what he looked like. Of course all he could see was his head floating seemingly without a body. **

"**Who sent you that?" Ron asked.**

"**I don't know do you see a note anywhere?"**

**Harry looked around and finally found the piece of paper that had fallen from the gift in his haste to open it.**

_**Emily and Harry**_

_**This belonged to your father before he passed. It now belongs to the both you. Enjoy.**_

_**Merry Christmas to you both**_

**Harry reread the note a few times before the door swung open and Fred and George Weasley came in singing a Christmas carol. Harry grabbed the cloak and hid it under his covers he wasn't ready to share it with anyone else yet.**

"We understand Harrykins…"

"Though you had better of…"

"Shared with your sister," Fred and George told him.

"**Happy Christmas our good chaps!"**

"**I see mum has sent you a Weasley sweater, Harry!"**

**Fred and George were wearing theirs, one had an 'F' and the other a 'G'. Harry wasn't sure if they were wearing the correct sweater or not. **

**"You are making a lot of noise," Percy said sticking his head into the room. He had obviously unwrapped his presents as well because he carried a sweater and on it like the others it had a golden letter 'P' on it.**

"**Put it on Percy! Even Harry has put his on so we all match. Don't you want to be like us dear brother?" **

"**I… No don't…" Fred had grabbed Percy's sweater and George held him as they forced him into his sweater. **

"**And don't you think for a second you are allowed to sit anywhere but with your lovely brothers today," said George. "Christmas is a time for family. Do you hear that Harry?"**

"**A time for family," Fred said again staring directly at Harry before joining George to march Percy from the room. **

"Did he take the hint?" Bill whispered.

"It was short lived," Emily said resting her head on his shoulder. "But it was really sweet of them to try."

Bill gave her side a squeeze and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Emily wore one of her new outfits to Christmas dinner. Her and Draco enjoyed the roast turkey and potatoes covered in gravy just because they could. They joked around and pulled large party crackers. They were nothing like the Muggle equivalent where you had a paper crown and a few little paper confetti. Wizard crackers had prizes ranging from chess sets to sailor hats. Dumbledore had even removed his usual pointed cap for a bonnet while Professor McGonagall could be seen giggling as she talked to Hagrid.**

**As Emily and Draco stood to leave Emily heard her name called and turned to see Harry running to her.**

"**Um – can I talk to you?" he asked.**

**Emily nodded and followed Harry a little ways from Draco.**

"**Is everything ok Harry?"**

"**Well, I got this gift that is kind of for both of us. It – um – is an invisibility cloak and it – well it said it was dad's."**

"**Are you serious?" Emily said excited at seeing something that belonged to her father.**

"**Um yeah and I wanted to use it but I thought maybe this first time we could use it together."**

"**I'd like that," Emily said excited at the prospect that maybe her brother didn't hate her as much as she thought. "When do you want to use it?"**

"**Um tonight do you want to meet here at eleven?"**

**Emily quickly agreed and went to join Draco and tell him what Harry had told her.**

"I was so jealous," Draco said. "They are so rare, but I was glad she was getting to see something that belonged to her father."

"How come I have never seen it?" Bill asked.

"Harry keeps it. I am better at getting around without it then he is."

**When it was a quarter to eleven Emily silently made her way to meet Harry. When she noticed Harry looking for her she quickly joined him making him jump.**

"**I have no idea how you can do that," he said while putting the cloak over the two of them.**

**Emily shrugged, "Where do you want to go?"**

"**The Restricted Section of the library."**

There were many raised eye brows at this. Everyone knew Harry was not a big reader. Emily adored books but Harry didn't seem to share that passion with his twin.

**Emily who loved books was not about to question him as they crept through the castle to reach the library. **

**The library was dark but Emily thought if there was a fireplace it would be the perfect place to curl up and read by at night. Emily casted **_**'lumos'**_** so they could see where they were walking. The Restricted Section was roped off from the rest of the library and located in the very back. The twins were careful not to trip on the rope as they climbed over it. Harry pulled out a lantern and lit it so he could have a source of light as well when he walked to the opposite side of the section as Emily.**

**Emily felt the magic change as the entered this section of the library. Emily looked to the books and could feel some had residual magic on them. The titles were hard to read as the golden letters were fading. She noticed some were written in Latin which she had started to learn at Professor Snape's prompting. She could easily understand why he had suggested it now. Spells often came from Latin words and obviously many old books were written in it. **

"You speak Latin Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall inquired. Not many students took the time to learn it anymore.

"Volubiliter Latine loquar, video ad esse utile," Emily replied. (Translation: I speak Latin fluently, I find it to be useful.)

"Ego impressa," McGonagall replied. (Translation: I am impressed.)

Emily nodded her head in McGonagall's direction.

"**Harry be careful I think there are some added magical protections to keep people out."**

**Emily pulled out a book that she noticed was on potions and turned to Harry. "Why did you want to come here anyway? I haven't seen you with a book except **_**Quidditch Through the Ages**_**."**

"**I'm looking for Nicolas Flamel."**

**Before Emily could tell him she thought he needed to let it go he reached for a book that was dark and had a chain hanging from it. When he opened it the entire library was filled with a loud shrieking, the book Harry had just opened was screaming.**

"Just your luck cub," Remus said. "You picked the only book in the entire library that screams when you open it."

**The twins heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside. They quickly put their books back on the shelves as Emily grabbed Harry and made sure they were both under the cloak before running for it. Filch was standing in the doorway when they reached it with his arm outstretched holding a lantern. Emily motioned for Harry to duck and they slowly crept under his arm before dashing down the corridor.**

**They finally came to a stop and leaned against the stone walls. They hadn't been paying attention to where they were going. It was like old times when they used to run away from Dudley's gang together. They both broke into smiles and were about to start laughing when they heard Filch's voice. **

**"Professor I found this is the Restricted Section, there is a student out of bed. I was told to come to you if I found anyone out after hours."**

**Emily looked at Harry what could he have found? Harry very quietly whispered, "lantern."**

**She nodded that she heard, she would have to teach her brother to use '**_**lumos'**_**.**

**They heard Professor Snape's voice next, "They can't be too far from here. Follow me."**

**They both pressed themselves as close to the wall as they could. They watched as Professor Snape and Filch came into their view and make their way towards them. The hallway was narrow and neither twin wanted to accidentally trip one of them. They were invisible but they were still solid.**

"Do you hear that Padfoot?" Remus said. "It doesn't stop you from being solid."

Sirius started to mumble under his breath. Emily wondered when he had been caught because he had forgotten he wasn't invincible even with the cloak on.

**Emily pulled on Harry and they backed away never taking their eyes off of Filch and Professor Snape. Emily noticed that a door to their left was open and motioned to Harry who gave her a nod. They slid through the opening as quietly as they possibly could. The twins watched as Filch and Professor Snape walked right past them and released the breaths they had been holding. Emily turned and immediately started to take inventory of the room they were in.**

"Good job girlie!" Mad Eye called. "Always be aware of your surroundings!"

Emily was a bit tense. She knew very shortly everyone was going to find out what she saw in the mirror. It wasn't that it was bad but it had been a private moment. She turned her head to kiss Bill's collarbone and drew circles on his thigh to distract herself.

Bill began to gently run his fingers through her hair sensing Emily's unease.

**She surmised they were in an unused classroom as took note of the desks that were pushed up along the wall to the left and a few piles of chairs to their right. But directly in front of them was something she didn't think belonged in the room. It seemed to have been placed there recently as unlike the desks and chairs there was no dust covering it.**

**It was a gorgeous mirror mounted in an elaborate golden frame. It was almost as tall as the ceiling and was quite large. She noticed that there was an inscription that read: **_**Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**_**.**

There were many curious gazes as people tried to place the language.

**Emily tried to figure out what language it might be when she heard Harry gasp. She looked to him and his hand was clasped over his mouth and was standing directly in front of the mirror. She heard him whisper "Mum? Dad?" She quickly made her way over to the mirror not prepared for what she saw reflected in it.**

**A woman and a man were standing beside her. The woman looked a bit like her. Her hair was redder than hers was and she had green eyes. She was leaning into a man with unruly black hair and brown eyes. She was frozen these people were he parents. She had seen a younger photo of their father in the trophy room but had never seen any pictures of her mother before. In front of her parents stood an older looking Harry who was smiling at her.**

Bill tightened his hold on Emily and laid his head on hers kissing her hair.

**Emily noticed she looked older in the mirror and a man had his arms wrapped around her from behind. He had long dark red hair tied back at his neck. He was resting his head on hers and every so often would turn it to kiss her head. She noticed he had a fang earring hanging from one of his ears.**

"You saw me?" Bill whispered.

Emily nodded and turned to kiss his lips. It was sweet kiss with just a little bit of tongue before they pulled apart and Emily rested back into him.

**Draco stood to the side of her, he too looked older and kept smirking at her before looking over to the mirror version of her and raising an elegant eyebrow. **

**She tore her eyes away from the mirror to look at the inscription on the top. After staring at it for a minute she understood it was mirror language, **_**I show not your face but your heart's desire**_**. She was seeing what she desired most, her deepest desires were shown before her in this mirror. She looked over to Harry and he had yet to move, his eyes glued to the mirror. Suddenly a noise shocked them both and Emily grabbed Harry pulling the cloak over them as she dragged him from the room.**

**When they reached the spot where their paths went different directions Emily pulled Harry into an alcove. She could see in his eyes he was still entranced by what he saw in the mirror. **

"**I know what you are thinking and you can't go back Harry." He looked at her stunned.**

"**How can you say that?"**

"**Harry…" **

"**It was our parents!" **

"**Harry it wasn't real. Please I don't think anything good will come from going back to the mirror."**

"**I knew it. I shouldn't have asked you to come!"**

"**Harry come on, please! Just promise you won't go back there."**

"**I can do whatever I want. This was a mistake." **

**Emily felt like she had been slapped. She turned and left without another word slipping into the shortcut to the dungeons. She kept moving until she got to Draco's room. He was awake reading a book when Emily crawled into the bed and told Draco everything that had happened.**

There weren't many dry eyes in the hall.

Harry had his head in his arms resting on the table. Sirius was rubbing his back and looking from Harry to Emily. This was not going to be a simple thing to fix.

Emily who still refused to let her mask drop tucked her head into Bill as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. She could feel Lucius running his hand up and down her back.

When the room had calmed enough Professor Vector began to read again.

**Over the next two days Emily observed Harry fall into a deep obsession. She was worried for him. Ron could be seen trying to engage him in different activities but Harry always seemed to wave him off. She knew the mirror wasn't healthy for him but she was unsure of what to do. Emily decided to go for a walk through the castle to clear her mind and found herself staring out a window down onto the snow covered grounds when she was startled by a strong magical presence, she could tell it belonged to the headmaster.**

"**Are you ok Emily," he asked stepping up next to her to look out the window as well. "You seem pensive."**

**She debated with herself before deciding on the truth, "Harry and I found a mirror on Christmas night."**

"**I see."**

"**He refuses to stop visiting it and… well, I fear he is losing himself in the image the mirror offers."**

"**And what image might that be?"**

"**Our parents."**

"**Ah," Dumbledore looked down at her, "I can understand why one who has never known their family takes comfort in seeing them."**

"**But it is just an image professor. It's not real, no matter how much we wish it no magical object can bring them back to us."**

"**That is a very wise thing to remember but a very tough lesson to understand." Dumbledore was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "I will make sure your brother does not dwell on the mirror. I had been planning to move the mirror tomorrow anyway. Do not worry Emily."**

**Emily didn't ask how he knew what mirror she was talking about but was glad it would be moved. The headmaster patted her shoulder and left down the corridor. As Emily watched him go she hoped her brother would listen to him.**

"How are you doing?" Bill whispered rubbing soothing circles into Emily's hip.

"Better than I thought I would be," she kissed him on the lips. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

**Her talk with Dumbledore seemed to have been a good thing as she noticed Harry become livelier again. She was thankful he no longer appeared to be dwelling on the image from the mirror. Soon the castle was filled with students again and the new term began. With the new term Emily overheard Harry say something about Flamel to Hermione in the halls. She had completely forgotten about that. **

**When Emily mentioned it to Draco he laughed.**

"**You mean the alchemist?" **

"**I don't know the name sounds familiar though and apparently whatever is in the school belongs to him."**

"**Well he is mentioned in the book I borrowed from you last week."**

"**Show me."**

**Draco went over to his bookshelf and pulled out the book Emily and leant him and brought it back over to his bed flipping through it to find what he was looking for. He stopped and pointed at a section which Emily leaned forward to read. The book said that alchemy was centered on the creation of the Sorcerer's Stone. The Stone could change any metal into gold which would be reason enough for many people to want it but what caught her attention was that the Stone was known to produce something called the Elixir of Life making the drinker **_**immortal**_** and the only known owner of this unique Stone was one **_**Nicolas Flamel**_** who was six hundred and sixty-five years old.**

**Emily looked up and turned to Draco, "The Stone is here, it's in Hogwarts."**

"That took them way less time than it took us to figure out!" Ron cried.

Emily rolled her eyes and turned her focus to Bill who was asking her a question.

"Why would Dumbledore put something like that in a school full of children?" Bill asked Emily.

"Because he thought Hogwarts was the last place the person would dare to come at the time," Emily said.

Bill and Lucius were trying to put the pieces together but they did not like at all where this was headed the more they learned.

Professor Vector set down the book.

Dean Thomas offered to read and the book was passed to him. He looked up and looked back down to the book as if checking that he read correctly before reading:

"**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback…"**


	14. Ch 14 Norwegian Ridgeback

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

**AN: This is a short chapter so I was able to turn it out a bit quicker than my other chapters. I have been having trouble uploading chapters today so hopefully this isn't uploaded to long after chapter 13. Enjoy!**

"**Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback…"**

"You mean there was a dragon?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"You were around a dragon before last year?" Bill asked Emily as he rubbed circles into her hip.

"It was only a baby," she said. "It wasn't even around long enough for me to get hurt."

**In the following weeks Emily noticed the Professor Quirrell seemed to be getting weaker. He didn't eat much at meals and appeared paler than usual. He was more paranoid than before if possible and his hands often had a noticeable tremor to them. He had also moved places at the Head Table. At the beginning of the year he been sat next to Professor Snape but he had now traded places with Professor Flitwick and was seated on the opposite side of the table next to Professor Sinastra.**

"I have never heard of a teacher changing seats," Bill said.

"Professor Snape is intimidating," Blaise pointed out, "and the man jumped at his own shadow. I can see him being fearful of Professor Snape and wanting to move."

"Pathetic," Emily scoffed.

Bill and Lucius shared a look neither had a very good feeling about this Quirrell person.

**The year seemed to be passing quickly. There were only ten weeks until exams and the teachers had decided it was time they started heavy review work. The homework load was increased but Emily hardly noticed it. For the Easter holiday Narcissa had sent a box of sweets and chocolate eggs. She also had sent a letter inviting Emily to stay with the Malfoys for the summer even saying her brother was welcome in their home as well. Emily knew that was Draco's doing, he knew Emily didn't want to leave her brother alone at the Dursleys but there was no way she was going back.**

**Emily was heading to the library one day when she noticed Hagrid leaving it. She was curious as to why Hagrid would be in the library. He was looking a bit nervous as he headed down the stairs. Emily decided to catch up to Hagrid to see if everything was alright.**

**When she caught up to Hagrid he was walking out of the front doors towards his hut.**

"**Hey Hagrid!" she called.**

"**Oh hey Em, how yeh been?"**

"**I'm okay, but you seem a bit tired Hagrid. How are you? Is there something I can help you with?"**

**Hagrid seemed to be thinking, "Could yeh brew me a coolin' potion? I know yer good with those and me huts a bit hot righ' now."**

**She nodded and followed Hagrid into his hut. He hadn't been joking his hut was boiling.**

"Of course he is the reason you are introduced to dragons," Lucius said.

Emily knew he worried about her and knew how he had reacted to her being around a dragon last year as a fourth year but as a first year it probably terrified him even more.

**As Emily set about making the potion she cast a temporary cooling charm in a corner of the hut.**

"A cooling charm is very advanced!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Having dorms in the dungeons, temperature charms come in handy. The upper years are always kind about it but I would rather just do it myself," Emily said.

"**Hagrid do you mind telling me why it is so hot in here?"**

**She watched as his eyes flicked to the fire. She looked over there and noticed a huge black egg in the flames. **

"**Oh Hagrid, you didn't."**

"**I won it las' night, down in the village. It's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare yeh know."**

**Emily let the topic go as she finished the potion. When she was done she ladled the potion into a few bottles and cleaned up her mess. **

"**Okay, you are going to have to drink at least two at a time and they should last a few hours."**

"**Thanks Em."**

"**Anytime Hagrid, I will be by over the next few days to make sure you have enough," she paused for a moment. "Hagrid by law you can have that egg until it is safe to be moved. I know you really want a dragon but maybe you could consider sending him to a reserve when he gets a little larger."**

"At least you are encouraging him to do the right thing," Bill said.

"What did you think I would do, encourage him to keep it?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You never know, you seem to like things that are dangerous."

Emily shook her head and kissed him, "I don't want them as pets I just have a respect for all magical creatures."

"**I wan' ter try and raise 'im first."**

"**Okay, well, just think about it and take the potion this heat can't be good for you for long periods."**

**Emily left the hut and headed up to the school. She passed Harry and his friends on her way but they didn't even seem to notice her they were in such a hurry. Shaking her head she went to the library to get the book she had been intending to check out before she was sidetracked. **

**Emily continued to bring Hagrid the potions until one morning at breakfast Apollo dropped a note on her plate. **_**It's hatching.**_

"**Hey Dray, can you cover for me in History if Binns somehow realizes I'm missing?"**

"**Um sure, but why?"**

**She passed him the note she had received. He nodded in understanding.**

"**Thanks, you're the best," she said as she got up to head to Hagrid's.**

"**I already knew that," he called after her.**

"I would reprimand you for skipping class but somehow I feel that there was no point in you going to most of your classes anyway," Lucius said.

Emily smirked, "I don't skip class often. It is a good place to get homework done."

**Emily and Hagrid spent the morning talking and watching the egg begin to hatch. It was almost out when there was a knock on the door. Hagrid got up to answer it and Harry and his friends were soon joining Emily by the egg. **

**All of a sudden the scratching noise that the egg had been making stopped and the egg broke open. The baby dragon was cute. Emily could see why people revered these creatures. Its spiny wings were quite large and it had orange beady eyes. **

**When the dragon sneezed he released small sparks from his snout. Hagrid kept saying how beautiful he was over and over. He made faces at the dragon and wiggled his large finger at him.**

"Beautiful was pushing it at the time he was still a bit slimy, like the book said he was cute." Emily remarked.

**When Hagrid attempted to touch the dragon he snapped at his fingers which only seemed to make Hagrid happier declaring he knew who his 'mommy' was. Emily looked at Hagrid **_**mommy**_**? Hagrid was in his own world until Hermione broke it asking how fast dragons grow. To Emily's knowledge a Norwegian Ridgeback would grow quite quickly.**

**Hagrid opened his mouth to comment but something caught his eye and made him move to look out the window.**

**"Hagrid is something wrong?" Emily asked.**

**"Someone was lookin' into me hut through the window. I can't tell who it is. He's runnin' back ter the castle pretty fast."**

**Emily moved to the door and knew who it was at once. **

**Theo now knew about the dragon.**

"Didn't you say it was legal to have the dragon though at least until it was old enough to be moved, so why does it matter if he knows?" Blaise said.

"Just because it was technically allowed by law doesn't mean that it would be good for Hogwarts if news got out there was a dragon being raised on the grounds. Think of all the outraged and worried parents. It would cause problems for Dumbledore more than Hagrid," Emily told him.

**Emily stopped by to see Hagrid everyday urging him to send the dragon to a reserve. Finally one of the days during her visit Hagrid told Emily that Harry had written to Charlie, one of Ron's older brothers who worked at the dragon reserve in Romania. They hadn't heard back yet but they were hopeful he would agree to take on Norbert. **

**Thursday Emily received a note at breakfast. **_**Charlie said yes, he leaves Saturday at midnight from the Astronomy Tower, Hagrid.**_** She passed the note to Draco who looked relieved.**

"**I am so glad that it is getting moved."**

"**I know, Theo seems quite happy lately. I just don't want him to have a reason to get Harry in trouble."**

"**He could get you in trouble too for helping," Draco pointed out.**

"**Yeah but he is too scared of me to attack me directly."**

"I am not scared of you," Theo said.

Emily looked him dead in the eyes and he quickly dropped his stare. Emily rolled her eyes and leaned back into Bill who was attempting to hide his laughter in her neck.

"**Just be careful, Em."**

**The night Norbert was being moved Emily was unsure why Theo stayed up in the common room later than he usually did. At eleven fifteen Emily slipped out of the common room and went to wait on the astronomy tower to help. She knew Ron had been in the hospital wing due to being bitten and couldn't help them.**

"You were bitten by a dragon!" Mrs. Weasley was about to get up to go check on her son when her husband directed her to calm down and reminded her that this had happened years ago.

**Emily turned when she heard Hermione say that Malfoy had detention.**

**The two Gryffindors stopped when they noticed Emily.**

"**What are you doing up here! Your best friend just tried to get us in trouble!" Harry said.**

"That doesn't sound like you," Bill said looking to Draco.

"I'm sure you find out why I got detention by the end of the chapter."

"**What are you talking about, Draco knows I'm up here he wouldn't try to set you up!"**

"**Well he did and we just watched McGonagall give him detention."**

"**Harry do we really have to fight?" Emily noticed Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Hi Hermione."**

**Hermione waved at her.**

**They waited in silence until Charlie's friends got there. His friends were an entertaining lot. They all worked together to get Norbert hooked into the harness they had rigged to their broomsticks to suspend Norbert while they flew. They all shook hands goodbye and finally they took off with Norbert. Emily, Harry and Hermione waited to move until they were completely out of sight.**

**Norbert was gone.**

"Thank Merlin," Lucius drawled.

"Happy I'm safe?"

"For the time being but seeing as the book does not end here I have a feeling you won't be safe for long." He did not look happy at that thought so Emily reached over and squeezed his hand.

**Harry grabbed Hermione and went to drag her down the tower. **

"**Harry wait!" Emily called.**

**He stopped to look at her. **

"**Are you still mad at me about the mirror?"**

"**It's not the mirror. I just don't think I know you anymore. You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. There is a fine line and not to mention your best friend just tried to get us in trouble so yeah I am a bit mad at you."**

**Hermione mouthed 'sorry' to Emily but let Harry lead her down the tower. **

"You cannot catch a break with him," Bill said kissing her head.

"First year was the worst by far I think. We had this new school, new friends, and new lives. It made it hard. Especially when those new lives involve a rivalry centuries long like Gryffindors versus the Slytherins."

**Emily walked to the middle of the tower and sat down to stare out on the grounds, her eyes drifting to the stars every now and then. She didn't know how long she was sitting there when she felt a familiar magical signature. **

**She turned to look at Professor Snape and then turned back to stare out at the grounds. He approached her and sat down next to her.**

"**Draco was worried about you."**

"**I'm fine."**

"**I have just been told an interesting tale by Minerva who brought a disgruntled Draco to me. Maybe you would like to tell me about it."**

"**Hagrid had a dragon and now he doesn't."**

"**I see and is there a reason for your tears..."**

**Emily reached up and touched her cheek she hadn't even realized she was crying.**

"Oh my love," Bill whispered kissing her cheek.

"**I guess I have just realized that my brother is never going to accept me. To him I am just another snake. Not to mention he is sure you are trying to kill him so that doesn't help his outlook on our House."**

"**And why would I wish Mr. Potter dead?"**

"**I have no idea. He saw you go to protect the third floor on Halloween and then Hermione noticed you performing the counter-curse on his broom during the first match. Thank you for that by the way."**

"**And how are you sure I was performing the counter-curse?"**

"**I have never trusted adults. They let you down a lot and they lie to you. But you have never lied to me and you have always helped Draco and I. Your magic is comforting to me it tells me you won't harm me."**

"**My magic?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her.**

"**I can feel it. I can feel everyone's, the first night here it hit me like a wave."**

"**That is very impressive."**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes until Professor Snape stood up and extended his hand to her. On their walk back to the dungeons Professor Snape spoke, "You will have to be punished for being out after hours and making me come find you." **

**There was a hint of amusement in his voice.**

"**Can I just serve whatever detention McGonagall gives Draco?"**

"**Of course, I will let her know you will be joining him. Goodnight Emily."**

"**Goodnight."**

**When Emily entered the common room it was to a frantic Draco wondering how she was. She told him everything that happened. In turn he told her that Theo had tipped off Filch and he had been trying to find her when McGonagall found him instead. She hoped her brother didn't get caught and told Draco she would be serving detention with him. That night Emily was too exhausted to think anything other than thanking Merlin tomorrow was a Sunday and she could sleep in.**

"Well now you getting caught by McGonagall makes more sense," Bill said.

Dean Thomas closed the book, "That's the chapter who's next?"

"I'll read," Madam Pomfrey offered.

The book was passed to her and she found the chapter and began to read:

"**The Forbidden Forest…"**


	15. Ch 15 Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter. JK Rowling is the lucky owner of the magical world we love.**

"**The Forbidden Forest…"**

"You go into the forest," Lucius stated.

Emily knew Lucius was asking a question. He was nervous for her and he hated to show his nerves.

"I promise I did not go there because out of choice," Emily told him.

"We went for detention," Draco added.

"Wonderful, you both were in the forest."

**The next morning when Emily entered the Great Hall for breakfast she noticed that the Gryffindor table seemed upset. People were whispering to each other and glaring over at the hourglasses that recorded the House points. **

**She took her seat next to Draco who as usual was across from Marcus Flint.**

"**What's going on with the Gryffs?" she asked as she reached for her morning coffee.**

"**They lost one hundred and fifty points last night."**

**Emily did a double take. She turned to look back at the hourglass and realized that they had indeed lost one hundred and fifty points. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and realized that people were glaring at her brother and his friends. She was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. Hadn't he had the cloak with him?**

"**Exactly how do you lose one hundred and fifty points in one night?" she asked looking back to Flint.**

"**Apparently McGonagall took the points from her House herself when three first years were found out of bed last night."**

"You took one hundred and fifty points from your own House?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I might have been a bit rash," McGonagall replied. "I had just caught one person out of bed to turn around find another three."

"**Why would she do that?"**

"**No idea but I do know that we are now guaranteed the House Cup this year."**

**The Slytherins were the only people who were happy the Gryffindors had lost points. It turns out the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been hoping the Gryffindors would beat the Slytherins and now that there was no hope of that they too had turned against the three first years that had lost the points. Emily found out that it had been her brother and Hermione but also Longbottom to lose all the points and they were being treated horribly. People insulted them loudly and sat far away from them at meal times.**

The professors were wondering how they had missed this. Professor McGonagall couldn't bring herself to look at Harry or his friends, she was feeling horrible. She had just been tired and trying to discourage Harry from the night time wanderings his father had been known for.

**Any Slytherin who had clapped and thanked her brother found themselves on the other end of a hex that night. Needless to say the Slytherins quickly learned to just leave it alone and go about their days as normal.**

**Emily had been disappointed in the Weasley twins. She had been working with them on a new potion when she heard them refer to her brother as 'the Seeker'. They spent the next two days with green hair and found sitting to be uncomfortable. **

Laughter went through the hall. It was really hard to prank the Weasley twins and they were impressed Emily had been able to.

"**Dray, does Quirrell seem to be getting worse to you?"**

**He looked over at the man who was attempting to tell them about their exam that was a week away. Instead of saying anything he was sweating and kept dropping what he was holding before giving up and just telling them to review.**

"**I think he is muttering to himself," he whispered.**

**Emily looked at the man who did in fact seem to be muttering under his breath. He looked at her and they locked eyes. Her head exploded in pain. She forced herself to maintain contact and he quickly diverted his gaze.**

"**I just have this bad feeling… and a headache," she reached into her bag looking for her headache potion and realized she had run out. "Maybe we can stop by Professor Snape's office and see if he has a headache cure after class I'm out."**

**Draco nodded and they turned to their books.**

"I don't have the best feeling about that man," Bill said tightening his hold on Emily.

"You shouldn't," Emily sneered.

Bill and Lucius shared another look. They both knew this couldn't end well and they were getting closer to the end of the book. They didn't have long to wait.

**The next morning at breakfast Emily and Draco each received a note from Professor McGonagall that told them to meet Filch in the entrance hall at eleven that night for their detention.**

"A bit ironic, in trouble for being out after hours yet your detention is after hours," Bill said.

Emily shrugged, "I have no idea what she was thinking when she set our detention."

**Emily and Draco met Filch in the entrance hall at eleven and were told that they were waiting on a few more students. The students they were waiting for turned out to be Harry, Hermione and Longbottom. Harry refused to meet her eyes but Hermione smiled at her.**

**Filch told them to follow him as he lit a lantern and leading them out of the front doors. He began to ramble about pain and hard work being good punishments for students and wishing he could hang students from the ceiling with chains he oiled daily hoping he could use them one day soon. He seemed to think he was scaring them but ****Emily couldn't stop her eye roll. His attempt to scare them was pointless, as long as Dumbledore was the headmaster the most he could do was make the students clean the chains in his office not hang them from them. She looked at the others and they seemed to be taking Filch more seriously. **

"I still can't believe you let him scare you," Emily said smirking at Draco.

"I wasn't scared," he defended himself but refused to meet Emily's amused look.

"Of course not," Emily said causing those by them to chuckle.

Bill looked to Emily and kissed her lips before they both turned back to listen to the reading.

**Emily noticed Filch was leading them from the school towards Hagrid's hut. ****Emily was curious. They were going to be serving detention with Hagrid, but what could they possibly help him with at eleven o'clock at night? Harry looked relieved which Filch seemed to notice immediately.**

"**If you think you will be having a good time with the oaf you are wrong. You're all going into the forest tonight. And you'll be lucky if you come back in one piece."**

**Did this man have nothing better to do then try and scare children? She couldn't take him seriously but the others did. She noticed Longbottom let out a bit of a squeak and Draco stopped walking.**

"**The forbidden… forest?" he said. Emily had a strong urge to tell him to buck up. "But students are not allowed in the forest – there are werewolves and all sorts of creatures in there."**

**Longbottom seemed to be choking and holding onto Harry for dear life. Emily wanted to point out that it was not a full moon tonight and she highly doubted there were any humans in there waiting to jump out and bite them.**

"Well you were partially right," Draco said earning curious looks from the people around them.

"Something you want to enlighten us with," Bill said before kissing Emily beneath her ear.

"I think I will let the book do it," she replied.

"Draco?"

"I think… I will let the book tell you," he said after Emily had shot him a look.

**"Not my problem boy?" said Filch, "Maybe if you had thought of this beforehand you wouldn't be worrying about them werewolves."**

**Emily groaned this man was a broken record. Hagrid joined them at this moment with a crossbow in his hands. **

"**What took yeh so long I've been waitin' fer half an' hour?" Hagrid looked at Emily who slyly pointed her thumb at Filch and he nodded in understanding.**

**"You aren't their friend Hagrid," said Filch coldly, "they are being punished."**

**"Why don' yeh head on back I got 'em from here."**

**Filch glared at them and said he would collect them at dawn before turning around and heading back up to the school.**

"That man is so annoying," Emily said.

**Draco watched Filch leave and he turned back to the others. He refused to go into the forest and Emily had to roll her eyes at her best friend. Now was not the time to play the prissy heir. **

"I'd say I'm offended but," Draco shrugged his shoulders.

**"Yeah yeh will be," Hagrid told him sternly. "If yeh wan' ter stay here, yeh got ter go into the forest with the others."**

**"This is not a task for students. We should be doing lines not going into the forbidden forest, if my father knew about this —"**

**Emily nudged him in the side to silence him.**

**"—he'd say that yeh have ter do as yer told," Hagrid growled.**

"Actually I probably would be livid they were sent into the forest late at night," Lucius said loudly.

Many adults were nodding their heads in agreement. They would never agree for their child to be in the forbidden forest at night or ever really.

**Hagrid took Draco's silence as acceptance and he led them to where a dirt path led into the forest and disappeared into the dark trees before them. Hagrid bent down and dipped his finger into something silvery substance. He held it out so all the first years could get a better look.**

"**This here is unicorn blood," he told them. "I already found one dead last week and it looks like another's been hurt by summat and it's our job ter go and find it."**

"Who would hurt a unicorn?" Narcissa asked.

"You won't have to wait long," Emily said softly.

Narcissa paled. This was not heading anywhere good. Whose idea was it to let these first years chase after something killing a unicorn?

Up at the High Table McGonagall was trying to avoid the glares people where sending at her for allowing this detention.

**"You think it is safe for us to go into a forest when something is killing unicorns?" said Draco in disbelief. **

**"Nothin' that lives in the forest will hurt yeh as long as me or Fang are there," said Hagrid.**

"Not entirely true," Emily mumbled.

Bill was unnerved and kissed Emily's neck trying to find comfort in her perfume and the smell of her hair.

**Hagrid told them that the trail led into two directions so they would be splitting up as there was blood on both paths. Draco misjudging Fang's ability to be ferocious when needed requested to take him. Hagrid agreed but Draco paled even more when he was informed that Fang was a coward. **

**Emily, Harry and Hermione would be going with Hagrid while Draco was with Fang and Longbottom. Hagrid told them that if they found the unicorn they were to send up green sparks so the other group could meet up with them. He had them practice a few times before they entered the forest and separated into their groups.**

"**Do you think its werewolves killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.**

"**They aren't fast enough," Emily answered for Hagrid. "Unicorns are one of the fastest creatures in the forest a werewolf doesn't have the speed to come close to one."**

"**Em is righ', I never knew a unicorn ter be hurt let alone killed before," Hagrid said. **

**As they walked they noticed blood scattered but not enough for Emily to think they were headed in the correct direction. She looked at Harry who was trying to comfort Hermione who was extremely pale. **

**Hagrid had noticed Hermione's state and asked if she was ok but quickly yelled at all of them to move behind a tree.**

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Emily said but Lucius and Bill caught the quietly added "yet".

**Hagrid pushed the three first years behind him. They were all silent listening intently. Emily swore she could hear something that sounded like a cloak dragging on the ground and twigs snapping under someone's feet. The sound faded after a few seconds of silence.**

"**I don' like this," said Hagrid.**

"**Is it a werewolf?" Harry suggested.**

"Really Harry," Remus said. "Should I be offended?"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly running his hand through his hair.

**"Harry would you look at the moon it isn't full tonight," Emily said pointing up at the sky. "The werewolves aren't even werewolves tonight. They are probably at home in bed like every other human being."**

**Harry smiled sheepishly and followed Hagrid as they moved closer to a clearing ahead of them. They heard a sound and Hagrid called for whoever it was to show themselves.**

**Into the clearing stepped a centaur. He had red hair and his body was a chestnut color. **

**Hagrid seemed to know him and called him Ronan. Ronan greeted him and looking at Hagrid's crossbow asked if he had been about to harm him.**

**"Sorry, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "Not sure what is in the forest righ' now. This is Emily an' Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. This is Ronan, you three."**

**"Good evening," said Ronan. "You are students then? Are you learning much?"**

**All Harry and Hermione could do was nod their heads. Emily barely heard Hermione's whispered 'a bit'.**

"A bit, really Hermione?" Ron laughed.

Hermione was blushing and weakly hit his arm.

**Ronan seemed distracted as he looked up to the sky and commented on the brightness of Mars.**

**Emily felt he was trying to imply something and thought about his statement focusing on Mars.**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Have yeh seen anythin' odd in the forest Ronan? There's a hurt unicorn, found one dead las' week and we need to find what's doin' it."**

**It took Ronan a moment before he replied. He gave a big sigh before looking at them and told them that the innocents were always the first victims, talking about history repeating itself. ****Emily was getting unsettled at the implications but looking at the others they just seemed confused.**

"I don't get it," Blaise said.

"Neither did I but Emily should explain it later in the chapter," Draco added.

**"Okay," said Hagrid, "but do yeh know anythin' about what's been hurtin' the unicorns?"**

"Hagrid doesn't realize it but Ronan had already given his answer," Emily said.

**Again Ronan looked back up to the night's sky and commented on the abnormal brightness of Mars.**

**"You mean that it approaches soon then?" Emily asked him.**

"**It is not long off child of prophecy," he replied.**

**A black-haired centaur emerged from the trees and stood next to Ronan, while the others were looking at Emily. Hagrid turned when he noticed the new centaur, which he greeted calling him Bane.**

**"You have brought children into the forest?" Bane didn't look very happy at the idea of the first years being in the forest.**

"Neither am I," said Lucius who reached out to hold Emily's hand.

**"Well they are helpin' me look fer the unicorn that has been hurt. Have you seen anythin' or know where the poor thing is?"**

**Bane just looked skyward and stepped up alongside Ronan. He too commented on the brightness of Mars.**

"I still don't get it," Blaise said.

"Just wait," Draco told his boyfriend.

**Hagrid seemed annoyed and bid Ronan and Bane goodbye. They followed him out of the clearing and back onto the dark path. Emily swore she heard a cloak again and she had a strong feeling of being watched. Whatever it was though she couldn't figure out because they were far enough away that she couldn't feel its magical signature. They were just passing a bend when they noticed some red sparks in the air. Emily immediately was worried about Draco.**

**Hagrid told them to wait where they were and took off in the direction that they had seen the sparks come from. **

**"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.**

**Emily listened as her brother told Hermione he didn't care if Draco had been hurt he just hoped Longbottom was okay. Emily had an urge to punch her brother. How rude can you be? He could care less if the Slytherin was hurt but if the Gryffindor was then he could feel compassion.**

Harry groaned and put his head on the table. He needed to come up with something better than walking up to his sister and saying 'I'm sorry'. An apology was not going to be enough. He had messed up big time. Maybe Sirius and Remus would have some ideas.

**When Hagrid returned he seemed to be angry. Draco looked upset as well and Longbottom seemed to be fearful. Hagrid told them that Draco had grabbed Longbottom as a joke and that Longbottom had set off the sparks out of fear. Draco was trying to explain that he heard something and had tugged his arm to ask if he had heard it as well, but his explanation fell on deaf ears. Obviously Harry was not the only person there that thought the worst of Slytherins, Hagrid did too.**

"I'm sorry," Hagrid said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing bright red.

"**We're changing groups," Hagrid announced. "Neville you are stayin' with me an' Hermione. Draco you go with the twins an' Fang," Hagrid told them.**

**For the next half hour the three walked deeper into the forest. Harry seemed to be upset he was with them and Draco was angry Hagrid hadn't listened to him. Annoyed that both boys were behaving poorly she focused on what they were supposed to be doing finding the wounded unicorn. She noticed the blood getting thicker and then she saw it. She looked up as Harry and Draco took to move toward the dead unicorn. She grabbed them roughly and pulled them both behind her as she felt the familiar magical signatures that were not friendly. **

"**What are you doing?" Harry hissed but Emily motioned him to be quiet.**

"He literally hissed that at you," Draco said.

"Lovely," Emily said. That meant that he had heard Harry. He knew they were there the whole time. She wouldn't be surprised if he had been just out of range of her, waiting for them to be alone before making a move.

A shiver went down her spine at the thought and Emily snuggled deeper into Bill's side.

Feeling the shiver Bill kissed Emily's head and drew circles on her hip with his fingertips to calm her.

**A hooded figure crawled out of the darkness towards the unicorn. It lowered its head and began to drink. **

There were a few audible gasps in the hall.

**Seeing the sight Draco screamed and took off running with Fang not far behind. Harry seemed frozen behind Emily. The figure rose to its feet and began to advance on them. The pain in Emily's head was unlike any pain she had felt before. Her head felt like it was being split open. Harry fell to his knees grasping at his own forehead and instinctively Emily forced herself to ignore the pain and moved to block Harry from the figure completely.**

**She felt relief flood her as she heard hooves shortly followed by something that came jumping through the air into the clearing to land in front of her. The figure turned and left quickly at the arrival of what Emily realized was a centaur. Emily turned and helped Harry to his feet.**

"**Are both unhurt?" said the centaur.**

"**We are fine thank you," Emily replied.**

"**What **_**was**_** that?" Harry interjected.**

"**You are the child of prophecy," he said looking at Emily, ignoring Harry's question. "Climb on my back. We need to get you away from here."**

"You got to ride a centaur!" Charlie exclaimed.

Emily laughed, "I think your brother is a bit jealous."

"He is, you know how much he loves magical creatures," Bill said his grip on Emily relaxed a bit. He had tightened his grip so much that it hurt when the book mentioned the figure advancing on her.

"**What is your name?" Emily asked him as he lowered himself for them to climb on his back.**

**Suddenly they were joined in the clearing by Ronan and Bane.**

**"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "How can you let the humans ride you? Are you a mule?"**

**Ronan placed a hand on Bane, "That is the girl of prophecy. She understood me earlier. Allow Firenze to take them to safety. She should not be in here. No child should."**

**Bane didn't look happy with the suggestion and pawed the ground before turning and galloping out of site.**

"**Be quick Firenze, Mars is bright and you know what you risk." With that Ronan turned and followed after where Bane had disappeared into the dark trees.**

**Firenze took off running through the trees. It was obvious Harry was confused.**

"As are a lot of us," Blaise said to the agreement of many nods.

**"What was that in the clearing back there? What are you risking?" Harry asked.**

**Firenze slowed his pace but did not answer yet. When they reached a dense grouping of trees Firenze stopped and asked Harry if he knew what unicorn blood was used for. Harry replied in the negative.**

**Emily paled, "It is used to sustain life. No matter how close to death you may be it will keep you alive. It is said to be a great offense."**

"**That is right, child of prophecy. It is a terrible crime to kill a unicorn. You have slain something so pure to save your own life you will have a cursed life."**

**Harry seemed to not understand and asked Firenze who could be that desperate when surely death was better than a lifetime that is cursed.**

"**Indeed death would be better," Firenze said. "But for someone who only needs it until they can reach something else. Something that once drunk would give the person full power and strength again. Something that would grant the drinker immortality."**

**It clicked for Emily at that moment. Everything fell into place. Harry and Firenze were still talking but her mind was elsewhere. The centaurs warnings, the pain in her head, the magic she recognized as being hostile towards her it all made perfect sense. She was broken from her thoughts by Draco.**

"**Em! Em, oh I'm so sorry I ran! Are you ok?" he was panicked.**

"Of course I was, when I reached Hagrid I realized you weren't behind me," Draco said.

"It took you till you reached Hagrid?" Emily said, amusement clear in her voice.

"I was spooked."

"I noticed," she said turning her head into Bill's shoulder to cover her laughter.

"**We are fine," she said as she and Harry climbed off Firenze's back. "Thank you Firenze."**

"**Of course child of prophecy, be safe and head our warning that Mars is bright," he bowed his head to her and ran off into the forest. **

**Later when Emily and Draco entered the common room Emily took his hand and led him back to his room. They both put on pajamas and crawled into the bed. They propped themselves up against the headboard in silence for a few minutes.**

"**Are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco asked. "Why did he call you child of prophecy?"**

"**I don't know, I can only guess as to why all the centaurs referred to me as that but what I am certain of is he wants the stone."**

"**Who?"**

"**Voldemort, that is the hostile magic I have been feeling."**

"**What are you talking about, I think we would know if he was in the school, Em."**

"**Firenze hinted that the figure was Voldemort and the magic felt the same. And they kept saying Mars was bright!"**

"**I don't understand."**

"**Draco what was Mars the god of?"**

"**War… Oh."**

"**Yeah, they said Mars was bright and the innocents are always the first casualties."**

"**So war is close then and innocent people are going to die."**

**Emily nodded, "Voldemort wants the stone. He is drinking the unicorn blood to keep himself alive. If he had the stone he would be strong again. The year is almost up Dray, he will have to make his move soon."**

**After sitting together in silence for a while they both moved to lie down under the covers. Draco reached over and took Emily's hand as they fell asleep, both worried about the days ahead.**

Madam Pomfrey put the book down and the hall was silent.

Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat and drew the attention to himself, "I think we should keep going. So who would like to read next?"

Fred offered to read and the book was passed to him. He found his place and looked over to Emily before looking back and reading:

"**Through the Trapdoor…"**


	16. Cha 16 Trapdoor

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

"**Through the trap door…**

"Must you give me gray hair?" Lucius asked.

"I don't see any," Emily replied cheekily.

"Yes well I can feel them growing right now."

**Exam week had not been easy on Emily. She was constantly on edge waiting for Voldemort to make his move. Each day that passed her unease increased. **

**The heat was unbearable and she and Draco found themselves taking cooling potions so they were not so uncomfortable during their exams in the sweltering heat of the classrooms. For their written exams everyone was given an Anti-Cheating quill, which was obviously spelled to stop students from cheating. **

**The practical exams had been fun for Emily. For Charms she was to make a pineapple tap dance across a desk. Professor Flitwick had been very enthusiastic when she gave her pineapple a black bowtie and top hat to dress him for his performance. **

"That's my girl," Bill chuckled.

"I like to have fun and the additional charm work for extra credit never hurts," Emily said.

**Professor McGonagall had given her a mouse to turn into a snuffbox. The nicer your box the more points you were given. Emily had created a silver box; on the top was a snake that made an oval. The eyes of the snake were green gems and inside the oval made by the snake was an ornate letter 'E' encrusted with the same green gems as the snake's eyes. The sides of box had diamond shapes etched into them with the initials 'EP' inside each one.**

"I hate you," Draco said.

"You are still just sour over the fact that yours had a few whiskers when you were done."

**Emily had to control her laughter at the irony when Professor Snape announced they would be brewing the Forgetfulness potion. As always in her potion making she was quick and efficient. **

**Emily felt as if she was living off headache potions during the week. Her scar constantly ached. It even made it hard to sleep at night. Draco worried about her lack of sleep and had gone to his godfather for a dreamless sleep potion. **

**Both Emily and Draco were relieved when their final exam was over. They had the next week free to enjoy as they liked until their exam results were released. Emily had decided to spend some time visiting Hagrid and made her way down to his hut passing the Weasley twins on the way, who were busy tickling the tentacles of the giant squid that lived in the lake.**

"Surprisingly the squid loves when they do that," Emily said.

"I used to do it with my friends when I was here," Bill told her kissing the side of her head.

"**Hey Hagrid," Emily called to the man who was sitting in a chair outside of his hut.**

"**Em! How did yer exams go?"**

"**They went well. I enjoyed the practical exams more than the written but I think that is a given for everyone."**

**Hagrid was about to reply when something caught his eye and he called out, "Hullo." Emily turned to see her brother, Hermione and Weasley heading towards them.**

"**Finished yer exams as well? Got time fer a drink with Em an' I?" Hagrid offered.**

**Ron who looked out of breath began to say he would but Harry was quick to cut him off.**

"I felt bad for him and Hermione, Harry didn't seem to notice how hard they worked to keep up with him," Emily whispered to Bill.

**"No, we can't stay long we just wanted to ask you something. When you won Norbert did you get a look at the man who gave you the dragon egg?"**

**At once Emily had an idea of where her brother might be going with this. **

"**He never took off his hood," Hagrid replied.**

**That made sense Emily thought. Who would willingly show their face if they had an illegal dragon egg. But Harry seemed stunned as did his friends that Hagrid didn't find it odd that the person hadn't revealed themself. **

"**I was at the Hog's Head and it's not unusual, lots o' people don' take off their hoods there. I supposed he was a dragon dealer. He seemed ter know a lot abou' 'em. He just kept buyin' me drinks while we talked."**

Bill groaned, "Hagrid will tell you anything if he is drunk."

Emily nodded her head in agreement and patted Bill's thigh, "Flattery works as well."

This earned another groan from Bill and Lucius.

**Hagrid was way too trusting. A dragon dealer doesn't just show up and gamble away the only egg he just happens to have with him. Not only that, but a rare egg he could of sold for way more than he could earn by gambling with Hagrid. No this man had known Hagrid had always wanted a dragon and had used it against him. Offering him drinks to loosen his tongue.**

"I really don't like where this is heading," Bill said and Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

**"Did he ask you a lot of questions? Maybe he brought up Hogwarts…" **

**"We talked about Hogwarts," said Hagrid. "He wanted ter know what I did fer a livin'. We talked 'bout me wantin' a dragon since I was a young lad and he said he had one. That he'd play me fer it if I liked. I wasn' 'bout ter turn that down. He wanted to know what kind o' creatures I looked after and I told 'im 'bout Fluffy."**

**"Did he ask you many questions about Fluffy?" Harry asked, calmly.**

**"O' course he did! Not many o' those around anymore. He wanted ter know how I calmed him yeh see if I was ter have a dragon I needed to be able to control a large animal. So I told 'im you just gotta play some music and Fluffy falls asleep."**

"Of course now he has offered you a way to get around him as well," Bill groaned putting his forehead against Emily's head.

Emily rubbed calming circles on Bill's thigh and turned her head which forced Bill to sit up again. She kissed his jaw and snuggled into his side to comfort him.

"Relax babe, nothing has happened yet," she told him.

"Yet, being the operative word in that sentence."

**Hagrid's eyes widened as he realized what he had just them.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron ran off towards the school without even a goodbye to Hagrid. Emily connected the dots as well. The stranger had played Hagrid right into his hand by offering a dragon in exchange for how to get past the Cerberus without dying. Emily turned to Hagrid with an apologetic look.**

"**I'm sorry Hagrid but I need to catch up to them."**

**She waved goodbye as she ran after her brother. When she caught up to them she immediately sunk back into the shadows. They were talking to Professor McGonagall. From what she gathered Dumbledore had left the school on urgent business for the ministry and instead of heeding Harry's warning that the Sorcerer's Stone was in danger, she blew them off telling them it was perfectly safe and to go on about their day.**

"Minnie! Why didn't you listen?" Sirius called to Professor McGonagall.

"I was shocked. I had no idea how they found out about the stone but I had been assured it was safe so I tried to tell them not to worry. I didn't think there was a way three first years would know about a threat to it before the teachers," said Professor McGonagall not looking in the least bit pleased with her past actions.

**Emily knew without a doubt tonight was the night and she knew her brother would be trying to go after it. She was about to go to her common room when she heard Professor Snape's voice and stayed put. When Professor Snape went off in the direction of the staffroom Emily left the shadows and snuck behind her brother and his friends to duck into a passageway to the dungeons. **

"You should have stopped me," Professor Snape said.

"You know I trusted you, but I was still not used to being able to trust an adult. Not only that but I had just listened to Harry's Head of House tell him he was worried for nothing and to go play, so I kept it to myself."

Professor Snape nodded. He understood the reasoning, that didn't mean he had to like it.

**When she entered the common room she noticed Draco was playing a game of chess against Blaise. She moved to sit next to him.**

"**Hey Em," Draco said his eyes still on the game. "That was a short visit."**

"**That's because my brother showed up," she said. **

"**Ah, give me one second… check mate."**

**Blaise groaned, "It would be nice to win just one game."**

"**Maybe next time," Draco said standing from his chair.**

**Emily and Draco went to his room and settled in. Draco could tell Emily had something to tell him so he waited for her to start.**

"**Dray he is making his move tonight."**

"**How do you know?"**

**Emily proceeded to tell him everything she had heard from Harry showing up at Hagrid's to Professor McGonagall telling Harry Dumbledore would not be in the castle tonight.**

"**You know what I have to do," Emily finished.**

"**I don't know if you have to but I know what you will do," he said. "Just please, be careful."**

"You don't try to stop her?" Blaise asked raising his eyebrow.

"If I had thought I stood a chance at convincing her to not go I would have, but in all likelihood I would have been hexed had I tried to stand in her way. It was a fight I would never win against her."

"He's right as long as I thought my brother could be in danger there would be no talking me out of going. Not to mention, there was a mad man, who I felt wanted to harm me, that wanted the stone and needed to be stopped," Emily said.

**That night as the common room slowly emptied Emily slipped out and made her way using passageways and shadows to get to the third floor corridor. She passed Peeves on the way who stopped her to let her know her brother had just left his own dorms.**

"He knew it was Harry?" Ron cried.

"Of course he knew. I told him to go there and watch for Harry to leave his dorm."

"Wait, are you saying Peeves listens to you?" Blaise asked.

"Peeves and I have an… understanding of sorts."

**Emily showed herself as her brother, Hermione and Ron approached the door that led to Fluffy.**

"**What are you doing here snake?" Ron snapped at her.**

"**I am making sure none of you die and the stone stays safe," she countered motioning him to be silent. At Emily's mention of death Ron shut his mouth.**

**Emily looked at Hermione and Harry waiting for them to protest when they didn't say anything she opened the door slowly. She noticed a harp in the corner and pointed her wand at it charming it to play. The Cerberus slowly began to fall asleep. Emily pushed the door all the way open and allowed the others to follow her in. **

"**Okay we need to open the trap door. If one of you opens it I can look inside to see what it leads to." Emily said receiving nods. **

**Harry motioned Ron to open the door. As he pulled it open Emily sank to her knees and cast a **_**lumos**_** with her wand. There seemed to be some kind of plant below but it was too far away for her to identify.**

"**It looks like a plant but they can be harmful, once you land move quickly to get off it," she instructed them.**

"You go first don't you?" Bill asked.

Emily just patted his thigh. This was just the beginning and she could feel how tense he was.

**Ron rolled his eyes at her but Harry and Hermione who were taking this seriously nodded in understanding. Emily lowered herself until she had to let go and allowed herself to drop down quickly moving off the plant once she hit it. She was followed shortly by Harry and Hermione who did exactly as she had told them. Ron on the other hand landed and took his time. **

"**I don't know why you were worried," Ron said not making a move to stand.**

"**We had reason to be worried!" Hermione yelled. "Look at you!"**

**Ron's legs were bound tightly by the plant and it was winding further up his body. He immediately began to struggle. **

"**Stop moving! It's Devil's Snare!" Emily told him.**

"**Oh I am so glad you know what it is called snake! That is a huge help," snarled Ron.**

"Has no one ever told him to not insult the person who has the ability to save you?" Blaise said.

"My brother has no filter and it appears no sense when in dangerous situations," Bill replied his arm already tightening around Emily's waist.

**Emily took a deep breath to calm herself. She then sent a ball of flames to hang above the plant. It immediately began to recoil from the light and Ron pushed the plant the rest of the way off of him as he joined the others by the wall. He stared at the floor refusing to look at Emily who had just saved his life.**

"**Come on," Emily said, moving to lead them down a passageway, which was their only option out of the room with the Devils Snare. The passageway was damp and there was water trickling down the walls. They crept silently forward looking for any sign of danger or the next obstacle.**

**"What is that sound?" Ron whispered.**

**Emily listened. A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from the next chamber.**

**"Could it be a ghoul?" Hermione offered.**

**"I think it sounds like wings..." Harry said.**

**"Well we will know in a second. There is a bit more light up there so we should be able to see whatever it is easily."**

**When they reached the end of the passage they saw a large open chamber. The ceiling arched high above them and was full of what looked to be jewel covered birds. Across from them on the other side of the chamber was a large door that would them forward.**

**"Will they attack if we cross the room?" said Ron.**

"**There is a strong possibility, if you give…," Emily replied but she didn't get to finish because before she could stop him Harry covered his face and ran across the room to the door. He started pulling on the handle but it was in vain the door was locked.**

"What were you thinking? Did you not just hear your sister say she thought they would attack?" Remus scolded Harry who was blushing bright red at his rash decision.

**Realizing they weren't going to be pelted by the jeweled birds Emily, Ron and Hermione made their way across the room to join Harry. Emily tried using the spell she had used to unlock the door to reach Fluffy but it would not open. **

**"Ok it won't open my best guess is this has to do with the birds," Emily said looking up.**

**"What do we do with a bunch of birds?" Hermione said.**

**They all stood there thinking and watching the birds above them.**

**"I don't think these are birds," Emily said suddenly. "They look like keys!"**

"**Keys with wings, so we need to…" Harry added looking around the chamber. "Look there's broomsticks. We have to catch the correct key using the brooms."**

"I never placed broomsticks in the room," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Emily paled, they had been set up more than she thought. He knew they were coming and was helping them to make sure they reached him. She squeezed Bill's thigh and took a deep breath.

**Emily, Harry and Ron each seized a broomstick while Hermione who was not very good at flying watched as they kicked off and rose to get closer to the keys. They flew through the keys trying to figure out which key was the one that would take them forward. **

**"It's the one with bright blue wings. They key looks older than the others and it has a bent wing," Harry called out.**

**"We need to trap it and give it no way to escape!" Emily called, not taking her eyes off the key. "I'll, stay below it and stop it from going down, Ron since you are above make sure it can't get past you and Harry try and catch it on the count of three. One… Two… THREE!"**

**They moved quickly and Harry reached out and easily caught the key crushing it against the wall with his hand. They hurried to land and moved back to the door that would lead them forward. The lock clicked and Emily slowly pulled the door open. **

**The next chamber was dark and Emily could just barely make out what seemed to be large shapes. As she took a step into the room fires burst into being on either side of the room filling it with light. They were standing on a life size chessboard and they chessmen had no faces. **

"Please tell me it isn't like wizard's chess," Bill said looking worriedly at Emily.

"Love you need to relax," she told him kissing his jaw.

Both Bill and Lucius noticed she avoided answering him.

**"How do we get to the other door?" Harry whispered.**

**"We have to play them to get across." said Ron pointing to the door that was visible behind the white pieces in front of them.**

**"Exactly how do we do that?" said Hermione nervously.**

**"I think," said Emily examining the board, "we're going to have to be chessmen. Are any of you good at chess?"**

"**Ron is the best out of us," Harry told her.**

"**Okay good, I'm not bad but I think more than one mind would give us the best chance," Emily said.**

"**Well, I think Harry should take the place of the bishop," Ron said pointing to where he wanted Harry to go. "Hermione be the Queen's side castle and Emily take the Queen's spot."**

"**And what are you going to be?" Emily asked.**

"A knight," Bill said. "It is his favorite piece. Always has been."

"**A knight."**

**When they were in their positions the white pieces facing them made the first move. Emily and Ron worked together to direct the pieces to move around the board.**

**"Harry move to the right three spaces and take the pawn."**

**When they watched their first knight be taken they all were reminded of the dangers they were facing. The white queen smashed the knight and dragged him off the board. **

**"We didn't have another option," said Ron, looking shaken. "Hermione move to take their bishop."**

**The white pieces showed no mercy. Along the wall there was a pile of stone from the pieces that had been taken.**

"**We're almost done," Ron muttered as he looked to Emily. **

**Emily looked around her and realized what he was planning to do. **

"**It's the only way," she told him receiving a nod in return.**

"**What are you two on about?" Harry asked.**

"**He has to sacrifice himself," Emily said.**

"**NO!" Hermione and Harry shouted together.**

"**There is no other way!" Emily yelled. "Don't move! Harry when the Queen takes him you checkmate the king understood?"**

**Harry looked frightened but nodded his head yes.**

"I'd be frightened to if I had to see my friend get hurt. Wizarding chess is brutal and you told him he isn't allowed to move," Blaise said.

"It isn't like I was heartless but we had to move on and I knew that as soon as we finished the game one of us could tend to him quickly," Emily supplied.

**Ron made his move and was struck by the white queen and knocked to the floor. Hermione went to move but a sharp glare from Emily made her remain still. Harry made his move. When the king knelt to Harry the chessmen bowed and made a path for them.**

**Emily turned, "Hermione get Ron and tend to him. I'll take Harry with me."**

"**But…"**

"**Just go help Ron, I promise I won't let anything happen to my brother. We will be fine."**

**Hermione seemed reluctant and hugged Harry before turning to go help Ron.**

**Emily and Harry ran down the passageway and through the next door. They both cringed at the familiar smell of troll. Lying before them was a troll already knocked out and was bleeding from a puncture wound on its head.**

"Well at least you don't have to fight it. I guess I should be thankful for that," Lucius said.

**They scooted around it and made their way to the next room. Opening the door they noticed there was a table with seven bottles of varying shapes and sizes upon it. The minute they stepped over the threshold two fires sprang into life. Purple flames consumed the door they had just entered through and black flames consumed the door that would lead them on.**

**Emily walked to the table and picked up a scroll and read it. Emily knew this hand writing at once. It was Professor Snape's. This was perfect. **

"How is that perfect?" Blaise asked.

"It is a logic question, it was quite the brilliant idea to use it as a obstacle," Emily said.

"**He's a genius… using logic," said Emily. "Not many wizards or witches rely on logic and would be trapped here indefinitely."**

"**Won't we be trapped here as well then?"**

"**Thanks for the vote of confidence, Har. But no we won't be. Give me a second, we have three poisons; two wine; and one to lead onward the other to send you back."**

Bill's grip tightened, "I don't like that…"

"Like what?" Emily asked.

"You said 'send _you_ back'. I don't think I like what you are about to do."

**She reread the parchment and looked from the riddle to the bottles. Moving them forward and back until she was sure she had the right two bottles. Emily pulled a rounded bottle forward and set it in front of Harry. She picked up the smallest bottle and showed it to Harry.**

"**This bottle will take the drinker through the black flames," she announced.**

"**But it's so small there can't be more than enough for one person."**

"**Yes and that is why I put that one in front of you," she said pointing to the rounded bottle. "It will take you back through the purple flames."**

"**Absolutely not! Snape is through there. You are not going alone!"**

"**I am and I will Harry!" seeing he was about to protest some more she cut him off. "Harry I know you think it is Professor Snape in the next room but it isn't. No don't look at me like that! You drink that and go through. Find Professor Snape and tell him what has happened and where I am. He is the strongest next to Dumbledore. Please just do this for me."**

"**But…"**

"**Harry you are wasting time I don't care if you don't like me for what you perceive me to be because I am a Slytherin but right now I am just your sister. Now drink that while I watch!" He wasn't moving. "If you keep refusing **_**I will **_**force feed it to you and shove you through the flames myself!"**

**Harry seemed to notice there was nothing he could say to change her mind and drank the potion. He hesitated for a minute like he wanted to say something but changed his mind before disappearing through the purple flames.**

**Emily took a deep breath to steady herself. She needed to be in complete control before going on. When she felt prepared she down the potion and it felt like ice was flowing through her system. She felt the flames lick her body as she entered them. Once on the other side she found not Snape as Harry had been so sure she'd find, but the person she had expected all along. **

"That's it," announced Fred.

"Well pass it here Gred," George said yanking the book from his brother's hands.

No one said anything as he immediately began to read:

"**The Man with Two Faces…"**


	17. Ch 17 Man with Two Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything related to Harry Potter. It is JK Rowling's playground.**

**AN: Finally the rewriting is done and we move onto book 2 after the break chapter! Thank you to all of you who stuck through the rewrite! Enjoy!**

"**The Man with Two Faces…**

The hall was silent as everyone leaned in to hear who was trying to steal the stone.

"**Quirrell," Emily said.**

Gasps went throughout the hall.

"But he was scared of his own shadow!" said Blaise. "How can it be him?"

"The book will explain," Emily told him.

Similar expressions of disbelief went through the hall. As soon as the rest of the commotion calmed down George turned back to continue reading.

**Quirrell smiled as he turned to face her. **

"**Miss Potter," he said inclining his head toward her. "I wondered when you would join me, but I had thought your brother might be here as well."**

"**He was with me for a time… he was certain you were Professor Snape."**

"**And you knew better no doubt," Quirrell laughed, it held no hesitance or fear as it usually did. It was cold and empty. "You can't blame your brother for being mistaken though. Severus swoops around the castle terrifying the students. Quite useful for me and my task, you see. Who would choose me next to the dark bat of the dungeons?"**

**Emily engaged him in conversation as she took in her surroundings.**

"**Yes you were very convincing. You know he was very sure it was Professor Snape who tried to kill him during the Quidditch match."**

"**I came within just a few seconds of killing him. If Miss Granger hadn't tripped and pushed me over I never would have lost my eye contact with him. She was too focused on distracting Severus to notice she was after the wrong man. It is funny the man trying to save him is the one he blames. Severus made himself quite unpopular with the teachers when he refereed the Gryffindor match against Hufflepuff, they thought he was trying to sabotage Gryffindor's chance at the Cup. Such a waste too since I could do nothing with Dumbledore there."**

Many of the teachers felt bad and smiled sheepishly at Professor Snape. They had called him a poor sport and given him a hard time when he had only been trying to keep a student safe.

**Quirrell snapped his fingers making ropes appear and wrap themselves around Emily keeping her firmly in place.**

Bill and Lucius growled.

Bill laid his head on Emily's taking comfort from the smell of her hair, while Emily drew calming circles on his inner thigh with her fingers.

"**You are very intelligent, Miss. Potter. I am no fool, I know after Halloween you suspected I let the troll in."**

"**Of course I did. You disappeared as soon as all the teachers left the Great Hall. If you had truly fainted you would have still been there when I checked," Emily said. She took a deep breath it would do her no good to let lose her temper she needed to stay calm. **

"Good instincts girlie! You will fare better if calm," Mad-Eye barked.

"**Yes well I needed to hurry but Severus seemed to know where I was going and was already waiting for me when I reached the third floor. Halloween turned out to be a very unlucky night for me. Not only did the dog not manage to properly hinder Severus but my troll couldn't even properly kill your brother, instead you showed up to save them. I am quite skilled with trolls and I know you got a spell through its skin. Now if you could just wait for a moment while I look at this mirror…" **

**Emily turned her head to see the same mirror her brother and her had come across on Christmas. **

"**This is the last obstacle," Quirrell muttered. He ran his hands over the frame examining it. **

**Emily knew she needed to keep him talking so he couldn't focus on the mirror.**

"I know that to keep him distracted is good, but I hate that the distraction brings his attention to you," Bill groaned.

"Just breathe love I am right here," she turned her head to give him a soft kiss. Emily felt some of Bill's tension ease after their lips separated.

"**Why don't you like Professor Snape? They say his leanings are Dark…" she prompted. She knew from her time with the man he was not the evil person people made him out to be but she had to get Quirrell's focus somehow.**

"**Your father didn't like the man, I am more annoyed than anything. He suspected me from early on you see. He threatened me, thought he could scare me like he does others. But I have Lord Voldemort on my side, Severus Snape cannot scare me."**

**Quirrell stood directly in front of the mirror and stared eagerly into it.**

**"I see myself with the Stone… now where do I find it?"**

**Emily needed to get his attention back.**

"**What do you mean my father didn't like him? Professor Snape only mentions my mother."**

"**Of course he does. He was friends with your mother from a young age but your father is another story. They all were at school together. Your father and Severus despised each other."**

**He then went back to paying her no mind. This wasn't helping she needed to think of something that would give her answers and keep him talking. Then she thought of the perfect thing to ask.**

"**Why if this was all an act do you mutter quietly to yourself even now?"**

**Emily knew she had asked the right question when she noticed Quirrell's eyes widen and a flicker of fear cross his face.**

**"I am but a weak man," he said, "and that causes me to struggle at times when my master gives me orders." **

"Weak is one way to put it," Emily muttered. "Pathetic sheep with a feeble mind seems a better description."

Bill kissed Emily's forehead, nuzzling his nose into her hair so he could inhale her scent, helping to keep himself calm.

"**You mean he is always with you, even now?" Emily asked.**

**"Very good Miss. Potter," said Quirrell quietly. "Yes he is with me always. I set out after Hogwarts to travel the world. I was foolish and believed in things such as good and evil. When I was traveling I was fortunate enough to meet my Lord Voldemort. He showed me that there is only power. Good and evil do not exist. I pledged then to always serve him. He is a great wizard with immense power who must punish me when I am unable to do as he asks. After my failure at Gringotts he had no choice but to keep a closer eye on me…"**

**Emily thought back to her trip to Diagon Alley with her brother and Hagrid. She had met Quirrell and his magical signature felt different. A terrifying thought hit her but she was unsure if it was possible.**

**"I don't understand where the Stone is…" **

**Emily's mind was reeling, she needed to focus.**

_**What I desire most in my heart at this precise moment is to find the Stone. If I could look into the mirror I should be able to discover where it is hidden. But I need him to let me in front of the mirror.**_

**"Master I do not understand the mirror, I need your help!"**

**And to Emily's dismay all her fears were confirmed when a voice other than Quirrell's answered but seemingly still came from the man. **

"**Use the girl…"**

Bill's arm tightened around her and he rested his head on hers. Emily felt his knee bounce from his nerves.

Lucius grabbed her hand that was closest to him. She looked over to Draco who looked pale and seemed to be squeezing his boyfriend's hand to death. She had told Draco about this encounter but not in such detail.

**Emily took a deep breath. This was what she had wanted. **_**Stay calm**_**, she kept repeating in her head.**

"**Come here Miss Potter."**

**He clapped his hands and the ropes around her fell limp to the floor. She slowly made her way toward the mirror. As she passed Quirrell he seemed to step up behind her as if he would be able to see whatever she did. **

**In the mirror she saw her own reflection just as she was in that moment. But then her reflection winked and put its hand into the pocket that was in her skirt and pulled out a red stone. The reflection then put it back and Emily felt something heavy hit her leg. She had the stone!**

"I don't understand how you got the stone!" Blaise said.

"I desired it but not for my own personal gain. As long as I had no desire to use it, the mirror could give it to me," Emily replied.

"**Tell me what you see!" Quirrell demanded.**

**She knew she had to lie and answered quickly without hesitation.**

"**I see my parents standing proudly behind me and my brother is there as well."**

"**Move," he said. As Emily stepped aside she took a chance to see how far from the door she was. There was no chance of her making it without having to throw hexes. She would give herself away going for her wand and he had already demonstrated he didn't need a wand. She was in the disadvantage. She was pulled from her thoughts when the second voice filled the room again.**

"**She is lying…"**

"**Miss. Potter!" Quirrell shouted. "I want the truth! What does the mirror show you?"**

**She heard the voice again.**

**"I want to speak to her… face-to-face…"**

**Emily didn't dare move. She watched as Quirrell reached for his turban and removed it from around his head. Quirrell turned away from her and that was when she saw it, the explanation of the magical signatures she felt. **

**Emily refused to let any of her fear show on her face. Where the back of Quirrell's head should be was a face. It had red eyes and snake like slits for nostrils.**

Gasps filled the halls. Everyone was thinking along the same lines, Voldemort had been in the school the whole time and he wasn't as dead as they originally thought.

"The man with two faces, Dear Merlin…" Lucius whispered.

Emily squeezed his hand. She knew Voldemort had not told his followers about his failed attempt at the stone. His vanity wouldn't allow him to share his failure with them, so this was all new to Lucius who had heard very little about what had transpired at the end of her first year.

"**Emily Potter…" **

**Emily didn't move but she also didn't respond. She didn't trust her voice not to betray her yet.**

"**We meet again," the face said. "Do you see what you have made me? I am but a shadow of what I was… I must share another's body to have a form… but there are those who adore me and are more than willing to give me their hearts and minds… I have been strengthened recently by the blood of the unicorns in the forest… yes it was Quirrell you saw that night… but with the Elixir of Life I can have a body again. We both know you have the Stone… give it to me Emily…" **

**His powers must be stronger than she thought to notice she had the Stone. **

"**Why would I give it to you?" she said keeping her voice even.**

"**I can offer you the world Emily… I have watched you this year… you are strong and intelligent… you will grow into a beautiful Dark Lady by my side…," he said.**

Bill growled and used both arms to hold onto Emily now.

Emily willingly tucked her head into Bill's neck accepting the comfort he offered. Lucius was running his fingers through her hair and holding her hand. She could tell he was resisting the urge to remove her from Bill's arms and hold onto her himself.

People around the hall were looking at her shocked, Voldemort wasn't trying to kill her he wanted her as his spouse.

"**I could never join you! You killed my parents and you want my brother dead."**

**Quirrell was walking backwards coming towards her and Voldemort was smiling at her.**

"**This is much larger than that…" he hissed. "You know your father was the first to die that night, he was very brave in his efforts… but your mother never needed to die… she couldn't stand aside though and leave her precious daughter… you see I knew about you since before you were born. You have always been destined for greatness and by my side you can have everything you ever desired… Join me Emily… you will be my equal, my wife."**

"**NO!"**

**She grabbed for her wand hoping she could get at least a spell off so she could make it to the door. **

"**CAPTURE HER!" **

Emily heard a loud growl that didn't belong to Bill or Lucius she looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Sirius trying to keep Remus, whose eyes had turned amber, under control though he looked to be struggling to maintain his own composure.

**She felt Quirrell's arm wrap around her waist and pull her to the ground. The pain in her head was excruciating but suddenly it started to lessen. She looked up and saw Quirrell had a pained expression on his face as he looked at his arm which appeared to be blistering.**

"Good," Bill growled. "He deserves worse."

Lucius was nodding in agreement, as was Draco and Blaise.

"**Capture her! CAPTURE HER!" yelled Voldemort, and Quirrell lunged, landing on top of her and pressing her upper body back into the ground. He had one hand at the base of her throat pushing her down and the other grabbed her wrist pushing it above her head. The pain in her head exploded again but so was Quirrell's. **

Now Bill understood why Emily had rubbed the base of her throat when Quirrell had been mentioned earlier on.

**"Master, I can't keep holding her down!"**

**Quirrell kept her pinned to the ground still straddling her with his legs but let go with his hands and brought his them up to his face to look at them. They looked as though he had been burned by a fire.**

"**Do not harm her you fool, we just need to get her out of the school!" Voldemort shrieked. **

**Quirrell raised his hand to perform a spell that would likely render her unconscious but Emily reached up and grabbed his face in her hands.**

**Quirrell screamed in pain.**

**Quirrell rolled off of her, his face now suffering from the same burns as his hands. His skin couldn't touch hers, she needed to keep him in enough pain so he could not cast the spell and sneak her out of the school.**

**She got to her feet and put one hand on his face the other she used to grab his arm. He tried to push her away but she only held on tighter. The pain was beginning to build to where she could no longer see anything. She heard Quirrell's shrieks of pain and begging for the pain to end. Voldemort was yelling at him to "STUPEFY HER!" and then it could have been in her head but the last thing she heard was a familiar voice cry, "Emily!"**

**She felt herself removed from Quirrell as she allowed the darkness to claim her and she fell deeper into the black abyss.**

Bill kissed her head before hiding his face in her neck.

Lucius moved his hand from her back allowing Bill more room to hold onto her as he calmed down.

**Emily opened her eyes and saw something gold glinting in her eyes. She blinked and realized they were glasses. Professor Dumbledore slowly began to come into clear view above her. **

**Emily took in her surroundings Professor Snape was sitting on the other side of her bed. He placed a comforting hand over hers. She grasped the hand like a lifeline letting her know she was okay before turning her head back to Dumbledore.**

"**Sir did he get the stone?"**

"**Ah, right to the point I see. No Emily, Quirrell does not have the stone."**

**Emily nodded and took a second to fully comprehend where she was. She noticed she was in the hospital wing and the table next to her was piled with sweets.**

**"Gifts from your friends and the other students," said Dumbledore, beaming. "I believe Misters Fred and George Weasley sent you a toilet seat. Madam Pomfrey has confiscated it as she felt it was not very hygienic for the hospital wing and your recovery."**

"That is where it went?" Ginny exclaimed.

Fred and George nodded. They knew Emily had gotten it back because she had made them sign it.

**She smiled she knew a way to get it back.**

"**How long have I been unconscious?"**

"**Three days, Mr. Malfoy has been very worried. He will be delighted to hear you are awake."**

"**How is Harry?"**

"**He and his friends are fine. They only had a few scratches that were healed quite quickly."**

"**How did I end up here?"**

"**Professor Snape and I made it just in time it would seem. He and I met after I ran into a distraught Miss. Granger and Professor Snape was informed by Mr. Potter. We were able to pull Quirrell off of you just in time. We thought we might have been too late."**

"**It was you I heard," she said looking to Professor Snape. He inclined his head. "What happened to the stone?"**

"**It has been destroyed."**

"**So Nicolas will pass away then?"**

"**Well we had a chat and we both agreed it's all for the best. Well I am going to leave you with Professor Snape. Rest well, Emily."**

"**Thank you sir," she watched as Dumbledore left through the curtains that were pulled around her bed. **

"**How are you feeling?"**

"**Better, the pain in my head was horrible. It felt like it was splitting open…" She paused before looking Professor Snape in the eyes, "He is going to keep trying to come back even without the stone, isn't he?"**

"HE. IS. DEAD." Umbridge fumed.

"I believe this book proves that he is still around, Dolores," Dumbledore said before motioning at George to continue reading.

"**Yes, that much we can be sure of."**

"**Quirrell did he…"**

"**The Dark Lord abandoned him and fled. Without the Dark Lord's presence he could not hold on. The Dark Lord has no remorse or care for his follows. They are all expendable to him."**

"**He couldn't touch me without causing himself pain. I have never heard of such magic."**

"**Dumbledore believes that it is because of your mother's sacrifice. The Dark Lord underestimates the power and mark that kind of love can leave on someone."**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes before Emily broke it.**

"**He told me that you and my father didn't get along."**

"**Did he? It is true we were not fond of each other. Perhaps in the future we can discuss it more but right now you need rest. Why don't you try and sleep."**

"**You were worried," she stated as she tried to get more comfortable. Her eyes were starting to get heavy again.**

"**You are delusional, brat."**

"**Keep telling yourself that." **

**Professor Snape smiled at her before tucking her back into her bed, "Sleep we can talk more this summer, I hear you will be at the manor."**

**Trying to keep her eyes open for just a second more she nodded her head and mumbled a yes. She heard him chuckle as she drifted back off to sleep.**

People seemed to be looking between Emily and Professor Snape. He obviously was more than the greasy haired dungeon bat they all made him out to be.

**The next time she woke Draco was sitting next to her bed and was reading a book.**

"**Good book?" she asked, laughing as he jumped, startled that she was awake.**

"**Em!" He got up and hugged her gently before helping her to sit up and joining her on the bed. "I told you to be careful and next thing I know Uncle Sev is coming to tell me I need to go to the hospital wing. Did you forget what the word careful means?"**

**Emily laughed, "I have so much to tell you, but right now I just want to focus on something else."**

**She rested her head on Draco's shoulder.**

"**Uncle Sev is going to teach us Occlumency this summer. He said it will be safer for us if we know it."**

"**I agree. It also means we get to learn something new which I am always up for," Draco laughed at her.**

Bill chuckled and kissed Emily below her ear, "My gorgeous scholar who has my home over flowing with books."

Emily smiled and kissed him.

"**Truer words have never been spoken."**

"**So what has been going on around the school while I've been lying in this bed?"**

"**Everyone is talking about your adventure though how much of it is true I have no idea." He grabbed one of the sugar quills off the table and passed it to her taking one for himself as well. "We won the Quidditch cup. Your brother seems distracted but as far as I know he hasn't been here."**

**She felt a bit of disappointment to know her brother hadn't been to visit her. Sensing her mood dropping he began telling her how she needed to convince Madam Pomfrey to let her go to the feast to celebrate Slytherin winning the House Cup. The spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing together.**

**After a good night's sleep, Emily was starting to feel like her usual self.**

**"May I please go to the feast?" Emily asked Madam Pomfrey when she brought her morning potion.**

"**Professor Dumbledore seems to think it would be good for you to attend, so you may go," though she was agreeing Emily could tell that she wasn't happy with the headmaster decision. "There is someone here to see you."**

**Emily was shocked as she watched Harry walk over to her bed. He seemed to hesitate before he sat down in the chair next to her bed.**

**They were quiet for a few minutes before Harry finally spoke.**

"**You are doing better?" he asked.**

"**I'm much better now. Thank you for getting Professor Snape."**

**Harry nodded, "He seemed very worried about you. I was sure he was going to sneer at me when he saw me. It made me nervous to see him so… different."**

"I can see how that might make someone nervous to see him so worried. It was probably a new thing for many of the people who saw him, to see him break his facade," Emily said.

"You have no idea," Draco said. "I have known him my whole life and I had never seen him act that way before."

"**He is not a bad man Harry."**

**Harry just scoffed and looked down at his hands so Emily decided to change the subject.**

"**What are your plans for the summer?"**

"**I'm going back to the Dursleys then Ron has invited me over."**

"**Harry don't go to Privet Drive come with me to the Malfoy Manor, they invited you. You can go to Ron's from there."**

"**I'm not staying with the Malfoys," he said looking up at Emily.**

"**Harry, please. The Manor will be fun and there won't be any chores…"**

"**I'm not going!" Harry stood from his chair and took a deep breath, "I should go. I am glad you are better."**

**Emily watched as he left the hospital wing and pulled her knees up to rest her forehead against them.**

Both Bill and Lucius kissed her head.

**When Emily arrived at the Great Hall for the end-of-year feast she saw that her House colors were everywhere. As she entered the hall everyone fell silent. She walked over and sat next to Draco who had saved her a seat. She paid no mind to the people that were trying to get a better look at her and smiled at her housemates.**

"**And another year comes to an end!" Dumbledore said. "We have just a few things to go over before we can get to our wonderful feast. It has been an incredible year! And I believe we have a few last minute points to award before we give out the Cup."**

"**First to Mr. Ronald Weasley for his understanding of strategy and sacrifice, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."**

**The Gryffindors' cheers went up through the hall.**

"**Second to Miss Hermione Granger… for bravery and calm in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor House fifty points. Third to Mr. Harry Potter for his strength and pure courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."**

"**Finally to Miss Emily Potter for the use of logic and cunning when faced with an enemy, I award Slytherin House seventy points."**

"**Now I believe that the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand thus, in fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty two points, in third place, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twenty six points, in second place, Gryffindor, with four hundred and seventy two points and finally in first place, Slytherin with five hundred and forty two points!"**

"**Slytherin wins the House cups!"**

The Slytherin table applauded themselves.

**Cheers broke out all along the table. Emily just leaned into her best friend and looked to the staff table. Professor Snape inclined his head in her direction lifting his glass and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as madly as ever. All and all this was a wonderful celebration and one of the best evenings of her life.**

**Emily had almost forgotten that the exam results had yet to be posted, but when they were she was pleased to find she was the top of her class with Draco right behind her ranking second. **

"I gave up the hope of ranking first when I met Emily but I do put up a fight with Granger every year to make sure I keep the second spot," Draco said.

**And in the blink of an eye their rooms were packed up and the Heads of House were passing out notes reminding the students they were not allowed to use magic over the holidays. The first years were taken back by boats to the platform where they boarded the Hogwarts Express. As the train sped through the countryside and towards London Emily and Draco were eating through candy and playing games of exploding snap. Before they knew it they were pulling into platform nine and three-quarters.**

**Emily watched as her brother and his friends went through the barrier before turning to meet Draco's parents. They both were extremely nice and made her feel welcome. **

**Narcissa hugged her tightly, "Ready for a fun summer?"**

"**I'm excited. Thank you both so much for having me!"**

"**Don't mention it dear. We are happy to have you with us," she smiled at Emily and held out her hand. "Hold on tight, it will be an odd sensation."**

**Emily nodded and took her hand as Draco took his father's. He smirked at her before she felt the tug and the disapparated with a soft 'pop'.**

George closed the book as Dumbledore stood.

"I believe we are all hungry. We will eat and then you are all excused for the night. Those wanting to go to the lecture on Muggle terms it will be held in the Muggle Studies classroom following dinner. We will begin the second book in the morning. For now enjoy!"

He clapped his hands and the food appeared before them as always and everyone tucked in.


	18. Ch 18 Second Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Short lemony bit at the end. Not much but it is there you have been warned.**

Emily and Bill were joined by Charlie and Tonks as they left the Great Hall that evening.

"We thought we could intrude on you two for a bit, beats drinking alone," Charlie said patting his brother's shoulder.

Bill laughed, "Well, we can't have you drinking alone."

Emily moved over to Tonks and the girls linked arms as they walked in front of the brothers down to Bill's guest quarters.

"They sure do walk slowly, aren't the girls supposed to be the ones who hold up the guys?" Emily said noticing that Bill and Charlie were way behind them.

"I don't know, maybe that only works for getting ready," Tonks said. Emily and Tonks were laughing as they stopped in front of the portrait.

"'_Fortes fortuna callidus_'," Emily said.

"What does that mean?" Tonks asked as they entered the sitting room.

"Fortune favors the cunning. Do you know what yours is?"

"No clue it's '_varicae_' whatever that means," Tonks said sitting in a chair and curling her legs underneath her.

"Oh hun, it means 'clumsy'."

Tonks grumbled as the boys finally came through the portrait.

"What's Tonks mumbling about?" Charlie asked as he sat in the other chair.

Bill walked over to Emily who was pouring the wine and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck before sitting on the couch.

"She just found out her password means clumsy."

The boys laughed as Emily handed out the glasses and joined Bill on the couch cuddling into his side.

"Do you know what mine means? It's '_puer dracone_'."

"Dragon boy."

"Of course he gets a good one!"

"If it makes you feel better Sirius' is 'beware the dog'."

"It helps a little bit. Who set the passwords anyway?"

"Severus of course," Bill answered her. "What I'd like to know is what he set for the minister…"

They all laughed at that. Severus hated the minister, knowing him it was probably along the lines of 'I'm an idiot'.

"So Nym, still crushing on my brother?" Emily smirked at the metamorphmagus.

Emily ducked as a pillow was thrown at her.

"I haven't heard this!" Charlie said laughing as Tonks' hair turned a rosy pink to match her blush.

"I… well… it doesn't matter!" she took a long drink of her wine.

"You know he wants to be an Auror, you could offer to do some training with him while you are visiting the school," Emily offered. "Maybe wear some tight fitting workout clothes."

"Aren't you supposed to be discouraging her, not helping her, hook up with your brother?" Charlie said.

"I think she would be good for Harry," Emily said shrugging her shoulders. "Plus no offense to Ginny but she is too star struck by him for her to ever be an option. I know your mum will be disappointed."

"She will live," Bill said kissing Emily's forehead.

Tonks finally spoke, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Good," Emily said. "Now that just leaves Charlie."

"Char has mum gotten on you yet about it?" Bill asked.

"No she hasn't had the time since we have been here and with living in Romania she doesn't get the chance often. I have no doubt it is coming though, she just has to look at you two to start getting ideas."

Emily laughed and turned to kiss Bill's jaw, "Just keep her sitting with her back to us that should help."

"Or you can pawn her off on Ron by reminding her about the dangerous situations he gets himself into in the books," Bill suggested.

"Those books are something else aren't they," Charlie said leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I still can't believe that was just your first year!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Is it always that dangerous for you?" Charlie asked.

"You'll be surprised that's for sure," Emily drained her glass and extended her hand as the bottle flew into it.

Sensing the need for a change in topic Charlie said, "Ok Em, have you been holding out on me?"

Emily looked at Charlie and raised an eyebrow as she poured herself a new glass.

"You rode a centaur!"

"I did? No way!" They all broke out into laughter.

"Are there going to be any other magical creatures, maybe a few rare ones?"

Emily took a sip of wine and patted Bill's leg as she looked at Charlie and offered a smirk.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

Emily shook her head.

0o0oo0oo0o0

In Severus' quarters Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were in similar position as those across the hall. They were gathered around the fire discussing that day's events.

"I don't think I will be able to make it through the next book," Lucius said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I think she is secretly enjoying watching us break, the brat" Severus said.

"I didn't think I would get so worked up over hearing these books read when we started."

"That girl has a stunted sense of self preservation. Each year gets worse."

Narcissa started laughing and tried to hide it with her hand.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wife, "Enlighten us."

"No one would believe me," she said as she got up from her place on the couch and entered the guest room.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged. Their focus quickly shifted back to their discussion and drinks.

0o0oo0oo0o0

Later that night as the portrait closed behind Tonks and Charlie, Bill's arms wrapped around Emily and turned her to face him. He pulled her close and softly kissed her lips as Emily's arms wrapped around his neck and into his hair.

"I love you."

"Mmm, love you too," Emily answered.

Bill leaned back in for a kiss, running his tongue along her lip asking for entrance. Their tongues intertwined as Bill lifted Emily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Bill carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Bill joined her on the bed pressing his lips to the base of her throat. He used his hand to grab her calf and pulled it to hitch on his hip. He rolled on his back pulling her on top of him. His hands moved down her sides as Emily leaned forward to recapture his lips.

His hands found her skin, rubbing and pulling at her back. Finally he pulled back from the kiss enough to remove her shirt. When he recaptured her lips he rolled them back over so he was hovering over her. He kissed his way down her chest. When he reached her legs he unzipped her high heeled boots and removed them before moving back up to remove her jeans.

When he had discarded the jeans on the floor Bill slowly kissed back up her body to reach her lips.

"Not… fair… you're… over… dressed…" Emily panted between kisses.

Bill pushed himself off Emily and stood up, quickly removing his clothes before joining her back on the bed. With a wave of her hand Emily banished her bra and panties.

When their lips locked this time Bill pressed himself into her. Their pace was quick and desperate, Bill pushing hard against her with each thrust. Emily arched her back as she came closer to her climax, her hands pulling him as close to her as she could.

When they came down from their highs they were both breathing heavily and utterly exhausted. Emily waved her hand extinguishing the lights before curling into Bill as they drifted off to sleep.


	19. Ch 19 A Birthday and A Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: We are starting the second book and Emily is at Malfoy Manor! Heads up Theo sends her a gift and before everyone asks why, remember they are in pureblood society and Emily is known to be with the Malfoys now. It would be rude not to send her a gift, especially since the Notts view themselves as allied to the Malfoys.**

The next morning when Bill and Emily sat at the Slytherin table Emily couldn't get her coffee fast enough.

"Long night?" Draco smirked.

"Shut it you," Emily said. "I might have had a decent amount of wine last night."

Emily leaned into Bill, resting her head on his shoulder while sipping her coffee.

"Charlie and Tonks hung out with us for a while," Bill said.

"Just wait till Charlie hears about the creatures in this one," Emily said nuzzling into Bill still attempting to wake up. She held out her cup for Bill to refill it.

"Do we want to know?" Lucius said raising his eyebrow.

"Probably not," she said shaking her head.

At that moment Dumbledore stood, "Good morning, we are about to start the second book so if we could all get settled we will begin."

Dumbledore sat down and opened the new book to the first chapter:

"**A Birthday and a Warning…**

"A warning already, do any of these books start out positive?" Blaise asked.

"Actually that was a really fun summer," Emily said and Draco nodded in agreement.

**Emily sat in her window seat staring at the gift in her hand. She had been going back and forth on whether she should send it or not. The package was a birthday gift for her twin brother Harry. This was their first birthday apart and Emily was afraid it may be the first of many.**

**Emily Potter was a witch and had just finished her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had grown up with her twin brother Harry, living at their aunt and uncle's house on Privet Drive. This summer she had moved into Malfoy Manor with her best friend Draco Malfoy's family while Harry had returned to live with their aunt and uncle.**

**Draco and Emily had met in Diagon Alley exactly one year ago today. They were fast friends. Once at Hogwarts they had both been sorted into Slytherin House. Her brother had been sorted into Gryffindor. The Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses had a long standing rivalry that her brother had taken to heart. It hurt being separated from him but Draco had stepped in and made sure she was never alone. **

Emily and Draco shared a smile. They had and always would be there to back each other up.

**Over Christmas break Emily had felt comfortable enough to tell him of her beatings at the hand of her relatives. She told him that she had been raised to believe she was a freak and had not known that magic was real until Hagrid, the loveable Hogwarts gamekeeper, had shown up with her Hogwarts letter in hand. She even confessed her fears of returning to Privet Drive and what Dudley's gang might do to her if she did. Draco had gone to his parents and in turn they had invited her to stay with them.**

**Emily had never dreamed when they invited her that she would be given her own room let alone that they would treat her like their own daughter, but that is exactly what they did. Her first day at the Manor Narcissa, Draco's mother, had taken her shopping for furniture and bedding. **

"**You need to be comfortable in your new home," Narcissa had told her. "The first step is decorating your room."**

**Emily's room now had dark gray walls and white drapes around her windows. She had a white baroque French upholstered king sized bed with mirrored nightstands next to it. Her bedding was white and gray but there were tons of purple pillows on it. Her fireplace had two white leather wingback chairs in front of it with more purple pillows on them. **

"I love that room. Cissa was right decorating it made me feel at home," Emily said.

"The manor will always be your home," Lucius said leaning over to kiss her head. "Even when you are old and gray it will be yours and Draco's to call home."

**Emily loved her room. In fact she loved the whole Manor. She was surrounded by magic wherever she turned. Like Hogwarts there were portraits that moved on the walls and it even had a few secret passageways. There was a library full of books she could read, a potions lab where Professor Snape would help Emily and Draco brew potions and three times a week they had lessons on occlumency which was a hard form of magic but Emily knew it was worth the challenge. **

**Occlumency was helpful for Emily. It helped her with her emotions and made it less likely that her secrets could be found out. And for her age Emily had a surprising amount of secrets. The largest being that the Dark Lord Voldemort, who had given her the scar on her forehead, had broken into Hogwarts at the end of the term not only looking for the Sorcerer's Stone but also wanting to kidnap her and form her into his Dark Lady. **

Bill kissed Emily's forehead before leaning into whisper in her ear, "He will never have you."

Emily smiled and rubbed Bill's thigh, "I'm all yours love."

They shared a chaste kiss and turned back to the reading.

**But right now it was Emily's twelfth birthday. She had written to her brother a few times and had received no reply. It wasn't that she expected much after the past year but she had hoped for at least a short response letting her know he was ok. She finally decided to write to the Weasley twins, whose younger brother Ron was Harry's best friend, to see if any of them had heard from him. She set the package down and decided she would send it after she heard back from the twins. **

**Just then a knock came at her door.**

"**Come in."**

**Draco opened the door, "Hey get dressed we are having your birthday brunch!"**

"**Kay, be right there."**

**Draco noticed what Emily was holding as she moved Harry's gift over to a side table before heading to her closet.**

"**Are you going to send it?"**

**Emily looked at the gift and back to Draco, "I'm going to wait until I hear back from Fred and George."**

**Draco nodded in understanding as Emily walked into her closet to put on her birthday dress that she and Narcissa had gotten on a shopping trip a few days ago. She still couldn't believe that the closet for her clothes was larger than where her and Harry had slept for ten years before going to Hogwarts. **

Several growls were emitted at this reminder of her time with the Dursleys.

**She quickly put on her dress and new shoes before going into her bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. She had started to wear mascara and beige eye shadow this summer. Narcissa had been a positive change in her life. She had never had a woman she could look up to, to teach her about things such as makeup and go to for advice before. She imagined this was what it was like to have a mother growing up. **

**She exited the bathroom and noticed Draco was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace waiting for her.**

"**I'm ready," she said.**

"**You look beautiful, Em," he told her getting up and holding out his arm for her.**

"**Thanks Dray," she took his offered arm and they left her bedroom making their way to the dining room.**

"Always the gentleman," Emily said.

"Of course," Draco inclined his head towards her.

**The dining room was a long room that had light gray walls. As in all the rooms in the manor there was a large stone fireplace. A crystal chandelier hung over a long table in the center of the room that seated twelve people. Currently Lucius, Draco's father, was sitting at the head of the table to his right was Narcissa and next to her was seated Severus, her Potions Master at Hogwarts. He was good friends with the Malfoys and spent a lot of time at the manor. Emily and Draco took their seats to Lucius' left.**

"**Good morning," Emily greeted.**

"**Good morning dear," Narcissa greeted. "Happy Birthday!"**

**Lucius and Severus wished her a happy birthday as well. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. She had never had people truly care enough about her to celebrate her birthday before. **

"And you will always have someone from now on," Bill whispered kissing the spot beneath her ear.

"Can we celebrate like we did on my last birthday?" Emily asked.

"I'd be a fool to say no to that," he said kissing her lips this time.

Lucius cleared his throat, "I can hear you… and I don't like what is implied."

Emily hid her head in Bill's chest to control her laughter as Bill tried to hide his face in Emily's hair.

**Brunch was served and they had Eggs Benedict which was Emily's favorite. Since coming to the manor Emily had tried many new things but when it came to breakfast nothing could beat Eggs Benedict in her mind. She wished Harry would have agreed to come here so he could share all this with her. She shook her head she couldn't dwell on it, she knew it would only sour her mood. **

"**Shall we go open presents?" Narcissa asked rising and heading into the lounge just off of the dining room. They all rose and followed her from the room.**

**When Emily entered the room she was greeted with a large pile of gifts. **

"**You really didn't have to get me anything," she said. "You have already done so much for me!"**

"**Hush, come and sit, you are in our care and we haven't given you anything less than you should have had all along." **

**Emily sat in her favorite spot on the chaise by the fire and began to open her gifts. From Severus she had received a gold cauldron which was used in brewing certain advanced potions. He had also given her two rare potion texts she had been wanting. Draco had given her a charm bracelet. It had a snake to represent Slytherin House, an Egyptian ankh represented both her love of ancient Egypt and life, and the third charm was an onyx stone which is believed to be able to help in healing the traumas of one's past. **

"I wear it every day," Emily said holding up her wrist to look at her bracelet.

**Narcissa had bought her the Burberry coat she had seen in Muggle London when shopping, another pair of UGGs and a set of nail polishes that she could take to school with her. She opened Lucius' gift last and immediately ran to the man and hugged him. **

**He had bought her the brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and One broomstick. It was the newest Nimbus model on the market and was the fastest broom in production. It had an ebony handle with silver rotating stirrups. On the end of the handle in silver leaf letters was "Nimbus 2001'. **

**After she had thanked everyone profusely Draco helped Emily take all her gifts back to her room. When Emily opened the door to her room she noticed that it wasn't empty. **

People leaned forward wondering who had gotten into her room.

**There was a house elf in the room, but it wasn't wearing the uniform the Malfoy elves wore. Emily looked to Draco who seemed to be trying to figure out if he knew this elf or not.**

"**Hello," Emily said letting the elf know he was no longer alone.**

"**The great Emily Potter!" the elf exclaimed turning to face her. "It is an honor miss…"**

"You have a fan," Blaise smirked.

"Something like that," Emily replied.

**Emily looked to Draco who shrugged. He obviously couldn't place the elf and had no idea why it was here. **

"**Uh… thank you," Emily said. "You know my name, but may I ask what your name is?"**

"**I am Dobby miss," he said sinking into a deep bow.**

"**It's nice to meet you Dobby. Is there a reason you are in my room?" **

"**Oh yes… well… Dobby has come to you miss… it is…" the elf seemed to be nervous but she waited patiently. When she realized he was struggling to decide what to say she took in his appearance. His hand was wrapped in a bandage and there seemed to be a few bruises on his body. He wore an old stained pillowcase making her wonder who he belonged to. All the Malfoy elves wore black robes with the Malfoy crest on it.**

"**Dobby are you okay? Is your hand hurt?" **

"Oh Em, an elf like that has never had someone be nice to them," Blaise said.

"I didn't know that yet, I only knew the Malfoy elves," Emily defended herself.

**Emily thought she had said something wrong as the elf burst into tears.**

"**Oh Dobby I'm sorry," she said moving to console the elf.**

"**The great Emily Potter asks about poor Dobby! You is so kind!" he said letting Emily kneel before him and pat his shoulder. **

"**Dobby, can you tell me what family you serve?" she asked when he had calmed down. The elf shook his head no. "Okay, so they didn't send you?"**

**The elf shook his head again, "Dobby has come to warn miss!"**

"**Warn me?" she shared a look with Draco.**

"**Terrible things are to happen miss! Dobby must protect the brave Emily Potter!"**

"**What is going to happen, Dobby?"**

"**I cannot say miss!" the elf looked upset with himself, he was wringing his long fingers in nervousness. He turned to acknowledge Draco for the first time. "Young mister Malfoy you must keep her safe!"**

**Draco stepped forward, "Emily is safe with my family, but what are we keeping her safe from?"**

"**Horrible things have been planned… Hogwarts is not safe! You must protect the great Emily Potter!" the elf looked pleadingly at Draco.**

"**We protect her Dobby. She is safe with us." Draco looked to Emily who was trying to process what the elf was saying. What was planned for this coming year that could make this elf worry for her safety?**

"**What at Hogwarts isn't safe Dobby?" The elf squeaked and looked at her pleadingly to understand. "Dobby, is your master involved? Is that why you can't say something?"**

**He grabbed his ear and began to pull on them while looking around the room.**

"**You cannot punish yourself in this home," Draco told the elf.**

"I am so glad you said that because I had no idea what he was looking for," Emily said.

"Who does this elf belong to?" Bill asked.

"No one, he's free now," Emily answered, her eyes flickered to Theo who was looking at the table in front of him.

**Dobby stopped looking around but gave his ears one last tug before releasing them.**

"**Dobby, does this have anything to do with what happened at the end of the year?" Emily asked.**

**The elf looked pained, "Oh Dobby knows the great Emily Potter escapes Dark Lord for a second time… She is very great to escape him twice!"**

**Emily looked at Draco who again seemed to be at a loss.**

"**Maybe I should go get my father," Draco said but Dobby jumped and put his hand in front of him.**

"**I must go! Dobby must leave! Protect the great Emily Potter!" with another deep bow the elf was gone.**

"Definitely one of the more odd things to happen to me," Emily said.

**Emily and Draco were quite for a few moments as they stared at the spot the elf had just left. Emily was the first to recover and called out, "Mipsy!"**

**The elf the Malfoy's had assigned to take care of Emily popped into her room and gave a small bow of her head, "Mistress Emily calls Mipsy."**

"**I need you to go get Lucius and Severus if he is still here. Tell them to come to my room."**

"**Right away Mistress," with another nod of her head she disappeared.**

"**Dray, help me put all of this away while we wait," Emily said pointing to all her birthday gifts. **

**The two got to work and had just sat down on Emily's bed when they heard a knock at the door.**

"**Come in," Emily called.**

**Lucius opened the door and was followed into the room by Severus. They walked over to the bed the two teens were sitting on and joined them.**

"**Is everything alright?" Lucius asked. His face showed concern.**

**The teens both hesitated before Emily launched into telling the two men about the strange visit from Dobby the house elf.**

"**And he then he left after telling Draco to protect me. He seemed really worried," Emily finished.**

"**I see," said Lucius when Emily had finished. "Severus and I will look into it. The elf called himself Dobby?"**

**Emily and Draco nodded.**

"**Okay why don't you two go out for a fly and we will call you in for dinner."**

**Emily and Draco agreed and grabbed their brooms heading out to the practice pitch. The Malfoys had a Quidditch pitch complete with regulation hoops to practice on. **

"Of course they do," scoffed Ron.

Emily rolled her eyes, that boy needed to learn to control his jealousy.

**For the first part of summer when they played Emily rode a Comet 260 from the broom shed. Now Emily couldn't wait to try out her new broom. Draco had received a Nimbus 2001 as a late birthday present when they had come home from Hogwarts for the summer and now she had her very own. Once Emily kicked off the ground she fell in love with her new broom. It moved at the slightest touch as she raced with Draco around the pitch.**

**When they were called into dinner both teens were exhausted. They enjoyed a dinner of chicken cordon bleu followed by Emily's birthday cake that was shaped like a stack of books. The book on the top of the pile was green and had the Slytherin crest with **_**Happy Birthday Emily**_** written on it.**

"That was hands down the coolest cake I have ever seen," Emily said.

Bill kissed her forehead, "Of course you think so love, it was shaped like books."

**When Emily got back to her room that night she noticed that there was a small pile of packages on her bed that Mipsy must have dropped off. A soft hoot drew her attention to Apollo was sitting on his perch with a letter and package tied to his leg. She walked over and petted Apollo, letting him affectionately nip at her fingers when she gave him a treat. She untied the letter and went over to her bed deciding to open the other packages first.**

**As she opened them she realized they were birthday gifts from her friends. Blaise had gotten her a broomstick care kit. Obviously he had known she was getting a broom.**

"I had to tell someone," Draco said.

"Of course you did," Emily smirked at her best friend.

**Marcus Flint had sent her a Puddlemere United Jersey and a book on the team's history. She was shocked to see Theo had sent her a beautiful silver hand mirror that had a snake winding around the handle with green emerald eyes. She set her gifts aside and reached for the letter and package Apollo had brought back.**

_**Our Dearest Emmykins,**_

_**First we must thank you for the idea of adding less flobberworms to the potion. You were right it reduced the thickness. **_

_**As for your brother, Ron has not heard from him either. He has written several times with no response. We are planning to break him out in a few days. The next night Dad has a raid to go to we are going to sneak out and get him. So no worries the magnificent Gred and Forge are on it! **_

_**We will write to you when we have him. Promise!**_

_**We have added a little gift for our dear little Snake! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Your loyal pranksters extraordinaire,**_

_**Gred and Forge **_

**Emily smiled as she reached over to open the package. Inside she found a beautiful green quill and of course a bundle of blood pops. She had a feeling she would never run out of blood pops with Fred and George around.**

"We could never…"

"Let our little snake…"

"Of a vampire…"

"Go without her blood pops!" the Weasley twins exclaimed.

Emily laughed at their antics.

**That night when Emily went to bed her thoughts drifted to her brother. While she felt a little better she wasn't the only one he hadn't written to she was worried about why he hadn't even written to Ron, his best friend. She hoped he was okay and that Fred and George could get to him soon. **

Dumbledore set the book down and asked for a volunteer to read next.

"I will," Narcissa said raising her hand.

When she opened the book Emily watched a smirk cross her face.

"**The Curse Breaker…"**


	20. Ch 20 The Curse Breaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Emily meets Bill for the first time in this chapter! We also get to see a more playful side to their relationship as they read about their first meeting. I want to remind everyone that this story focuses on Emily there seems to be a little confusion. It won't be until the 6****book that Harry will take a more prominent role in Emily's life again. We will get a look at Harry's POV every now and then though.**

"**The Curse Breaker…**

"Does this mean I get to hear what your thoughts of me were when we met," Bill said kissing the side of Emily's head.

"I would think so," Emily said giving Bill's thigh a squeeze.

**Three days had passed since Emily's birthday and she still had not heard from Fred and George. She was worried for Harry and every day she grew anxious for news if they had picked him up yet. Lucius had been at the ministry a day ago for a meeting and had come home with news for her.**

"**Your brother has received a warning for using magic on your birthday," Lucius had told her.**

"**Is he okay? Do you know what magic he performed?" Emily asked worry evident in her voice.**

"Why were you using magic pup?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't," he replied but did not explain further.

"**I only know that a warning was sent to him. I'm sorry I don't know more," Lucius said pulling Emily into his arms. "I know you are worried but there isn't anything you can do right now."**

**Lucius had been right there was nothing Emily could do and she knew Fred and George would write to her as soon as they knew something. Emily was drawn from her musings by a knock at her door followed by Draco letting himself in.**

"**You better not be worrying," he said as he sat on her bed.**

"**How do you know I am worrying?" Emily asked the blond.**

"**Your book is closed, you are playing with the ends of your hair and you have your knees pulled up."**

"He's right you do that when you think you are alone and worried," Bill whispered.

Emily shook her head. She knew she did it. When alone she didn't tend to care what habits she exhibited and let her mind wander. Outside of her home Emily was very guarded. She had been called cold and pompous by people because she rarely showed much emotion. Maybe it was from hanging around Severus too much or maybe it was because she found it hard to allow people in but the few who she did seemed to be able to read her like a book.

"**Sometimes I hate that you can read me so well," Emily said.**

"**It comes with being your best friend, now up you get. You need to change for dinner," Draco said getting off the bed and pulling Emily's arms to make her join him.**

"**What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"**

"**You mean the sweatpants and the t-shirt you stole from me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**It's soft and I wanted to be comfy while I read." Emily looked down at her clothes and sighed, "But you're right I need to change."**

"I am so glad I changed," Emily said.

"I bet," Draco smirked.

**Emily went into her closet and picked out a Navy pleated skater dress and changed into it quickly while searching for her black high heel ankle boots. Narcissa had taught her to walk in high heels. **

"**When you are short you find the high heels are a big help in giving you just a little extra height," she told Emily.**

**Emily agreed, they may not have been very comfortable at first but now that she could reach the books on the higher shelves easier she couldn't complain.**

"That's my girl," Bill said kissing Emily's neck. "It's all worth it if she can reach her books."

"Yup," Emily said while nodding her head, earning a few laughs from those around them.

**When she found them she put them on and headed into the bathroom to fix her makeup and throw her hair up into a wavy ponytail before joining Draco to head to dinner.**

**When Emily and Draco entered the dining room she stopped in the doorway when she noticed that there was a guest at the table. She couldn't see their face because their back was to them but the person had long red hair tied at their neck with a thin leather tie. **

"**There you two are come sit," Lucius said noticing them standing at the door.**

**Emily sat in her usual spot which put her between the guest and Draco. When she sat down she looked at the guest and did a double take. He looked extremely familiar. He had blue eyes, a few freckles but what caught her attention was he also wore a fang earring. **

"**Emily this is the curse breaker who does our wards, William Weasley," Lucius introduced the man. **

"**Most people call me Bill though," he said smiling at her.**

"**He has been working on updating the wards all day and will be staying the night with us," Lucius told her but she wasn't paying him much mind.**

**Draco had to nudge Emily's side bringing her back to the present. She had gotten lost in his smile. **

"Lost in my smile…" Bill said cheekily.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. You use it to your advantage all the time," Emily told him.

"I might do that," he said giving her a wide smile.

Emily shook her head and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"**Oh sorry, I'm Emily Potter," she said smiling at Bill. **

"**It's nice to meet you," Bill said. **

**She noticed his eyes did not go to stare at her scar like most people's do when they find out who she is. She had to force herself to stop looking at him and his deep blue eyes that seemed to sparkle at her. Shaking herself mentally she turned to Draco who just smirked at her.**

**As they began to eat Emily realized where she had seen this man before. He had been the man that was holding her in the Mirror of Erised.**

**She leaned over to Draco and whispered, "Mirror."**

**That threw him off and asked her, "What…"**

"**The mirror from Christmas…."**

**Draco looked at her quizzically for a few moments before recognition crossed his face. He leaned forward to look at Bill subtly, by pretending he needed more pepper, before looking back to Emily.**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Emily nodded her head.**

"**He has the earring and everything, even the way his hair is tied…"**

"**What are you two whispering about," Severus said raising an eyebrow at the two teens.**

"**Just the new runes book I started reading today," Emily said smoothly, sitting up straight to look at the dark haired man.**

**He didn't seem to buy her excuse but said, "Ah so you finished the one on Hieroglyphs and ancient texts from around the world."**

"**Yeah it was really great for my practice of translating basic runes but in all honesty it was a bit too basic." **

"**You study runes?" Bill asked, he seemed a bit shocked. **

"I was, you were supposed to be twelve and you were talking about runes which people don't start studying at a basic level until they are thirteen," Bill said kissing Emily's head.

"**I find them quite fascinating," Emily said.**

"**What is your new book on?"**

"**It is actually about runes use in warding, focusing on tactics used in Ancient Egypt," she said.**

"**I work in Egypt on the tombs," Bill told her.**

"**Really?"**

**At his nod the rest of dinner Emily and Bill were in their own world talking about Egyptian tombs and warding completely missing the smirks from the rest of the table directed at them.**

"It was so funny to watch. You two had no idea anyone else existed at the table," Draco told them.

"You know how much I love Ancient Egyptian culture and he worked in warding on the tombs," Emily said.

"I was enjoying that someone was willing to listen to my theories," Bill said pulling Emily into him more kissing her softly on the lips.

**When Emily got back to her room that night she and Draco lounged on her bed talking.**

"**So you two seemed to get along well," Draco commented.**

"**Oh come off it, I am just a little girl to him. His little brother is our age and friends with my brother."**

"**Yes but he's the guy you saw in the mirror, that means something right?"**

"**The mirror just showed what I desired most," Emily said.**

"**And that is obviously him," Draco smirked.**

"**Oh shut it you," Emily said grabbing a pillow from behind herself and hitting him with it.**

"**Hey! Hey…" he said fighting off the pillow. "I am just stating the facts!"**

**Emily hit Draco one last time before putting the pillow back down.**

"**Yes well it doesn't matter, the guy is gorgeous! I'm sure he has a girlfriend and you are forgetting the big point here, I. Am. Twelve!"**

Bill was smirking, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

Emily hit his leg, "You are full of yourself."

Bill just kissed the spot below her ear and before he could whisper a remark Lucius cleared his throat.

"Remember I can hear you," he said.

Emily tried not to laugh cuddling more into Bill's side.

**Draco just shrugged at her, "Want to play some chess?"**

**Emily agreed and the two spent the evening playing chess and talking. When Emily fell asleep that night her last thoughts were of Bill's blue eyes, red hair and the smile that made her melt.**

**The next morning Emily woke to a loud screech. She groaned and rolled over pulling her duvet higher to cover her head. But it was in vain as she heard another screech.**

"**Hush Apollo, Mistress be sleeping. You no wake her!" Emily heard Mipsy scold the owl.**

**The owl didn't seem to care that Emily wanted a little more sleep and flew over to the bed and began to nip at Emily's head.**

"**Bad Apollo," Mipsy tried again, "let Mistress sleep."**

**Emily rolled on her back knowing her owl would likely not stop if she didn't get up now. **

"**I'm up! Give me a second Apollo," Emily said sleepily stretching her arms above her head before pushing herself to sit up.**

"**Mipsy is sorry Mistress. She tried to stop Apollo."**

"**Don't worry about it Mipsy. Can I get a cup of coffee though," she asked.**

"**Of course Mistress, Mipsy be right back," the elf replied, popping out of the room with a snap of her fingers.**

"I love my elf," Emily said.

"You love her because she feeds your addiction," Draco teased.

"It is not an addiction, a lot of people need coffee in the mornings to function," Emily said. She noticed Bill was smirking at her swatted his chest. "Shut it you."

This only made Bill chuckle and lean forward to press a kiss to her throat while Emily pretended not to notice.

**Emily turned to Apollo and realized why he had been attempting to wake her. He had a letter and from the writing she could tell it was from the twins. **

"**You are such a good bird," she told Apollo taking the letter from him.**

**She immediately opened it and began to read:**

_**Dearest Emmykins,**_

_**We bring you good news! We have your brother! **_

**Emily sighed in relief Harry was with the Weasleys but what she read next took away her elation at knowing Harry was okay.**

_**We never like to make a lady sad but that is where the good news ends, we didn't find him in the best conditions. He was locked in his room and there were bars on his window. Some sort of flap was on the door as well.**_

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus and Harry began to calm the animagus who looked ready to tear out of the castle to chase down the Dursleys.

"I just don't understand how going back there is better than coming with me," Emily said.

"He doesn't have to go back there anymore love," Bill reminded her kissing her head.

_**All of his school things were locked in a cupboard under the stairs. You wouldn't happen to know why there was a sign in there that said Harry and Emily's room would you?**_

**Lovely, they had seen the cupboard. She would think about that later though she turned her attention back to the letter and kept reading.**

_**Anyway we took our Dad's car that he charmed to fly and were able to get him out of there just before your uncle could stop him. Not a very pleasant bloke that one.**_

"That's an understatement if there ever was one," Emily scoffed.

Bill's fingers slipped just under the edge of her shirt and made designs on her skin in an attempt to comfort her.

_**Hedwig has been locked in her cage for the summer but that is not the only reason he hasn't written to anyone. (We need to teach him how to pick a lock by the way!) **_

"That is animal cruelty," Charlie said.

"We picked the lock and let her fly to the Burrow," Harry told the dragon tamer.

_**He said that a House Elf named Dobby visited him and has been taking all his letters. He also said that the elf was there to warn him about danger at Hogwarts, telling him not to go. He was adamant that Harry promise not to return. When Harry told the elf he had to go to Hogwarts the elf used magic to get him in trouble.**_

**Well that explained the use of magic and the warning he was sent, Emily thought.**

_**Harry and Ron seem to think the elf was sent by either Draco or Nott to stop Harry from returning. We told them it couldn't be Draco as you are with him but you know our little brother and his blind prejudice…**_

Ron was trying to sink into his chair as his face blushed bright red.

_**We tend to agree it seems like someone's idea of a joke just we have no idea who sent it. All we know is they have their own powerful magic and that they have to follow their master's orders. But you have an elf now so maybe you understand them better than we do. **_

_**So that is our tale. We were caught by mom when we got home and she seems to think we were exaggerating when we told her there were bars on Harry's window and that he was being starved. **_

"How could you not believe them," Sirius said to the woman.

"They are always up to something, I thought they were just trying to make excuses for taking the car and breaking the rules," she tried to explain herself. Mrs. Weasley didn't look happy with her past actions though and began apologizing to Harry who told her it was ok.

_**We need to get going and help with chores before our mom finds us writing to you!**_

_**Your magnificent and wonderful pranksters,**_

_**Gred and Forge**_

**Just then Mipsy popped into the room with Emily's coffee setting it on her nightstand.**

"**Mipsy, do you know where Lucius is?" she asked.**

"**Master is in his study," the elf told her.**

"**Thank you Mipsy, that will be all for now."**

**The little elf bowed before popping back out of Emily's bedroom. **

**Emily grabbed her coffee and began to drink it as she selected out an outfit. She picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a gray fitted V-neck shirt. She found her gladiator sandals and put them with her chosen clothes for the day carrying them to the bathroom to get ready and dressed.**

**When Emily left the bathroom she grabbed her coffee cup that Mipsy had obviously refilled while she was in the shower and made her way to Lucius' study. She walked up to the door and knocked. When she heard Lucius' call to enter she opened the door and curled up in the large black leather wingback chair in front of his desk.**

**Lucius' study was one of the smaller rooms in the manor. The walls to the left and right when you entered were covered in built in ebony book shelves. The wall directly behind Lucius' desk was painted a deep gray-blue color and dominated by a large window overlooking the grounds. There was a fireplace in the middle of the bookshelves on the left with a large portrait of his family hung above it. Emily smiled as she saw the photos of her and Draco from this summer that were already being displayed on his mantel. **

"It meant so much to me that you had a picture of me in your office," Emily admitted quietly.

Lucius reached over and squeezed her hand.

**Lucius finished what he was writing and looked up at Emily and smiled, "You're up early this morning."**

"**Apollo returned with a letter from the Weasley twins," she said.**

"**Ah, and what news did they have for you?"**

"**Harry is ok but he was basically a prisoner in his room."**

"**I see," he said knowing she had more to say.**

"**The same elf that was here, visited him as well. Harry told them it was the elf that did the magic when Harry wouldn't agree to not go back to Hogwarts."**

"So what I don't understand is why the elf tried to stop your brother but not you," Blaise said.

"I think you find out at the end of the book," Emily said.

**Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow at this, "I will talk to Severus about this. The problem we are having with finding out who the elf belongs to is that most elves are not to be seen. Anyone who has elves in pillowcases would still have a few elves dressed like the ones we have here that were allowed to be seen by guests while the others worked behind the curtain so to speak."**

**Just then there was a knock at the door and Lucius called for them to come in. Emily leaned around the chair to see Bill standing in the doorway.**

"**Oh I'm sorry," he said noticing Emily.**

"**No need, come in William," Lucius said motioning him into the room.**

"**I just wanted to tell you that I'm finished and will be heading back to my job site."**

**Lucius stood and came around his desk to shake Bill's hand.**

"**Well thank you for your hard work as always."**

"**Of course," Bill replied turning to Emily he smiled at her. "You should write to me, I can always use someone to talk about runes with."**

"Sly," Blaise said.

"Oh please, he didn't do it thinking he was going to ask me out two and a half years later," Emily said.

"Or so he tells you," he smirked waggling his eyebrows.

Bill just chuckled and kissed Emily on the forehead while she was rolling her eyes at her friend.

"**Sure, I'd like that," she said returning his smile. **

"**I will see you next summer Mr. Malfoy. It was good to meet you Emily," he winked at her as he turned to leave. **

**Emily took a deep breath and focused on her occlumeny shields to keep her blush from showing on her face. Lucius seemed to know she was fighting a blush though and chuckled at her.**

"**Do I need to keep my eye on him?" he asked her.**

"**Oh please I am twelve," she said refusing to look at Lucius. "His youngest brother is in my year at school."**

"In denial," Draco coughed.

"I was being realistic," Emily said.

**Lucius didn't seem convinced.**

"**Boys won't look at me for a few years," Emily added.**

"**You obviously have never looked in a mirror. I am going to have my hands full I am sure," he told her.**

**Emily just rolled her eyes, "Well I am sure that I need to eat something."**

**As Emily stood up Lucius pulled her into a hug. **

"**I am just teasing you no need to run off," Lucius told her. **

"**I am hungry though," she said.**

"**Okay and Em don't worry we will keep trying to find out who the elf belongs to, but I think since you know where your brother is now, why don't you send him that gift you have been holding onto."**

**Emily nodded her head into his chest and he let her go after kissing her head. Emily walked out of the office, Lucius was right she had a package to send.**

Bill kissed Emily's head.

**That night at the Burrow Harry was sitting in the living room with the Weasley Family. Fred and George were in a corner whispering to each other and writing on a parchment probably planning a prank, Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch knitting while Mr. Weasley was reading a book and Percy was up in his room where he had rushed back to after dinner. According to the twins he had been spending all his time in his room sending letters to someone.**

"He was writing that Clearwater girl who was in Ravenclaw," Emily said.

"Oh that's right, didn't they used to make out in the dungeons all the time," Draco added.

"I think they were supposed to be patrolling as prefects but instead thought they were being sneaky by hiding in the dungeons."

"Wait a minute, you are telling me, wholesome Percy chose to make out instead of doing his prefect duties?" Bill asked laughing. "That's hard to believe. I have to tell Charlie later."

**Harry was attempting to play Ron at chess when there was a tap at the window. **

**Harry watched as an owl he recognized flew in and dropped a package in front of him before moving to the twins and giving them a letter. Fred and George took the owl and their letter and started up to their room.**

"**Who is that from?" Ron asked him looking at the package the owl had left.**

**Harry didn't answer right away as he opened the note that was attached.**

_**Harry,**_

_**It's midnight and that means it is our twelfth birthday. I miss you and hope that your summer is going okay. I am having fun at the manor and I wish you had come!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Em**_

**He set the note down and opened the package. Emily had sent him a new pair of dark jeans and a red shirt with the Gryffindor crest on it. There was a small box with it and when he opened it he found a practice snitch.**

"That is an awesome gift! You still have it?" Charlie asked Harry.

"Yeah it's up in my trunk."

"We'll have to fly against each other and see if you are really as good as they say Potter!"

Harry laughed and agreed to the challenge.

**Harry quickly excused himself and took his gift up to Ron's room. He was conflicted while thinking of his sister. His sister was in Slytherin and everyone talked about how they were a House full of Dark wizards. She was living with a family Ron had told her were avid followers of Voldemort and she never seemed to care when Nott picked fights. On the other hand she had come to make sure he was okay at the end of the year and had spent a week in the hospital wing recovering. **

Emily sighed and rested her head on Bill's chest. It was hard to know that Harry was torn over her but it was good to at least see a little of where he was coming from.

**Giving up on his thoughts Harry changed and went to bed early trying to push all thoughts from his head and just let sleep overcome him. **

Narcissa closed the book, "That is the end of the chapter."

Kingsley offered to read again and the book was passed to him.

He opened the book and began to read,

"**Flourish and Blotts…"**


	21. Ch 21 Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

"**Flourish and Blotts…**

**It had been a week since Emily had received the letter from the twins telling her that Harry was safe with them. A day after she had sent Harry's gift Emily had received a short thank you note but she hadn't heard any more from her brother beyond that. Currently she was sound asleep in her bedroom at the manor but not for much longer. **

**Emily groaned and rolled over when she felt someone shake her shoulder lightly.**

"**Mistress Emily must get up," Emily heard Mipsy say.**

"**I don't want to," Emily protested.**

**The little elf just tried shaking her again but when Emily moved to cover her head she heard the elf sigh.**

"**Okay then, Mistress not get her Hogwarts letter."**

**Just then the door to Emily's room burst open and Emily felt the space next to her become occupied. Draco who was now lying next to her began poking her shoulder.**

"I hate when you do that," Emily said.

"I know, that's the point," Draco told her.

"**Get up! Our letters are here!" Draco said.**

"**Go away!" Emily said making a feeble attempt to push him off the bed.**

"**Fine I will just jump up and down next you then."**

**A few seconds later Emily felt herself being jostled by Draco's bouncing. She attempted to scoot further away from him on the bed but he just followed.**

"**Dray please just a little bit longer!"**

"**If you don't get up I will tickle you…" he threatened.**

"Emily hates being tickled," Draco informed the people around them

"You don't have to tell me," Bill said. "I've had to use the tactic myself a few times."

"You two have even ganged up on tickling me to get me up, which is unfair," Emily said.

"We wouldn't have had to resort to it if you would just get up when asked," Bill said smiling at her before kissing her forehead.

Emily knew he was smiling to distract her and it was working.

**Emily hesitated would he really try to tickle her?**

"Yes, yes I would," Draco smirked at her.

"**Five… four… three…"**

**Emily decided she didn't want to find out if he was serious and swiftly sat up. She stretched her arms in the air and rubbed her eyes. **

"**Fine, I'm up! Happy?"**

"**Very, now let's go!"**

**Emily groaned at her best friend's enthusiasm so early in the morning. How could someone be so cheery this early in the day? She slowly got out of bed and put on the slippers that Mipsy brought her. She thanked the elf and reluctantly joined Draco as they trekked to the dining room for breakfast.**

**When they entered the dining room Lucius and Narcissa were already at the table eating breakfast. Lucius smirked at Emily as he watched her take her place grumbling about a stupid blond git who couldn't just leave her to sleep in peace.**

"**How did he get you out of bed?"**

"**He threatened to tickle me," Emily muttered.**

**Lucius chuckled and Narcissa took a sip of tea to hide her smile. Mipsy shortly popped into the room carrying Emily's breakfast which consisted of two eggs over easy and sausage. Lucius poured Emily a cup of coffee and passed it to her.**

"Smart move," Bill said. "It is always safer to get the coffee into her quickly."

Emily raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Not that you aren't just a beautiful creature at all times love," he said quickly kissing her neck.

Emily smirked. She knew she was no ray of sunshine in the mornings but she was paying him back for distracting her with the smile a minute ago.

**Emily felt the presence of Severus Snape enter the room and move towards her. He placed a package by her and went to take his usual seat next to Narcissa. Emily looked to the black haired potions master and raised her eyebrow.**

"**It came for you as I was coming through the floo. I offered to bring it to you," he told her.**

"**And what did you get out of it?" she asked.**

A few snickers were heard through the hall.

"She knows you well Severus," Professor McGonagall said.

Severus just inclined his head, there was no denying Emily knew him better than most everyone.

"**A quicker breakfast," he smirked as Mipsy set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.**

**Emily's personal elf Mipsy had taken a liking to Severus and often helped serve him when he was at the manor. Emily didn't mind sharing her elf with the man as long as she remembered to bring Emily her coffee when she woke in the mornings.**

"Of course, we wouldn't want anything to come between you and your morning coffee," Draco teased.

Emily shot a mock glare at her best friend before turning her attention back to the book.

**Emily finished her breakfast before pushing her plate out of the way and pulling the package in front of her. She opened the note that was attached to it first and read:**

_**Emily**_

_**When I was at the Manor I realized I had just missed your birthday. I saw these and thought you may enjoy them. **_

_**So… Happy Belated Birthday!**_

_**I hope to hear from you soon,**_

_**Bill**_

**She turned to the package and opened it to find two wrapped gifts. Both were wrapped in dark green paper and had golden bows on them. She decided to open the larger one first and discovered it was a book on the use of runes in Ancient Egyptian healing rituals. **

"I was shocked you remembered me mentioning that when we talked," Emily said before kissing the underside of Bill's jaw.

"You are a hard person to forget my love," Bill whispered to her. "I couldn't stop thinking about what we talked about. You had me captivated long before I realized the reason behind it."

Emily smiled up at the love of her life and kissed him deeply.

They broke apart when Lucius cleared his throat, "How many times must I remind you both I am right here?"

**The second gift was a silver necklace that had a small emerald at the top of a cartouche pendant that hung from the chain. He most likely had the necklace personalized for her. **

"Oh yes, you just happened to see it and bought it for her…" Draco said.

"Saying 'I happened to come upon' it instead of 'I had it designed for you' made it seem like less of a big deal, when I had just met her a few days ago," Bill told the blond.

"What is a cartouche?" Blaise asked.

"They are ovals that have a name written inside of them in Hieroglyphics. In Ancient Egypt only pharaohs were allowed to wear a cartouche with their name in them. The oval that surrounds them represented protection against evil for the name that is inscribed within it," Bill said.

"It was an extremely thoughtful gift," Emily said kissing Bill softly on the lips.

"**It's from Bill," Draco told the table, reading the note Emily had set down to open the gifts, "for missing her birthday…"**

"**And what did he get you," Lucius asked.**

**Emily passed him the book and the necklace. Narcissa looked at the necklace and smiled. **

"**What does this say dear?"**

"**It's a cartouche of my name," Emily said.**

**Severus looked at her and turned to Lucius, "We should watch that boy."**

"**Not you too!" Emily cried.**

"**I said something similar a few days ago," Lucius informed his friend.**

Blaise nudged his boyfriend, "Is there a reason they seem to think something is going to happen between them from one gift?"

"It wasn't really the gift it was Emily's reaction to it," Draco whispered to his boyfriend.

"**You both should remember I'm twelve and he is twenty two." Emily told them. "I am too young for him to think of that way."**

"Notice she did not say that she didn't think of him in that way, just that he couldn't feel anything for her," Draco pointed out.

**Narcissa gave both Lucius and Severus a look that told them to drop it for now and got up and walked around to where Emily was sitting.**

"**Here let's put it on you," she said helping Emily clasp the necklace around her neck. "Now would you two like to see your Hogwarts letters?"**

**Draco replied with an enthusiastic yes but Emily was still looking at the necklace now around her neck and nodding absentmindedly. Draco nudged Emily and she thanked Narcissa as she handed her the letter. Shaking her mind to focus on her letter she opened the yellowish parchment and read it. **

**It said the same thing as last year, the train left at eleven from King's Cross on September first and there was her list of books attached. What was odd was that they were required to get the entire collection of Gilderoy Lockhart's books.**

"I hate that fraud," Emily sneered.

Bill had never heard Emily speak of the man before so he just kissed her forehead and gave her a small squeeze.

**Emily looked up, "Is there a reason we need so many of Lockhart's book?"**

"**Sadly he is who Dumbledore has hired to teach your Defense class," Lucius told them.**

"**Why would he do that?" Emily said. "Anyone who has read one of his books would know he is a fraud. I made the mistake of reading **_**Voyages with Vampires**_** and it was obvious it never happened. Vampires need blood they can't live off lettuce. The man is absurd!"**

"I still cannot believe how many people believed that man," Emily said.

"I never read any of his books," said Bill.

"Be thankful you didn't, they are mainly a big waste of time," Draco added.

"**I know, but many people idolize the fool," Severus sneered. It was obvious to everyone he disliked the man.**

"**But dad couldn't you do something? We already had one incompetent teacher for Defense!"**

"**I'm sorry but there is nothing the governors can do. It is hard enough to fill a position that no one can seem to last in for more than a year without the governors becoming overly picky. You could end up without a teacher at all if we did," Lucius sighed.**

"And when we run out of people for the job we end up with ministry planted professors like Umbridge," Emily said.

"Stupid toad, we can't even have our wands in sight in her class," Blaise complained.

"**I think you two should go with Sev and have your lesson for the day and we can go to Diagon Alley on Wednesday to get your things, how does that sound?" Narcissa said changing the subject.**

**Emily and Draco nodded and headed back to their rooms to get dressed for their lesson.**

**When the teens entered the training room Severus was already there waiting for them. **

"**Come and sit," he told them pointing to the two chairs he had set out in the middle of the room. "I want you two to start with your meditation. Clear your minds and enter your mindscapes."**

**Emily closed her eyes letting go of all thoughts. She focused on the hum of magic she could feel in herself. She entered her mindscape which was a circular stone chamber that appeared to be empty. She watched as black flame doors popped up around the room. First Emily focused on the walls making sure they were strong and that there were no cracks. Then she went about sorting her most recent memories and putting them behind the correct flame door.**

"Is that based after your adventure to get the Stone in your first year?" Bill whispered to Emily.

Emily nodded her head. The circular room had been the final chamber but the flame doors had come from Severus' obstacle.

**Emily was drawn from her mind when she felt her shoulder being shaken. She opened her eyes to see Draco was already done with his meditation. **

"**Okay, today when I attempt to enter your minds I want you to let me in far enough that you can try feeding me false memories. Since this is your first time trying to show a fake memory I want you to try and alter a memory you already have. Use one that has little significance and you don't mind me seeing."**

"That's quite advanced to start trying at twelve," Amelia Bones said.

Emily just smiled and inclined her head at the woman. She had forgotten she was one of the ministry members who were in the castle for the reading. Emily hadn't been paying attention to any of them but as she looked over Madam Bones seemed to be taking notes. She hoped that would come in handy for them later.

**Emily thought about what memory to use and decided on one of the many times that she and Draco were in the dorms eating candy and talking.**

"**Do you have your memories?" At their nods he continued, "I want you to have someone in the memory say 'Babbity Rabbity'. That is all I want you to try and change for now. Are you ready? Emily do you want to go first?"**

"**Sure."**

"_**Legilimens"**_

**Emily felt the very light pressure on her barrier. She relaxed and allowed Severus to enter her mind. Emily felt him try to pull a memory and presented him with the image of her and Draco in the dorms. She focused on the conversation and the phrase. When Draco had asked her to pass a chocolate frog instead of responding in the positive Emily forced the memory Emily to reply with 'Babbity Rabbity'. As soon as she said the phrase Emily felt Severus' presence in her mind retreat.**

"**Good, now Draco," Severus commented turning to the blond.**

**Emily watched as Draco had his mind invaded and waited patiently for them to be done.**

"**You both accomplished the task. Now, I know it seems silly that it was such a small change but that is the easiest part of altering a memory. I have a book for each of you to read," he said handing them each a copy of **_**Altering Your Mind**_**. **

"That was a really helpful book," Draco said.

Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"**This will help give you more information on altering memories. I will also be retrieving a few Defense texts for you both as well in light of the new teacher. Are there any questions?"**

**Emily and Draco both shook their heads no.**

"**Okay you are both dismissed for the day."**

**The two teens jumped up and thanked Severus as they ran out of the training room to enjoy the rest of their day.**

**On Wednesday morning after breakfast the Malfoy family set out to Diagon Alley to get Emily and Draco's school supplies. As usual when they went somewhere, Draco apparated with Lucius and Emily with Narcissa. **

"Not that Em needed to side-along," Draco smirked.

"Yes well, we couldn't very well let other people see her apparating on her own though," Lucius said.

"**First stop we are going to Gringotts so you both have spending money for the school year," Lucius said directing them up the stairs of the large white building.**

**Emily went to hand Lucius her key to give to the goblin but told her as usual to put it away. She had learned quite early on in the summer that it was useless to try and argue about paying for anything and did as he said.**

**Draco and Emily enjoyed the fast cart ride down into the depths of the bank. **

"**The Potter vault is down here as well," Lucius told her. "All the old wizarding families have vaults down here. When you turn fifteen your brother and you should be able to access the vault as you are both the last living members of the family."**

Emily smiled. Bill had taken her to see the vault this past summer and it had been nothing short of amazing to say the least.

**Emily watched as Lucius approached a large door with the Malfoy crest in the center of it. He placed his family ring in the center and was allowed access. He disappeared from few for a few minutes before returning to the cart and handing Emily and Draco each a bag full of coins. **

**Once they were back out in the alley they decided to start at the apothecary. Emily and Draco tended to run out of ingredients quite quickly with all the brewing they did. **

"It really is too bad we can't buy in larger quantities at time," Emily said.

"I agree," Draco replied.

It felt like they were always sending off owl orders for ingredients they had run out of but they needed things to stay fresh and so they couldn't order them in larger amounts without wasting some of it.

**From the apothecary they headed off to buy more parchment and ink before stopping at Madam Malkin's to get new robes, donating their first year robes to be resold. They went to Quality Quidditch Supply to pick up new gloves and shin guards for Draco who was planning on trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. **

**When they made it to Flourish and Blotts there seemed to be a large crowd trying to get in. Emily groaned when she saw the sign declaring Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books today. **

**The crowd moved easily to allow them through when they noticed Lucius. Once inside they began to gather their needed books. Emily smiled as she felt two of her favorite people come up behind her and sandwich her in a hug.**

"Hear that Forge!"

"That I did Gred, we are two of her favorite people!"

They twins looked at Emily and both winked.

"**Gred! Forge!" Emily cried. **

"**Hello dearest Emmykins…"**

"**How are you this fine day?"**

"**Shouldn't you be swooning…"**

"…**over blondie?"**

**Emily laughed, "No thank you! I can't believe we have to get all of the idiot's books. Is Harry here with you?"**

**The twins nodded and pointed to where Harry was talking to Mrs. Weasley. Emily made her way to say hello to her brother when Lockhart emerged out to applause from most of the women in the shop. Ron made a comment to a photographer who pushed by him and drew Lockhart's attention to his spot in the crowd.**

Emily groaned and leaned more into Bill.

**Lockhart seemed to scan the area and first focused on Harry's scar before finding Emily and staring at hers. **

"**Merlin, Emily and Harry Potter!" he exclaimed.**

**Lockhart quickly came around the table he was standing behind and grabbed Emily and Harry pulling them to the front of the crowd. Emily felt uncomfortable but her face showed a mask of indifference while Harry's burned red. The photographer began snapping pictures in rapid secession. **

"**Smile you two!" Lockhart said while trailing his hand that was around Emily slowly up and down her arm. "The three of us together will surely rank the front page!"**

Bill tightened his hold on Emily and growled.

**When the photographers were done Emily tried to pull away from the man but he pulled her tight against his side. When he seemed satisfied she would move again he returned to slyly trailing his fingers along her arm. **

"Who does he think he is to touch you like that?" Bill snarled.

Lucius was glaring at the book. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to see similar glares coming from Remus and Sirius. Emily was shocked the book hadn't gone up in flames yet.

Harry hadn't been able to see what the man was doing to his sister at the time but now that he was hearing about it his distaste for the man grew.

**Lockhart called attention to himself and the room fell quite. "I have an announcement to make and since I have Emily and Harry here it seems like the perfect time to tell you all!"**

"**Today Emily and Harry came to Flourish and Blotts to purchase my autobiography **_**Magical Me, **_**they had not even an inkling that they would be getting the real magical me when they return to Hogwarts on September first! Yes you heard right ladies and gentlemen! I, Gilderoy Lockhart, have accepted the post as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this coming year at Hogwarts!"**

**The crowd burst into applause again as both Emily and Harry were presented with all of Lockhart's books free of charge. Emily staggered under the weight and quickly made her way over to the Malfoys.**

**Lucius took the books and passed them to the Weasley twins as he had already purchased the books for Emily and Draco. The twins thanked them and headed off to find their family.**

"**Can we please go that man gives me the creeps," Emily said.**

"**Of course dear," Narcissa told her sensing her discomfort.**

"And now I understand why you were uncomfortable," Narcissa said.

Emily nodded and just rested her head on Bill's shoulder, who had yet to relax his hold on her.

**As they made their way to the door they came upon Theodore Nott, his father and the Weasleys. They watched as Mr. Weasley threw himself at Theo's dad and they began to fight. They crashed into a nearby bookshelf causing heavy spellbooks to fall from the shelves onto the heads of those close by. **

**Mrs. Weasley was calling for her husband to stop while his children seemed to be egging him on. Lucius decided to help the poor store assistant who was trying to break up the fight. "Please stop!" the assistant kept crying. Lucius moved swiftly and pulled Theo's father back, restraining him as Hagrid, who had just entered the book store, grabbed Mr. Weasley. **

"I can't believe my dad got into a fight," Bill said.

"Your brothers never told you?" Emily asked.

"They never mentioned it."

Emily shrugged and Bill's hold on her relaxed a bit. Obviously his thoughts were no longer on Lockhart.

"**That is quite enough gentlemen," Lucius commanded. "Edmund, calm yourself. This is no way to conduct yourselves in front of children."**

**Seeing the look on Lucius's face Edmund nodded his head and dusted himself off, "You are quite right of course Lucius."**

**Edmund Nott was still holding what appeared to be a first year transfiguration book. He dropped it into the Weasley girl's cauldron and sneered, "Take it girl, it is the best your father can provide."**

**He reached for his son and quickly exited the shop. Lucius motioned for Emily, Draco and Narcissa to follow him out as well. Emily offered her brother a small wave and gave Fred and George a smile before taking Draco's offered arm and walking back into the alley. **

"**While I think we have had enough excitement for one day," Lucius said. "Are you both ready to head home? I think we can have the elves whip up some ice cream sundaes for the two of you."**

**When the teens nodded they walked down the alley to the apparition point. Emily took Narcissa's hand while Draco took Lucius' and with a soft pop they vanished from the alley. **

Kingsley closed the book. "Who wants to read next?"

Professor McGonagall offered to read again and the book was passed to her.

"**Back to Hogwarts…"**


	22. Ch 22 Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the magical world he belongs to.**

**AN: I want to apologize this chapter took me a little longer to write than usual but here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

"**Back to Hogwarts…**

**The end of the summer holidays had approached quite quickly after the trip to Diagon Alley. Emily was excited to be going back to Hogwarts even though she was going to miss being at the manor. Even though her relationship with her brother was strained it had been the best summer of her life. For the first time she felt like she had a real home and a family that cared for her.**

Lucius leaned over and kissed Emily's head.

Emily smiled at his actions. It wasn't often the Malfoy Lord showed his feelings in public but she knew after what they had read yesterday he was feeling protective and just wanted her to know he cared for her.

**The night before they caught the train to Hogwarts Emily and Draco had stayed up late making sure their trunks were well organized and that they had everything they needed. Unlike last year all of Emily's belongings did not fit into one trunk so she had to decide what to take. Narcissa promised that if she had forgotten something that Emily could write home and they would send it to her. **

**Draco and Emily had woken early on September first and had played exploding snap as they waited for the rest of the house to wake up. **

"Usually one of the few days a year Em actually wakes on her own accord without complaint," Draco teased.

Emily shrugged, it was true, even at school when she had to force herself out of bed in the mornings she tended to grumble a bit until she had her coffee.

**When Emily and Draco entered the dining room for breakfast they noticed Severus was there.**

"**Good morning you two, are you excited to be going back?" Narcissa asked them as they took their places at the table.**

**They nodded their heads as Mipsy popped in and placed Emily's favorite breakfast of Eggs Benedict in front of her. Emily was going to miss her favorite meal while at school. **

"I can get it here if I request it from the elves but it's never as good," Emily said.

**When they finished Lucius drew the teens' attention to him by clearing his throat.**

"**Severus and I have been talking, we still have not found out who the elf belongs to so you both need to keep taking the warning seriously," Lucius said. "If you feel threatened you can always go to Severus."**

"**My password will be '**_**veneatorum morsus**_**' for the start of the year," Severus told them.**

"**Venomous bite…" Emily smirked. "Seems fitting."**

"**You have been studying your Latin," Severus said. "Have you been studying as well Draco?"**

**Draco looked down at the tabled and played with his napkin while Emily had to cover her mouth to hide her amusement. Severus had been on them to learn Latin since they started brewing with him last fall. Emily had finally ordered a few books on it towards the end of last year so that she could study it. Draco wasn't very interested in learning Latin and whenever his godfather brought it up he made up excuses to leave the room or change the subject.**

"Why were you so against learning it?" Blaise asked his boyfriend.

"It wasn't that I was against it, it was just very time consuming and I didn't see the importance in learning it then," Draco said.

"**I need to make sure all my Quidditch gear is packed and that Tippy remembered to put my broom with my trunk," Draco said as he jumped out of his chair and left the room.**

**The adults began to chuckle and Emily smiled watching Draco start to run when he thought they could no longer see him.**

Draco groaned, "I knew you could I just wanted out of there faster."

"**Still doesn't see a reason to learn Latin?" Lucius said quirking an eyebrow.**

"**Nope," Emily said turning to Lucius. "When do we leave?"**

"**Be in the Floo room in half an hour and we will apparate to the platform," replied Lucius.**

"**Okay, I'm going to finish getting ready. We spent our morning playing exploding snap," Emily said getting up from the table.**

"**You mean to tell me no one had to drag you out of bed?" Severus said sounding amused.**

"It is quite the feat," Bill chuckled.

"I am never going to hear the end of my coffee consumption or my aversion to mornings, am I?" Emily said.

"Nope," Bill whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"**See you at school Sev!" Emily called out cheekily to the potions master ignoring his comment.**

**As she was leaving the room she heard Severus mumble, "Exasperating brat," causing her to laugh the whole way back to her room. **

**Half an hour later Emily and the Malfoys appeared on platform nine and three-quarters. They left the apparition point and moved down the train to find Emily and Draco a compartment.**

**They found a compartment not far from the front of the train that Blaise Zabini was already in and Lucius helped them load their trunks onto the train. Once Apollo's cage was safely on the self above the seats and the trunks were tucked in the corner Emily and Draco jumped off the train to say goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa. **

"It felt really good to have someone who actually wanted me to say goodbye," Emily said so only Bill could hear.

He leaned forward and kissed her head. She had never deserved the life she had been dealt but he would be forever grateful to the Malfoys for all they had done to give her what she deserved.

"**I want you both to study hard and remember what I said about going to Severus if you need anything," Lucius told them embracing Emily and Draco.**

"**We will miss both of you," Narcissa said taking her turn hugging the teens. **

**Emily and Draco waved to them from their compartment window as the train pulled out of the station.**

**As the train sped out of London Emily, Draco and Blaise settled in to catch up on how their summers had ended. About an hour into the ride the compartment door slid open to show two identical grinning red heads.**

"**Hey guys what's up?" Emily said.**

"**We just wanted to check in on our favorite little snakes," said Fred.**

"**Yes and to thank the lovely lady for her help this summer," George added tossing her a vial of a pinkish liquid.**

"**So it works?" Emily said examining the vial.**

"**We fixed everything you told us to…"**

"…**and tah-dah!" **

"**What is it?" Blaise asked.**

"**It is our newest prank our good fellow."**

"**It will make bubbles come from the drinker's mouth for about 2 hours after ingesting the potion," George explained.**

"That was one of my favorites," said Emily.

"It was so amusing to watch Lockhart keep opening his mouth to teach and only different colored bubbles would escape," Blaise remarked.

"I just wanted one class where I didn't have to listen to his arrogance," Emily said. "His lessons were a waste of my time, it wasn't like what he was saying before was relevant. At least with the bubbles we had some entertainment."

Bill tucked his head into Emily neck as he tried to contain his laughter.

"**Wicked," said Blaise.**

"**Very," the twins chorused.**

"**But alas we should get back dear Gred."**

"**Right you are dear Forge."**

"**Hey, before you two go have you seen Harry?" Emily asked.**

**The twins said they hadn't but told Emily they were sure he was with Ron and Hermione somewhere on the train before leaving the compartment. Shortly after the twins departed, the food trolley made its rounds. The three teens bought an assortment of sweets as they had last year. **

**Emily looked out the window and noticed they seemed to be passing a lot of farm land now. There were lush green hills off in the distance. She decided she was going to try and find Harry and excused herself as the boys played gobstones.**

"I'm not a big fan of gobstones anymore," Draco said.

"That's because one burst over an expensive jacket of yours, which by the way could have been removed with magic," Emily pointed out.

Draco for his part huffed and crossed his arms not meeting Emily's eyes.

**She searched for her brother and was becoming worried the more compartments she passed, that she did not find Harry or his friends in them. Finally she came upon a compartment where she saw Hermione Granger sitting alone and reading a book. Emily knocked on the door and waited for the girl to motion it was okay for her to enter.**

"**Emily," Hermione said sounding a little shocked that the Slytherin girl was there.**

"**Hi, I was wondering if you had seen my brother…" Emily said.**

**Hermione frowned at the mention of Harry. Closing her book but holding her place with a finger.**

"**I haven't seen him or Ron actually, I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay I am just worried about him."**

"**I'm sure they are fine. Harry has been staying with the Weasleys so hopefully he and Ronald haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble."**

"**Have you met my brother?" Emily sighed, sitting down across from Hermione. "He is like a trouble magnet."**

"OI!" Harry cried.

"Oh you know it's true!" Hermione told him hitting him on the arm.

**The bushy-haired girl laughed at this while pulling out a bookmark from her bag and placing it where she had been holding her place with her finger.**

"**What are you reading?" Emily asked.**

"**Oh **_**Wanderings with Werewolves**_**, I just can't believe Lockhart is going to be our Defense teacher," she gushed. "He's a bit dreamy don't you think?"**

Emily looked over to Hermione who was blushing. Hermione's eyes kept flicking over to a certain red-head remembering what was revealed in this conversation.

**Emily wasn't sure how to respond to that. She didn't really hang out with girls nor did she find Lockhart to be attractive. The man gave her the creeps and who has a smile that unnaturally bright? **

"**He's not really my type," she answered the girl.**

"**Oh? Do you find any of the boys at Hogwarts cute?" Hermione seemed eager to talk to her. She must not talk to many other girls either being the best friend of two boys.**

"**There was a Hufflepuff I saw in the hallways last year who was cute. I think he is in fifth year now. How about you?"**

**Emily watched as Hermione blushed bright red and looked down at her hands.**

"**Is it my brother?" Emily asked the girl.**

**Hermione shook her head no, "its George Weasley, Ron's older brother."**

Emily watched as a smile crossed George's face. He turned to Hermione and winked at her.

"I think George would be good for Hermione," Emily told Bill.

"I agree," he said kissing Emily's head.

"**You like Forge?" At the girl's nod she smiled at her, "There is no need to be embarrassed the twins are cute. They are actually quite smart." **

"Aw Emmykins…"

"You are making us blush!" The twins joked.

**Emily could understand why someone like Hermione found one of the Weasley twins cute. She spent a lot of her time with her head in a book and the twins who were intelligent were very outgoing and enjoyed having a good laugh they would be very appealing traits to the girl.**

"**Promise not to tell anyone?" Hermione nervously asked her.**

"**Cross my heart," Emily said drawing a cross above her heart with her finger.**

"I don't get it?" Blaise said.

"It's a Muggle children's rhyme, _cross my heart – hope to die – stick a needle in my eye_." Emily told him.

"Why would you stick a needle in your eye?"

Emily laughed, "You don't actually do it. It just means you won't tell the secret."

"How odd…" he said.

"**I haven't heard that one in a while," Hermione laughed.**

**Emily and Hermione talked for a little while longer until Emily noticed it was getting dark. She needed to go and get changed. Emily said goodbye to Hermione and made her way back to the compartment with Blaise and Draco.**

"**Where have you been? Did you find your brother?" Draco asked.**

"**No, I have actually been talking to Hermione Granger. She hasn't seen Harry either and we talked about a few books and things."**

**Draco nodded, "Well, we need to get changed."**

**The three quickly pulled on their robes just as the conductor sounded through the train announcing their arrival. **

**This year they were to take carriages up to the castle instead of the boats that they took last year. The carriages seemed to be pulled by invisible horses wearing harnesses. Draco held the door open for Emily and Blaise as they all climbed into the same carriage. When they got to the castle the carriage let them out in front of the main doors and the three teens climbed the front steps and made their way into the Great Hall.**

**Emily noticed Marcus Flint was already seated at the Slytherin table and waved at her motioning them to the open seats across from him. **

"**Hey guys," Marcus greeted him. "Good summer?"**

"**Yeah, the manor was a lot of fun." Emily told him. "How about you?"**

"**It was good, nothing too exciting."**

**Just then Professor Dumbledore called for quite as the first years were led into the hall to be sorted. Emily noticed the red-headed Weasley girl was with them. As the sorting started Emily looked up to the High Table and nudged Draco.**

"**Where's Sev?"**

**Draco followed her gaze and realized that indeed his godfather was not there.**

"Why isn't he at the feast?" Bill asked.

"You'll probably find out by the end of the chapter. It's nothing to worry about," Emily said.

Bill nodded and traced his fingers on her hip absentmindedly.

"**I don't know…"**

**Emily turned her attention back to the sorting to see Ginny Weasley be called forward and sorted into Gryffindor. When the last of the first years took their seats Dumbledore rose.**

"**Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he beamed at the students. "I imagine you are all quite hungry so I will save my long speech as usual for after the magnificent feast that has been prepared for us! Enjoy!"**

**Emily noticed though that instead of sitting down and beginning his meal Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left through a side door that the teachers seemed to use from time to time when coming to meals. She turned to look over at the Gryffindor table and found Hermione sitting next to Neville Longbottom with her brother and Weasley were nowhere in sight.**

"Does this have to do with why Severus isn't at the feast?" Bill asked.

Emily nodded her head and rested it on Bill's shoulder.

**Draco nudged Emily and drew her attention back to those around her. **

"**Marcus was just asking if we had flown much this summer," Draco told her.**

"**Oh, yes we have," she said turning her attention to the sixth year. "Draco and I received Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our birthdays."**

"**Oh, I would love a broom like that!" Marcus said. "I was admiring it when I was in Diagon Alley."**

"**It handles like a dream," Draco told him.**

"**So are you two going to try out for the team? We are doing try out in two days. I want to get the team started early this year. We lucked out Em's brother couldn't fly in the last game, I want to beat them by playing against them with their best players out there."**

"**I'm trying out," Draco said. "Em still refuses to play."**

"**I don't refuse I just don't want more tension between Harry and I. He is really good and I don't want him to resent me more if I was to beat him."**

Harry felt horrible. His sister didn't play Quidditch because she wasn't interested in it, but because she was worried that their relationship would get worse.

"**I think you are worried about nothing. In the end its game and he is family," Marcus pointed out to her. "If you change your mind we could always use a flier like you."**

**As Emily finished her dinner she noticed Severus and Professor Dumbledore come in. They were soon followed by Professor McGonagall. Emily looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed her brother was still missing. She hoped he was okay. **

"**Why do you keep looking at the Gryff table?" Draco asked her.**

"**Harry isn't there and I couldn't find him on the train so I'm just a little worried," she whispered to him.**

"**We can go ask Uncle Sev when the feast is over. He was gone at the beginning so maybe he knows something."**

**Emily nodded her head in agreement and reached for her favorite Swiss roll for dessert. As everyone had eaten their fill Dumbledore rose to give his yearly speech.**

"I love Swiss rolls," Emily said. "I think I am getting hungry."

"Yeah me too, I think we are eating when the chapter is done," said Bill.

"**What a wonderful feast! Before we all head to bed I would like to make a few announcements. For all of our first years please take note that the forest on the ground is called **_**forbidden**_** for a reason. Some of our older years can always do with a reminder as well." Dumbledore's eyes went to Fred and George before returning his focus forward.**

"**For dates on Quidditch tryouts for your House team contact Madam Hooch. This year we welcome Professor Lockhart who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

**Most of the female population broke into roars of applause as said man stood and gave a grand bow, winking at them all before sitting back down. Emily could only roll her eyes, how could so many people be smitten over an obvious fraud.**

"You were the only girl that didn't seem to buy into his act," Draco said.

"Maybe he had something in his cologne," Blaise offered. "The man always wore it you could smell him from the other side of the castle."

"He must have. I would like to think that at least a few other girls were smarter than they acted," said Emily.

"**Aren't you going to swoon too Em?" Marcus teased her.**

**Emily gave him an incredulous look and raised her eyebrow making Marcus laugh forcing him to try to cover it up as to not draw attention their way.**

"**Now I believe it is time for bed. First years, prefects will lead you to your dorms. Goodnight!"**

**Emily turned to Marcus, "Hey what's the password?"**

"**It's '**_**Magniticus anguis'**_**," he said getting up to help the other prefects with the first years.**

"**What does the password mean you know you want to tell me," Draco said as they made their way out of the hall.**

"Translation, please Emily, tell me what it means," said Emily earning a mock glare from the blond.

"**Maybe you should just learn Latin," she told him knowing that was his way of telling her he was curious.**

"**I know but as much as I love studying with you I am not as quick or as enthused with it as you are." **

"**Indeed," Emily said smirking at her friend.**

"**You spend too much time with Uncle Sev," Draco said shaking his head. "So… what does it mean?"**

"**It means 'magnificent snake'."**

**The two stopped at the portrait outside of Severus' private chambers. They let themselves in using the password Severus had given them that morning after giving a warning knock.**

**Severus' living quarters were a comfortable size. When you entered through the portrait to your left was a small hallway that led to a guest bedroom, bathroom and his personal potions lab. In the sitting room there was a large black leather couch and two wingback chairs on top of a green rug in front of the stone fireplace. To the left of the fireplace was a door that led to his personal bedroom and bath. **

**Severus looked up from where he was sitting by his fireplace as Emily and Draco walked over and settled into the couch.**

"**What are you two doing here?" he said.**

"**We noticed you missed the start of the feast and my brother was nowhere in sight."**

"**That would be because he decided to fly an enchanted car to Hogwarts with his friend Weasley."**

"It would seem my brothers forgot to tell me a few things this year," Bill said.

"I think the reaction your mother had the next day stopped them from talking about it," Emily remarked.

**Emily groaned, "Did he say why they had this brilliant idea to fly here instead of take the train?"**

"**They said that the barrier refused to let them onto the platform and Weasley claims they had no other option."**

"**Harry had Hedwig and couldn't they have just waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come back through the barrier?"**

"**I think they wanted another adventure."**

"**Lovely because we all need another one," Emily scoffed.**

**Severus smirked at her and tossed the **_**Evening Prophet**_** to her. The headline was about a flying car being spotted by the Muggles. As she continued to read she kept wondering what her brother had been thinking. They had been seen by at least 7 Muggles.**

**Draco who had been reading with Emily spoke up, "Doesn't Weasley's father work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office? Couldn't this be a huge blow to his career since it was his son and he had to of charmed the car himself?"**

"**He will most likely just be fined but it won't look good for him for a while since he is the one that passed the laws that prohibit a lot of these kinds of things."**

"This is why you two should think about your actions," Hermione said smacking both boys for their past actions.

Harry and Ron for their part were both blushing and staring at the table in front of them.

**Emily shook her head she could feel a headache coming on. **

"**Is Harry at least okay? He never came to the feast."**

"**He is perfectly fine, but you two should head back to your dorms and get settled," Severus instructed them.**

**Emily and Draco rose bidding Severus goodnight as they left his quarters and headed to their dorm. The common room was mostly empty as Emily and Draco made their way to find their second year rooms. **

"**Night," Emily told Draco giving him a hug.**

"**Night Em," he said heading off down the opposite hall.**

**Emily opened the door to her room and noticed it looked the same as it had last year. She quickly went about unpacking everything before changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed with a book to read before falling asleep.**

Dumbledore rose, "I think we could all use something to eat before we continue reading."

He clapped his hands the tables were filled with food.

"Thank Merlin," said Emily. "I was getting hungry."

"It is always worse when we have to be reminded of a feast before we eat," Blaise said.

There were nods of agreement as everyone began to fill their plates and eat. When they were done Dumbledore rose again and asked who would be willing to read.

Professor Sprout offered and took the book opening it to the next chapter.

"**Gilderoy Lockhart…"**


	23. Ch 23 Gilderoy Lockhart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: This is a longer chapter so I do apologize for it being a little over 24 hours since my last update. I also had a little time delay because my little sister just came home from college and we had dinner together. So I am sorry but here is the next chapter and as always Enjoy!**

"**Gilderoy Lockhart…**

**The next morning Emily forced herself out of bed and got ready. She was already missing Mipsy waking her with her morning coffee. She met up with Draco in the common room to go to the Great Hall together. As they walked into the hall Emily looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw her brother. Even though she had been told he was alright it was nice to see it with her own eyes.**

**Emily and Draco took their usual places across from Marcus and began to load up their plates with food. When Emily took her first sip of coffee she sighed in satisfaction.**

"**I can't believe you actually bought one of those things," Draco said referring the Muggle travel mug Emily had filled with coffee for the morning.**

"**Why wouldn't I? It makes it so much easier on me and I'll be less grumpy in morning classes, you should be happy."**

**Draco just rolled his eyes at her. Just then the mail came in and Emily noticed the Malfoy family owl, Hermes, flying towards them and dropping a package addressed to Emily and Draco. They started to open it when they both were shocked by the angry voice that was filling the hall.**

"Howler?" Bill asked.

Emily just nodded her head.

"– **HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? YOU WAIT TILL I SEE YOU NEXT! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! I CANT TELL YOU THE THINGS THAT WENT THROUGH MY MIND WHEN WE NOTICED THE CAR GONE –"**

**The flatware on the table was rattling from sound. Emily turned to see where the voice was coming from. She saw a red envelope hovering in the air as, what she assumed was Mrs. Weasley's voice, came from it. Ron Weasley seemed to be trying to sink further into his chair which only made it blatenly obvious who the recipient of the Howler was. **

"– **LAST NIGHT WE RECEIVED A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE! I DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS YOUNG MAN! YOUR POOR FATHER WAS SO EMBARASSED! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE YOU RISKED YOUR LIVES? –"**

**That caught Emily's attention, how had they risked their lives? Both boys looked unharmed but that meant very little with the healing spells and potions at the magical world's disposal. **

"– **I AM ABSOLUTELY APPALLED WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR! YOUR FATHER IS FACING SCRUTINY AT WORK AND IT IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU DISOBEY JUST ONE MORE RULE I AM BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" **

**Emily watched as the hall fell silent and the Howler burst into flames. Slowly people began to turn back to their breakfast.**

"I hate mum's Howlers," Bill said.

"How many have you received?"

"Two once when I was caught in a broom cupboard and the other time when she found out at the end of my seventh year I had accepted the job offer from Gringotts to move to Egypt."

"Caught in a broom cupboard, lovely," Emily said patting Bill's thigh a bit harshly.

Bill kissed Emily's neck and whispered in her ear, "We could go to a broom cupboard while I'm here…"

Lucius cleared his throat drawing their attention back away from each other.

"**Ouch," said Draco. "I am so glad my parents would never send a Howler."**

**Emily nodded she felt a little bad for Weasley a Howler was extremely humiliating. She had never heard one before, she had only read about them after she and Draco had passed Longbottom last year, who at the time had been holding a red envelope far in front of him as he raced to the door to go onto the grounds. It was then that she had asked Draco why he was so fearful of the letter and he had told her about Howlers.**

**Emily and Draco looked through the package Narcissa had sent, which turned out to be their weekly care package, while Severus was going along the table passing out their time tables for the year. The Slytherin second years had History of Magic for their first class of the day followed by Herbology with the Ravenclaws. **

**History of Magic was the usual boring ramblings of Professor Binns who still seemed to be stuck on goblin wars. Since Emily had yet to be assigned homework she spent the period reading a book she had ordered on creating spells. The Howler had given her an idea but she wasn't sure if she was skilled enough yet to complete it.**

"What was the idea?" Blaise asked.

"Oh it might mention it later. It was something I did for Bill's birthday that year actually," Emily said.

Bill gave Emily a small squeeze thinking back to the first gift Emily had given him.

**When class let out Emily and Draco were walking down the hall when she felt Lockhart's signature approaching. The man threw his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her. Many of the girls were glaring at her in jealousy. Emily was uncomfortable but refused to allow her face show anything other than a blank stare. When he appeared to not be saying anything Emily looked at him and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Can I help you?" she said.**

Bill began chuckling and tucked his head into Emily's neck kissing it as he stopped laughing.

**Emily heard Draco snort before trying to cover it as a cough.**

"**Emily… oh dear Emily," Lockhart said smiling at her and squeezing her shoulder. "I was talking to your brother this morning and well – I mean it was so obvious after his little stunt – that it was my fault."**

**Emily looked to Draco and noticed he too was baffled by what he was saying. How was Harry and Weasley decision to fly a car to Hogwarts in any way related to Lockhart?**

"**I think I gave him a taste of what publicity is like. You were both on the front page because of me and well of course he just had to do it again."**

"What is he talking about? You make the front page without even trying," Blaise said.

"Sadly its true," Emily sighed.

Bill kissed her forehead. He knew she was annoyed with the press she received especially lately as they had been declaring her crazy and attention seeking.

**Emily remained silent, maybe if she didn't respond the man would say all he needed to and leave her alone. Anyone who looked at her brother could tell he didn't enjoy attention. He did not fly a car to make a front page headline.**

"**I had to remind him that he needed to calm down his attempts to be seen by the public. There is time for that after you finish school. You know when I was twelve I was a nobody much like yourselves. Though a few people know you both, so that is a start." **

"Yes just a few people know them dear Gred."

"Or it could be entire wizarding world my dear Forge…"

"It could be that too," the Weasley twins joked.

**Emily watched his eyes go to her scar and cleared her throat at his pause. He seemed to shake himself and returned to smiling at her.**

"**Well I guess my point was I just wanted to let you know that while I understand you must be eager, like your brother, for another taste of publicity that you should refrain from stunts like his. If you ever need pointers though feel free to stop by my office at any time."**

**With that he gave her shoulders another squeeze before walking off down the corridor.**

"**That man is insane," Emily huffed. "I smell terrible now. What was he wearing?"**

"**Who does that?" Draco said still staring in bewilderment after the man.**

"**Imbeciles," Emily answered pulling out her wand and waving it at herself to get rid of his smell. "I'm going to have to change at lunch. These are going to have to be washed before I can wear them again."**

Emily's comment caused laughter through the hall.

"**Come on we're late for Herbology," Draco said as he realized they were standing in a now deserted hallway.**

"**Lovely, thank Merlin Professor Sprout is nice. She should understand."**

**Draco nodded and the two took off running through the castle. They stopped running when they reached the greenhouses. They both took a few breaths and opened the door to join their class.**

"**Where have you two been?" Professor Sprout asked.**

"**We were waylaid by Professor Lockhart after History of Magic," Emily said. **

**Professor Sprout nodded in understanding, "Very well take your places."**

**When Emily and Draco were situated Professor Sprout began, "Today we will be working with Mandrakes. Can anyone tell the properties of the Mandrake and give me an example of what it is used for?"**

**No one seemed to know so Emily raised her hand. **

"Draco knew he just hates raising his hand," Emily said.

"I raise my hand in class…" he defended himself, "…sometimes."

"**Miss. Potter, go ahead."**

"**Mandragora is a restorative plant that is as powerful as it is difficult to grow. It is more commonly referred to as the Mandrake plant and though it is used in many antidotes it is most widely known for its use in the Mandrake Restorative Draught which is the only potion that can bring back someone from a petrified state. "**

"**Very good, fifteen points to Slytherin!" said Professor Sprout. "Can anyone tell me why Mandrakes are considered dangerous?"**

**Again Emily was the only person to raise her hand and was called on to answer.**

"**The Mandrake's cry becomes fatal to those who here it once the plant is considered fully matured from adolescence."**

"**Excellent Miss. Potter, ten points to Slytherin! The Mandrakes you have before you are just babies so their cries cannot kill you yet, but you can pass out from them so I would like you all to take a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout said point to the bench were a bunch of earmuffs were piled in varying colors.**

**AS everyone scrambled to fight over which colors they did or did not want Emily and Draco reached into their bags and pulled out their own earmuffs. Narcissa had told them that they would need them from time to time starting this year and they were thankful they had them. **

"That's not a bad idea," Bill said.

"Yeah, it was nice not having to deal with all the 'but I had this pair first' or 'but I don't like that color'. We just sat back and waited for everyone else to fight it out," Emily commented.

**Once everyone had their earmuffs on Professor Sprout put a pair on herself and pushed up her sleeves grabbing the green leaves coming out of the dirt. She pulled up and out of the dirt came a wrinkled rough skinned baby. Its coloring was a light green color and the baby was wailing at the top of its lungs.**

**Professor Sprout reached under the bench in front of her and pulled out a larger pot burying the baby in the new dirt till only the leaves were visible again. She wiped her hands on her apron and took off her earmuffs motioning for the student to do so as well.**

"**I want you to do just as I did when working with your Mandrakes. We will have four people to a tray please. As you can see the compost is over there in the tubs and the pots are stacked in the back. Please keep your earmuffs on."**

**Emily and Draco were joined by Blaise and Theo.**

"**Shouldn't you be with your bodyguards?" Emily said as she brought over a pot for their Mandrake.**

"**They will be fine on their own," Theo sneered.**

"I love that he didn't deny that they are bodyguards," Draco said.

"I think he wanted to get a better grade by working with us so he kept quiet," Emily told him.

**Emily just rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with. Theo put the new compost in the empty pot, Blaise hold the pot so it doesn't fall off the bench. Draco, hold the old pot while I pull the Mandrake out."**

**When she saw their nods she instructed them to put their earmuffs on. Emily looked around her to see everyone else had their earmuffs on as well before she pulled the Mandrake out of its old pot. Even though the Mandrake was wriggling and trying to kick her they were able to repot the Mandrakes they were assigned quite quickly and with little difficulty. When they were done Professor Sprout excused their group for the day. Emily felt bad for her other classmates who had not thought to delegate the tasks beforehand and were struggling to carry out the assignment.**

**Theo stayed and waited for Crabbe and Goyle as Emily, Draco and Blaise went to the common room. Emily still wanted to change her clothes. She swore she could still smell Lockhart on her no matter how many spells she used. **

"I could, it was gross. No one should wear that much cologne," Emily said.

"**I'm going to change and take a quick shower," she told the boys.**

"**I think I'm going to take a shower as well," Draco said. "We have lunch and then Defense do you want to meet in my room before we go to lunch or the common room?"**

"**I'll just go to your room we can play some exploding snap or something until lunchtime."**

**Draco nodded and he and Blaise took off to clean up after being in the greenhouses. After Emily finished her shower and had changed she left her uniform out for the elves in her basket before making her way to Draco's room. **

**Draco was sitting on the bed and Blaise was lying on the floor with a pillow reading. Emily walked to the bed and laid down on her back.**

"**So Lockhart is weirder than we thought," Draco said.**

**Blaise got up and joined them on the bed. **

"**We haven't even had his class yet today," Blaise said confused.**

"**He stopped us on our way to Herbology to have a little chat."**

"**Why?"**

"**He doesn't want Emily to go looking for publicity. He seems to think her brother and Weasley were looking to get in the paper when they flew that car to school," said Draco.**

"**Why did they fly that car?"**

"**All we know is that apparently the barrier wouldn't let them through and they panicked and took the car."**

**Blaise just nodded his head.**

"**Is it time for lunch yet?" he asked.**

**Emily cast a '**_**tempus'**_** with her wand to check the time.**

"**Perfect timing lunch is just about to start."**

**Lunch was uneventful and when they were finished the three second years went to the courtyard to relax like many of the other students. Emily noticed her brother was there with Hermione and Ron Weasley. Hermione had her head buried into one of Lockhart's books while Harry and Ron were having their own conversation. Emily decided to go over and say hi to her brother.**

"**Hey Harry," she said. "Hermione, Ron."**

"**What do you want?" Ron snapped at her.**

Ron turned bright red remember the 'talk' his mother had with him last night. She was wanted him to give Emily a formal written apology. Sure he hadn't been that friendly to her but she was a snake. His mother hadn't liked that explanation.

"**Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. "How rude can you be, honestly?"**

**Ron turned red and looked away just as a very small boy approached them. He was holding a camera and staring between Emily and Harry. Harry seemed to turn as red at the attention. Emily just raised an eyebrow.**

"**Hi! I'm Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor with Harry, but I'm a first year," the boy said quickly as if he was rushing his words. "I was wondering if you two would mind taking a picture with me?"**

"**And you want a picture with us because…" Emily said.**

Colin Creevey was turning bright red remembering what had happened that day.

"**I want to prove that I have met you two," he said coming closer to them, his eyes shown with eagerness and awe. "Everyone has told me all about you two. How you defeated You-Know-Who when you were babies and that you have scars that look like lightning from the curse!" his eyes went to their foreheads locking onto their scars. "I like to take pictures and I was told that if I develop them in a potion the picture can move," the boy was jittery with his excitement, letting it show more with each sentence. **

Colin's friends were snickering at him as he tried to sink lower into his seat.

"**I had no idea so many things were possible! I just got a letter from Hogwarts and all the odd things I had done made sense! My dad is a milkman and he had no idea that magic was real. He seemed to think it was a prank at first but I'm taking lots of pictures for him to show him everything I am learning. It would be great if I had one where I was standing with you two and after I develop it you both could sign it!" **

**Emily looked at the boy who was breathing heavily from his quick pace of talking. She then looked at her brother who seemed to be calculating if he could escape the courtyard before the boy could take a picture of them. **

Colin's friends couldn't hold back anymore and burst with laughter. Colin hid his face in his hands thoroughly embarrassed.

"**You are signing photos for your fans now, Potter?"**

**Emily watched as Theo came towards them, as always Crabbe and Goyle were flanking him on either side. **

"**Signed photographs of Harry Potter," Theo called turning around to the crowd. "Quick form a line, no pushing each other!"**

"**I am not!" Harry said his face going from embarrassment to anger. **

**The little first year told Theo he was just jealous. Emily thought the kid had a small bit of guts to stand up to Theo but he would be crushed if he wasn't quiet.**

"**I don't want to be like Potter! He is a Gryffindor with a gash on his head. You need to learn that a scar doesn't make you special here," sneered Theo.**

"**Theo…" Emily went to step in but instead Ron stepped forward pulling out a wand, held together by tape, as if to fight Theo himself. Emily was starting to wonder what was with Gryffindors and picking fights they couldn't win. **

"I could take him," Ron called.

"No you couldn't you had a broken wand and Theo, whether you like him or not, is a good student who always ranks in the top ten," Emily said as

"She's not wrong," Hermione added.

"What? Hermione you are supposed to agree with me!"

"Then try harder at your schoolwork and I will," she retorted.

Ron huffed, crossing his arms at both girls' assessment of him.

"**Oh I wouldn't do that Weasley," Theo said shaking his finger at the red head. "Any more trouble and your mommy will have to come and take you straight home!"**

**People in the crowd were laughing.**

"**What do we have here?" Lockhart said as he strode towards them. He was wearing bright turquoise robes that differed from the purple he had worn that morning. "Did I hear correctly that someone is giving out signed photos?"**

**Lockhart's eye caught the twins and was instantly at their sides with an arm around each of them. Emily was going to kill Theo for causing a scene.**

"I really dislike that this creep keeps touching you," Bill growled.

Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

"**Oh Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart flashing him a smile. "All three of us will pose for you and we can all sign it for you as well!"**

**The boy seemed even more excited at the prospect of getting Lockhart in the photo with them and quickly took the picture before the bell went off to signal lunch had ended.**

"**Time to go to class everyone," Lockhart called to the crowd. He tightened his arms around the twins and set off back into the castle. His fingers had started to trace a circle into Emily's shoulder. She really was going to kill Theo.**

Bill growled as did Lucius both very unhappy with Lockhart's actions.

"You two need to calm down I get him to stop touching me not too long after this," Emily told the men.

"**I just covered for you both. We all had talks this morning and I believe I told you to not go looking for publicity. Your schoolmates are going to notice you are trying too hard."**

**Emily could feel the glares of the entire female population on her as they walked through the castle. There was nothing to be jealous of when it came to Lockhart.**

"**Here is the first pointer I will give you both, you are not ready to be handing out signed photographs of yourselves. You just look to be seeking attention…" Emily had to withhold a snort and keep her mask of indifference in place. "I just don't think you two are ready to be carrying them with you wherever you go yet. Like I said this morning just give it some time."**

"It seems to me that he feels threatened that you are more famous than he is so he thinks he can convince you not to outdo him," Blaise said.

Emily nodded those had been her feelings that year as well.

**He finally released them as they reached his classroom. Emily groaned as she cast a spell on herself to get rid of his cologne again. She was going to have to change before dinner now as well. **

**Emily decided to sit in the back of class for the first time since coming to Hogwarts. Draco slipped into his place next to her. **

"**That man has to be the biggest idiot I have ever met," Emily said.**

**Just then Lockhart cleared his throat and called attention to himself. He picked up one of Longbottom's books and pointed to the picture on the front.**

"**Me," he said smiling at the room. Emily let her focus wander a bit as he then launched into a tirade on his many awards focusing on winning the Most Charming Smile Award from **_**Witch Weekly**_**. He then informed them they would be starting class by giving them a quiz to see how much people had read.**

Many of the teachers were nodding their head in approval. That was actually a good thing to assess at the beginning of the year.

**Emily thought that was a reasonable thing to do and was shocked that he would think of it. That was until she was handed her quiz and she began to read the question.**

_**What color is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite?**_

_**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's lifetime ambition?**_

_**What do you find to be Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest accomplishment?**_

**It seemed to never end.**

_**54. If you were to get Gilderoy Lockhart a birthday gift what would he want you to give him?**_

The teachers were taking back their previous thoughts. That was the most pointless quiz they had ever heard of.

**Emily reluctantly filled it out not wanting it to cost her a grade because she found the man's arrogance intolerable. Half an hour later he finally retrieved all the papers and began to flip through them. **

"**Most of you seemed to have forgotten how much I love the color lilac. You know I mention it in **_**Year with the Yeti...**_** The greatest gift anyone could give me would be harmony between our world and the non-magicals, though I would never turn down a nice large bottle of Firewhiskey."**

"I am so glad he taught my children," Lucius drawled.

"At least we had Sev," Emily said.

"I was glad we had an actual text to learn from but the added homework that he made us turn into him I could have done without," Draco added.

**Lockhart winked at the class and went back to look through the papers. Emily watched as all the other girls seemed to give a collective sigh. She just shook her head, this class could not end quickly enough for her. **

**Lockhart set down the papers on his desk and moved to grab what appeared to be a large covered cage. He brought it forward and set it on the table in the front of the room.**

"**As your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher it is my job to prepare you to face the foulest creatures in our world! In this classroom we shall face some of your greatest fears together. Know that I shall never let any harm come to any of you! Please remain clam with what I am about to show you!"**

Draco snorted, "It is more like, 'as long as Emily is in the room no harm will come to you from my idiocy'."

Emily turned her head into Bill's chest who was laughing as well. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair as they settled down.

**Most of the class seemed to be quiet, now fearful at what he had just said. Emily on the other hand was skeptical and leaned back in her chair as Lockhart pulled off the cover.**

"**That is correct," Lockhart said dramatically. "**_**Cornish Pixies!**_**"**

**The boys in the class burst into laughter. Emily was covering her smirk with her hand. Lockhart looked around trying to figure out why they were laughing. Finally Finnegan raised his hand and told him that pixies weren't dangerous.**

"**Oh but they can be!" Lockhart said trying to draw the class back in. **

**The pixies were a bright blue color and stood just about eight inches in height. They kept rattling the bars on the cage and making faces at the students.**

**Suddenly Lockhart told them to get their wands out as he opened the cage releasing the pixies into the room. Emily crossed her arms to watch what she knew was about to unfold.**

**It was complete chaos. The pixies went flying off in every direction. Poor Longbottom found himself hoisted onto the iron chandelier on the ceiling by two of the pixies. Some just flew straight for the window breaking the glass in their escape, other pixies where grabbing parchment and ripping it to shreds or throwing ink bottle across the room. **

**Lockhart just kept yelling at students to round them up. Finally he made a big show of rolling up his sleeves and shouting "**_**peskipiksi pesternomi!"**_

"That's not even a spell," Sirius called out.

"I wonder if he really knew many spells," Blaise speculated.

"He was only good with one spell if I remember correctly," Emily said.

"Which spell?"

"You'll see…" Emily told him earning a groan in return.

**Emily turned her head again to hide her laughter at the man who had just made that spell up. The only Latin in that phrase was 'pester' and 'nomi' meaning 'specified pests' but she had a feeling that was a complete accident.**

**As expected his spell had no effect on the pixies and he dove to hide under his desk. **

"What a wonderful teacher," Bill scoffed.

Emily turned her head and kissed Bill's jaw.

**The chandelier on the ceiling finally gave way and Longbottom came crashing to the ground. The bell rang and everyone rushed to the door to escape the room. Emily, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron were the only ones left as Lockhart asked them to put the pixies in their cage.**

**Emily heard a moan and noticed Longbottom had not been helped from the room.**

"**Harry, you, Hermione and Ron can take Longbottom up to the hospital wing to be checked by Madam Pomfrey. I will take care of the pixies."**

**Harry nodded and motioned his friends to help him take care of Longbottom. As they left the room she could hear Weasley ask Hermione if she still believed Lockhart was amazing. When the door was shut Emily let her annoyance show on her face.**

"**This man is going to drive me insane!"**

**Draco just snickered at his best friend and sat down so as not to get in her way. He knew offering to help would only turn her annoyance on him.**

**Emily swished her wand immobilizing the pixies and then summoning them to her one at a time. **

Many looked at Emily. The summoning charm was more advanced than second year, but then again they were beginning to see that they should really not be surprised by her skill level after what they had already read.

**Once the pixies were in their Emily was heading back to her dorm to change and take a shower for the second time that day all thanks to a man named Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Professor Sprout announced the chapter was finished and the book was passed to Professor McGonagall who had offered to read again.

"**Mudbloods and Murmurs… **


	24. Ch 24 Mudbloods and Murmurs

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter and his magical world.**

**AN: For the sake of my story McGonagall assigned Harry to do detention with Filch, just so no one asks where he is I am informing you now :)**

"**Mudblood and Murmurs…**

"I can already tell this is a happy chapter," Blaise said sarcastically.

**For the rest of the week Emily spent a lot of her time avoiding Lockhart when she wasn't in class. She felt like the man was stalking her with how often he was close by. **

Bill growled and Emily started drawing shapes on his thigh trying to distract his thoughts.

**Luckily she could feel his signature and duck out of sight before he noticed her. Colin the little Gryffindor first year took great pleasure in cheerily waving at her in the halls and calling out "Hi Emily" every time he passed her. She would just incline her head at the kid. She could tell from the few times she'd seen him do the same to her brother, that Harry was having a harder time hiding his annoyance but the little boy seemed not to notice this at all. **

**On Saturday morning Emily found herself waking to someone knocking on the door. She looked over to Draco, whose room they had fallen asleep in last night, to see he didn't seem to hear the noise instead he just rolled over and continued sleeping. **

"You could sleep through anything. The castle could be crumbling and people running screaming from it and you would still be sound asleep," said Emily.

"I'm a deep sleeper," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Plus in an emergency I am sure your saving those you love thing would kick in and you would make sure nothing happened to me because I was asleep."

"Are you sure about that?" Emily asked.

"Very."

"Huh interesting…" Emily said watching as Draco's face faltered for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Not nice, Em!" he pouted but Emily could see the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement.

**Emily sighed and got out of bed to answer the door. When she opened it she found Marcus standing there.**

"**Hey Em, I need to wake Draco. We have our first practice today."**

**Emily nodded her head, "I'll get him up, no worries."**

"**Thanks we are meeting in the common room to go out to the pitch together. You should come."**

"**I think Draco would hex me if I didn't."**

"**Good girl you can give us pointers on the new brooms and take some notes on our plays for feedback," he patted her shoulder as he turned to go wake up the rest of the team.**

**Emily turned to Draco with an evil glint in her eyes. She moved to the desk and picked up a quill. She focused on transfiguring it into a bucket. When she was successful she filled it with water levitating it over Draco before allowing it to tip and the water to splash the blond. Draco woke with a start and jumped out of his bed.**

"You know, you really don't have to go to such drastic measures when you wake me up!"

"Of course I do, it's payback for all the days you don't let me sleep in. I get few chances in a year to be the first one awake, I can't let those opportunities pass," Emily smirked at her best friend.

"Oh Moony, we have another Marauder on our hands!" Sirius exclaimed.

Emily watched as Remus nodded in agreement to Sirius' declaration. Bill leaned over and kissed her forehead knowing that statement meant a lot to Emily.

"**Bloody hell!"**

"**Language… language…" Emily said in a teasing tone. **

"**Why did you just dump water on me?" **

"**I needed to wake you."**

"**Wake me because…"**

"**Because Marcus said you needed to be up."**

"**When did he tell you that?"**

"**When he knocked."**

"**You are so unhelpful right now," Draco huffed moving to grab his clothes.**

**Emily smirked it was fun to toy with her best friend.**

"Love you too Em," Draco teased.

"**You might want your practice uniform on," she informed him.**

"**Do I dare ask why?"**

"**You have your first practice."**

"**When?"**

"**Now."**

"**WHAT?"**

**Draco started rushing around grabbing what he needed. Emily was much more relaxed as she made her way to the drawer she kept in Draco's room. She started doing it about a month into her first year, she spent enough nights in his room to warrant it. Draco had known Emily had not slept alone until she came to Hogwarts and that she still found it hard at times. It was nice for both of them because Emily never had to feel alone and Draco who had never had a sibling found that in her.**

Emily and Draco smiled at each other. They truly viewed their relationship as a brother-sister type bond. They had been very lucky to meet in Madam Malkin's that day in Diagon Alley.

**Taking pity on her friend who looked frantic Emily moved to help him fix his uniform and grab his broom.**

"**Calm down Dray, though I love to see you frazzled," here Draco glared at her, "you will do great. Stop worrying so much. You are Draco Lucius Malfoy go show them you deserve this."**

**Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right. I'm ready, let's go."**

**When Emily and Draco walked out to the common room, the team was there all clutching their new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. When Draco had made the team he had fire called Lucius in Severus' chambers to tell him the good news. Lucius, being the proud father that he was, had gone and bought a new Nimbus Two Thousand and One for every member of the team. They had come to Severus' office last night and been shocked at the generous gift. From the moment Severus had passed them out the brooms had not left most of the players' sight. **

**The team and Emily left the dungeons and made their way to the pitch. Along the way they ran into Blaise and Theo who were heading to breakfast but had joined them deciding to watch the practice instead. As they approached the pitch Emily noticed the Gryffindor team was already there flying. She looked up to the stands and saw the little first year boy taking pictures. Hermione and Ron were there watching as well. **

**Once the Gryffindors caught sight of the Slytherins they flew down and dismounted their brooms. The Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood looked furious as he stormed towards them.**

"**What are you doing here Flint?" Wood demanded. "You can leave because I booked the field today for the Gryffindors!"**

**Flint just appeared amused at Wood's riled state. **

"**We can both practice the pitch is large enough," Flint told him calmly.**

"I know he didn't mean it but in all honesty, that wouldn't be a bad idea," Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"To practice with another team and have a scrimmage matches a few times a year."

Draco nodded, "I think that's a good idea. We should bring it up with Madam Hooch."

"**But this is our time!" Wood said shaking with anger. "I booked this time!"**

"**You see I have a letter here explaining everything," Flint told Wood handing him a small roll of parchment.**

**As Wood read the letter he seemed to deflate from his anger and a look of curiosity crossed his face.**

"**Where is this new Seeker?" Wood asked looking away from the note.**

**Emily gave Draco's hand a small squeeze of support before he stepped forward, head held high. **

"**Draco is," said Flint who had put his hand on Draco's shoulder. **

"**Look the Gryffs are storming the field," Pucey joked.**

**Emily looked to where Pucey was pointing to see Hermione and Ron walking quickly towards the two teams to see what was going on.**

"**What are the snakes doing here?" Ron asked looking at Harry. "Why is Malfoy dressed in Quidditch robes?"**

"**He's the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley" Emily said, she was very defensive of the one person who had been loyal to her constantly since starting Hogwarts. She shot a sharp glare at Ron for his unfounded hatred of all things Malfoy. She remembered how he had called Draco and his family evil without ever meeting the Malfoy heir. **

Ron blushed, he was seeing he might have been too quick to judge people.

Bill had noticed Ron turn red and whispered to Emily, "At least he seems to be embarrassed by his actions. I think reading this is going to be a positive for many things."

Emily just nodded and kissed Bill softly. She wasn't completely convinced it was going to be all that positive but she was hoping it would be worth the discomfort of everyone reading about her life in such detail.

"**He's not all that is new. We received new brooms courtesy of Lord Malfoy himself," Pucey bragged.**

**All the Gryffindors turned their focus onto the brand new Nimbus brooms they were displaying proudly. Emily mentally winced. She knew that they were proud of them but by calling attention to the fact that it had been Lucius to purchase them it made it look as if he bought his son's way onto the team. She was proved correct when Hermione spoke.**

"**At least Gryffindors don't buy their way onto the House team!"**

**Draco's face never faltered at the insult but she knew it bugged Draco that people would think he didn't make the team on his own merit. **

Hermione blushed and called over to Draco, "I'm really sorry!"

Draco just nodded he knew Granger was just stating out loud what the rest of the Gryffindors were thinking.

**Theo who was still with them stepped forward not liking what had been said.**

"**You have no right to speak to us that way, you filthy Mudblood," he sneered.**

Emily watched as Theo stared at the table in front of him, pretending not to notice all the glares that were aimed at him.

**Emily tensed, she understood it was a derogatory term for those with non-magic parents like Hermione, classing them as un-pure. She looked at her brother and he seemed to have no idea at what had been said. Flint pulled Theo back away from the Gryffindors afraid they may try to hurt him. Emily watched as Ron pulled out his very broken wand and tried to aim it at Theo. The jinx shot out of the wrong end of the broken wand and hit Ron in the stomach making him fly backwards. Hermione ran to the boy but when he opened his mouth all that came out were slugs. **

There was a collective "Eewwww…" from many people throughout the hall.

**As the Gryffindors rushed to take care of Ron, Flint shoved Theo towards Emily.**

"**Would you mind taking him back to the castle before he causes us more trouble," he said quietly.**

**Emily nodded while grabbing Theo's arm and dragging him away from the pitch.**

**As they neared the castle door Emily pushed Theo in front of her. She shot of a medium powered stinging hex at his arms.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**That was for making a scene just now and this is for the other day and making a scene over the picture the kid wanted."**

**Emily shot of another stinging hex at his other arm. **

"**Miss. Potter, what do you think you are doing?" called Professor McGonagall.**

**Emily turned she hadn't realized her signature was so close. She should have waited until they had made it to the common room. **

"I'm pleased to say that is the only time that has happened," Emily said.

"**Sorry Professor," Emily said though in all honesty she wasn't sorry in the least.**

"**There is to be no magic used against other students. I'm afraid I am going to have to give you a detention." Emily nodded her head she expected as much. "You will serve it tonight at eight with Professor Lockhart. He has been grumbling about needing some extra help. I will go inform him to expect you."**

There were growls coming from Bill, Lucius, Sirius and Remus none of them liking the idea of Emily being alone with that man.

**Frustrated with herself for letting her emotions get the better of her judgment Emily made her way to the kitchens to request some food before heading back to the dungeons.**

**Emily's day went by much too quickly in her opinion. After Draco had come back from practice they had shared the food from the kitchens that Emily had retrieved and then spent the day doing their homework and playing games. **

**At eight o'clock Emily found herself outside of Lockhart's door. She made sure she was calm and that her face was a cool mask of indifference before proceeding to knock. Lockhart promptly answered making Emily feel as if he had been waiting by the door for her. **

"**There you are Emily!" he said smiling down at her. "Come on in!"**

**His office was covered in pictures of himself and dimly lit by candles. The pictures kept winking at her and appeared to have been signed by him. **

"He is so full of himself," Blaise sneered.

"I highly doubt where he is now he can even remember half of himself," Emily smirked.

Those around her gave her curious looks wondering what she was implying.

**She looked over to his desk. It was a large Louis XV French style desk and had two chairs placed behind it. On top there were a stack of envelopes in front of one of the chairs and a stack of pictures in front of the other.**

**Lockhart sat behind the pile of photos motioning for her to take the other seat.**

"**You are going to address the envelopes for me!" he told her. "I have just gotten so behind on my fan mail since I started teaching! I was so happy when –"**

**Emily just began to tune the man out. He would ramble nonsensically from time to time. She was pulled back to focus on him when she felt his hand on her thigh. **

Sirius and Remus looked ready to run out to kill the man.

Lucius was glaring at the offending book and Bill had tightened his grip possessively around her.

"Why did you not come to me?" Severus said.

Though his face did not show it she knew he was furious he had not been informed. He and Emily were very close he had always been there for her when she needed an adult since she had started Hogwarts.

"I handle it, but mostly what happens at the end distracts me."

**He began to rub his hand a little but never made a comment on it so Emily decided she would speak up for the first time tonight.**

"**You know I had the most wonderful summer," she started. "I spent it at Malfoy Manor. Lucius is like the father I never had."**

"Good girl," Lucius said leaning over and kissing her head. He knew what she was doing but it also warmed him to hear her refer to him as a father figure.

**Emily felt his hand still on her thigh but he didn't remove it.**

"**Lucius Malfoy…" his voice seemed to tremble at the thought of the Malfoy Lord. Emily knew many found him terrifying she had no doubt Lockhart would run in fear if he was ever at the other end of the man's wand. **

"**Mhm, you know his best friend is Professor Snape, though I call him Severus now. He is brilliant! I don't know what I would class him as, maybe a father and mentor figure. He has taught me so much!"**

Severus locked eyes with Emily and smirked he knew she was using him and Lucius to scare the man. She was an extremely cunning young witch. He was incredibly proud of her and glad he became to be such a big part in her life once she was at Hogwarts.

"**P-p-professor Sn-ape…" his hand started to tremble a bit as he pulled it from her thigh. "That's nice," he squeaked.**

**Emily smirked, Lockhart remained quiet from that point on and kept his hands to himself. As the candles burned lower Emily couldn't help but think it was about time the detention was over. That was when she heard something that made a chill run down her spine. **

"_**Come… I will rip you… I will tear at your skin… I will kill you…**_**"**

**Emily looked around herself to try and find where the voice came from. She saw nothing and felt no other magical signature besides Lockhart's with her in the room. She needed to get back to her common room. **

"**Sir?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I am tired are we done for the night?" she asked covering a fake yawn.**

"**Oh look at that! Time sure does fly when you are enjoying yourself doesn't it? It's been four hours!"**

"He kept you for four hours to do fan mail?" Blaise said.

"He loved signing the photos I on the other hand am a bad public figure I have never read my fan mail," Emily commented. "I think it is all in a vault at Gringotts."

Her friends smirked at her.

**Emily just nodded and quickly excused herself walking cautiously and took a shortcut to get to the dungeons in less time. **

**She said the password and tore through the common room not stopping until she reached Draco's room throwing his door open. Draco who had been reading while waiting on her to return sat up and looked alarmed at her sudden appearance. **

"**Emily what's wrong?" Draco moved from the middle of the bed and patted the spot next to him.**

**Emily needed no further invitation and climbed onto the bed next to him.**

"**Well besides Lockhart creeping me out even more, I heard the most chilling voice at the end of the detention."**

"**What do you mean? Was it like…"**

**Emily cut him off knowing where he was going with that thought, "No it wasn't the same voice."**

"**Well could you feel the person's magic?"**

"**No that was what was so weird! There was no other magical signature with Lockhart's in the room or approaching that I could feel."**

"**What was it saying?"**

"**That was what was terrifying it was talking about ripping and killing someone," Emily sighed and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. **

"**Maybe you were just stressed. Let's try and get some sleep. You didn't feel a magical signature so maybe that's a positive and if you hear it again we will be more observant of our surroundings."**

"**Yeah I am tired."**

**Emily got up and got ready for bed before laying down and resting her head on her best friend's chest. He was right she was just worked up and needed to relax. She just hoped she never heard that voice again.**

"That just guarantees us that you will," Bill groaned.

The book was passed to a Ravenclaw Emily did not know. The boy opened the book and read:

"**Deathday Party…"**


	25. Ch 25 Deathday Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

"**Deathday Party…**

**October came and with it came the cold weather and heavy rains. Emily and Draco had to help Severus brew Pepperup Potion as Madam Pomfrey's supply was being depleted quickly from all the colds the students and staff had caught. Emily had been delivering a fresh batch to the hospital wing when she had watched the Weasley girl be dragged into the wing by her brother Percy. **

"**I don't want to," she whined.**

Ginny turned bright red and sank lowering in her seat. She hated that these books seemed to portray her as a whiny little child.

"**You need it Ginerva, you look ill and mother will not be happy if you are not properly looked after," he told her.**

**Emily had noticed that Percy had been quite right. The little red head looked extremely pale. The girl took the potion before glaring at her brother and stomping from the hospital wing as the steam continued to come out of her ears making her hair almost appear to be on fire. **

**It was a Saturday afternoon, just a few days until Halloween, and Emily was with Draco and the Weasley twins in their abandon classroom turned private potions lab. **

"I still haven't been there," Blaise said sounding a bit annoyed.

"You would distract me and we can't have that when working with potions," Draco told his boyfriend. "You don't want us to get hurt do you?"

"Of course not but that doesn't mean you can't at least show me the room."

"We will talk about it later alright?" Draco said patting Blaise's hand. Blaise nodded his head accepting that answer for now. He had wanted to see the room they brewed in since he started dating Draco but they hadn't shown it to him yet. In fact whenever he brought it up he always seemed to become distracted by something.

Emily knew Draco wasn't lying when he told his boyfriend he would be a distraction. They liked to brew in peace and quiet and Blaise was rarely quiet, especially when bored. It was the one place where no one but the Weasley twins could find them and it was nice to have that sanctuary away from everything. She felt bad for Blaise though, she knew the next time he brought it up he most likely would find himself distracted in a heated make out session and forget the whole thing again. But then again who could be upset with a good snog?

**The room was very different from what it had been when Emily and Draco had first started using it with Fred and George. Along the back wall the desks had been spread to make one long table with four brewing stations set up. Emily had ordered a few large pillows and blankets and they had been laid out on the stone floor so they could all relax when waiting on potions to cool or working on ideas.**

**Today they were relaxing on their pillows and working on different ideas. Fred and George were going over a new prank potion they had thought up, Draco was looking through their ingredients and making a list of what they needed to order and Emily was working on altering a spell. Bill's birthday was in November and she wanted to do something for it like he had done for her. She had kept in contact with Bill exchanging letters once a week since he had sent her the birthday gift. She looked forward to every letter, they were always a bright spot in her week.**

Emily smiled and kissed Bill's jaw, "I love you."

"And I you," he said resting his head on top of hers.

"**There you are, Emily," said a voice.**

**Emily looked up to see Sir Nicolas the Gryffindor House ghost float into the room and glide over to her.**

"**Hello Sir Nicolas," Emily said inclining her head toward the ghost. **

"**Hi Nick," the twins chorused.**

"**Hello Nicolas," Draco said.**

**The ghost greeted the boys before turning his attention back to Emily. **

"**Emily my five hundredth deathday is coming up on Halloween. I am having a large gathering down here in the dungeons to celebrate. People will be coming from all over the country, including the Headless Hunt and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of attending."**

"Only you would know the ghost well enough to be invited to a deathday party," Bill chuckled.

"People tend to avoid them but people don't realize how valuable they are. The information they have from all the centuries they have lived through… you can learn a lot by talking to them," Emily said.

"**It would be my honor to attend Nicolas. Have you heard back from the Headless Hunt on your application?"**

**The ghost huffed indignantly and raised his chin a bit as if defying someone.**

"**I have been denied again!" He crossed his arms and floated towards where Emily had a potion simmering and looked in the cauldron, giving him a moment to collect his thoughts.**

"**I'm so sorry Nicolas, I know you have wanted to join them for a while."**

"He applies every year," Bill said.

"He stopped applying after this one," Emily informed him.

"Why? I thought he really wanted to join…"

"Let's just say Em had some influence on his decision. I'm sure it is in this chapter," Draco said.

**He turned to look at Emily once again, "It's not your fault, I just don't understand how they can continue to discriminate against me. Half an inch of skin… half an inch that keeps me from a completely severed head! But oh no with that half inch the Hunt says I will be unable to participate in their recreational games and so therefore I cannot be a member."**

"**Well if I see them at the party I will be sure to tell them what a wonderfully terrifying ghost you are."**

**Emily watched as Sir Nicolas' face relaxed into a smile.**

"**Thank you Emily."**

"**Anytime," she said returning his smile.**

"**Well, I will let you get back to your mischief. I am going to find Baron Williams while I am down here and inform him that it was at my prodding that Peeves crashed another cabinet."**

**All four students laughed at that.**

"**And why did you convince him to do that?"**

"**Argus has been very grouchy since he has been sick and he was going to write up your brother because he had mud on his shoes after his Quidditch practice. I felt bad that it was my fault your brother didn't get to the tower before Argus came and lost his patience."**

"They really should do something about him," Blaise said. "People get in trouble all the time for having mud on their shoes or spilling ink. It's his job to clean the castle, it's not like people are purposefully trying to drag in a bunch of mud!"

"Get a detention for muddy shoes?" Draco smirked.

"Yes, it was pointless and completely unfair!"

"You should have just told Severus he would have made Filch drop the detention," Emily pointed out.

"Really?"

Emily nodded.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that…"

Emily and Draco just shook their heads at Blaise and turned back to the reading.

**Emily nodded Filch hated the students and loved to use small excuses to try and get them into trouble. She was glad Nicolas had helped her brother escape the crazed man.**

"**That was nice of you to help him. I hope you have a good day Sir Nicolas and tell Baron Williams hello for me as well."**

"**Will do, Goodbye."**

**Nicolas waved to her and inclined his head before turning and gliding from the room. Emily turned back to what she was working on. **

**The day of Halloween was turning out to be better than last year. Emily had Defense Against the Dark Arts that day and had talked one of the elves in the kitchen into helping her play a prank on Lockhart. **

"Aren't the elves strictly prohibited from putting things into people's food and drink for safety reasons?" Bill asked.

"For the most part yes but they knew this wasn't poison and it helped that Lockhart had ordered one of the elves to punish themselves a few hours earlier which goes against the rules of Hogwarts staff and they no longer had to serve him. He was no longer under that protection of elves not meddling with his food and drink," Emily said.

"Why would he suggest a punishment, the guy had no spine?" Blaise asked.

"It had something to do with his hair rollers if I remember correctly."

"He used rollers, oh that is a hilarious image," Blaise laughed.

**Ever since she had mentioned Lucius and Severus being close to her Lockhart had been distancing himself as was her intention. He no longer randomly appeared in the hallways close to her other classes but unfortunately she still had to listen to him spend hours talking about himself in class. His classes were a joke and he avoided actually teaching them any spells, he just spent his time talking about winning the most charming smile award and the outfits he wore when he supposedly fought the magical creatures in his books. Frankly Emily didn't care what the color of his robe was no matter what the man was doing. **

**So to give her some entertainment and pay the man back for her wasted time spent in his presence, she had an elf put the bubble potion into his afternoon tea. Normally the elves would refuse to help anyone in such a way but it turned out they seemed to have a strong dislike for the man as well.**

**The class had entered the Defense classroom as usual and Lockhart had taken a sip of his fresh cup of tea before stepping forward to begin his usual rambling. Today though when he had opened his mouth all that came out were different colored bubbles. He had tried for five minutes to talk before becoming beet red at the class's laughter and wrote on the board that they were dismissed. **

Many people were laughing at the thought of the man producing bubbles instead of words. Those who had been at the school at the time now knew why Lockhart had not gone to the Halloween feast.

**At little before seven o'clock Emily, and Draco as her guest, headed to Sir Nicolas' deathday party. The path to the space Nicolas was using was lined with floating black taper candles that burned with blue flames and black rose petals scattered beneath them on the ground. Emily found it to be hauntingly beautiful. They could tell there were many ghosts present as with each step the temperature dropped. **

**Nicolas was waiting by the door as they entered with a mournful look on his face. **

"He loves his theatrics," Emily said.

"I think they all do," Draco added.

"**Emily and young Draco, welcome… It pleases me that you could join us tonight."**

"**Thank you for having us Sir Nicolas," Emily said.**

**Nicolas bowed deeply to them as they entered the room. The room was filled with hundreds of ghosts. The chandelier in the room was alight with the same black candles and blue flames that led their path here. There was a black platform that was surrounded by black drapes where a ghost orchestra was playing. In the center of the room many of the ghosts were dancing to the music. Draco escorted Emily to the side of the room so they could talk and observe the room better.**

**They had only been there for about five minutes when Emily noticed her brother, Hermione and Ron enter. Ron immediately spotted her and she watched as he started whispering to Harry quickly. Harry seemed to disagree with the red head about something and Hermione seemed annoyed with the boy's behavior. Emily nudged Draco to see if he had noticed them. Suddenly Ron straightened and turned around leaving the room with Harry running after him. Hermione looked back over to Emily and offered her a wave mouthing 'sorry' before quickly following after the boys.**

"She seems to do that a lot," Blaise said.

Emily just shrugged her shoulders and leaned into Bill as he kissed her head.

"**Well that was rude," Draco said. "Why do Granger and your brother hang out with Weasley?"**

"**I don't know. Weasley really gets on my nerves though, I have never done anything to him and yet he still treats me like I'm evil. He even gets my brother to leave rooms that I am in…" she turned and looked at the door Harry had left through.**

"**You can't dwell on it. Weasley has been worse towards the Slytherins since the comment Theo made. If it helps I think you being here didn't bother your brother."**

**Just then Moaning Myrtle flew past them in a hurry crying her eyes out as Peeves followed her throwing rotten peanuts and calling her 'pimply'. **

"**Poor thing," Emily said.**

"**Who was that?"**

"**Oh, that was Moaning Myrtle she haunts the girls bathroom on the second floor."**

"**What an odd place to spend your afterlife."**

**Emily shrugged, "I don't know why she haunts it but I know she gets lonely so I go in there once a week and say hello to her. People aren't very nice to her."**

**Just then Nicolas drifted towards them.**

"**Are you enjoying the party?"**

"**It's lovely Nicolas," Emily said. "I truly love the ambiance of the blue flames from the candles."**

"I have never been able to find candles that burn with blue flames, I have to use a charm to change the color of the flame," Emily said.

"At least you can charm them," Draco said. "Changing the color of fire with a charm is harder than one would think."

Emily stifled a laugh by cuddling her face into Bill's shoulder. Draco had tried to charm the flame a different color shortly after she had learned the charm and shown it to him. Instead of changing the color the flame kept extinguishing.

"**Thank you my dear. I am quite pleased with how many people have come," Nicolas said gesturing behind him at the gathering of ghosts. "I cannot believe the Wailing Widow even came she rarely ever comes to these events you know… Well, I think I should give my speech now if you will excuse me so I may warn the orchestra."**

**Before Nicolas could move however the music stopped playing and the room was silent. The ghosts seemed to be filled with excitement when a hunting horn sounded through the room.**

"**Wonderful," Nicolas said bitterly. **

**Emily watched as ghosts horses burst through the wall being ridden by ghosts who were holding their heads under their arm. Applause filled the room at their entrance. Emily refrained from clapping as she knew these were the Headless Huntsmen that had denied Nicolas membership into their group.**

**The ghost at the head of the Huntsmen jumped from his horse and placed his head back on his body. He made his way towards Nicolas with a smirk upon his face. **

"**Nick! How are you?" he called. "Still **_**hanging**_** in there?"**

**He laughed at his joke and many in the room joined him.**

"**I'm so glad you could make it Patrick," though Nicolas looked like he was anything but glad.**

**The ghost caught sight of Emily and Draco and after proclaiming them to be 'live 'uns' he jumped and let his head fall to the ground causing laughter through the room.**

"**Wonderfully amusing," Nicolas said sarcastically.**

"**Oh don't mind him!" Sir Patrick roared to the room. "He is just bitter he can't be like us in the Hunt. I mean obviously he cannot join. Look at him!"**

"**I think," Emily said raising her voice at the ghost, "that Sir Nicolas is a very frightening and impressive ghost. You obviously don't know him very well for you to be talking about him as if he was a joke. The man is the ghost for the House of bravery here at Hogwarts and that is an admirable quality for someone who is a Huntsmen. And look at his head it took forty five hits to kill him when it most likely only took you one. He had to live through much more pain and yet you mock him. He unlike you has manners amongst his peers but you, Sir Patrick, seem to be a joke, no more than a common jester."**

**Sir Patrick stared at her completely speechless as Nicolas beamed at her.**

"**Sir Nicolas I think you should be quite thankful not to be one of these people. You are no jester but a brave and frightening man to be feared. Now I believe you were going to give us a wonderful speech that you had prepared for us…"**

"Well I can understand why he stopped asking to join," Bill said.

"The best part is that people no longer think the Huntsmen are that big of a deal anymore," Emily told him.

**Sir Patrick quickly turned and went back to his horse and Emily winked at Nicolas as he floated to the podium by the orchestra. **

"**My illustrious guests, I am honored that you have joined me this evening in what is my five hundredth deathday…"**

**When Nicolas' speech was finished Emily and Draco joined all the guests in a round of applause for him. Emily was starting to get hungry and she thought that perhaps it was time to go for the evening.**

"**Hey Dray, I think we should go. We can stop by the kitchens and get some dinner and eat in your room."**

"**Sounds good to me, I am starving."**

**Emily and Draco smiled and waved to many of the guests as they made their way to the exit. They were making their way up the stairs when Emily heard it.**

"_**must rip… must find and tear… kill…"**_

**Emily froze that was the voice she had heard in Lockhart's office the night she had detention. **

Emily felt Lucius grab her free hand again and Bill's arm tighten. She was sure she was going to have a bruise from him after they had read all of the books.

"**Emily are you okay?"**

"**Shh, I can hear the voice…"**

"_**hungry… so long… must kill…**_**"**

"**Can you hear it?" she asked Draco who was staring at her with worry.**

"I was worried I couldn't hear a thing," Draco said paling as his thoughts drifted to his second year.

"… _**yes kill... must kill… so hungry…**_**"**

**Emily felt that the voice was moving upwards and she motioned Draco to follow her as she raced up the stairs following the voice. When she reached the first floor she could hear the voice. It sounded as if it was still above her. How was it moving so quickly and why couldn't she see it or feel a signature? **

"… _**blood… I smell blood... must kill…**_**"**

"**Blood… " Emily wondered aloud as she was looking around her. She ran up the next flight of stairs following the voice. Draco continued to follow her unsure what his friend was doing. She finally stopped when they came along a deserted hallway. **

"**Emily what has gotten into you?" Draco asked her but all Emily did was point in front of her. Draco looked where she was pointing and froze. **

**On the wall was a message painted in blood proclaiming the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and that enemies of the heir were to beware. The floor was pooled with water and there seemed to be something hanging motionless next to the massage.**

**Emily grabbed Draco's hand when she realized it was Mrs. Norris, Flich's cat. She was hanging by her tail from a torch. **

"**We need to leave and quickly," Emily said. **

"Good idea," Lucius said.

Emily could tell the man did not like what he was hearing or the fact that she was the one who seemed to stumble upon trouble.

**Draco nodded and they went to leave but their path was blocked by the students returning from the feast. Their noisy chatter seemed to die quickly as they all took notice of the hanging cat and message in blood. **

**Emily turned as she heard Theo's voice call out in the silence that the Mudbloods would be next. Theo was grinning at the sight before all of them looking smug. **

The book was closed and passed to Tonks who had offered to read again.

She quickly found her place and began to read. Many people were anxious to know what happened next.

"**The Writing on the Wall…"**


	26. Ch 26 Writing on the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and his magical world.**

**AN: I have changed some of the history and Slytherin's story when explaining the Chamber I hope you enjoy it!**

"**The Writing on the Wall…**

"**Move, let me through! What are you looking at?"**

**Emily watched as the caretaker Filch shoved his way through the crowd of students to see what had caused the commotion. His eyes fell upon his cat hanging from the torch and stumbled backwards in terror.**

"**Mrs. Norris… my… my cat! What happened to you?"**

**He started looking around wildly until his eyes fell on Emily who was still with Draco separated from the group of students.**

"_**You, **_**you did this! You murdered Mrs. Norris! You killed my cat! I'll…"**

Bill tightened his hold on Emily, he was very protective of her and didn't like her being accused of things he knew she didn't do.

**At that moment Dumbledore arrived and called for Filch to be quiet. He was followed by a few of the other professors through the crowd of students. He went to the hanging cat and removed her from the torch before turning towards Filch.**

"**Argus come with me," he then looked to Emily and Draco. "You two will come as well."**

"Why did he make you both go with him?" Bill asked.

"Because Filch was going to lose it and we were separated from the group of students. He didn't really talk to us so I'm not completely sure," Emily answered.

**Lockhart eager as always to be involved stepped forward.**

"**My office is just upstairs, you are more than welcome to use it Headmaster."**

**Dumbledore thanked him and the crowd which had fallen silent made a path for all of them to pass. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall followed them away from the crowd and up towards Lockhart's office.**

**When they entered the office Dumbledore moved to Lockhart's desk and Professor McGonagall lit the candles in the room with a flick of her wand. As Dumbledore examined Mrs. Norris, Emily and Draco sat down in chairs along the wall. Professor Snape looked at them briefly before turning his attention back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was poking and prodding the frozen cat trying to see if he could understand if the cat was truly dead. Emily didn't think it was because it hadn't moved it had remained frozen in the position it had been found in.**

"Why does the cat being frozen lead you to believe she wasn't dead?" Blaise asked.

"When someone dies they go limp, they aren't frozen," Emily explained.

**Lockhart wouldn't stop talking while everyone was waiting on Dumbledore, "It was clearly a curse… I am thinking along the lines of Transmogrifian Torture… so unlucky I wasn't present to save her… I am very skilled with the countercurse you know…"**

**Emily looked over at Filch who had collapsed into a chair and his body was wracked with sobs. She felt bad for the man slightly as he had no one in this world other than the cat but she also felt he had brought that loneliness upon himself by his treatment of others. **

**Dumbledore began muttering what Emily thought were spells quietly as his pointed his wand at Mrs. Norris. There was no change so Emily could only assume that the spells were having no effect on her. **

**Lockhart had changed his tangent again and was now talking about a village and giving people amulets to save them. Emily rolled her eyes at the man who obviously had not caught on that no one was taking his suggestions seriously nor cared to hear his stories.**

Emily smirked when she heard Lucius mutter the word 'buffoon'.

**Finally Dumbledore straightened himself and addressed them, "She is not dead."**

**Filch started muttering, not understanding how his frozen cat could be anything but dead.**

"**I am at a loss how it has happened but your cat has been petrified, Argus," said Dumbledore.**

Lucius nodded slightly he too was at a loss trying to figure out what spells could petrify someone and not be undone by Dumbledore. He didn't like what his mind was coming up with.

"**Just ask **_**her **_**how it happened," Filch said pointing to Emily.**

**Professor Snape took offense to that and stepped forward glaring at Filch, "Miss. Potter could not have done this. Only very advanced Dark Magic could have accomplished this. She is only in her second year."**

"**But she had to have done it! It was her!" Filch cried. "She was closest to what was written on the wall she's one of your snakes! Her brother saw my… he knows… he knows that I'm a squib! He told her!"**

"So he accuses you because you are in Slytherin and he thinks you know he is a squib?" Blaise said.

"The man is a squib he was probably from a pureblood family who treated him poorly. Slytherin tends to have more purebloods than the other Houses. If he was treated poorly by family it wouldn't be hard for him to judge a large group of people and think they were out to get him as well. I don't like the man but he has some deep rooted problems with hate and when you hate it is easy to be blinded and point your finger at others," said Emily.

**Emily looked at Draco and he slightly nodded his head. That answered their thoughts on the man that they had been wondering since Emily had noticed he didn't have a magical signature, he was indeed a squib.**

"**I promise you Mr. Filch I did not touch your cat and up until you just told me I was unaware that you were in fact a squib. I do not know what my brother saw but he has told me nothing," Emily calmly told the grief-stricken man. **

"**Like I'd believe you!" snapped Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter in my office! He told you! I want her punished!"**

"What is Kwikspell?" asked Blaise.

"We looked it up and it is one of those programs that claim to help people who are not very 'talented' at magic," Emily told him.

"So, Lockhart could have used it," he replied causing their small group of people to laugh.

"**Calm yourself Argus!" Dumbledore said raising his voice slightly. "Professor Sprout has quite a few Mandrakes this year and when they have matured we can have a potion made that will bring Mrs. Norris back to an un-petrified state."**

**Hearing that, Lockhart immediately starting telling them how he could easily whip up the Draught and that he had made it many times before. **

"I doubt that. He probably would end up killing the cat," Bill muttered.

**Emily highly doubted the man had ever made it and if Mrs. Norris wasn't currently dead she soon would be drinking anything made by Lockhart's hands. **

Emily smirked and Bill kissed her head.

**Severus quickly squashed Lockhart's offer with a sharp glare that made the man stop mid-sentence and calmly informed him that as the Potions Master he would be the only one brewing the potion.**

**After a few moments of quiet Severus offered to escort Emily and Draco to the dungeons and led them from Lockhart's office. It didn't take Emily or Draco long to notice they were not heading to the dorms but to Severus' quarters. **

**Once they were in the sitting room Emily and Draco settled on the couch and Severus took a place in the chair by the fire. **

"**Why don't you start with why you were not at the feast," Severus said calmly. Emily knew he was anything but calm.**

"**We were invited to Sir Nicolas' five hundredth deathday party. We were there while the feast was being held. After his speech had been given we left and were heading to the kitchens to get dinner for ourselves when we ran into this mess. It was maybe two minutes tops from seeing the writing and the cat to everyone showing up."**

**Severus nodded, "You both need to eat then."**

"That was not what I was expecting him to say," Blaise said.

"He needed a moment to think and he knew by feeding us he could have the time he needed to collect all his thoughts on the situation," Emily told him.

**Severus called a house elf and ordered food for Emily and Draco. When the elf returned they were all quiet while Emily and Draco ate each going over the events of the night in their heads. **

"**What is the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco spoke breaking the silence.**

"**It is a long story that begins with a legend from the time of the founders," Severus quickly slipped into his teaching voice. "Over a thousand years ago four powerful beings joined together to build Hogwarts, you know them as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Together they built this castle and made sure to keep it far from the prying eyes of the Muggles."**

"**We know this already Uncle Sev," Draco said before grabbing his side where Emily had nudged him. She knew Severus thought this was important and if they interrupted him too much he would most likely just send them to bed. Severus smirked at the two before disregarding Draco's comment and continuing.**

"**They were able to get along and run the school for a few years but they began to fight among themselves. Now at this point in history it is important to note that the Muggles were extremely against all things that they felt were supernatural in nature as they must be evil. They hunted down who they thought to be witches and wizards with the intent to kill them holding no remorse for their killings. They didn't care the age of the person they hunted just simply that they had magic was enough to condemn them. Now as this was happening children that were being accepted by Hogwarts were being killed by their Muggle families because they feared their children."**

The hall was dead silent, many people had not heard this before and were extremely interested in hearing this part of their history.

"**Let me guess this is where the famous rift between Godric and Salazar occurs," Emily said.**

"**Yes, Godric felt they should still continue to invite children from Muggle families as they had been but Salazar felt that they were spilling too much magical blood by not interfering. He wanted to remove the magical children from their Muggle families as to protect them or to not invite them at all until they could guarantee the safety of the child."**

"**I can understand that and it is the better of the two ideas. It is better to protect the lives' of the children and remove them from their Muggle families than trust them blindly not to kill a child from hate. But regardless this is not the story that many people tell of their fight," said Emily.**

People around the hall were nodding their heads. This was not the way they had heard the story told about the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They had always thought Slytherin had just blindly hated those without magic but it seemed that it wasn't hate he held for the Muggleborns but worry.

"**The victor writes the history and Salazar left when he realized he wasn't going to win. The other founders watched as many magical children lost their lives just as Salazar had warned them. People ever since have painted him as a person who hated Muggleborns and Muggles alike. In truth he hated what the Muggles were willing to do even to children because they possessed something they did not understand. To hurt a magical child is one of the greatest crimes in our society."**

"**So what does all this have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked.**

"**That is what I am about to tell you. Each founder is said to have had a room in the castle that they designed and used often. It is said that Salazar Slytherin's was built under the castle and that none of the other founders were able to enter so they referred to it as the Chamber of Secrets. Legend says when he left the school he placed a monster into the chamber. The monster is said to only answer to Salazar's heir. It is unknown exactly why he would place a monster there but most say it was to purge the school of those he felt unfit to learn magic. I think it was to protect the school but there is no way to truly know. Many have searched for the chamber but no one has ever been able to find it."**

"That's not entirely true," Emily muttered. "It had been opened before."

Bill looked at Emily curiously he didn't like this at all. Emily had mentioned there were some amazing creatures in this book he hoped that didn't include this monster.

**All three occupants of the room were silent. Emily's mind was racing. She thought of her own childhood and how some Muggles were still afraid of magic, enough so that they were willing to beat children because of it. She felt a bit of anger directed at the other founders willing to let children die and not remove them from their non-magical families. Emily thought about her brother who still insisted on going back to the Dursleys during the summer. She felt so lucky to have the Malfoys and Severus. Thinking about the Malfoys an idea came to her.**

"**Sev, is this what that elf Dobby was talking about?" she asked. "Is the chamber being opened what he was warning us against?"**

"**It is possible but we cannot be sure yet. I will talk to Lucius but in the meantime I expect both of you to be careful, is that understood?"**

Severus scoffed at that. Every year he told Emily to be careful and yet at the end of the year he always seemed to be watching over her in the hospital wing.

**Both Emily and Draco nodded in understanding. **

"**Now I think it is time both of you head to bed," Severus said as he stood from his chair.**

**Emily and Draco each hugged him and bid him goodnight before leaving to go to their common room. When they arrived it was deserted and they made their way to Draco's room. Both dressed in their pajamas and climbed into bed.**

"**How are you feeling?" Draco asked knowing she was having thoughts of the Dursleys from the talk they just had.**

"**I've been better. I am upset that they would risk children's lives just to leave them with family. Family doesn't always mean that one will be loved and accepted."**

Lucius reached over and squeezed Emily's hand while Bill kissed her head. She had been given a harsh reality growing up and it was an example of how even in these times Muggles still were not ready to accept what they couldn't understand.

**Draco pulled Emily into him and rubbed her back, "I know but just remember you always have me. And I am quite brilliant I'll have you know."**

**Emily smiled and lightly smacked Draco's chest, "You are so full of yourself."**

"**I am a Malfoy. We are gorgeous and astounding and very talented people."**

**Emily laughed, "Oh, you mustn't forget god like."**

"**Oh you are very right yes we are gods with golden hair."**

**Emily couldn't stop laughing, she sat up and grabbed one of the pillows and started to attack Draco. He quickly grabbed another one and a pillow fight ensued. All thoughts of the chamber and Emily's childhood with the Dursleys were far from eithers mind.**

Emily smiled at Draco who returned it with a wink.

**The next day Emily received the cold shoulder from anyone who wasn't a Slytherin. People who Emily knew to be Muggleborns tended to keep a greater distance from her than others, some even turning around to run away from her. It didn't matter that Draco had been with her they were all very willing to believe that she was in fact Salazar Slytherin's heir because she had been the Potter twin that was sorted into Slytherin.**

"**Em, just ignore them," Draco said.**

"**I am," Emily replied.**

"**Well the scowl on your face is probably adding to their fear of you," Draco pointed out.**

"I can't be that scary," Emily said.

"Yes you can," Blaise and Draco chorused.

"Thanks," Emily deadpanned.

Bill kissed Emily below her ear and hid his smirk in her hair. He knew when Emily was upset she was terrifying. He thought back to when Moody had challenged Dumbledore in letting a 'little girl' join their order meetings. The power Emily had displayed at being referred to as a little girl had shut the old Auror right up and earned his respect.

**Emily shot a glare at her best friend but knowing he was probably right she took a deep breath before her face was back to a mask of indifference. **

**As they were walking Emily noticed something odd.**

"**Dray, why are the spiders fleeing the castle?" Emily said pointing to a line of spiders trying to get out an open window.**

"**That's strange I have never seen spiders behave like that before," Draco said taking a closer look.**

"**Let's ponder this later I am hungry and if I don't eat soon I am going to start hexing people," Emily said dragging Draco away from where he was watching the spiders.**

**Emily was extremely thankful to be a Slytherin that night because while all the other Houses saw fit to stay away and whisper about her she at least could find normalcy amongst her Housemates.**

The book was closed and Dumbledore stood.

"After this next chapter we will be having dinner and finish reading for tonight. Do I have another volunteer to read?"

A Hufflepuff Emily didn't know raised her hand and the book was passed to her. She found her place and began to read the chapter title:

"**The Rogue Bludger…"**


	27. Ch 27 Rogue Bludger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Sorry it took me longer than usual. I am sick and a side effect is that I tend to need more sleep lately due to my medicine. Anyway Enjoy!**

**Tia (Guest): You didn't sign in so I cannot PM you back, but trust me she will make mistakes. She is building to it. She will have a boyfriend before Bill and she will have darker moments. I promise she is not an angel, and in book three you will see a new side of her where she is making more mistakes and getting a bit in over her head with a serious boyfriend. As for it being black and white with her relationship with her brother you are very right, as I see Harry being a very black and white person in the first few books. She isn't but he is and that will change as the years continue.**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

"**The Rogue Bludger…**

**Since the bubble prank and the pixie incident Professor Lockhart had not brought anymore creatures to class and had taken to not having his usual cup of tea before lectures. He seemed to think the elves were angry at him and the bubbles had been their doing. His classes now centered on forcing the students to reenact different parts of his books. As Lockhart was still wary of Emily he focused his attention on her brother making him play the creatures and people he supposedly defeated or helped. **

"What a productive class," Bill said sarcastically.

"Oh very, I got so much homework for my other classes done. Between Defense and History of Magic I rarely had to lift a quill after dinner to get my work done," Emily said completely serious earning laughs from those around them.

Bill shook his head at his girlfriend and kissed her head.

**Today Emily watched as Harry was made to impersonate a werewolf. She didn't know if it was her but his usual annoyance at being chosen to participate didn't show as much today and she wondered why that was.**

"**Now is when you howl… very good… so next I pounce on him… slamming to the floor… I then held him down… putting my wand against his throat… and then I used the very advanced and complex Homorphus Charm… **

"Wait didn't we learn that Homorphus was transfiguration and was used on an animagus? Could it work on a werewolf?" Blaise asked.

"It forces an animagus back into its human form and it could not be effectively used on a werewolf," Emily informed him.

**of course he moaned… **_**Harry**_**... it was a bit more high pitched… yes that's it… and I knew I was successful when his fur vanished and he turned into a man. Of course from that day on I was revered a hero of the village for saving them from the werewolf attacks."**

**Emily rolled her eyes and was thankful to hear the bell ring.**

**As the Emily stood to leave with Draco she watched as her brother, Hermione and Ron held back. **

"**What could Harry possibly want from Lockhart?" Emily wondered as they headed off to the library to pick up a book Emily wanted to check out. **

"**I don't know he didn't seem as reluctant to help with the theatrics today," Draco said.**

**They walked into the library and walked straight to Madam Pince. The normally strict librarian smiled at Emily and Draco when she saw them come in.**

"She smiled at you?" Bill asked his girlfriend. "She always had a permanent scowl on her face when I was here."

"She likes me, I'm nice and talk to her. Though it also helps that I don't get caught making out by the restricted section," she added with a smirk.

"Who told you that?"

"Charlie," Bill groaned making Emily laugh. "Those who go to bed early when their brother is visiting gets his secrets told."

Emily smiled at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Not much, just a few fun stories but now isn't the time love," she told him patting his leg and giving him a chaste kiss before turning her attention back to the reading.

"**Are you here for the book that Professor Snape told me to hold for you dear," she asked Emily.**

"**Yes I am," Emily replied.**

**She stood for a second and went to small table behind her desk and grabbed the small green leather book and handed it to Emily.**

"**Enjoy it dear."**

"**Thank you Madam Pince."**

**Emily and Draco were leaving the library when they passed Harry and his friends entering. Emily made Draco pause for a minute. She had never heard of her brother coming to the library and here he was and he was walking to Madam Pince. She watched as they handed over a slip and the librarian looked at it skeptically after hearing them mention they wanted **_**Moste Potent Potions**_**. **

"Who would agree to give a book like that to second years?" Narcissa asked.

"Uncle Sev let Em read his copy that year," Draco told her.

"I was with him and he made me promise not to try anything without his supervision," Emily quickly added hoping to stop Narcissa lecturing Severus tonight. "But I think that was why they hung back after Defense, Lockhart was an idiot he would sign anything."

**Emily and Draco were both curious but the decided to leave the library before anyone noticed them hanging by the door.**

"**That was odd, your brother and Weasley are not exactly good at potions and that is an advanced book," Draco said quietly as they walked to the common room.**

"**Well we know Severus didn't give them that note to get that book. I just am curious what they could possibly need from it…"**

"**Let's just get back I have practice and we could use you to watch, me especially, I'm going to need pointers for the game."**

**On Saturday morning Emily woke to her wand vibrating under her pillow. She had set an alarm on her wand to vibrate so that she and Draco would be able to get up early because today was Draco's first Quidditch match against Gryffindor. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her wand canceling the charm. Draco was already sitting up. She supposed the normally deep sleeper had not slept as well due to nerves from having to play his first match.**

"He never sleeps deeply the night before a match," Emily said. "It is such a disappointment too."

"Why is that?" Bill asked.

"Because I enjoy waking him up and it would help distract his nerves when he is doused with ice cold water," Emily smirked.

**The two teens got up and got ready for the day. Emily wore the green Quidditch jersey Marcus had sent her for her birthday, dark skinny jeans and her green UGGs. She tide her green and gold ribbons into her hair before helping make sure Draco was ready to go to breakfast. **

"**Ready?"**

**Draco nodded and Emily could tell he was nervous.**

"**Dray, take a deep breath, right now we are just going to breakfast."**

"**Just going to breakfast," he repeated.**

**She rolled her eyes, hooked arms with the blond and forced him from the room to the Great Hall. When they were seated she put food on his plate and instructed him to eat. **

"Our match day ritual," Emily said fondly holding a hand to her chest.

"I am not that bad anymore," Draco said.

"Yes you are babe," Blaise told his boyfriend. "Emily still has to calm you and make you eat."

Draco huffed and looked away.

**At eleven o'clock Emily and Draco parted as he made his way with the team to go to the field and Emily joined Blaise walking to the stadium to get seats. She felt a bit uneasy as they took their spots by the other Slytherin supporters. She didn't know if she felt something was off because it was Draco's first game or because he was playing her brother but she just hoped they both were okay by the end of the game. **

**As they walked onto the field there were uproarious cheers for the Gryffindors. All the other Houses wanted to see the Slytherins beaten. Shortly after taking the field Madam Hooch called the captains forward to shake hands before instructing the players to get ready.**

**At the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle all fourteen players kicked off into the air. Emily wasn't sure who to try and keep track of. She watched as her brother rose high above the other players and Draco did a lap just below him to work out his nerves. **

"I swear I get dizzy sometimes trying to watch both of you play," Emily said.

**It wasn't long after Draco passed Harry that a Bludger made its way for him and just barely missed his head. She watched as George came to his rescue quickly hitting it towards Pucey but instead of continuing towards its target it changed course and went straight back to aim at Harry again. George again hit it away and this time it just made an arc before coming back toward Harry. **

**She watched as Harry speed off to the other end of the pitch only to be trailed by the Bludger. Emily didn't like this one bit. Bludgers were supposed to target players, yes, but not only one player. This time Fred came to Harry's rescue and the Bludger went flying away only to once again return forcing Harry to keep moving to avoid being hit. **

**Emily changed her focus to check on Draco. He seemed to be doing fine. A quick look to the score told her that Slytherin was up sixty points to zero. It was beginning to rain. She knew that was going to hurt visibility. She hoped that Harry had an impervious spell on his glasses. She looked back to Draco and he seemed to notice that the Bludger was following Harry and was wearing a frown. **

**A whistle blew and Emily noticed a timeout had been called as the teams landed and huddled together. **

"**Someone is tampering with one of the Bludgers," Emily told Blaise.**

"**Are they?" he said raising an eyebrow.**

"**It keeps going after my brother."**

"**Oh, I have been watching Draco this whole time."**

"Even then you two couldn't stop checking each other out," Emily teased.

"Have you seen his arse on a broom?" Blaise asked.

"Have you seen his father sitting right here?" Lucius said raising his eyebrow.

Emily and Bill smirked at Blaise who was blushing.

"For once it isn't me," Bill whispered kissing Emily beneath her ear.

**Emily shook her head and turned back to the field. The Slytherin team seemed to be in deep discussion and kept pointing towards Harry meaning they noticed what was happening now too. When she looked at the Gryffindor huddle they seemed to be having a disagreement of some kind. The twins did not look happy at whatever Wood was telling them to do and she had a feeling it meant they were told to let Harry handle the Bludger on his own. She knew if they said anything now it could mean a forfeit of the game and she highly doubted her brother would ever allow that. **

**The game resumed and Emily watched as Harry and Draco both rose higher and higher into the air. Harry kept diving, rolling, zigzagging and swooping around the field. People around her began laughing thinking the Seeker was putting on a show instead of dodging a rogue Bludger. Emily watched as Pucey headed towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Draco seemed to be moving higher to get a better view of the field not that it was easy with all the rain. **

**When she looked back at Harry he had sped off just to the left of Draco. He must have seen the snitch. She held her breath hoping this game would be over and watched as the rogue Bludger smashed into Harry's arm. Emily winced and watched as her brother dropped his arm and quickly swerved to avoid the Bludger once again. **

**This time Harry reached out his other arm and dove. She watched as he caught the snitch and continued his dive for the ground. She moved her view to Draco and there seemed to be a mix of emotions working across his face before he became an emotionless mask and landed by the team and headed off the field. **

**Gryffindors were rushing the field towards her brother. Emily put down her binoculars when Blaise tugged on her arm. **

"**Em, come on we are all heading back to the common room," he said.**

"**I'm going to go wait for Draco at their locker room," she told him heading off towards the Slytherin door.**

"Ah the days before she stormed into the locker room," Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy, you know I have only gone in there after the games you have been injured to make sure you get healed," Emily glared at her best friend.

**When Draco emerged he was accompanied by Marcus who seemed to be trying to console the blond. He looked at Emily and seemed relieved. **

"**Hey little snake," he said patting her shoulder. "Talk to him please... I'll see you both back in the common room later."**

**He jogged off ahead of them back to the castle. Emily looked over at her best friend and knew he was torn.**

"**Mixed emotions…" she prompted.**

"**How can I have anything but… I mean if I won people would have said it wasn't talent but because there was a Bludger after him… but losing when the Snitch was so close to me…" he trailed off kicking some of the mud as they continued at their sedate pace in the rain towards the castle.**

"**It's a lose-lose situation. We can still win the cup and you can still show them you are a good Seeker when you play the other teams. Harry is really good no one has beaten him in a game yet, I wouldn't dwell on it."**

**When they got back to the dorms they both went to take showers and change after their long walk in the rain. When Emily came back to the common room she found Draco playing chess with Blaise.**

"**Hey I'm going to go brew some Pepperup. With all the students out in the rain Madam Pomfrey is going to need more I'm sure and if I brew her a batch now she won't have to distract Sev from his new project, do you want to come?"**

"**I'm going to stay here. I'll see you when you get back."**

"**Okay," Emily said waving to the boys as she made her way to their brewing room. **

**She set to work and it was about an hour later that she was disturbed. She smiled as she felt the presence of Fred and George.**

"**Hey Gred, Forge, I thought you two would be in your common room celebrating your win?"**

There were some whoops from the Gryffindor table.

"Gryffindors throw the best parties after a win," Bill said.

"Can't top the Slytherin parties love," Emily said patting his thigh.

"Gryffs have nothing on us!" Blaise added.

Bill went to reply but Emily cut him off, "Love you are surrounded by Slytherins there is no way you could convince us your parties are better."

"**We tried to celebrate in the hospital wing but…"**

"…**we were kicked out," they informed her.**

**They quickly joined her by one of the cauldrons and started working on preparing some ingredients.**

"**The hospital wing? I didn't think anyone was hurt enough to be in there for long enough to try and celebrate there…"**

"**Lockhart decided to help Harrykins with his broken hand…"**

"…**instead he vanished all the bones…"**

"…**poor bloke had to drink skele-grow."**

"**That man is so annoying! He is always making up spells that don't work. You can't just call out random words and think something will happen. I can wave my wand at a pumpkin all I want and scream bippity boppity boo till I'm blue in the face but it still won't become a carriage."**

All the Muggleborns and raised people in the room began to laugh.

"I don't get it," said Blaise.

"It's a from a Muggle fairytale called Cinderella," Emily told him. "Bippity boppity boo are the magic words the fairy godmother uses in the story."

"Muggles are weird…"

Emily just shook her head and leaned into Bill.

"**Gred, I don't think our little Emmykins likes the new DADA teacher…"**

"…**whatever gave you that idea my dear brother."**

**Emily smirked at the twins and turned back to checking on her potion. **

"**I just don't see what is wonderful about the dunce."**

**When Emily had finished and bottled the Pepperup Potion she turned and helped the twins finish what they were working on. By the time Emily started up to the hospital wing to drop the box off at Madam Pomfrey's desk most of the castle was asleep. She had gotten carried away helping Fred and George.**

**Emily entered the hospital wing quietly setting the box and the note she had written for Madam Pomfrey on her desk. She was going to check on her brother but sank back into the shadows when she saw him jerk up and a sponge fly to the floor.**

"_**Dobby?" **_**she heard her brother call.**

"The elf that warned you both?" Blaise asked.

Emily nodded her head yes.

**Emily was immediately curious as to why the elf was here. **

"**Why did Harry Potter come back?" the elf sounded devastated. "Dobby tried sir, Dobby did warn you! But you not listen to Dobby! Why did Harry Potter still come when Dobby stopped him from making the train?"**

**So it had been the elf that stopped Harry from missing the train but what was he doing here now? He hadn't come to visit her again. He must feel she was safer than her brother. She needed to get out of here and tell Severus. As she moved to slide out the door she froze when she heard her brother's voice.**

"**It was **_**your**_** Bludger?" he exclaimed. "You were the one trying to kill me during the game today?"**

"**Dobby never wanted to kill Harry Potter sir! Dobby be only wanting you safe and sent home! Horrible things are coming to Hogwarts sir! History is going to repeat itself and the great Harry Potter is not safe here. The Chamber of Secrets is open once more…"**

"When had it been open before?" Bill asked.

"Fifty years before but it will explain in the book," Emily told him.

**That caught Emily's attention she slid out the door while their voices were still raised and used a few passageways to get to Severus's quarters. It was late so she banged on his portrait loudly before letting herself in.**

"You bang loudly and still just walk right in…" Blaise said quirking his eyebrow at her.

"Of course," Emily said.

"The knock is just a warning we always let ourselves in," Draco added.

**When Severus came into the living room he noticed Emily taking a seat on his couch. Raising an eyebrow at the late night intrusion he sat in his favorite chair and looked at the girl.**

"**And what pray tell are you doing here at this time of night?"**

"**I went to drop off some more Pepperup for Madam Pomfrey and since I was there I wanted to check on my brother since that idiot vanished the bones in his hands he had to stay overnight."**

**Severus nodded to show he was listening and Emily continued.**

"**When I went to approach his bed though he woke up and that elf was there, so I just sunk back into the shadows. I listened to the conversation and the elf admitted he stopped Harry from making the train and he was the cause of the Bludger that was after him today."**

"**I see, and did the elf say why he was doing this?"**

"**He wants Harry to get sent home, he doesn't think the school is safe for him."**

"**Has he visited you again?"**

"**No, I can only assume he feels I am safer because of who I associate with due to his comments to Draco over the summer."**

**Severus nodded and seemed to be thinking.**

"**Sev, that wasn't all, he said that the Chamber of Secrets had been open before and that history was going to repeat itself..."**

**Just then there was a soft pop that made both Emily and Severus turn their heads to see a small elf.**

"**Professor Snape sir, Professor Dumbledore be wanting the Heads of House in his office right away."**

"**Of course, inform the headmaster I will be there shortly." The elf popped out of existence and he turned back to Emily. "Go to bed and I will talk to Lucius tomorrow, I have to go now though."**

**Emily nodded and hugged the man before hurrying back to her common room. She slipped into Draco's room and got ready for bed before climbing in next to her best friend. As she fell asleep she thought about what Dobby had told her brother and wondered why Severus had been called to the Headmaster's office so late at night.**

The end of the chapter was announced and Dumbledore stood.

"We will now be having dinner and everyone will be excused for the night once they are finished."

He clapped his hands and the tables were laden with food.


	28. Ch 28 Third Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: We get to see a little bit about Harry in this break point. Don't worry we get to see Emily and Bill not to long after, enjoy!**

**anima mea**** = my soul**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

After dinner ended Tonks decided to seek out Harry and try Emily's advice out. She made her way to Sirius and Remus's room knowing Harry had stayed with them the last few nights. Tonks knocked on the portrait and waited for someone to answer.

"Little Dora!" Sirius beamed as he opened the portrait. "What can I do for my favorite cousin?"

"I'm not little anymore," she said narrowing her eyes at the animagus as her hair turned red.

Sirius just laughed at her and stepped back making a sweeping gesture with his arm, "Well then, _not_ Little Dora, come right on in. No need to get worked up."

Tonks took a deep breath and her hair went to its normal purple shade. She entered the sitting room and noticed Remus was sitting in an armchair by the fire reading while Harry was lounging on the couch.

"Dora," Remus greeted from over his book.

"Hey Tonks," Harry said smiling at her.

"Wotcher!"

"What can we do for you?" Remus asked.

"I was just wanting to talk to Har, here…" she said looking at the teen.

"What do you need the pup for?" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows at her.

Tonks ignored her cousin and kept her eyes on Harry, who was standing up from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, we can go in my room," he said leading her into the room he had been using since the readings started.

The room had red fabric covering the stone walls with gold fleurs de lis on it. The bed was in the middle of the wall opposite of her and there was a wardrobe to her right. Both the bed and wardrobe were made of a cherry wood. Harry walked straight to the bed and sat down. Tonks being her usual self plopped onto the bed and bounced a bit before looking over at Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter we certainly have an affinity for having talks in bedrooms," Tonks flirted. Now that Sirius wasn't staring at her she felt back to her usual self.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah we do don't we. First when you picked me up from the Dursley's then at Grimmauld."

"I know, I've missed our chats you have no idea how much your dogfather drives me nuts without you and your sister around!"

Harry laughed, "Well if you ever need to play a prank on him it would seem my sister is quite good at it..."

Harry's demeanor dropped a bit as he thought about his sister. He was learning so much about her from the books. He really wanted to apologize soon, hopefully he could do that tomorrow or the next night.

Tonks seeing his mood drop nudged Harry, "Oi, none of that! I think you can salvage your relationship with Em, she is your sister and I know she loves you."

"Yeah… Remus, Sirius and I are planning on apologizing. I just don't think it will be enough."

"I think you will have to work your way back into her life. Emily takes trust very seriously but if you both love each other and want to make it work you will."

"Wow Tonks when did you get so wise and grown up?" Harry teased.

"I'll have you know I am very grown up!" Tonks declared.

"Uh-huh of course you are…"

Tonks lightly slapped Harry's leg.

"Hush you or I won't tell you why I really came up here tonight."

"Okay why did you visit tonight?"

"Well I heard you wanted to be an Auror and seeing as I am one I thought maybe we could do a little training together while I'm in the castle."

"Really?"

Tonks nodded her head yes.

"That would be brilliant! What did you have in mind?"

"Well I like to go on runs and you could join me for one every morning before breakfast and at night we could do an hour of spells and dueling."

"I would like that," Harry said beaming at her. "Do you know when you want to start?"

"Is tomorrow okay?"

"Um for the run but can we wait a day for the dueling because I want to talk to Emily…"

"Yeah, meet me in the entrance hall at six," Tonks said happy he had agreed.

"Okay, thanks Tonks."

"Anytime," Tonks said pushing herself up off the bed. "Well as much as I love your bed I need to get back to my own room since I have someone to run with in the morning. Night Har!"

"Night Tonks."

Tonks smiled and walked back out to the sitting room and pretended not to see Sirius' smile knowing he would tease her and quickly bid him and Remus goodnight before rushing towards the dungeons.

0o0oo0oo0o0

Down in the dungeons Emily was laying between Bill's legs cuddled on the couch. The only light in the room was from the flames in the fireplace. Bill's arms were wrapped tightly around Emily holding her tight against him. He kept peppering her head with kisses and enjoying the silence and companionship.

"I've missed this," Emily said turning her head to chastely kiss Bill's lips.

"Me too, the house is lonely without you," he said nuzzling her hair.

Just then there was a loud banging on the door and Emily groaned as she got up from the comfort of Bill's arms. When she opened the portrait she was greeted with an out of breath metamorphmagus.

"He said yes," she panted.

"He who… and yes to…" Emily wasn't sure what her friend was saying.

"Harry is the who and I'm going to help train him every night, so I need your help."

"Nym what could you need my help with?"

"We are going on a run in the morning and I didn't bring anything to wear."

Emily nodded in understanding and moved to let her friend in the room.

"Head into the bedroom and I will be right there to help you pick out a few things."

"Thank you!" the excited metamorphmagus hugged her friend and ran into the bedroom.

"Sorry anima mea, I'll be quick I promise," Emily told Bill giving him a kiss.

"No worries love," Bill knew that Tonks was the first girl that Emily had gotten close to and he was going to let them have their girl time.

0o0oo0oo0o0

Harry walked out of his room and joined Remus and Sirius back in the sitting room.

"So what did my lovely cousin want?" Sirius asked winking at his godson.

"She offered to work with me on my dueling while she's here, we're going running in the morning," he said taking a seat on the sofa.

"That was nice of her cub," Remus said.

"Yeah she said she heard I wanted to be an Auror and thought she would offer some help."

"I think she likes you pup!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus watched as Harry blushed Weasley red and took pity on his cub.

"Siri let's not tease him."

"But Rem! Just look at our pup! He's blushing!"

Remus rolled his eyes at his other half, "So have you decided when you want to talk to your sister?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night."

"I think that is a good idea cub, so why don't you go get ready for bed. We will most likely finish the book tomorrow so you will need the rest with the run and talking to Emily."

Harry nodded and bid the wolf and animagus goodnight before heading back to his room to get ready for bed.

0o0oo0oo0o0

When Tonks went merrily out the door an hour later Bill took that as a sign he was allowed back into the bedroom. When he entered he watched his girlfriend finish putting the clothes she had laid on the bed away. She looked up and smiled at him as he leaned against the frame.

"Thanks love, she was really excited."

"No problem. She was practically skipping out the door," Bill chuckled.

"She really likes him," Emily said smiling.

He watched as Emily removed her clothes and moved over to the wardrobe and pulled out one of his shirts slipping it on before going back over to the bed and climbing in. She looked at him and smiled.

"Are you going to join me or are you going to just watch me sleep tonight?"

Bill pushed himself off the frame and moved to remove his clothes under the appreciative gaze of his girlfriend.

"I am so glad you are here," Emily said laying her head on Bill's chest as he lay down beside her.

"Me too, you know we haven't really gotten to talk much since I got here just the two of us and your letters haven't been as frequent since you got here. How has school been?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Umbridge is out to get anyone she thinks supports me or Dumbledore and I am pretty sure Harry has become one of her victims. I have been trying to figure out a way to communicate with you better because I am pretty sure she tried to intercept Apollo the other day."

"We could try charming two notebooks when I have to leave so we don't have to use Apollo."

"Yeah, we could do that… Bill what would you think if I wanted to take my NEWTS early?"

Bill froze for a moment he had not been expecting that.

"Is there a reason you would want to try and take them early… do you mean to take them next year since you take OWLS this year?"

"It's just these books are bound to change the future and I want to finish my schooling. I know that finishing school would take a backseat to the war efforts if it meant we could end everything sooner," Emily said kissing his chest. "It doesn't hurt that we could also have a family sooner."

Bill kissed Emily's head, "There is nothing more I would like than for us to talk about a family but I think we need to see what happens with all seven books before we start making plans right now."

Emily sighed she knew Bill was right but there was just so much that was weighing on her.

"You're right of course when we are done with the books we can discuss our options."

"We should probably get some sleep, love."

Emily nodded snuggling in further to Bill's bare chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Bill told her kissing her head and holding her tight in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.


	29. Ch 29 Dueling Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

**AN: I need to apologize for the lateness it was ready last night for posting but my internet has been out until the cable guy came to fix it just now. I'm sorry it really bothers me when I don't get a chapter up a day. I just want to say thank you to all my followers your positive reviews keep me excited and writing! Enjoy!**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

The next morning as Emily and Bill were taking their seats at the Slytherin table Emily noticed Harry and Tonks walked into the Great Hall together.

"What has you distracted love?" Bill asked as he passed Emily her coffee.

"Oh Harry and Tonks look like they had a good run," Emily smirked.

Bill followed her line of sight, "Good for them."

Emily turned her attention to those around her and wished everyone a good morning.

When people had finished breakfast Dumbledore rose.

"Good morning. We are about to start reading and I believe we will be finishing this book by dinner today."

Dumbledore sat and opened the book to the place they had left off the day before.

"**The Dueling Club…**

**Emily woke the next morning to notice that there was a slight chill to the room. She sat up and pulled her wand out from under her pillow to recast the temperature charm. She took notice that Draco wasn't in the room, so she assumed he was taking a shower. Thoughts of what she had heard last night were running through her head. The door to the room opened and Draco walked in pushing her current thoughts from her mind.**

"**Good morning," Draco said noticing she was awake.**

"**Morning," Emily said which stretching.**

"**You got in late last night. I tried to stay up but I was exhausted."**

"**I got carried away brewing with Fred and George and by the time I got to the infirmary I stumbled upon that elf visiting my brother..."**

**As Emily got prepared for her day she explained to Draco what she had heard in the hospital wing last night. He was of the same mind that telling Severus had been the correct thing to do. They made their way up to the Great Hall and were met with hushed whispers. They took their places at the Slytherin table by Marcus and Emily was curious as to why people kept looking at her.**

"**Marcus what's going on?" she asked pouring her coffee.**

"**A student was attacked last night. It was one of the Gryff first years," he told her.**

"**Attacked?" Emily asked.**

"**Yeah like Filch's cat. Apparently he is petrified and up in the hospital wing."**

**Emily's mind went back to last night, the only person who had been in the hospital wing was her brother when she had been there. She then thought about how Severus had been called to the Headmaster's office and that must have been when it happened. **

"**How was a first year attacked so late at night?"**

"**It was that kid who is always trailing after you and your brother with his camera. People think he was sneaking out to go see him."**

**Emily shook her head that kid had no boundaries. **

Emily looked over to see Colin Creevey turn bright red at his friends' snickers that were directed at him and the reminder of the lengths the boy went to his first year just for a picture of the Potters.

**As Emily ate she thought over this new information. The boy must have been found not long after she left the hospital wing and that didn't sit well with her. She had been in the halls when the boy had been attacked it made her a bit nervous. **

Bill gave her side a gently squeeze and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

**The school seemed to be on alert after that morning. First years could be seen travelling in large packs making sure they were never alone. The atmosphere in the castle was one of nervousness and suspicion. **

**Emily noticed that Ginny Weasley seemed to be very upset. Fred and George kept trying to cheer her up with their various potion creations but they only appeared to make things worse. Emily had helped them create a potion that covered your body in bright colorful fur, but when they tried using it to make her laugh she had run away from them screaming. They had come back to the brewing room to hide from Percy after he had threatened to write their mother if they didn't leave Ginny alone.**

"I personally loved their antics and was disappointed Percy played the mom card," Emily said. "I got a kick out of seeing them cover in pink and purple fur."

"I would have enjoyed that," Bill said.

"I will have to show you the memory of the testing phase," Emily told him kissing his jaw. "They had only been able to change the color of their skin at first, it was my idea to make them furry."

**Many students out of fear seemed to be purchasing amulets and random knickknacks that were meant to protect the owner from harm. Emily watched as Longbottom bought an onion that had been painted green and was slightly rotting. She was surprised that he would be worried as he was a pureblood and according to the rumors the people who needed to be nervous should be the Muggleborns. **

"I still can't believe people actually bought all that junk," Blaise said.

"People will do irrational things when they are afraid," Emily pointed out.

"You would at least think though they'd have enough sense to know these things were coming from other students who were no more adept at protecting themselves as the rest of us."

"True but that would be rational thought," said Emily.

**Severus came around the Slytherin table the second week of December seeing who would be staying for Christmas. Emily and Draco had signed up because Lucius and Narcissa had business out of town and they thought the teens would enjoy being at the castle more than joining them. **

"Though with the way the book is heading maybe you should have been with us," Lucius said.

**Emily and Draco were fine with the decision but were a bit sad that they learned they wouldn't have the common room to themselves this year because Theo, Crabbe and Goyle would be staying as well.**

**Emily had also been informed by Myrtle that her brother and his friends were planning something and had begun brewing in her bathroom. When Myrtle had pointed out which stall it was Emily had checked the conditions and the cauldron. She couldn't tell by the smell or the stage what they were brewing as she could tell it was in its early stages but she knew that there was no temperature control in the stall. She decided to cast a few charms to make it safer for them to brew there. **

Hermione blushed bright red, she had forgotten that potions needed constant temperatures to keep them from becoming volatile.

"I can't believe she knew," Ron said in disbelief they had believed they had gotten away with it and no one had been the wiser.

"We should probably thank her," said Hermione.

Harry nodded in agreement.

**On Thursday they had potions with the Gryffindors. Emily was getting annoyed because Theo kept trying to throw puffer-fish eyes into Harry and Ron's cauldron. **

"**That is so dangerous, why must he keep throwing things," Emily said annoyed.**

"**Sev will give him a detention tonight you know that," Draco told her while stirring there Swelling Solution.**

People around the hall were surprised to hear that Professor Snape did in fact punish his snakes he just chose to do it when others weren't around.

"**Wait what is Harry doing…"**

**Emily looked at her brother who had ducked behind his cauldron. She watched as his stood up and looked around before chucking something towards Goyle's cauldron. Emily grabbed Draco and cast a shield around them. Seconds later Goyle's potion exploded. Theo had gotten splattered with the potion and his face began to swell. Emily turned her head and noticed Hermione slipping into Severus's private supply cupboard. **

The Gryffindor trio couldn't believe they had been found out so easily.

"**OUIET! Everyone stop what you are doing now!" Severus yelled. "If you have been splashed please come forward. Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy if you could assist me in passing out the Deflating Draughts…"**

**Emily and Draco moved forward quickly helping to pass out the draughts to all the students who had been splashed which, was almost every Slytherin. Emily glared at her brother as she continued to help out. What had he been thinking? Severus was trying to help Goyle when Emily saw Hermione slip back into the room. What ingredients did they need that they had to steal them to get? She was conflicted, she wanted to tell Severus but she knew her brother would be angry if he found out she had been the one who told. **

**Emily and Draco started to clean away the mess around the room careful not to touch any of it. Severus examined Goyle's cauldron and pulled out what looked to be the crumpled remains of a firework. The room fell quiet at the look on Severus' face. **

"**Whoever threw this will be expelled when I find out who did this!" Severus whispered. "You are dismissed."**

**As the class filed out Emily and Draco were moving to collect their things. Emily could tell Severus was radiating anger. He hated when people so carelessly made a dangerous class more so. **

"**Sev…" Emily said looking over the black haired man. "It was Harry."**

"**Are you sure?" he said looking up from what he was writing.**

"**Yes, but please find something else to punish him for. I don't care if it's pointless, I know he deserves it but he thinks no one saw and I don't want him blaming me."**

**He seemed to think for a moment before nodding his head. Emily gave the man a hug before her and Draco headed off to their next class.**

Bill leaned over and whispered, "You did the right thing."

Emily nodded her head and cuddled more into Bill's side. Bill kissed her head and held her a little tighter for reassurance. Emily looked across the hall towards her brother and was a bit shocked to see that he didn't look angry with her, instead he looked a bit embarrassed over his past actions.

**A day later Emily heard that her brother had received a week's worth of detention from Severus. Ron had been complaining loudly in the hallways about the unfairness of it for days after it happened. It was a full week after the potions accident though that a notice was posted that caused a whole new kind of commotion. **

"**What's going on?" Emily asked Marcus when she noticed the people crowded around the Slytherin notice board. **

"**There is a new Dueling Club starting tonight," Marcus told her. "Shame it took something like this to start one though."**

"**A dueling club would be fun," Draco said. "We need the practice, it's been a bit since we've sparred."**

"**So I guess we are going then..."**

**At eight o'clock that night Emily and Draco joined most of the school in the Great Hall for the Dueling Club. All the House tables had been removed from the hall and instead there was a large golden stage. As usual the hall was lit by thousands of floating candles and the velvety sky above.**

"**So who do you think is running the club?" Emily asked Draco.**

"**I don't know, I'm surprised Sev didn't tell us about it."**

**Just then Lockhart walked onto the stage and Emily groaned. The man was wearing bright purple robes and was followed by a very sour looking Severus. Emily rolled her eyes and wondered how Severus got roped into this as Lockhart made a big show of calling attention to himself. **

"I had hoped it was going to be Flitwick he was dueling champion at one point," Emily said.

"At least it was amusing watching Sev babysit the dunce," Draco countered.

"**I have been granted permission by Professor Dumbledore to begin a dueling club. Since I have proved my excellence, on many an occasion, in the art of defense I am here to train you all to defend yourself against an opponent. I would like you all to acknowledge my assistant Professor Snape," Lockhart said gesturing to Severus.**

"**Uncle Sev looks like he is going to kill him," Draco whispered to Emily.**

**Emily covered her smirk with her hand and tried to not burst into laughter watching Lockhart wildly gesture while he spoke and Severus' death glare aimed at the man.**

"**Now I have been told that Professor Snape knows a small amount about dueling and has agreed to help me demonstrate for all of you. Now, you need not fear, I promise your Potions Master will be relatively unharmed during this demonstration!"**

"**I don't think its Sev people should be worried about getting harmed," Emily said.**

There were a few snickers through the hall.

**Draco smirked, "If I was Lockhart I would run now."**

**Emily agreed, a smart person when faced with that glare from Severus would run away as quickly as possible. **

"Smart being the operative word," Draco said.

**Severus and Lockhart took their places on the stage facing each other. Lockhart made an exaggerated bow while Severus barely inclined his head. They then raised their wands and crossed their chest before swiftly bringing their wand arm down to their side. They turned and walked a few paces away from each other before turning to face each other again. **

"**As you see we have appropriately acknowledged our opponent and now on the count of three we will cast a spell in an attempt to disarm the other. We are **_**not**_** trying to kill each other," Lockhart announced.**

"**Pity," Emily heard someone say behind her.**

"**One… Two… Three…"**

**Before Lockhart could even raise his wand Severus had cried "**_**Expelliarmus**_**" and a bright flash of scarlet light erupted from his wand and hit Lockhart in the chest. Lockhart went flying off the stage and slammed into the wall behind him, sliding down it to crumple into a ball on the ground.**

**Most of the guys around Emily cheered while the girls seemed to be worried about the man. Emily could care less if the man was alright and smirked at Severus who looked amused.**

**Lockhart used the wall to help him get slowly to his feet. Once standing the man began primping himself. His hair seemed to be giving him the most trouble as it was standing on end.**

"**Well that was our demonstration!" Lockhart said stumbling back to the golden platform. "What Professor Snape just showed you is called the Disarming Charm. I no longer have my wand… oh, Miss Brown thank you… it was a great idea on Professor Snape's part to show you that but it was very obvious as to what he was about to do. I could have easily stopped you if I had wanted but I thought that you all needed to see…"**

Emily scoffed, "That man was an arrogant fool."

"You have to give it to him though, he is persistent. He gets slammed into a wall yet he still stands up and pretends to be the better wizard," Blaise said.

**Lockhart took that moment to look at Severus and stopped talking when he noticed the murderous look on the Potion Master's face.**

"**Anyway let's move on! We are going to move among you and place you into pairs so you can practice."**

**Emily watched as Severus made his way towards Harry and his friends. Severus called Theo over to partner with her brother, it was obvious to Emily that this was just another punishment for their behavior in potions class. Ron partnered with Finnigan and Hermione was paired with Millicent Bulstrode. **

**Draco and Emily stayed together and faced each other with matching smirks. They liked to duel each other under the instruction of Severus. Emily had learned that many of the Pureblood families taught their children basic dueling techniques from a young age. The Malfoys had made a point to teach Emily over the summer. **

"I miss our duels," Emily said.

"I miss winning one of our duels," grumbled Draco.

"It would be good for both of you to duel regularly," Lucius pointed out.

Emily and Draco nodded, Lucius was right they needed to keep practicing as the war was drawing closer. Emily smirked and if she got to have a little fun training with her best friend all the better.

"**I want you to face you partners and acknowledge them with a bow!" Lockhart called to the students.**

**Emily and Draco formally inclined their heads to each other and turned to take a few paces to give themselves more room. They fell into a fighting stance and waited for the count.**

"**On three I want you to disarm your opponent just as you saw Professor Snape perform a minute ago. Now you are to **_**only**_** disarm them nothing more! Wands ready… one… two –"**

**But Lockhart never got to three because at the call of two Theo's voice was heard yelling a spell through the hall. Emily turned to see Harry stumble a bit before steadying himself. Once he had fully recovered he pointed his wand at Theo and shouted **_**'Rictusempra'.**_

**The silvery light that left Harry's wand hit Theo and he doubled over grabbing his stomach, wheezing for air. Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm. Theo finally could no longer stand and fell to his knees. Theo who was gasping for breath was still somehow able to cast **_**'Tarantallegra'**_** which hit Harry and caused his legs to begin moving quickly out of his control.**

**Lockhart was trying to make his way through the crowd to the boys, yelling for them to stop. Severus scowled at the students and a path was promptly made so he could reach Harry and Theo. He raised his wand and cast '**_**Finite Incantatem**_**' on both boys. Harry's legs stopped moving and Theo stopped laughing and was able to stand back up. **

**Emily took in the scene surrounding her brother. Ron had obviously tried to help but instead had hurt Finnigan with his broken wand. Hermione who looked like she had tried to run to Harry's side was being held in a headlock by Millicent. Both girls' wands lay forgotten on the floor. **

"Never let go of your wand!" Mad-Eye boomed making people through the hall jump.

Hermione blushed and nodded her head in understanding.

"**Perhaps we should teach you to block spells," Lockhart said looking around the room. His eyes fell on Severus only to look away quickly. "I will pick a pair to come forward… Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Finch-Fletchley…"**

"**No, I do not believe that to be a good idea," Severus said calmly advancing back to the platform. "Longbottom has trouble casting the simplest of spells and Finch-Fletchley will be on his way to the hospital wing in a matter of seconds from the devastation. I suggest that was use Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott."**

"**Wonderful idea Professor!" Lockhart exclaimed and motioned for the two boys to come to the center of the room. The students in the area backed up to give them enough room.**

**Lockhart walked over to Harry while Severus walked up to Theo. Harry looked dismayed when Lockhart raised his wand and waved it around a bit before dropping it. He blushed and said his wand was overexcited before backing away from Harry. Severus smirked when Lockhart dropped his wand and bent forward to whisper into Theo's ear before retreating back towards the crowd as well.**

"**On the count of three," Lockhart said. "One… two… three!"**

**Theo was quick and called out "**_**Serpensortia!**_**"**

**The room watched as a long black snake shot from the end of the Theo's wand. As soon as it hit the floor it raised its head ready to strike. People screamed and started backing away.**

**Severus made a move forward, "I will get rid of it, no one move."**

"**I will do it!" Lockhart called moving forward not wanting to be shown up. He waved his wand towards the snake but instead of vanishing the snake, it flew into the air and came crashing back down with a loud smack. The snake was angered and poised himself to strike Finch-Fletchley. **

**Emily quickly moved towards the snake. **

"_**It's okay little one. Come to me,"**_** Emily said bending down and holding out her arm.**

**The snake looked to her and hissed, "**_**Ssspeaker…**_**"**

"_**Yes come to me,"**_** Emily kept her arm outstretched. **

"Is this how you got Isis?" Bill asked.

Emily nodded, "I should probably check on her she isn't allowed in the dorms so she stays in Sev's rooms."

"We can do that," Bill said kissing the side of Emily's head.

**The snake looked back to the scared boy before slithering towards Emily and wrapping itself around her arm. Emily stood and petted the snake. She looked around to see fear in the eyes of those around her. She turned to her brother who looked just as confused at the reaction of those around them as she was. Emily felt Draco's hand on her back.**

"**Come on we need to get out of here," he whispered guiding her to the doors of the Great Hall. **

**Emily could feel Marcus right behind them. Draco directed her swiftly through the castle to the common room. Emily didn't understand why she felt a protective aura coming from Draco and Marcus. **

"**Guys what's going on?" Emily said still petting the snake who was hissing in contentment. **

"**You're a Parselmouth," Draco said.**

"**Yes…"**

"**Little snake, you two should go to your room the students are starting to come back and I am unsure of what their reactions will be," Marcus said urging them towards the dorms.**

**When Emily and Draco reached Draco's room they both climbed on the bed and Emily let the snake coil itself on the blanket in front of her. **

"**Dray, what is the big deal with me speaking to snakes?"**

"**I don't care, but the school is not going to be so kind…"**

"**That is because…"**

"**Because it is looked on as a Dark quality, one indicative of a Dark witch or wizard."**

**Emily sighed and kept stroking the head of the snake, "Lovely."**

**Emily rested her head on Draco's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.**

"**I'm going to name her Isis, after the Egyptian Goddess of magic," Emily told Draco after a few minutes of silence. **

"Of course it was a reference to ancient Egypt," Draco smirked.

"There is a legend that states that Isis conjured a snake to bite the God Ra to gain his secrets. It seemed fitting to name her Isis when she was conjured to fight and was brought to me by magic," Emily said. "Plus the Goddess of snakes was Wadjet and I wasn't fond of the name."

"Only Em could put so much thought into naming a pet," Draco said.

"_**Do you like the name Isisss little one?"**_

"_**Yesss sspeaker…" **_**the snake hissed.**

"_**Then that will be your name… I will take care of you from now on…"**_

"_**Thank you misstresss…"**_

"**She likes it," Emily smiled.**

"**So when did you find out you could speak to snakes? Can your brother do it too?"**

"**Yeah Harry and I both can speak to them. We found out when we went to the zoo on Dudley's eleventh birthday. I kind of set it free in a fit of anger at Dudley."**

**Draco started to laugh and shook his head before resting it on Emily's. **

"**Only you Em, only you."**

**The next day they woke to snow blanketing the grounds around Hogwarts. Professor Sprout had canceled all Herbology classes. She was busy putting socks and scarves on the Mandrakes and she didn't want the students there as it was a tricky endeavor and the Mandrakes needed to be handled with the upmost care so Creevey and Mrs. Norris could be revived.**

**Emily took the free time to be in the library. While she was searching for a book Emily noticed a bunch of Hufflepuff second years at a table close by. They didn't appear to actually be studying anything instead they were leaning close together and talking. **

The Hufflepuffs that had been in the library that day ducked their heads down in embarrassment remembering what they had said.

"**I told Justin it would just be better to stay in the dorms when not in class. He is obviously going to be her next victim. I mean he knew this could happen… he did mention that he is a Muggleborn to Harry and he obviously told his sister," said a stout boy.**

"**You really think Slytherin's heir is Emily Potter, Ernie?" said a blond girl. **

"**Hannah she is in Slytherin **_**and**_** she's a Parselmouth. Name one person in history who could speak to snakes that wasn't considered Dark. Salazar Slytherin was called Serpent-tongue and we all know how he turned out."**

**Emily could hear them drop their voice before the boy named Ernie spoke again, "The wall said **_**Enemies of the Heir, Beware**_**. You can explain away Filch everyone hates him but Creevey has been annoying the Potters all year. I heard he was on his way to the hospital wing to try and get a picture of Harry but Emily must have stopped him before he could get there."**

"**Sure she is in Slytherin but she doesn't seem Dark," Hannah said. "She did pick up the snake before it hurt anyone. Plus her and Harry made You-Know-Who vanish. How could someone who does that be bad?"**

"At least one of them seems to be thinking straight," Draco sneered. "You never told me about this."

"Well that's because it was overshadowed by something larger that day," Emily said.

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Be patient the book will say soon," Emily told him while drawing circles on his thigh.

"**They were only babies and any normal person would have died. You would have to be very powerful in Dark Arts to be able to survive something like that. Maybe You-Know-Who was trying to get rid of the competition."**

**Emily had enough. She stepped out from where she was in the stacks and cleared her throat glaring daggers at the Hufflepuffs in front of her. They all froze and Ernie turned white. Fear was clearly written across their faces. **

"**Hello," Emily said calmly. "Why do you all look so terrified?" **

**All the Hufflepuffs turned to Ernie looking at him to answer for them. **

"**We aren't scared," he said though his voice was trembling.**

"**I see," Emily said and turned to leave. **

"**You can trace my blood for nine generations of purity!" Ernie blurted out quickly.**

**Emily turned back around raising an eyebrow at the boy, "And I care for your blood status because?" **

"You're like a mini Professor Snape!" Blaise exclaimed.

Emily and Severus looked at each other and smirked.

"**I hear you hate the Muggles you grew up with and that you live with the Malfoys now!"**

"**I would love to watch you try and survive a day living with the Dursleys and walk away with feelings other than hate for them. As for the Malfoys they are a strong and honorable family."**

"**Everyone knows the Malfoys are as Dark as they come!"**

**Emily shook her head and laughed at the boy, "I'm sorry you are so blinded by prejudice, I **_**thought**_** Hufflepuffs were better than this."**

**With that Emily turned to leave. When she was close to the door she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to find the Hufflepuff fifth year that she thought was cute. **

Bill tightened his hold on Emily, he knew that Emily had dated the boy but they had never really talked about what had happened between them.

"**I'm sorry I overheard what they were saying and you are right Hufflepuffs should be better than that," he said.**

"**Thanks," Emily said not really knowing how to respond.**

"**I'm Cedric Diggory," he held out his hand to her.**

"**Emily Potter," she said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."**

"**It's nice to meet you as well. Where are you headed?" he asked as they walked out of the library.**

"**I actually need to go pick up my books for my next class," she said pointing down the corridor she needed to take.**

"**I'm heading the other way but um… maybe we can hang out sometime."**

"**Yeah sure," Emily said.**

**Cedric waved to her and smiled as he took off down the corridor. Emily turned around and almost ran into Hagrid. Who was moving quite quickly towards her. **

"**All righ' there Em?" Hagrid said beaming at her. **

**Emily took in Hagrid's appearance he was wearing his heavy fur jacket and had a dead rooster in one of his hands. **

"**Hi Hagrid, what are you doing with the rooster?" she said pointing to the bird.**

"**It's the second one I've found dead this term," he told her. "Something is killin' 'em so I am going ter get the Headmaster's permission ter put a charm on the coop."**

"**Oh, that's too bad," she said. "I'm sorry Hagrid but I need to run and grab my books for my next class."**

"**Okay, bye Em!"**

"**Bye Hagrid," Emily said heading back off down the corridor. **

**Deciding she needed to hurry she took a passageway she knew of and ran down it. When she exited she turned a corner and tripped. She moved to stand and see what she tripped over and froze. **

**Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying on the ground unmoving and Sir Nicolas was floating unresponsive next to him. Emily noticed that Nicolas was black and smoky instead of white and partially transparent. Both of their faces held expressions of shock. **

"What could possibly do that to a ghost?" Bill asked in astonishment.

"Nothing good," Emily mumbled.

**Emily decided she needed to get Severus but before she could move Peeves came flying out of a door to her right. He flew over and patted her head.**

"**What is dear Emmy doing?" he asked before his eyes caught sight of Finch-Fletchley and Nicolas. **

"**ATTACK! NO GHOSTIE OR GHOULIE IS SAFE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN THERE'S BEEN AN ATTACK!"**

**It took seconds for the corridor to become filled with students and teachers after Peeves' exclamation. It was a bit of chaos until Professor McGonagall came and set off a bang with her wand. She quickly sent everyone back to their classes and forced Peeves who was singing a song about Emily killing off students to leave. **

"It has a dance routine to go with it you know," Emily said.

"What?" Bill said.

"Peeves and I have a little dance to go with his song about me attacking the students," Emily told him.

Bill just shook his head at his girlfriend.

**Professor Flitwick conjured a stretcher and carried Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing. **

**Professor McGonagall instructed Emily to follow her, which she did silently. Emily was led to a stone gargoyle where Professor McGonagall proclaimed, "lemon drop" before the gargoyle jumped aside and the wall moved creating an archway. **

**Through the archway was a spiral staircase that was spinning slowly upwards. Emily and Professor McGonagall stepped onto the stairs and made their way up as the archway closed behind them. At the top they stopped in front of a large wooden door with a Griffin knocker. Emily was outside of Dumbledore's office.**

Dumbledore closed the book and asked for another volunteer to read.

The book was handed off to Professor Flitwick who opened the book and read the next chapter:

"**The Polyjuice Potion…"**


	30. Ch 30 Polyjuice Potion

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

**AN: Hey sorry updates are about every other day right now. I am ill and I tend to sleep a lot due to my medicine but when I am awake I am working on this story! Being sick and my grandmother's birthday have pushed this update back a bit… I am so glad so many of you are enjoying it and leaving me such positive reviews I just want to thank all of you!**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

"**The Polyjuice Potion…**

Emily looked over to Severus as the title was read. She had never told him about the Polyjuice Potion not seeing it as a needed caution. The Potions Master was looking at her with a quirked eyebrow before turning to pay attention to the chapter.

**When the staircase stopped moving Emily and Professor McGonagall stepped off the top step and approached the wooden door. Professor McGonagall knocked and the door opened silently on its own. Emily was motioned into the room and told to wait as Professor McGonagall turned and left her alone. **

**As Emily moved further into the room she couldn't help but be impressed by it. The few teachers' offices she had been in could not compare to Dumbledore's. It was a circular room, making Emily believe that they were in one of the many towers within the castle. There was tall ebony bookshelves that reminded her of Lucius's study back at the manor. Unlike the manor though some of the shelves housed odd silver instruments that spun and released puffs of smoke, instead of old tomes. There was a large stone fireplace and the portions of wall that was not covered by bookshelves held portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses who looked to be sleeping.**

"They never are really asleep, they just like to eavesdrop," Emily said.

"Why? Does it change what they hear if they pretend to be asleep?" Blaise asked.

"Most students are more likely to talk freely if they feel that it is just them and the headmaster," Emily explained. "Especially because for Muggle-borns it can be disconcerting to see paintings that move and carry conversations with you, they would be cautious of the conversation truly being private."

**In front of her was a large claw-footed desk. As she moved towards it she notice that the Sorting Hat was sitting on a self just off to the side. She hesitated for a moment before making her way towards the hat. It looked the same as it had when it declared her a Slytherin and when she had seen it earlier that year at the sorting ceremony. She reached out her hand to touch it. The magic coming from the object was different than she had every felt before and it was interesting to get to actually study the feel of it up close. **

"What does it feel like?" Blaise asked.

"You can feel four different magics imbedded into it but at the same time it is one magical signature. You can tell four people put equal amounts of effort to create a semi consciousness…" Emily said with a bit of wonder in her voice. "It is truly amazing magic."

**Just then Emily heard an odd choking sound and turned to find a decrepit looking bird perched on a golden stand. He looked to have lost most of its feathers and was making a gagging noise. Suddenly it burst into flames and Emily backed up. When the flames were gone all that was left was a smoldering pile of ash.**

**The door behind Emily opened as Professor Dumbledore walked in. **

"**Professor," Emily said looking at the somber headmaster. "Is this a Phoenix? He just caught fire…"**

**Dumbledore smiled at her as he joined her by the perch. **

"**Yes Fawkes is my familiar. He has been close to his Burning Day for a week now, I told him he needed to hurry and get it over with soon he had been looking awful for days."**

**Emily smirked and turned to look back at the ashes. There was now a small wrinkled bird poking its head out of the ashes. **

Emily looked over to where Charlie was sitting and had to stop herself from laughing as she saw him mouth 'I hate you'.

"You have made my brother jealous," Bill whispered into her ear his fingers lightly moving across the skin on her hip sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

"Maybe I will show him the memory in a Pensieve sometime," Emily said her breath hitching a bit as Bill kissed the spot beneath her ear.

"**I would love to see him when he is matured again," Emily said.**

"**He is quite a handsome bird, his plumage is red and gold most of the time."**

"**Very Gryffindor."**

**Dumbledore laughed, "Yes Severus does mention that every time he sees him as well. They are wonderfully faithful pets though and their tears have strong healing powers."**

"**I read that their healing powers are only effective if they feel a bond with the person they are saving. It is the connection to the person who is injured that spurs the Phoenix to have tears."**

"**You are very knowledgeable my dear," Dumbledore said as he seated himself in the tall chair behind his desk.**

"As if there was any doubt you were anything but," Draco said.

**Dumbledore motioned for Emily to take a seat across from him when the door to the office burst open. Emily watched as Hagrid took large quick steps towards them.**

"**I swear it wasn't her! I was talkin' ter her just seconds before they were found!" Hagrid exclaimed waving his hands around wildly as he talked. "She had no time…"**

**Dumbledore tried to stop Hagrid's rant but he wasn't stopping. Finally Dumbledore raised his voice and called out to Hagrid who stilled at hearing the headmaster's tone.**

"**Calm yourself Hagrid there is no need to be so worked up. I do not believe Emily hurt anyone why don't you go wait outside…"**

**Hagrid nodded and lumbered out of the office.**

"**Now Emily, I do not believe you to be the person that is causing these attacks but you have been at the site of two of the three attacks. Is there anything you can tell me that would be significant?"**

**Emily looked at the headmaster and was unsure of what to say. She felt comfortable telling Severus things but there were few adults beside him that she felt comfortable talking to. She wasn't sure if she felt she could tell Dumbledore. Talking to him about random things was easy but admitting to some of the strange things she had encountered already this year was a different matter. She had heard voices that chilled her to the bone but Draco couldn't hear them and then there was Dobby the elf, Emily just didn't feel comfortable sharing her thoughts with an adult who wasn't Severus right now. **

"I completely understand," Dumbledore looked over to Emily and told her.

Emily nodded her head glad he understood her reasoning. She had felt bad not telling him but she had gone where she felt it was safe and that was to Severus.

"**No, I'm sorry Professor there isn't anything to tell right now…"**

**If the attack on the Creevey boy had caused some worry the news of the double attack sent the school into sheer panic. It seemed that people were more afraid that something could affect a ghost then what had happened to Finch-Fletchley. How could something have the power to affect something that was already dead? Many people who had wanted to stay for Christmas break were now clamoring to go home. **

**Though Emily never let her irritation show on her face, always wearing a mask of indifference in the hallways, she couldn't wait for everyone to leave. She had become thoroughly annoyed by the pointing and hushed whispers as she walked through the corridors. People, though happy to gossip and point at her, were careful not to get too close to her afraid she may attack them.**

**Emily was extremely grateful for the comedic relief that Fred and George brought her. They made a point to mock the whole situation often parading in front of Emily like bodyguards shouting "Clear a path for the Heir of Slytherin, her royally evil highness is coming through…"**

"Fred! George! This was a serious situation how can you mock it?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Honestly did she not hear how people were treating me? They were trying to make me feel better," Emily huffed.

"It's okay love, dad already has her distracted," Bill soothed kissing her head.

**Percy had scowled at them angry for their behavior.**

"**This is not one of your joking matters," he had snapped at them.**

"**Oh do move, Percy," said Fred. "Emily is in a rush."**

"**Quite right, she is off to the Chamber of Secrets to sit upon her throne and dine with her fanged servants," George added.**

Emily could feel Bill chuckling at his brothers' actions to cheer her up.

**Ginny Weasley seemed to be having a hard time with Fred and George's antic as well. She yell at them to stop and ran off crying when she noticed one of the twins attempting to see if the talismans worked against Emily or conversed loudly with Emily about who they thought she should attack next.**

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Many people in the hall cringed at the sound but the twins just looked over to Emily and winked not phased in the slightest that their mother was upset with them.

**Emily took comfort in the fact that her friends seemed to find her being so evil a ludicrous notion. She could always count on Fred and George to cheer her up.**

At this Fred and George both stood and took deep bows.

**As term ended Emily was enjoying the silence that came with it. The castle was so much more peaceful now that almost everyone had vacated the school. Theo, Crabbe and Goyle spent most of their time just talking in the common room and didn't bother Emily or Draco nearly as much as they had expected them to. **

**Emily woke up early on Christmas morning to Draco shaking her. Groaning she rolled over pulling the covers over her head. Draco was persistent though and ducked under the covers to start tickling her. Finally panting Emily called out that she was up and the assault ended. Stretching she sat up to see two large piles at the end of the bed. **

"**Happy Christmas!" Draco beamed.**

"**Happy Christmas Dray…" Emily said yawning. She really needed some coffee.**

"Shocker," Draco drawled.

Emily mock glared at her best friend before twin smiles spread across both of their faces.

**Emily and Draco levitated the piles of presents closer to them and began to open them. The first gift Emily opened was from Draco. He had given her a new charm that was in the shape of a wing and had small diamonds going along the edge. She loved it and gave her best friend a hug.**

"**It **_**almost**_** makes up for you tickling me this morning," she teased.**

**Emily went back to opening her gifts. Narcissa had sent her a few new outfits while Lucius had sent her a pair of dangling yellow cushion cut diamond earrings. Severus had sent a few potions books he knew she wanted and a note saying that he had bought a few things for Isis who was currently living in his quarters because students were not allowed to have snakes for pets. Emily was in love with the Marc Jacobs tote bag that Blaise had sent her. He had it charmed to be feather light so she could carry some of her heavier books around with ease. Marcus as always sent her something Quidditch related, this time it was a broom cover. It was green and had a black snake on it that reminded her of Isis. Fred and George had charmed a dark green V-neck t-shirt for her, the front read '**_**BEWARE' **_**the back read '**_**I'm Slytherin's Heir'**_**. Draco and Emily had a hard time recovering from their laughter after that.**

"I enjoy wearing that shirt around the school still. I like to see people's reactions," Emily smirked.

"Of course you do," Bill laughed.

**Emily had been puzzled when she opened a gift from Cedric Diggory. They had talked briefly a few more times since the day they met in the library but she didn't think that meant he thought her someone close enough to send a gift to. The gift was simple but it was nice, he had sent her a box of dark chocolate and French silk truffles. They were her favorite and she often owl ordered for them since she was not allowed into Hogsmead yet. She was unsure how he had known to get them.**

"He asked me," Draco said.

"Huh I guess he really wanted to date me. I didn't even notice it at the time," Emily said.

"That's because he was outshined by your Curse Breaker's gift," Draco smirked.

Bill who knew Emily had dated Cedric took pleasure in knowing that his gift was still the one she loved the most.

**Emily pulled the last package towards her and opened the parchment that was attached to it first.**

_**Em,**_

_**You will be glad to know that people are still talking about the card you sent me for my birthday. I swear I am still finding confetti around the site. I am extremely impressed by your spell crafting.**_

"May I ask what you sent him Miss Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked. She like many others had been curious as to what Emily had been working on knowing the book had said several times she was trying to alter a spell for Bill's birthday.

"I was inspired by the Howler spell. I sent him a card that when opened it began to play the 'happy birthday' song and spray confetti everywhere while it spoke my birthday message to him," Emily said. "I changed the Howler spell so that the voice would be as if the person was talking at a normal level not screaming and the envelope was blue not red. I had to add additional charms for the confetti and music."

Seeing many people looking at her with awe again she looked to Professor Flitwick and urged him to keep reading.

_**I am still in Egypt celebrating Christmas with the other members of my team. We fell a bit behind schedule after the incident I told you about with Brian. He still hasn't recovered so we are trying to make up for being down a person. I am sure my mother isn't happy about me being away for another Christmas but it is part of the job. **_

_**I hope you are enjoying your Christmas with Draco. You two have probably spent a lot of your free time brewing potions but throw at least one snow ball for me since I am stuck in a desert!**_

_**Happy Christmas**_

_**Bill**_

**Emily smiled and quickly tore the wrapping off her gift finding a large blue leather box. She opened it and found a beautiful rose gold necklace that had a bow covered in black diamonds hanging from it. There was a set of matching earrings. The bows were much smaller but also done in rose gold and black diamonds. **

"Yeah, you were just friends," Blaise said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Emily smirked when Draco hit his boyfriend on the arm.

"You two are violent! I was just teasing," Blaise sniffed.

Emily turned her head and looked into Bill's eyes smiling at the love she saw reflected back at her. She leaned up and kissed Bill deeply only pulling apart at the cough issued from behind Emily.

"If you have forgotten, I like to pretend you don't touch her," Lucius said with a meaningful look at Bill making Emily hide her face in his chest.

**It would be quite the task to not enjoy a Christmas dinner at Hogwarts. As always there were a dozen magnificently decorated trees around the Great Hall and mistletoe hung in various places around the room. Snow fell softly from the enchanted night sky above them but instead of making things wet and accumulating it was dry and disappeared the second it came in contact with an object or person. Dumbledore made sure to get everyone to sing his favorite carols and Emily couldn't help but smirk when she noticed the Weasley twins had charmed Percy's prefect badge to read 'pinhead'. **

**Emily watched as Harry and Ron were ushered out of the Great Hall quickly by Hermione the second they finished their desserts. She wondered what had them so excited.**

"**Hey Em, do you want to go check on the potion we left brewing?" Draco asked pulling Emily from her thoughts.**

"**Oh, yeah we probably should," Emily said casting a tempus. "It should be removed from heat in about ten minutes."**

**Emily and Draco swept out of the Great Hall and made their way down to the brewing room. On their way to it they had to hide briefly in an alcove as they watched Percy and a Ravenclaw prefect making out as they stumbled into a storage cupboard. **

Charlie let out booming laughter and was joined by most of his family sending Percy looks of disbelief.

Percy for his part was blushing Weasley red and looking at the table in front of him.

"**I can't believe Percy the Prefect has it in him," Emily said as the entered their brewing room. "He is always on Fred and George about following the rules…"**

"**And yet here he is hiding in the dungeons making out with the Clearwater girl," Draco smirked. **

"**It will be amusing to see what the twins do when they find out," Emily said as she ladled the potion into vials before handing them to Draco to seal.**

"**You aren't going to tell them?"**

"**Where is the fun in that?"**

This time Emily looked to the Weasley twins and winked.

**As Emily and Draco were heading back to the common room they noticed Crabbe and Goyle talking to Percy but something was off. As they got closer Emily noticed their magical signatures were wrong. They felt like Harry and Ron. Emily suddenly realized what was going on and told Draco to follow her lead.**

Emily smirked as she heard Ron groan from the Gryffindor table.

"**Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing out here still?" Emily said approaching them.**

"**Have you been in the Great Hall all this time?" Draco asked, he was still a bit confused as to why Emily was approaching them normally they would leave them to their own devices but he would play along.**

"**Are they bothering you Percy? We will take them off your hands," Emily said.**

**Seeing Percy nod at her Emily motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow her into the common room. Theo was sitting by the fire when they entered.**

"**There they are! Where were you two?" Theo asked.**

"**We found them in the hallway bugging the Weasley Prefect," Emily said taking a seat on the sofa.**

**Draco moved to sit next to Emily throwing her a curious glance only to get a slight nod in the negative telling him to be patient. Theo motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to sit on the couch opposite Emily and Draco, taking one of the tall wingback chairs for himself. **

"**Well now that you are here I think you will all get a laugh out of what my father just sent me," Theo told them pulling out a clipping from the **_**Daily Prophet. **_**"Turns out that they finally decided to fine the Weasley family. It was only for fifty galleons and their father refused to comment of course but serves them right."**

**Emily watched as Crabbe and Goyle both looked uncomfortable at hearing the news. Theo looked at them waiting for their laughter when it didn't come he demanded to know Crabbe and Goyle's thoughts on the matter. Both seemed to force laughter instead of their usual little snickers but Theo didn't seem to notice. **

"**My father says that Arthur loves Muggles so much that he should snap his wand and live among them," sneered Theo. "How they can call themselves purebloods and be proud of themselves I will never know."**

Emily felt Bill tighten his hold on her. She knew he didn't agree with all of his father's ideals but he loved his family and didn't like hearing people talk poorly of them.

Theo for his part was refusing to look up from the spot on the table he was staring at.

**Emily rolled her eyes Theo's hate for all things Weasley stemmed from his rivalry with their youngest son and had nothing to do with anyone else in the family. She noticed Crabbe's facial expression contort. **

"**Are you alright Crabbe?" Emily inquired.**

"**His stomach hurts," Goyle responded quickly. **

"**You should go to the hospital wing then and when your there see if you can't land a good kick to the Mudbloods." Emily coughed in warning to Theo who turned to her waving his hand at her to tell her he understood before quickly turning his attention back to his bodyguards. "This place is a mess with the way Dumbledore runs it. I mean what self-respecting pureblood allows Muggle-borns to attend Hogwarts? At least the heir is here carrying out Slytherin's noble cause."**

"**Theo…" Emily warned.**

"**What? I still can't believe people think you are the heir! I just want to know who it is…" Theo ranted.**

**Emily knew most of Slytherin was divided in their thoughts of Emily being heir, some seemed to worship her thinking she was carrying out some wonderful deed while the others were of the mind that it didn't matter and acted like nothing had changed. Theo was of the opinion it couldn't possibly be her because her mother had been a Muggle-born. **

**Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be shocked at this announcement. Goyle spoke up after taking one look at Crabbe, "You must have an idea at least…"**

"**How many times must I tell you both that I have no idea who it is," Theo said obviously frustrated. "All my father will tell me is that the last time the Chamber was opened a Mud-" Emily coughed, "Muggle-born was killed and that was fifty years ago. It is bound to happen again, I wonder who it will be this time. Possibly Granger…"**

**Emily observed Crabbe's fists tighten at the mention of Hermione. Goyle seemed to shoot a warning look at him before turning to look at Theo, "Surely you know who opened it last time…"**

"**All I know is that he was expelled and his wand was snapped. My father didn't say anything else about it," Theo shrugged and stood up. "I'm supposed to just keep quiet and not get in the way but it isn't fair! I know I shouldn't complain, father is under a lot of stress, the Ministry is looking for ways to raid the manor for Dark Objects."**

**Theo was staring into the fire so he missed what Emily and Draco's eyes saw. Crabbe's hair was starting to turn red and Goyle's was becoming wilder and darkening to black. They pointed at each other before jumping up and sprinting out of the common room yelling about getting medicine for Crabbe's stomach. Theo seemed annoyed but rolled his eyes and bid Emily and Draco goodnight to go write to his father. **

"Smooth," Hermione declared and smacked Harry and Ron each on the head.

**Emily and Draco made their way silently back to Draco's room and waited until they were both comfortable on the bed before talking.**

"**So do you want to tell me why Crabbe and Goyle were acting so weird and why their hair was changing colors…"Draco asked raising an eyebrow at his best friend.**

"**It was Harry and his friend Ron," Emily said shaking her head.**

"You let them into our common room?" Theo exclaimed.

"I let them in but I didn't tell them the password," Emily told him.

"How did you do that?"

"I just put my hand against the wall and push my magic into the wall thinking the password and the castle recognizes my magic to allows me entrance."

"**And how did they have the means to pull that off?"**

"**I might have found where they were brewing Polyjuice Potion in Myrtle's bathroom…"**

**Draco sighed and brought his hand up to rub his temple, "Let me guess when you went for your weekly visit to the ghost you made sure the potion was brewing correctly so they didn't hurt themselves."**

**Emily nodded.**

"**Okay, so then can you tell me why you did that instead of getting rid of it…"**

"**I was curious and tonight I think we can conclude that it was their personal curiosity that made them brew it. They obviously wanted information on the Chamber of Secrets and thought Theo had it, why else would they pose as his bodyguards."**

"**Yes well, let's just hope they don't have a false sense of confidence and go brewing other dangerous potions on their own now."**

Hermione, Harry and Ron were all blushing as Mrs. Weasley was ranting at them about the dangers of what they had done.

**Emily blushed she hadn't thought of that. As she went to bed that night she just hoped that Harry and his friends were done searching for clues and another adventure. Everything about the Chamber of Secrets seemed to point to something, dare she think, more dangerous than last year's adventure.**

The book was closed and passed to Hermione who offered to read quickly to stave off Mrs. Weasley's continuing rant on brewing safety.

"**The Secret Diary and a Visit From Lucius…"**


	31. Ch 31 The Diary and Lucius' Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and sadly I never will**

**AN: This is another instance of combining chapters because Harry is the one to find the diary like he does in the book so there is no need to rehash what we already know.**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

**"****The Secret Diary and a Visit from Lucius…"**

**For several weeks after Christmas Hermione was in the hospital wing. Emily was unsure what put her there but she had a feeling it had to do with the Polyjuice Potion her brother and Ron had used to impersonate Crabbe and Goyle. Originally she thought Hermione had not joined them because their only other options were to try and impersonate her and Draco and the likelihood of that happening was very minimal at best. She had gone to the hospital wing to check on the girl but all she was told was that she wasn't allowed visitors at the time and her bed had been curtained off so no one could see her. The only way Emily knew to have an imperfect transformation with a good batch of Polyjuice was to use animal hair but they would have been more careful than that… she hoped.**

Emily watched as Hermione's face went red.

"You used animal hair didn't you?" Emily called over to the girl.

Hermione nodded her head, "Cat hair…"

"Who were you trying to impersonate? Neither Draco nor I have a cat," Emily was confused at how they ended up with cat hair.

"I was going to be Millicent Bulstrode," Hermione told her before turning back to the book looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Do they realize there is no way we would have believed them if suddenly Millicent was there," Draco said incredulously.

"You knew something was wrong from the start because of Emily without Millicent being there," Blaise pointed out.

"Yes but without Emily telling me I would have known something was off the second I saw someone who had gone home for the break," Draco said.

"It is a different mindset they are all a bit more trusting than we are and I'm sure they thought we would believe their back story," Emily told them.

The boys nodded their heads accepting her words and went back to listening to the book.

**Emily noticed that Hermione was released in early February. She looked happy to be out of the hospital wing and eager to be back in her classes. Emily couldn't blame her brother's bushy haired best friend, if she had been in the hospital wing for a month she would have gone barmy. **

"You go barmy after one day," Draco said. "You demand to leave and beg Sev to put you in his quarters."

"I don't like hospitals and it is more comfortable in his guest room. Someone is looking over me but I don't have to be in a hospital bed I think it is a good compromise," Emily explained.

"Most of us don't complain and just do as the nurse tells them so they can get better," Blaise teased.

"Yes well I'm not most people," Emily grumbled tucking her head under Bill's chin.

Bill kissed her head, "He is just teasing you love."

"I know I'm just ready for this book to be over," she said moving her hand up higher on Bill's thigh and put pressure against his groin with her hand when she reached it.

Bill had to suppress a groan as he whispered, "Later."

**The sun was finally beginning to shine again on the Hogwarts grounds. With the sun came a hopeful outlook by many of the students and staff. The attacks on students had seemingly stopped and the Mandrakes were entering their 'teenage' phase. They were moody and secretive a sure sign that they were growing.**

"**Mrs. Norris will be returned to you soon," Professor Sprout placated Filch one afternoon. "We can repot them as soon as their acne clears and shortly after that we can cut them up so Severus can brew the Draught."**

**Emily was actually curious as to why the attacks had stopped. With everyone blaming her she thought that the Heir of Slytherin would continue opening the chamber. Perhaps someone had come to close to finding out the person's secret and they were forced to stop for now. Emily highly doubted the attacks were truly over.**

"Why did you think that?" someone called out to her.

Emily looked to see it was a Ravenclaw first year who was bright red obviously embarrassed she had spoken out loud. Emily smiled at her letting her know it was okay before answering.

"If the person believed they were to be ridding the school of Muggle-borns then they hadn't accomplished anything yet. Everyone had been petrified and the teachers were getting closer to making the Draught which meant all the affected students would be fine. They would most likely want to see something of significance come from their actions, such as a death, before they were to stop," Emily explained.

The girl smiled at Emily and thanked her for explaining.

**Emily rolled her eyes as the ever pompous Gilderoy Lockhart puffed out his chest and told everyone who was in ear shot how the attacks stopped because of him. He had boasted to Professor McGonagall one day when dropping the Gryffindors at Transfiguration before taking the Slytherins to the library for their down period.**

"**There is no need to worry further Minerva," Professor McGonagall's lips tightened at hearing her name come from the man. "The culprit knew I was getting close to discovering their little secret. They know they would never stand a chance against me."**

"More like you didn't stand a chance against them," Emily muttered gaining smirks from those close to her.

**As he strode towards the library with the Slytherin second years in tow he began talking to himself.**

"**This school needs a bit of cheer and color… hmm… Oh I know just the thing to lift everyone's spirits… I best not tell you anything more…" he trailed off down the wrong corridor leaving the Slytherin second years alone looking at each other wondering who he was talking to. **

**Lockhart's version of lifting everyone's spirits came on February fourteenth. Emily was exhausted as she usually tended to be in the mornings when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. Emily paused and grabbed Draco's arm suddenly awake when she looked around the hall.**

_**Everything**_** was pink. **

**Garlands of pink flowers hung down the walls and pink heart shaped confetti fell from the enchanted ceiling piling onto the tables and floor. The tables had been covered in large pink table clothes and the torches on the walls had large pink bows tied to them. Emily and Draco moved to the Slytherin table as they slowly continued to take in their surroundings.**

"**What is with all the confetti?" Emily grumbled. "I want coffee not confetti with a side of coffee!"**

**Emily pulled out her travel mug and filled it quickly making sure no confetti got in her cup before putting the lid back on it. **

"**I have never seen so much pink in my life," Draco sneered as he tried to get the confetti out of his food. **

"That was so annoying," Draco commented. "I just wanted to eat but my plate kept getting covered."

"I'm pretty sure we ended up going to the kitchens for food that day," Emily remembered.

"How could we not it was the only way to get anything edible," Draco said.

Emily nodded in agreement.

"**I get that it is Valentine's Day but I think this is going way overboard," Emily said.**

**Just then the post came. Apollo, Hermes and an owl she didn't know landed in front of her each carrying a package. She opened the package from the owl she didn't know after checking it like Lucius taught her. **

"Good girl, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody boomed, making many in the room jump. "You should always check your mail!"

_**Emily**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day**_

_**Cedric**_

**Emily opened the gift and found pink sugar quills and a box of dark chocolate truffles. She smiled and looked for the Hufflepuff and waved to him mouthing a 'thank you'. He smiled and nodded in welcome to her. She moved on and removed the load from Hermes handing one of the packages to Draco while offering Hermes and Apollo her juice and some bacon.**

_**Princess,**_

_**We hope all is well with you and Draco. Happy Valentine's Day.**_

_**We miss you greatly,**_

_**Lucius**_

**Emily opened the gift and found a pair of amethyst teardrop earrings. Emily turned to show Draco who in turn showed her his new pocket watch from Narcissa. **

Emily smiled, she loved that tradition. Lucius always bought her a gift while Narcissa bought one for Draco. It was something they did every year and she hoped it would continue for many more to come.

**She turned her attention back to the package Apollo brought and opened the letter.**

_**Em,**_

_**I know I sent you a letter a few days ago but I received your gift early so I was able to send your gift now with Apollo. Hopefully it makes it on time. **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day**_

_**Bill**_

**Emily smiled as she opened her gift to find Muggle conversation heart candies and a book that looked quite old titles **_**Rituals of Binding.**_** She wondered how Bill had come across the Muggle candy she had seen many of her classmates in Muggle school exchange.**

"Brian is a Muggle-born and he told me about them so I thought you might enjoy them," Bill told her.

Emily turned her head to kiss the underside of Bill's jaw, "I did, thank you."

Bill turned his head to look into her eyes and smiled leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. Emily tried to deepen the kiss but Bill pulled away smirking, "Later, love. Be patient."

**As she flipped through the book she noticed it was indeed very old and was about the many binding rituals of ancient magical cultures and the importance of runes in each ritual. Emily was pulled from looking through the book as Lockhart stood and shouted, "Happy Valentine's Day!"**

"**I just want to thank all of the wonderful people who sent me Valentine cards, so far I have received forty-six!" Lockhart declared. "I have put together quite the treat for you all today!"**

**Emily took in the looks of the Professors behind Lockhart. Professor McGonagall's lips were barely visible as she tried to appear as if she wasn't annoyed with the crazed man in bright pink robes. Severus looked as if it was his dearest hope that his glare could kill the man before them. **

**Emily's head turned to the doors as a bunch of grumpy dwarves walked into the hall dressed in white pants and had golden wings attached to their backs catching her attention. **

"**These are our love-carrying cupids for today!" Lockhart said motioning to the dwarves. "They will be going around the school today and delivering any Valentine you give to them! I don't want your fun to stop just there, we have many talented people on the staff! Professor Flitwick could teach you an Entrancing Enchantment or Professor Snape could whip up a love potion!"**

"Oh I'm sure Severus loved that," Narcissa said sarcastically.

Everyone in the area who heard her smirked.

**Professor Flitwick let his head fall into his hands hiding his face from view of the students. Severus turned his glare to the students as if to let them all know that the first person to ask about a Love Potion would be scrubbing cauldrons in his dungeons for life. **

**All day long the 'cupids' interrupted classes and tracked people down in the hallways to deliver Valentine greetings. Most of the Slytherins sent them as a joke finding it funny to see the receiver's embarrassment. Every 'cupid' that came towards Emily seemed to find itself distracted by a puff of smoke and Emily nowhere in sight when it cleared.**

"Good job, love" Bill chuckled.

"The hardest one to evade was the one that came looking for me during Transfiguration. I cast the smoke and slipped out of class. I was shocked I never got a detention for that," Emily remarked.

"I think she couldn't blame you for wanting to run," Draco smirked. "If you could evade them she wasn't going to stop you. It's not like you would fall behind in class anyway."

"True," Emily conceded.

**Later in the afternoon after evading another 'cupid' she found herself close to the Charms corridor where there seemed to be a large group of people gathered. She maneuvered her way to the front the crowd and watched as her brother's bag was ripped open by a determined 'cupid'. **

"**Excuse me I'm a Prefect," Emily heard Percy say as he pushed his way to see what was causing the commotion. **

**Emily watched as the dwarf forced her brother to stay on the ground and sang a rather horrible poem relating his eyes to pickled toads and his hair to a blackboard. Emily took pity on her brother who no doubt was hounded by many fangirls trying to send him Valentines. He was quite cute and she had seen many girls drooling after him. **

Emily looked over to see her brother blush. She smirked when she noticed Tonks who was sitting next to him bat her lashes and exclaim, "Oh Harry your toad like eyes make me melt!" before laying her head on his shoulder. Emily smirked when Tonks didn't remove her head as George continued reading.

**Emily moved forward to help her brother fix his bag and pick up all his books as Percy dispersed the crowd that had gathered.**

"**What's this?" Emily heard Theo say.**

**She turned and saw Theo holding a leather book that looked to be a diary.**

"**Give it back," Harry said holding out his hand.**

**Emily heard a gasp and looked over to see it had come from Ginny Weasley who had a look of fear on her face as she looked between the diary and Harry. **

"Why, was it hers?" Blaise asked.

"In a way…" Emily replied. In truth she wasn't sure how to explain it without giving away what happened in the Chamber.

Bill looked at Emily curiously. He knew something had happened to Ginny that year and that Emily felt the situation with his sister was improperly handled but she had never said more than that most likely because Ginny was his little sister.

**Emily stared at the girl curiously before turning to tell Theo to drop the diary, but before she could her brother cast an **_**Expelliarmus**_** at Theo making the diary fly towards Emily who caught it.**

**She immediately wanted to drop it the second she touched it. She stared at it terrified until she heard Theo sneer "I don't think he liked your Valentine little Weasel!" before storming away.**

**Ginny looked to Emily who was holding the diary before bursting into tears and running off. Emily heard Harry clear his throat and turned to look at him. **

"**Can I have that back," he said pointing to the diary.**

"**Harry I…" but she didn't get to finish the sentence.**

"**I really need to get to class," he said quickly. Emily noticed he looked quite embarrassed and just wanted to get out of there so she handed him the diary.**

**The relief she felt the second the book was out of her hands was immediate and she wasn't sure what to make of it all. She saw Ron helping Harry so she turned and headed off quickly to find Draco and get to the common room. **

**Emily put the diary from her mind and before she knew it the Easter holidays were upon her. Severus had instructed the second years that during this time they were to sign up for the classes they would be taking in their third year. **

"**Can I give up Defense Against the Dark Arts," Emily grumbled as she looked over her sheet at breakfast one morning.**

"**Sorry little Snake but you can't drop core subjects," Marcus chuckled across from her.**

"**But both teachers have been pointless. Lockhart made us write a sonnet about his bravery for homework last night," Emily said as she sipped her coffee.**

"He was so full of himself," Emily huffed. "He gave me an O on the paper but I didn't deserve it."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Because my sonnet was about the absurdity of his books and the impossibilities of his supposed actions," Emily said.

"He probably didn't read it or thought you were praising him for doing the impossible," Draco pointed out.

"**We had to write something similar," Marcus told her. "Hang in there, at least you have the Malfoys to make sure you don't fall behind."**

**Emily had to agree, as she started to eat her blueberry muffin, she was luckier than most. Lucius and Severus would never let her and Draco fall behind in defense. She knew there was a reason they were so determined to have them skilled in defending themselves but they had yet to tell them saying they had to wait until their minds were completely safe. **

**Emily knowing that the classes she chose would affect her chances at her future career had written to Bill to find out the requirements to be a Curse Breaker. From all of his letters she had become enthralled with the idea of becoming a Curse Breaker. Working on tombs in distant lands sounded like something she would immensely enjoy. **

"Of course you would enjoy it. It involves a certain red haired object of your affection," Draco teased.

"Shut up," Emily said leaning into Bill.

Bill chuckled and kissed the top of Emily's head he would love to work alongside his girlfriend.

**In the end Emily and Draco both signed up for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Draco also convinced Emily to sign up for Care of Magical Creatures with him so he could be close to Blaise. Emily knew her blond best friend was crushing on the Italian born wizard and smirked when he tried to tell her his reasoning for taking the class. **

"**It's good to have knowledge of magical creatures," he told her for the fifth time. "And I'm sure dad will be glad to know we are taking on three classes instead of just two like most people."**

"**I get it Dray, you really need to stop trying to convince me to sign up. I will take it but please just admit it's because there's a cute little Italian wizard who signed up for it," Emily smirked as she watched Draco start stammering. **

"You took COMC for me?" Blaise said looking at his boyfriend. "I didn't know that."

"Well it was that or Divination and Draco knew I was not going to agree to take that," Emily said.

Draco shot a glare at Emily which turned into a smile when his boyfriend kissed his cheek.

**Emily woke the morning of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff feeling off. She wasn't sure what was bothering her but she put it out of her mind as she got ready and joined Draco as they headed to breakfast.**

**Looking out the windows in the Great Hall she could tell the day was going to be bright and the conditions were great for a good game of Quidditch. As they left lunch that afternoon Emily and Draco headed back to the staircases to make their way back to the dorms to grab a few things when she heard it.**

"_**So hungry… must kill… I will rip them… tear them…"**_

"**Em, come on if you want to watch the match we need to go grab the binoculars and get to the pitch," Draco said nudging Emily gently.**

"**What… Oh right," she turned to her best friend and followed him away from the voice. **

**She started running things through in her mind the last time she had heard the voice there had been an attack. Why was she hearing this voice? It was obvious Draco hadn't heard anything. Emily tried to not think on it, there were just too many questions and she wanted to enjoy the match today.**

**As Emily and Draco came back from their rooms to head to the game they both stopped noticing that the entire Slytherin House seemed to be congregating in the common room as more and more people piled in and took seats as if waiting for something. Emily pulled Draco with her as she moved over to Marcus who she knew never missed a Quidditch match because it was a perfect opportunity to watch the competition. **

"**What's going on?" Emily asked the sixth year.**

"**The match was canceled. Everyone was told to make their way to their common rooms and await further instructions from the Head of House," he told her.**

**Just then Severus entered the room and everyone fell silent. He asked the Prefects to make sure no one was missing before they could begin. The prefects stood and took role of students by their year. After it had been announced that everyone was indeed present Severus nodded his head and stepped forward to address the room.**

"**There has been another attack. This time a second year Gryffindor and a sixth year Ravenclaw were the victims. Both have been petrified and moved to the hospital wing. Due to this recent attack further steps must be taken to maintain your safety. Curfew will now be at six o'clock each evening. Every class you attend you will be escorted to by a teacher. Quidditch has been postponed until further notice as has all evening activities. Are there any questions?"**

**The room was dead silent. No one seemed to be able to even speak words of outrage at the canceling of everything but classes. Emily was shocked. She could tell that the teachers were rattled if they were becoming this paranoid. Severus spoke again as the silence continued.**

"**If we cannot find the culprit the school may very well be closed. I urge you all to think on your actions and come to me if you know anything. I ask that you remain in the common room now and enjoy what you can here."**

**With that as a dismissal everyone started to move and break off into groups. Severus approached Emily and Draco instead of leaving.**

"**I want you both to come with me," he said quietly.**

**Emily and Draco nodded and followed him from the Slytherin common room into his quarters.**

"**You both can get comfortable. Lucius has informed me he will be at the castle soon for business and would like to see both of you."**

"I know that it wasn't for a good reason but I am glad that you come see us when you are in the castle," Emily said looking at Lucius.

He leaned over to kiss her head, "I will always do so. I miss you both when you are away."

**They nodded and Draco took a place on the couch after picking out a book and Emily moved to sit by the hearth where Isis was curled up on her pillow.**

"**Sev," Emily said as she petted Isis's scales. "Who was the Gryffindor that was petrified?"**

"**Hermione Granger," he said not looking up from his grading.**

**Emily's thoughts turned to her brother who was probably worried for his friend right now. Emily knew that Harry's curiosity was going to get the better of him now that Hermione had been affected. Hopefully he was safe. With all the precautions now in place she doubted she would be able to see much of him to keep an eye on him. Severus would no doubt be watching Emily and Draco closely. Maybe she could get Fred and George to watch over him.**

**It was a few hours later before there was a knock at the portrait and Lucius was led into the room by Severus. He looked tired as he entered but he smiled when Emily and Draco both moved to embrace him. **

"**I've missed you both so much," he told them as he hugged them tightly to himself.**

"**If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Draco asked after they were all comfortable on the couch with Lucius in between Emily and Draco. Severus seated himself in his usual chair by the fire.**

"**The Governors elected that Dumbledore needed to step aside for the time being, it was my duty as the Head of the Governors to escort him from the premises until further notice." Lucius said though he seemed to be trying to communicate something to Severus with his eyes. **

"Never could be subtle around you," Lucius said shaking his head slightly.

"At least you don't have to try and be subtle around us anymore," Emily smirked.

"Yes there really is no point to it now," he said.

Emily and Lucius were referring to her and Draco learning Occlumency. Lucius and Narcissa liked to be very open with them and once they knew that Emily and Draco's minds couldn't be read they were upfront about everything with them.

"**Why would they want Dumbledore to step down? What is going on?" Emily said looking between Lucius and Severus.**

"**With the latest attack people outside of the school are getting worried. The fact alone that the attacks are continuing and how late in the year it is, tells us that something needs to be done. Edmund offered that we suspend Dumbledore and I had but no choice to agree with him."**

**That confused Emily greatly. Why would he have to agree with Edmund Nott? She supposed this was all part of the secret that they were planning on telling Emily and Draco but right now was probably not the best time to pry.**

"**They've taken Hagrid as well," Lucius added as a side note.**

"**Why would they take him?" Draco asked his father.**

"**He was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets the last time these events occurred. Fudge wanted to be seen doing something as well and has moved him to Azkaban in hopes that it will appease the parents."**

"**But if he truly opened the Chamber last time Dumbledore would never let Hagrid work here," Emily thought aloud.**

"**Yes but I never said that Fudge was doing it because he was truly guilty. There are a few people held in the walls of Azkaban that are not guilty of their crimes. Now tell me all about your classes," Lucius said.**

**With that Emily knew that topic of conversation was closed for now. They spent the next hour telling Lucius about their classes and Emily introduced him to Isis. When it was time for him to leave Severus escorted Emily and Draco back to the common room. That night as Emily tried to fall asleep she was plague by many questions to which she had no answers. It took her quite a while to fall into a fitful sleep.**

Hermione closed the book with a sigh. It was hard for her to remember being petrified.

Dumbledore rose, "I think this is a wonderful time to break for lunch. After lunch I believe we will finish the book before we eat dinner."

With that he clapped his hands as was customary and the food appeared. It was not long before they had all finished and were waiting to read the next chapter. George who was sitting next to Hermione offered to read. Emily noticed Hermione blush when her fingers touched George's when handing him the book.

George cleared his throat dramatically and read aloud:

"**Aragog…"**


	32. Ch 32 Aragog

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: I am so glad you are all enjoying the story and I know people are curious about Lucius but this is a 7 book series if I gave it all away at the beginning what would be the point of reading further? I will tell you that everyone will understand Lucius and his motives better after the start of the third book. **

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

"**Aragog…**

**Flowers were in full bloom and the lake now shown a bright blue as summer crept across the grounds of Hogwarts. Of course there was something missing in the picture it all created and that was Hagrid the loveable gamekeeper. Usually you could see him and Fang wandering around the grounds getting various tasks done but right now he was nowhere to be found as the Minister for Magic had moved him to Azkaban in hopes to be seen doing something in the unrest the opening of the Chamber of Secrets had caused the students and parents alike. **

**Fear had stricken the castle and the restrictions kept growing. No one who was not in need of the Madam Pomfrey's care was banned from entering the hospital wing. You could not visit your friends when they were sick nor could you even stand by their bed while she fixed a cut or healed a broken bone. **

"Why would people be barred from visiting the hospital wing?" Bill asked.

"It was where they kept everyone who had been petrified students in a curtained off area," Emily told him.

"Yeah, they seemed to think the Heir would come back to hurt them further," Draco added.

"Couldn't they have just warded the area off to protect them," Bill said raising an eyebrow.

"Well that would be logical love," Emily said kissing his jaw. "At the time logic was outweighed by fear."

**With Dumbledore gone and the constant fear running through the castle it was easy to miss the sun that was shining through the windows. The joy and happiness that usually echoed down the stone corridors didn't hold the warmth it once had and was barely heard. Due to the constant escorting of students by the staff even Fred and George had been unable to set off pranks to lighten the mood.**

**Emily had become quite annoyed with one Theodore Nott. Unlike most students who were fearful of the entire situation he seemed to revel in it. He was quite vocal of his opinions especially two weeks after Dumbledore's suspension in potions class.**

"**You know my father had a part in removing Dumbledore," he boasted loudly before class started. "He believed he was out of touch with the needs of proper magical teaching. Hopefully now the governors can appoint a decent headmaster. We need someone who understands that the Chamber of Secrets should remain open. There is no way McGonagall can last in the position for much longer…"**

Emily noticed that Nott had his eyes trained on the table in front of him refusing to meet anyone's glares that were directed at him.

**Theo trailed off as Severus swept into the room towards his desk in the front of the classroom. **

"**Professor Snape," Theo said calling attention to himself. "You should apply to be the new headmaster!"**

"**There is no need Mr. Nott," Severus said withholding his distaste for the suggestion. "Professor Dumbledore will no doubt be back with us soon he has not been released from his contract only suspended."**

"**I'm sure all of us that have parents on the board would be more than happy to tell our parents that you are clearly the best teacher here if you apply!" Theo said looking towards Emily and Draco who just smiled tightly and nodded their heads.**

**They both knew Severus had no dreams to become the next Headmaster. If Severus was to leave his teaching position he would most likely take up residence at the Manor in the potions lab where he worked on a lot of his experiments. **

**Emily had to hold her tongue at the end of class when she heard Theo comment that it was a pity that Hermione hadn't been killed. She knew he had said it to get a rise out of Harry and Ron. It had worked because they both looked livid but Harry seemed to be able to control himself enough to hold back Ron who kept trying to free himself from his friend's grasp. **

"Well at least Harry had enough forethought to stop my little brother. Potions classroom is no place for a fight," Bill commented.

"Not to mention Professor Snape would be livid and his detentions would be horrid," Blaise pointed out.

"**Would you all stop dawdling, I need to walk you to your next class and you are all wasting my time," Severus drawled. **

**The class was quick to get their things together and line up at the door. Once Severus had dropped the Gryffindors off at Herbology he took the Slytherins to the library reminding them that Lockhart would be picking them up for Defense before swiftly taking his leave back to the dungeons. Emily and Draco were moving to sit at one of the tables in the back of the library when Emily felt a familiar signature and a tap on her shoulder.**

"**Ced, free period too?" Emily said turning around.**

"**Yeah, just cramming for my OWLs," he told her holding up a large stack of books. **

"**Oh, we were just going to work on the last of our homework, want to join us?"**

"**Sure," the fifth year Hufflepuff answered.**

"**I'm actually going to go help Blaise, he said something about needing help with the Transfiguration essay," Draco said smirking at Emily as he left the two of them alone.**

**Cedric pulled out a chair for Emily and made sure she was seated before taking the seat next to hers. **

"**I haven't seen much of you since they instated all of the restrictions," Cedric said while opening one of his books to begin taking notes.**

"**Yeah, I know it's for our protection but I hate feeling so cramped. I wish I could just go for a fly around the pitch," Emily sighed as she got to work on finishing her essay for Charms.**

"**I miss flying too, maybe when they lift the restrictions we can go for a fly together," he said looking up from his work for a moment flashing her, his crooked grin.**

"**I'd like that. I haven't seen you on a broom yet. I was going to the game to see you fly against my brother but it was canceled."**

"**It was the one game I was really looking forward to. Your brother hasn't lost a match yet and it would be nice to have some good competition."**

"What am I?" Draco pouted. "I'm good competition."

"We know Dray," Emily said reaching across the table to pat her best friend's hand.

"**You weren't looking forward to playing Draco and the Slytherins?" Emily teased.**

"**He's been beaten by your brother. I'm sure it would be a good game but I want to play against the best," Cedric answered.**

Emily hid her smirk behind her hand as Draco huffed and crossed his arms. Blaise taking pity on his boyfriend rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

"I think you are not only the best Seeker but the hottest," Blaise told him earning an appreciative smile from the blond.

"I do look good in my uniform. Green is a good color with my complexion you know," Draco said.

"Very good color on you," Blaise agreed.

"**He may be good but we snakes are the reigning champions need I remind you..."**

**Cedric laughed quietly, "Yes, a fact that everyone in the school is well aware of."**

"**Of course the school is, our brilliance and cunning work wonders for achieving our lofty goals," Emily said pompously trying to hide her smirk.**

"**You need to not make me laugh, I am going to get in trouble with Madam Pince," Cedric chuckled.**

"**Oh and what would you do if you got in trouble?"**

"**I think you would owe me because it would be your fault," he smirked.**

"**And just what would I owe you?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.**

Bill refrained from growling though he did tighten his hold on Emily a bit. He knew he wasn't her first boyfriend but that didn't make it any easier having to read about another man flirting with her.

**But before Cedric could answer her Madam Pince called out for the second year Slytherins to gather their things. Draco approached the table, obviously he hadn't lost track of time like Emily had. Emily quickly gathered her things and put her tote on her shoulder.**

"**I'll see you around. Good luck with your cramming," Emily said waving to Cedric as she and Draco made their way to join the line that was exiting the library.**

"**So, did you have fun," Draco smirked.**

**Emily nudged her best friend playfully, "Oh we didn't do much just talked while we studied."**

"**Did you talk about anything interesting?"**

"**He did mention wanting to go flying together when the restrictions are lifted…" Emily said biting the inside of her lip.**

**Draco just smirked at her as they entered the Defense classroom and took their normal seats in the back of the room. It wasn't long before Professor Sprout dropped off the Gryffindors and they took the remaining seats most of which were in the front of the class. **

**Lockhart bound to the front of the room after thanking Professor Sprout. Unlike most of the teachers who looked more grim than usual he looked rather cheerful. Emily just groaned at the look before pulling out a book and hiding it under the table and began to distract herself for the rest of the lesson.**

"I don't think he would have noticed you weren't paying attention," Blaise pointed out.

"True but its habit," Emily replied.

"Habit, so do you do that often in your classes?" Lucius asked raising an elegant eyebrow at her.

"If I'm bored," Emily shrugged.

"Which is translated as all the time," Draco teased causing those around him to laugh.

**That night the common room was crowded much like it always was after the new curfew of six o'clock. There was nowhere else they were allowed to be so the common room seemed to overflow with people. With so much space being taken up in the common room people tended to crowd the halls of the dorm rooms making the whole place noisy till well past midnight each night. **

**It was all too much for Emily who just wanted a moment of silence not trapped in her dorm room to get it. She decided to slip out of the Slytherin common room and go check on Fang. She knew from Severus that he was being looked after by the staff but she thought he was probably lonely without the constant companionship from Hagrid. **

"Emily Lily Potter you didn't," Narcissa said.

Emily refused to look at the woman who she thought of as a mother. She knew that the Malfoys were protective of her and they were not going to like what happened next.

**Emily moved along the halls quickly and quietly keeping to the shadows and using a passageway to get close to the large oak doors. She slid between them and made her way swiftly to Hagrid's hut. Emily sat on a cushion on the floor and after starting a fire and enjoyed the silence as she petted Fang. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there staring into the flames but she was startled from her thoughts when the door to Hagrid's hut opened to reveal Harry and Ron. **

"**Emily," Harry said with a tone of disbelief. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I could ask you the same thing," she said continuing to pet Fang's head.**

**Ron looked pale and kept nudging Harry, "Maybe we should just go Harry."**

"I knew they were up to something when Ron didn't insult me," Emily murmured.

Bill and Lucius eyed Emily they both had a feeling this was going to lead to something neither of them would be happy about.

"**Is he okay?" Emily asked pointing to the red-head.**

"**He's fine," Harry said before turning to look at his friend. "We are doing it tonight."**

"**Doing what?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at the pair. **

"**We are going to take Fang for a walk…"**

"**Uh-huh," Emily gave her a brother a look that clearly said she did not believe that was what they were up to. "Why don't I join you on this walk..."**

"**No need, we can handle Fang," Harry said walking forward and urging Fang to stand and follow him.**

"**If you're sure, I'm just going to make sure he has food and water for the night then before heading back to the castle," Emily said standing and moving towards Fang's food dishes.**

**Harry nodded and practically pulled Ron out of the hut by the arm with Fang following. Emily waited a minute before leaving the hut and trailing after Harry. They seemed to be focused on something on the ground leading them into the forest. Looking around her she noticed a steady stream of spiders that appeared to be fleeing from the castle into the forest in droves. She followed them along the path into the forest while making sure to not get too close to Harry and Ron. **

**It was easy to keep track of them as Harry had cast a **_**Lumos**_** with his wand. She couldn't believe how deep into the forest they were traveling. Emily hesitated for a moment when she realized they were starting to deviate from the path. Last year Hagrid had warned them to never stray from it but there wasn't much she could do if she wanted to keep following them. **

Bill groaned and made sure Emily was pressed tight to his side.

**She saw Harry jump and decided it was time to make them turn around and go back. **

"**Harry" Emily hissed.**

"**What?" he snapped back before realizing it wasn't Ron and looking around terrified before his eyes finally found her. "Emily! What are you doing?"**

"**Wondering why you are wandering into the forest for starters," she said crossing her arms.**

**He seemed to debate with himself for a moment before responding, "We are just following a clue Hagrid gave us."**

"HAGRID YOU TOLD CHILDREN TO GO INTO THE FOREST!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Hagrid turned red and looked sheepish while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"**Hagrid told you to come into the Forbidden Forest alone late at night?" Emily demanded.**

"**Well he…"**

**Just then Fang barked loudly and started bounding forward forcing them to follow him.**

"**There is something moving over there! We're going to die!" Ron shrieked.**

"**Of course something is moving we are in the forest and there are spiders everywhere," Emily snapped while trying to motion Fang back towards them. **

"**Shhh, we don't want to make any more noise," Harry said.**

"**I'm pretty sure Fang has already made our presence known Harry," Emily told him still trying to urge the happily barking dog to them. "It would be nice if you two would help me get Fang back."**

**There was an odd rumbling noise off to their right side. It didn't sound like an animal though if Emily had to guess it sounded like an old car. She shook her head and turned back towards Fang as Ron clung to Harry both frozen in their places looking towards where the sound was coming from. **

**Emily covered her eyes as she was almost blinded by a bright light breaking through the darkness. When her eyes adjusted she couldn't believe what she was seeing. **

"**It's Dad's car!" Ron exclaimed looking relieved. **

"Wait the car they flew to Hogwarts…" Blaise asked.

Emily nodded, "It lives in the forest. I wonder if it is still there, I haven't seen it since that night."

**All three of them stood there looking at the blue car that was stopped in front of them. Ron was the first to move and walked up to it patting the front of the car. **

"**Can you believe it has been in here this whole year?" Ron said looking back to Harry excitedly. "It seems to have blended in with the forest…"**

**Emily had to agree with that statement the car itself was covered with scratches and mud. There was even a few vines growing out of the trunk and up onto the hood of the car. Fang who had come back curious to see what had caught the three second years' attention was shaking next to Emily wary of the car before them. **

"**I think it would be best if we found the trail again," Emily said looking away from the car in the direction they came from. **

**When the boys didn't answer Emily turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry and Ron were being lifted up by large spiders. Before she could get a spell off she found herself in the arms of a third monster. The oversized spiders quickly took off for the heart of the forest. Emily was quickly trying to process what was happening. It wasn't long before they came to a ridge where there was a vast hollow. **

**All around were giant spiders. It was like a scene from a Muggle horror film. The three spiders carrying Emily, Harry and Ron moved to the middle of the hollow before dropping them onto the ground. Fang moved to Emily's side whimpering. Emily was shocked when she heard the spider that had carried Harry speak. It called out for someone named Aragog.**

Emily felt Lucius grab her hand as Bill tucked her head under his chin.

"I am just fine," Emily tried to remind them but it fell on deaf ears.

**Emily, Harry and Ron instinctively huddled together as a spider the size of an elephant emerged in front of them. Emily concluded that he must be the oldest as he had gray mixed into his coloring and was by far the largest of the spiders in the hollow. **

"**Hagrid…" the large spider called.**

"**No its strangers," one of the spiders called out. **

"**Then kill them and bother me no more tonight," Aragog ordered. **

"**Hagrid sent us!" Harry called out. **

**Emily looked at Harry. This is what Hagrid had told them to do? She knew Hagrid loved creature but this was ridiculous how could he tell them to find man eating spiders in the middle of the forest?**

"**But Hagrid has never sent anyone to us before," Aragog clicked. **

"**They've taken him to Azkaban, they think he has opened the Chamber of Secrets and he told us to follow the spiders," Harry told the aged spider.**

"Hagrid I believe we need to have a chat tonight about your friends in the forest," Dumbledore told him.

Hargid nodded and looked down.

**Emily was looking around the hollow. Things did not look good for them. There seemed to be more spiders gathering and she had no doubt they wouldn't freely let them leave the forest. She immediately started going through all the spells she knew that could help them make it to the edge of the forest alive. **

"Good girl!" Mad- Eye boomed.

"**Hagrid was forced to leave the school for that years ago, they thought that I was the monster he was releasing into the school. At the time I was still young and I was not born in the castle. I was brought to Hagrid from a faraway land. Hagrid hatched me and raised me within the castle walls. When I was blamed for the death of the girl who died Hagrid brought me to the forest and has continued to visit me through the years," Aragog explained.**

"**So it wasn't you, you weren't involved with the Chamber of Secrets at all?" Harry asked.**

**Emily nudged her brother motioning him that he needed to stop. He was close to offending Aragog and he was their best chance for making it out of there without a fight no matter how small she thought it a possibility.**

"**It was my respect for Hagrid that kept me from attacking humans. The girl was found in a bathroom but I never left the dungeons or the cupboard Hagrid kept me in. I prefer the dark as does most of my kind," the aged spider told them. **

"**D-d-do y-you know w-what killed her?" Ron stammered out.**

"**The creature is an ancient being that lives within the castle. We do not mention its name, it is a being we spiders fear above all others! I wanted to leave the castle the moment I sensed it moving about the school."**

**Emily could tell that they needed to leave now as the spiders seemed to have become angered at the mention of the beast within Hogwarts. She nudged Harry and motioned for him and Ron to start backing up slowly.**

"**Thank you for your time Aragog," Emily spoke to the spider for the first time. "We must get back to the castle and when Hagrid is back we will tell him of your help."**

"**I think not, you see I cannot stop my sons and daughters from a feast when it comes to us most willingly," Aragog said. **

Bill hid his head in Emily's neck kissing it and reminding himself that she was there with him.

**Emily knew she was going to have to start casting spells but before she could cast her first spell a bright light flooded the hollow. The enchanted car came screeching into the clearing knocking spiders out of its path. As soon as it stopped the doors opened and the three second years needed no prompting they threw themselves into the car, Emily pulling Fang into the backseat with her. **

**Once they were all in the doors slammed shut on their own accord and the car took off hitting spiders out of its way. They were flying through the forest on a bumpy ride, no one was driving, the car knew where it was going on its own. Fang was howling next to her but Emily like the boys couldn't seem to make a sound. **

**After about ten minutes they came upon the edge of the forest. As soon as they cleared the trees and were next to Hagrid's hut once again the car abruptly stopped. Fang jumped from the car the second Emily opened the door and darted to the hut scratching to be let inside it. Emily moved to let him in and once he was settled she joined Harry and Ron in a silent trek back to the castle.**

**None of them could bring themselves to say anything as they parted ways towards their different common rooms. When Emily made it back to the dorms she quickly changed and slid into bed next to Draco who woke up seemingly sensing her distress as she buried her face in his chest.**

"**Em…" Draco said groggily. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"**

**Emily shook her head she didn't want to talk about it right now. She was trying to understand it all herself. Understanding Emily wasn't going to talk right now Draco rubbed her back as he drifted back off to sleep. Emily on the other hand lay wide awake. Hagrid had not been the one to open the Chamber, what he was guilty of was raising man eating spiders and letting them breed by a castle full of children. No the monster was still here in the castle as was the Heir and whatever the monster was caused these spiders that ate humans to be terrified. And lastly she had a very good idea as to who the girl was that had died, a girl that perhaps had never left the bathroom where she lost her life… Moaning Myrtle. **

"Well, that's the chapter," George announced. "Want to read again Freddy boy?"

"Of course dear brother," Fred said taking the book.

Emily noticed Bill's hold on her had not relaxed. His head was buried in her neck in an attempt to keep himself calm. She felt him tense as the next chapter was read aloud.

"**The Chamber of Secrets…"**


	33. Ch 33 Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is a shame but the truth none the less.**

**AN: We are coming close to the end of the second book! I am getting excited to start the third. I am so glad people are enjoying the story and my non canon pairings! **

**callidus anguis**** = cunning snake**

**anima mea = my soul**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

"**The Chamber of Secrets…**

"**Are you sure Myrtle was the girl that was killed that last time the Chamber was opened?" Draco asked Emily quietly as they ate their breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall.**

"**I'm sure of it. I just don't know what to do with the information. I'm worried Dray, Harry and Ron took off into the forest because of a clue from Hagrid, they are not going to let this go easily," Emily sighed pushing her plate away from her.**

"**Maybe we can figure out what the spiders are afraid of and tell Uncle Sev, he'll listen to us."**

**Emily nodded her head and the two made their way to Charms. It was a few minutes into class when Professor Flitwick brought up the topic of exams. He wanted to go over the material that would be covered.**

"I still can't believe they expected people to learn anything with how scared everyone was," Blaise muttered.

"We learned things," Emily and Draco replied in unison, flashing smiles at each other when they noticed.

Blaise groaned, "Yes everyone knows you two did but the rest of us mere mortals struggled."

Emily and Draco just shared a smirk before directing their attention back to the book.

"**You can't be serious!" exclaimed Theo. "There is no way we should have to take exams! I will be talking to my father about this!"**

"**I am very serious Mr. Nott," Flitwick squeaked. "Professor McGonagall has deemed it necessary to hold exams as usual since the school is to remain open."**

**Emily like many others didn't think they would be having exams but she was very glad that she hadn't used that thought as a means to slack on her studies. The same could not be said for others obviously, as she looked around the room many people seemed to be panicked that they were expected to actually remember anything they had been taught that year. **

**As Professor Flitwick called attention back to himself to start his review Emily opened a book on beasts that she had grabbed from her room that morning and began reading hoping to find something that would give her an idea of the monster terrorizing the school.**

**Three days before their exams were to start Emily was opening a package that Narcissa had sent her with books on beasts from the Malfoy Library when Professor McGonagall rose to address the students. At the pronouncement of good news many students began guessing what it might be before finally falling silent under McGonagall's gaze.**

"**The Mandrakes have been harvested this morning. Many of you will notice that Professor Snape is not at breakfast this morning, he is currently cutting the Mandrake root as I speak. Tonight the Draught will be ready to revive all who have been petrified. Once awake we are hopefully that the victims will be able to direct us to the person who has been causing the attacks and that we can end this year on a positive note."**

**The hall erupted into cheers. Emily looked around noticing that the youngest Weasley seemed troubled as she made her way towards Harry. Shrugging it off for now Emily pulled Draco up with her to leave the hall. In the commotion around them Emily bumped into Percy.**

"**Sorry, Percy everyone is a bit excited with the news," Emily said smiling at the Gryffindor Prefect.**

"**No worries I am equally as distracted," he said.**

"**Oh that's right, you are seeing the Ravenclaw that was petrified correct?"**

"She knew!" Ron shouted at Percy. "You told everyone but your family?"

Percy blushed and moved his gaze to the table top in front of him not responding to his youngest brother.

"I don't know why he is so shocked," Emily commented. "Percy just didn't want to be made fun of."

"It's part of being a Weasley, we enjoy a good laugh at our siblings' expense," Bill joked.

Emily smiled at her boyfriend happy that he had relaxed for the moment. She leaned up to kiss his jaw and snuggled into him rubbing circles on his thigh.

**He nodded, "Yes but if you will excuse me I am starving, I have been patrolling since early this morning."**

"**Of course, bye Percy," Emily said receiving a wave in return as they went their separate ways.**

**Emily really wanted to get to the library so that she could read the books Narcissa sent that morning but she had yet to be able to take a moment to read, as many of the Professors had requested that she help her classmates in reviewing for their exams. She was currently on her way to the library but it was talking awhile since they had to be escorted and Lockhart was taking his time with dropping the Gryffindors off at History of Magic first. **

"Patience is a virtue," Draco teased.

"So is humility," Emily shot back with a smirk.

"As is chastity," Draco replied just as fast.

Emily looked to Blaise and back to Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché," Draco conceded.

**Lockhart was always the first to tell you that the danger was passed and that it was a waste of his time escorting students in the corridors. Today he seemed even more against it as he kept trying to flatten his hair that was imperfect due to his late patrols of the fourth floor.**

"**The security measures are no longer needed and I am sure by tomorrow everyone will see that I have been right all along," Lockhart rambled on. "They will be saying it was Hagrid and we will be able to finish out this year in peace… this is a ridiculous waste of our precious time… you are old enough to walk yourselves to classes..."**

**Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Draco who looked equally bored with having to put up with the blond ponce. **

"**Does he ever shut up?" Draco hissed. "It was bad enough he spent half of class complaining that he was having a bad hair day. I am positive our final will just be the same quiz he gave at the beginning of the year asking what his favorite color is."**

"**The year is almost over and hopefully he won't be back," Emily said. **

"They never last longer than a year," Emily said.

"Thank Merlin," Draco replied sneering in the direction of Umbridge. "I don't think I can take much more of the pink toad."

Emily nodded in agreement.

"**We can only hope… wait where is he going?"**

**Emily looked forward to see that Lockhart was waving at the class and leaving back down the corridor they came from. Not about to complain about the Lockhart's departure Emily linked arms with Draco and dragged him off in the direction of the library with her. **

**When they reached the library Emily and Draco headed to the back to their favorite table and quickly sat down pulling out the books on beasts that they were looking through. They were having very little luck until Emily decided they needed to go over the facts again and see if they could narrow it down to one species. **

"**What do we know about the creature," Emily prompted.**

"**Spiders are afraid of it," Emily nodded and made a motion with her hands for Draco to keep going. "It has been in the castle since the time of Salazar Slytherin if we believe the legends but we know that it was for sure in the castle fifty years ago…"**

**Emily looked at the list she had made and suddenly something stood out to her. **

"**Dray why did everyone think I was the Heir after the dueling club," Emily asked sounding excited.**

**Draco raised an eyebrow at her as if she was crazy but answered her anyway, "Because you can talk to snakes…"**

"**And why would speaking to snakes make me his Heir?"**

"**Slytherin was widely known for speaking to snakes, it is why our house mascot is a snake."**

"**So it would stand to reason then that the beast he placed in his Chambers would be some kind of snake correct?"**

"**That's a good theory but what kind of snake can possibly live that long?" Draco said.**

**Emily shook her head before pulling a book on ancient beasts and their origins towards her and looking for anything about snakes. She found two references to snakes and quickly flipped to the first one. The more she read the more excited she became.**

"**I think I've found it," she excitedly whispered to Draco. "Listen to this…**

_**The legendary Basilisk also known as the King of the Serpents derived its name from the Greek word **__**basiliscus**__** meaning "little king". It is one of the most deadly beasts known to our world. This snake can reach lengths of up to sixty-five feet and live for hundreds of years. Along with venomous fangs, instant death awaits those who look into the snake's eyes. It is believed that the Basilisk lives mainly in desert lands and has been depicted in many Egyptian tombs. Spiders fear this beast above all other creatures. It is believed that the only way to control a Basilisk is to be a Parselmouth. The Basilisk only fears the crow of a rooster which is fatal to it."**_

"Dear Merlin," Lucius breathed making sure he still had hold of one of Emily's hands.

Bill laid his head on top of Emily's breathing in her scent now understanding why she had been vague about the monster of the Chamber of Secrets in her letters that summer.

"**It sounds good but no one has died," Draco pointed out.**

**Emily thought about it for a moment, "What if no one looked it in the eyes directly…" Draco raised an eyebrow at this but kept quiet knowing Emily would elaborate. "Creevey was found sneaking to the hospital with his camera. He was probably looking through it when he was attacked. Finch-Fletchley is the easiest, he was with Sir Nicolas and must have seen it through him. It explains why Nicolas was affected at all, he took the brunt of the attack but you can't kill a ghost. I'm not sure about Hermione and the Ravenclaw but Hermione is smart she probably had figured it out since my brother and his friends seem to have been trying to solve the mystery this whole time and she took precautions."**

Emily looked over to the bushy-haired Gryffindor who nodded knowing what she was asking.

"We were using a mirror. I had just figured it out," Hermione confirmed.

"**Okay but what about Filch's cat?"**

**Emily thought back to that first night and pictured the corridor on Halloween.**

"**The hall was flooded. Peeves had insulted Myrtle again and she flooded the bathroom. Mrs. Norris saw it in the reflection of the water."**

**Emily looked back at the book and reread the description again.**

"**It makes sense. The only thing that it fears is a rooster's crow and I remember running into Hagrid the day Finch-Fletchley was found and he was going to talk to Dumbledore about something killing all the roosters. The spiders have fled the castle to escape the monster, it all fits."**

"**So if it's a Basilisk how is it getting around without anyone seeing it," Draco prompted.**

**Emily thought about it for a minute, "I would have to guess the pipes. Whenever I heard it, it was moving through the walls so that is my best guess."**

**Emily and Draco sat there for a minute both thinking on the implications of what they had discovered until Draco spoke up.**

"**Em, what if the entrance is in a bathroom… more specifically a certain bathroom where a certain ghost that died fifty years ago haunts…"**

"**Myrtle's bathroom…" Emily offered as Draco nodded.**

"**We need to tell Uncle Sev," Draco said as they both jumped up and began to put their things away. **

Severus brought a hand up to his forehead as he shook his head knowing what was coming. He had a feeling now that the Chamber incident had ended differently than all the teachers had been briefed on it.

**Emily and Draco swiftly made their way out of the library and down towards the dungeons. They hurried hoping to catch Severus before his next class. They knew the bell would ring any minute but it never came instead they heard Professor McGonagall's voice amplified through the halls.**

"**Students are to go to their common rooms and all teachers are to meet in the staffroom immediately!"**

"**Do you think there was another attack?" Draco asked as they approached the painting that led to Severus's quarters.**

"_**C**__**allidus anguis**_**," Emily said as the portrait swung open allowing them entrance. "I think we will just have to sit and wait for Sev to come back."**

**Draco and Emily settled in and waited for Severus to return. Isis sensing Emily's unrest coiled herself on her mistress' lap. It was about an hour before Severus burst into his room looking around quickly for things not noticing the two teens sitting on his couch.**

"**Uncle Sev what's going on?" Draco said drawing Severus's attention to them.**

"**What are you two doing here? You should be in the common room with the others!" he said rushed as he grabbed a book from the shelf and started towards his potions lab.**

"**We need to talk to you about the Chamber of Secrets," Emily tried. **

"**I am sorry you two but you both need to go back to the common room. Ginny Weasley has been taken into the Chamber and the teachers are all meeting to try and solve this."**

"**That's why we want to talk to you!" Emily said.**

"**Em, now just isn't a good time. I have to go, you both get back to the common room and stay there!" he walked over to them and kissed their foreheads before hurriedly exiting his quarters.**

Many in the hall were shocked and stared at the Potions Master. They had never known him to be a caring man but it was quite obvious he had another side to him.

Lucius shook his head. He knew his friend had been worried and in a rush but he really wished he had slowed down to listen to Draco and Emily.

Bill looked over at his sister who was currently being held by their mother. Both looked pale. He looked down to Emily and held her tightly in his arms both wanting to learn more about what had happened that night in the Chamber but at the same time fearing that knowledge.

"**Well that didn't do much good," Draco stated.**

**Emily just raised an eyebrow at the blond as if to say 'you think'. **

"**So what do we do now?" Draco said.**

"**I don't know. Odd that a pureblood was taken into the Chamber though…"**

**Draco nodded, "Do you think she knew something?"**

"**Possibly, all I know about her is that she is star struck over Harry and seems really quiet. Maybe we should just go to the common room and try talking to Sev later."**

"**Can we head to the kitchens first, I'm starving."**

**Emily shook her head, "Sure but if Sev catches us sneaking around right now I am blaming you."**

**Draco shrugged as they left Severus' quarters and headed towards the kitchens. On their way they noticed Harry and Ron sneaking down a hallway towards the corridor where Lockhart's office was located. Draco groaned when Emily motioned for him to follow her knowing that his stomach was going to have to wait a little longer. **

**They watched as Harry and Ron knocked on Lockhart's door. Lockhart answered looking quite frazzled and out of sorts but allowed the two Gryffindors entry before shutting the door behind them. Emily and Draco crept towards the door and could hear the conversation going on inside. **

"I'm surprised you could hear anything," Blaise commented.

"I highly doubt he could cast a silencing ward. It's up to the teachers what wards and charms they put on their offices," Emily informed him.

"**You are leaving?" Harry asked.**

"**I received an urgent call and I need leave right away!" they heard Lockhart answer.**

"**But my sister! You are supposed to save her!" Ron yelled.**

"**Yes well it is an unfortunate situation and I am sorry for your loss..." Lockhart said. **

Emily looked over as she heard the choked sob of Mrs. Weasley who was rocking back and forth with a pale Ginny in her arms. Emily wanted to feel sorry for the girl but she couldn't help feeling it was partially her own fault and that she should be lucky Dumbledore had covered for her.

**They could hear banging which Emily thought was most likely Lockhart in his rush to leave.**

"**What about everything in your books!" Harry exclaimed. "You have been going on all year about your achievements! How can you leave now?"**

"**Yes well literature can be misleading…" Lockhart explained and Emily had to hold back a snort at that. She knew that man was a fraud. **

"**You are the author!" Harry yelled.**

"**Of course I am, but do you really think anyone would read them if it was a fat, ugly Armenian who accomplished the tasks. People want a hero and they want them to look the part. I simply gave the public what they desired…" **

"**You're a fraud!" Harry interrupted.**

"**Now Harry, you are being a bit harsh. No one was hurt and it makes the people happy to have me as their hero. A few of the tales are partially true I just expanded upon them and of course I had to put a Memory Charm on those I used for the basis of my stories. I may not be the most gifted wizard but the one thing I have always excelled in was Memory Charms. And now that you know I am going to have to obliviate you…"**

Many of the girls who had idolized Lockhart looked down ashamed of their past infatuations. Hermione looked scandalized that anyone could falsify the knowledge of books in such a way.

**Emily did not like where this was going and decided that now was a good time to intervene. She unlocked the door silently before opening it abruptly. The three occupants of the room were too surprised at the intrusion to stop her as she cast an **_**Expelliarmus**_** at Lockhart effectively disarming him.**

"Good strategy girlie!" Mad-Eye approved jerkily nodding his head in Emily direction.

**Emily caught Lockhart's wand before handing it to Draco who promptly threw it out the window. Lockhart looked in shock towards the window as he tried to stand up from where he had been blasted back into all of his luggage. **

"**What do you all want from me? I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is!" Lockhart said still staring at the window.**

**Quickly snapping out of his gawking at Emily and Draco, Harry turned to Lockhart, "We do and you're coming with us."**

**Keeping his wand trained on Lockhart Harry led the man from his office with the other three second years following him. Draco kept glancing at Emily as they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. **

"**Emily, should we be doing this…" Draco whispered.**

"**If we leave now Harry will go into the Chamber by himself I can't let him do that," Emily said quietly never taking her eyes off her brother.**

"**Emily, you brought friends," Myrtle said floating over to Emily before she noticed Harry. **

**Changing direction to glide towards Harry, Emily had to hold back a laugh as the ghost batted her eyelashes at her brother.**

"She is in love with Harry," Emily laughed. "I think she has offered to share her toilet with him if he was to die several times."

"Does he really see her that much if she haunts a girl's bathroom?" Blaise asked.

"She can leave the bathroom and move about the castle," Emily pointed out.

"**Hello Harry, can I help you with something?" the young ghost asked sweetly.**

"**Uh… I was wondering if you could tell us about how you died," Harry asked.**

"**Really, oh it was frightful," she said trying to lay her head on Harry's shoulder making the Gryffindor decidedly uncomfortable. "Olive Hornby had been teasing me because of my new glasses and I had come in here to hide. I was crying when I heard a strange voice that sounded like a boy's. I couldn't understand him, he wasn't speaking English. Either way he shouldn't have been in here so I left the stall to tell him to get out and then I died."**

"**Myrtle, do you remember seeing anything before you died?" Emily spoke up.**

**The ghost turned to the Slytherin and smiled, "Just a large pair of yellow eyes. It was so fast… it was just over there."**

**Myrtle pointed towards a sink just to the right of them. Emily approached it slowly and looked the sink over. Emily noticed that unlike the other sinks this one had a snake carved into the copper tap. **

"**Harry there is a snake carved here," Emily said turning towards her brother who still had his wand trained on Lockhart. **

"**Does it work?" he asked looking from his captive to her. **

"**It's never worked," Myrtle interjected happily.**

"**Maybe try speaking in Parseltongue," Draco offered.**

**Emily nodded and turned towards the tap. She thought of Isis and tried to imagine speaking to her having never tried speaking Parseltongue without a snake in front of her before. **

"Is that hard to do?" Blaise asked curiously.

"_Not anymore_…" Emily hissed.

"_**Open,**_**" she hissed and immediately the sink began to move. It moved forward sinking into the ground before all of them leaving a large pipe exposed.**

"**Let's go," Harry said moving forward quickly towards the pipe only to be stopped by Emily.**

"**Harry, think this through. We have it open we can go get a teacher and let them know…"**

Lucius and many of the other adults in the room were nodding in agreement.

"**My sister is down there!" Ron yelled at her.**

"**We don't have time. I'm going," Harry told Emily starting towards the pipe again.**

**Emily sighed, "Fine but send the blond ponce first."**

**Lockhart looked at Emily in fear before turning to Harry, "No… no… you don't need me anymore… I'll just go back…"**

"**I don't think so," Emily said pointing her wand at the scared man's face, "after you."**

"Good thinking, you would make a great Auror!" Mad-Eye boomed.

Emily just smiled at the man. She was used to hearing such comments from the battle worn Auror. She knew he wasn't about to give up on trying to recruit her anytime soon.

**Lockhart slowly approached the pipe and kept throwing fearful glances at them hoping one of the second years would rescue him and allow him to leave. When he stopped and didn't appear to be able to continue Emily gave him a little helpful push forcing him down the pipe. Lockhart was quickly followed by Harry and then Ron.**

**Emily turned to Draco, "You should go and find Sev."**

"**I am not letting you go down there by yourself," Draco said shaking his head.**

"**I won't be alone…"**

"**Em, none of them are trained like us. I can't let you go down there and end up in the hospital like last year."**

"**Fine," Emily said giving in knowing they were wasting time. She turned to the pipe and slid down it, twisting and turning before landing on a damp floor in a large dark tunnel. Draco soon landed behind her. She noticed both Harry and Ron already had their wands trained on Lockhart and were waiting for her and Draco.**

"**Lovely," Emily muttered as she took in the dark stone tunnel before them. She quickly cast a **_**lumos **_**as did Draco to help them see better as they began moving forward.**

**No one spoke as they slowly continued on. It wasn't long before there was the sound of crunching from under their feet as they stepped on small animal bones. They all came to a stop when they reached a large snake skin lying in the tunnel. It was dark green in color and appeared to be over thirty feet long. **

Emily felt Bill's hold tighten. She kept rubbing his leg trying to distract him from his thoughts.

"It's all right anima mea," she said kissing his lips softly, "I'm right here."

Bill nodded but didn't relinquish his tight hold on her. He hated the thought of Emily in danger wishing to always keep her safe even if he knew she was strong enough to defend herself.

**They all quickly turned from observing the skin when Lockhart suddenly collapsed onto the ground, his knees seemingly giving out due to fear.**

**Ron moved forward to get the man off the ground only to be knocked off his feet by the man. Harry jumped towards them while Emily and Draco trained their wands on the crazed blond who was jumping to his feet holding Ron's wand in his hands.**

"**This is where our adventure ends," Lockhart declared. "I will be taking a bit of that skin as evidence and telling them how I was too late to help the girl and how you all were driven insane at the sight of her mangled body… I'm sorry but I can't let you keep your memories. You understand I'm sure."**

**He turned and pointed his wand at Ron yelling "**_**Obliviate**_**" as Emily cast an **_**Expelliarmus **_**followed by an **_**Incarcerus**_**. Emily's first spell missed as Lockhart was blown backwards by the Ron's broken wand backfiring. Whether the second spell landed or not, Emily did not know as the ceiling of the tunnel began to cave in. When the debris cleared Emily found herself and Harry were alone looking at a wall of stone in front of them. **

"**Dray, are you okay?" Emily called out.**

"**We're all fine," came Draco's muffled reply. "Lockhart seems confused and Weasley is just standing here staring at the rock."**

"**I am not! Harry are you okay?" Ron shouted.**

"**I'm fine Ron," Harry replied. **

"**Why don't you guys shift the rock. Try to be careful and we will keep going," Emily instructed.**

"**Em…" Draco's voice sounded worried.**

"Of course I sounded worried! How could I have been anything but," Draco said looking at his best friend.

"I came out just fine Dray," Emily reminded him knowing Draco was working himself up as she had been very vague with everyone as to the events that went on in the Chamber.

"**It will be okay, just shift the rock," Emily told him. **

**Emily turned to face away from the newly formed rock wall and took a deep breath before starting to walk again.**

"**Emily it's a…" Harry began to rush out.**

"**I know," she said cutting him off. "If you see anything that moves close your eyes, do not let your guard down," Emily stated firmly. **

**Harry just nodded his head and quietly walked alongside his sister shooting glances at her every so often. Together they approached a wall that had large entwined snakes upon it. All of their eyes were sparkling emeralds that seemed to flicker in the wand light. **

**With one last look to her brother Emily spoke to the wall, "**_**Open.**_**" **

**The serpents began to uncoil and move to separate sides as the wall split to create an opening. Together the twins both stepped forward to enter the chamber.**

The hall was silent as Fred lowered the book.

Charlie extended his arm towards his brother and took the offered book before quickly turning the page and reading the title to the next chapter:

"**The Heir of Slytherin…"**


	34. Ch 34 Heir of Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Harry Potter.**

**AN: Almost there! One chapter left after this and we will be done with book 2! Thank you for all the reviews! My goal is to be done with book 3 by the end of August and on Sept. 13** **I am having major surgery with a specialist out of state so I will be taking a week break then. But no worries it will only be for a week. Anyway on with the story, it is nice and long to make up for the few days wait!**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

"**The Heir of Slytherin…**

**The twins stood staring down a long chamber bathed in a green light. Large columns carved in the shapes of serpents lined the chamber supporting the ceiling. Each serpent cast an eerie shadow over the path before them. **

The hall was deadly silent as Charlie read, everyone anxious to know what was found in the legendary Chamber beneath the school.

**Keeping her wand in front of her she motioned to Harry that they should move forward. Getting a nod in reply the twins slowly made their way further into the chamber. Every step seemed to echo in the cavernous chamber no matter how softly they stepped. Emily eyed the stone serpents warily. Their eyes seemed to follow them as if at any moment they would animate and attack them for daring to enter the chamber. **

**When they reached the last stone serpent the chamber opened up into an even larger cavern with a large stone statue facing them. It was a face Emily knew immediately from her studies. It was ancient looking man with a beard and long flowing hair, it was none other than Salazar Slytherin. Emily couldn't hold back her smirk. The man was obviously vain. Emily was pulled from her musing at her brother's call of "**_**Ginny**_**!"**

**She looked to see her brother rush towards the small girl who was lying before them on the floor. Emily advanced slowly as Harry shook the red-head's shoulders begging her not to be dead, yelling at her that her brothers would be devastated without her. The girl was pale and looked lifeless. **

Emily felt Bill flinch slightly at the description of his youngest sibling. She looked over at the girl who was hiding in her mother's arms. Mrs. Weasley had tears rolling down her face as she held onto her only daughter.

**As Harry attempted to wake her, her head rolled towards Emily and she could see her eyes were closed and her body moved like deadweight letting both Emily and Harry know she was not petrified. **

"**Please, you can't be dead! Wake up!" Harry pleaded shaking Ginny as her head lolled from side to side.**

"**It's futile, she will never again open her eyes," a soft voice spoke.**

**Harry jumped but Emily turned cautiously, curious as to why she didn't feel a new magical signature. Before her stood an attractive boy who was casually leaning against the wall. He appeared to be about sixteen and had black hair. The strange thing about him though was that he was blurred around the edges as if he was more of a projected image than a true person.**

"**Tom…" Harry called out. "Riddle?"**

**At the nod from the newcomer Emily noticed her brother seemed relieved. Who was Tom Riddle and how did he know her brother?**

"Not someone he should be associating with," Emily murmured.

Lucius hearing her ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her and hoping to keep himself calm. He knew the name Tom Riddle and he was unsettled knowing he was there.

"**Tom, do you know what is going on? Why won't she wake?" Harry asked urgently. "Is she…"**

"**She is just barely alive at the moment," Tom said.**

**Emily stood back taking in the scene. Unwilling to act just yet, she needed more information. She began looking around the room which seemed devoid of any large serpent making Emily uneasy at the thoughts of where the Basilisk might be hiding. She turned back to the boys when she heard her brother ask Tom if he was a ghost. Inspecting the boy's image again she could see where her brother may draw that conclusion but unlike a ghost you could clearly make out various colors in the boys image and he was not transparent.**

"**I guess I am more of a memory that has been preserved for fifty years within an old diary," Tom said gesturing towards a point closer to the statue.**

**There on the floor was a leather diary, one she recognized. It was the very diary that had given off a magical signature she knew all too well from the year previous. She had felt it when she helped her brother on Valentine's after his book bag ripped. She had written it off at the time because books didn't tend to carry magical signatures for long and her brother having a book that felt like **_**him**_**, well she just could not fathom how that could happen. Now though she was very wary, looking between the diary and the boy.**

"**Can one of you help me lift her?" Harry asked. "There is the Basilisk and it could come at any moment, we need to get out of here."**

"**You do have a wand," Emily reminded Harry. "You can levitate her."**

Harry blushed as he remembered what happened next. He had become more dependent and aware of his wand since that night.

**Harry looked a bit sheepish and reached to the ground where Tom was now standing.**

"**Have you seen my wand?" Harry said looking between her and Tom.**

"**You put your wand down?" Emily scolded. "Never let your wand leave your hand when in a strange place especially when you know a large beast is lying in wait somewhere!"**

"Good advice girlie! Never put down your wand when facing an unknown enemy!" Mad-Eye barked. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Emily shook her head trust Mad-Eye to reiterate a lesson Harry already learned.

"**She's right you know, you really should keep track of your wand. You wouldn't want an enemy to catch you unaware," Tom said.**

**Emily noticed the boy was now twirling a wand in his hand, a wand she recognized as Harry's. Her brother must have noticed as well as he blushed and held out his hand.**

"**Uh… thanks I will remember to watch it better," Harry said but Tom made no move to give the wand back. "The Basilisk could come at any minute…" **

"**It has to be called," Tom replied causing Emily to raise an eyebrow. How did he know that?**

"**Can I have my wand please, I am going to need it," Harry pressed.**

"**You won't need it," Tom said smiling down at Harry.**

**Emily stepped towards Tom, "Why won't he need it?"**

**Tom looked over to her, his eyes scanning her body. Emily held back her shudder at the look that came into his eyes. **

Bill growled at the book before pressing a kiss into Emily's hair.

"**You must be Emily Potter," he said moving towards her, "the Slytherin of the Potter twins. Yes I have been most anxious to meet you."**

"**You appear to know me but I don't know you," Emily said hiding her unease.**

"**How rude of me," he said giving her a small bow. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is…"**

"**We can talk later you two, we need to get out of here!" Harry yelled at them cutting Tom off.**

"**We have time now," Tom snapped never taking his eyes off Emily.**

"**Okay…" said Harry hesitantly looking between his sister and Tom neither taking their eyes off the other. "Do you know what happened to Ginny?" he tried.**

"**It's a long story you see," Tom replied finally breaking eye contact to look at the girl on the floor. "It all comes down to a little girl, named Ginny Weasley, who spilled her very soul, her every secret and desire to an unseen stranger."**

Many people in the hall looked to the red-headed girl crying in her mother's arms.

Emily wondered if the tears were because of the trauma of what transpired that year or what was to be revealed to everyone.

**Harry looked confused but Emily's eyes followed Tom's to the leather bound diary on the stone floor. She looked back to Ginny Weasley and Emily had an idea of what he was alluding to.**

"**The diary…" Emily said.**

"**Yes," Tom seemed to purr as he focused on Emily again. "It was **_**my**_** diary to be exact. The little girl had been writing in it before she even came to school. She hasn't left one detail of her life hidden. She has told me of her six older brothers, how everything she owns is secondhand, how" here Tom turned to Harry and smirked, "how the wonderful and attractive, famous Harry Potter would never be able to fall in love with her like she dreams."**

"At least she knows," Emily said looking over at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny was blushing bright red and her friends were snickering at hearing her obsession with Harry told to the whole school.

Harry was leaning closer to Tonks and shaking his head. Ginny would only ever be his best friend's little sister, plus he had a thing for girls with purple hair he thought smiling at Tonks who laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

**Emily smirked at that. The girl was a classic fangirl who was utterly star struck by her brother there was no denying that. **

"**It is very boring listening to an eleven year old girl who is nothing more than average," Tom continued. "I was not unkind though, I did write back to her. She did so **_**love**_** me. **_**No one listens to me but you, Tom… I'm so glad I found this diary. It is so nice having a friend that I can carry with me all the time…"**_

**Riddle moved towards Emily and she felt an odd sensation as he reached to run his fingers down her cheek. **

"**She spoke of you Emily, the Potter twin that resides in the noble House of Slytherin. The twin many fear and is widely known as the smartest witch in the school, easily earning top marks in every class. Of course she seemed more jealous of you than anything else," Tom smirked as his hand gently moved through her hair. "You are more beautiful than she ever mentioned and quite powerful. It radiates off of you."**

Emily laid her head on Bill's chest and sighed. People were looking at her trying to see if they could feel it themselves and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes at all of them.

Bill laid his head on top of Emily's as Lucius rubbed his hand on her back knowing she was irritated by the stares.

**Emily didn't move. She was torn, she wanted to push him away and not allow him to touch her but on the other hand she had never seen someone look at her in such a way before and it made her pause. Tom brought his hand to the middle of Emily's back keeping contact with her as he turned back to Harry.**

Emily hid her face into Bill's chest remembering her body betraying her, freezing all because she was shown a little affection. She was still angry at herself for that.

"**It was very easy for Ginny to bare her soul to me, and her soul was what I was looking for all along…" Emily looked up into Tom's face with puzzlement feeling very confused and a bit dazed at the moment. Tom flashed her a reassuring smile and continued, "Every entry that spoke of her greatest fears, of her darkest secrets I grew stronger, I grew powerful. It wasn't long before I became more powerful than her and began adding a little of **_**my**_** soul into hers."**

**Emily was barely paying attention her mind kept focusing on the hand that was lazily rubbing circles on her back. She was trying to process what Tom was saying but his touches were distracting. **

"**I don't understand," Harry said eyeing the sight of his sister and Riddle warily. **

"**I will make it simple for you Harry Potter," Tom spoke softly. "Young Ginny here was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. **

Many people in the hall gasped and turned to look at the girl who refused to remove her face from where she was hidden by her mother.

**She wrote the messages in blood on the walls, she killed the school's roosters, and she released Salazar's Serpent so it could attack the Mudbloods and the idiot Squib's cat."**

**That caught Emily's attention and she looked to the girl on the floor. The girl's appearance and behavior fit... she had spent the year looking pale and constantly on edge. Emily shook herself mentally trying to focus her thoughts away from the hand that was now around her waist. Wait when had his hand moved there?**

"**She couldn't have…" Harry whispered.**

"**In the beginning she held not an inkling of what she was doing. Those first few entries as she learned of what she making happen was quite entertaining… **_**Tom, I woke up in my bed covered in rooster feathers. I can't remember how they got there… Tom, the night of Halloween a cat was attacked and I can't remember anything but I seem to be covered in blood. Tom, Percy seems worried for me. He told me I look pale and sick maybe he thinks I am behind the attacks… Tom, I think I know who is attacking everyone. It's ME!"**_

"She knew," Bill breathed. He had known Emily felt his sister deserved punishment it was one of the very few things they disagreed on and chose to never speak about. Now though hearing she knew he looked at his sister wondering if maybe Emily wasn't right all along. He kissed the top of Emily's head before focusing back on the book.

**Emily found her head was resting on Tom's arm and quickly straightened it earning an amused chuckle from the boy. She looked to Harry whose fists were balled and was staring at the Weasley girl and Tom with anger. What was going on, she needed to clear her mind and focus. **

"**Little Ginny didn't want to give up her diary though even once she knew it was spurring her to attack others," Tom said shaking his head sadly in the direction of the girl. "She knew but it took until one of her Housemates mentioned her strange behavior for her to finally fear getting caught to try and dispose of it. **

Many of the Weasleys were looking at the youngest family member as if seeing her for the first time. They had been under the impression she had no idea what she was causing to happen but that was obviously not the case.

Molly shook her head no and kept rocking Ginny back and forth unwilling to believe that her little girl knew and never told anyone.

**Of course that is when you Harry came upon it. Of all the people to find it, it was one of the people I wanted to meet most."**

"**Why me?" Harry said through clenched teeth.**

"**As I told you, Ginny told me everything and that included her infatuation with you. Of course I wanted to know Emily as well and hoped that by showing you how I turned in that brainless half giant Hagrid that I could gain your trust enough that you might tell me the things I wanted to know."**

"**But Hagrid is my friend and I knew he could never do something like that. It was you all along!" Harry yelled.**

Hagrid blushed as he smiled at Harry. It wasn't often people defended him but then again the Potters were special children he was lucky to know them both and call them friends.

**Emily looked up at Tom and tried to step away but he held her tight to him and wouldn't allow her to move. **

"**When it came down to my words verses Hagrid's well it wasn't much of a choice. Do you side with poor but amazingly brilliant Tom Riddle, who lives in an orphanage, is the school prefect and everything a model student should be… or do you side with a blundering oaf, Hagrid, who is always in trouble for trying to bring restricted creatures into the castle and was caught with an acromantula that truly did pose a large threat to the school. I was honestly shocked at how smoothly it all worked. I thought more people would question Hagrid being intelligent and powerful enough to be the Heir of Slytherin but again they were in a desperate situation."**

"**Only Dumbledore seemed sure of Hagrid's innocence and convinced Headmaster Dippet to keep him as gamekeeper. I think Dumbledore might have known but it matters little when he never voiced his opinions. **

"All I had were guesses and nothing concrete enough to prove my thoughts," Dumbledore said softly shaking his head. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway as they were desperate for a solution and once they were convinced it was Hagrid nothing was going to change their minds."

**Either way it was unsafe for me to continue to open the Chamber while still in school. I preserved myself at the age of sixteen into the pages of the diary hoping someone would find it and finish Salazar's work."**

"**But Slytherin never wanted to kill Muggleborns," Emily spoke staring up at Tom confused. "He wanted them removed from their families or uninvited yes but it was an effort to save their lives. Their families would have killed them out of fear, he had no intention to kill them himself!"**

"**Muggles are beneath us Emily, you must remember that," Tom said harshly. "This is what Salazar wanted and I will finish his work and you..."**

"**But no one has died!" Harry injected. "Everyone who was petrified will be given the Mandrake Draught tonight."**

"**Have you yet to notice that I stopped caring about the Mudbloods and started focusing on both of you," Tom said snapping his head to look at Harry. "I was livid when the next entry came and it was the foolish little girl. She panicked when she saw you with the diary. She was worried I would tell you her secrets. Even more so she was worried you would find out it was her behind the attacks and that she had done nothing to turn the diary in and confess her actions as she should have. **

Dumbledore sighed as he watched Amelia Bones scribble away fiercely on her parchment shaking her head. He knew he was going to have to punish the girl. At the time he didn't have the whole story and thought Emily was just over reacting to the situation and taking out her frustrations on the girl. It was clear to him now, that Ginny Weasley knew what was going on and chose not to seek the aid of a teacher or a friend who could have persuaded her to turn the diary in.

**So one day when she knew your dorm was empty because everyone was in class she snuck into your dorm room and stole the diary back. I knew though that you were trying to solve the mystery and would stop at nothing until you knew the truth. So I may have encouraged Ginny to attack your best friend to help push you to continue your research. Ginny had informed me that Emily has the gift of the serpent's tongue," Tom used his free hand to cup Emily's cheek and rubbed his thumb close to her lips. "I just needed to lead you here forcing you to have to seek her help if you wanted entry."**

"**Harry is a Parselmouth as well," Emily said feeling distinctly uncomfortable but unable to leave his grasp her wand arm had been frozen for a while now and her wand was in Tom's pocket with her Harry's. **

**Tom simply raised an eyebrow at this new information but waved it off and continued, "It matters not as you both came down here as I had wished for you to. And of course that leads us to today. I convinced Ginny to write her farewell message on the wall and come down here to await your arrival. She has little life left in her now… she gave me too much, freely of course. She knew what was happening but she continued and here we are. I have many questions for you both."**

"**What kind of questions?" Emily asked keeping her voice devoid of emotions. **

"**You are both hailed for the demise of the greatest sorcerer in the world at the mere age of one. You both share matching scars but Lord Voldemort's powers were completely destroyed from the encounter. How does that happen?"**

Many heads were nodding in agreement they too wanted to know what happened the night Voldemort came for the twins.

"**You expect us to know what happened that night when we were, as you said, only one year old..." Emily said raising a challenging eyebrow at the boy who still refused to let her leave his arms.**

"**Why does it even matter?" Harry cried. "Voldemort was not from your time."**

**Tom smiled as he pulled out Harry's wand, "Oh but Voldemort **_**was**_** of my time…"**

**In the air he began to write letters made of fire that read:**

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**

**With a wave of his wand the letters began to rearrange until they formed a new phrase:**

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

"**I began using the name amongst my closest friends while I was still at Hogwarts. **

"He doesn't have friends," Lucius drawled.

Emily nodded she doubted Voldemort knew what a friend was. She had heard him refer to his Death Eaters as friends last year but she felt it was a term used loosely by the man meant to make his followers feel more comfortable than truly meaning he saw them more than the soldiers he demanded they be for his cause.

**I couldn't very well keep using a name given to me by my filthy Muggle father who abandoned my mother when he found out she was a witch could I? I have the blood of the great Salazar Slytherin running through my veins; it would not do to disgrace my heritage with a Muggle name. I created a name the world would fear to even speak."**

**Emily let this knowledge soak in. This boy before her had gone from what she was seeing now to the spirit she had encountered last year. She could tell he was angered at his past and that was what spurred him. She could understand that anger of being orphaned and wanting to show the world you are worth more than you've been given. **

"You have nothing to prove," Lucius told Emily quietly still rubbing her back.

Bill nodded, "It is quite easy to tell you are worth so much more than what you were given growing up love."

Emily just smiled at them. She had her doubts at times and it was in her nature to constantly strive to be better but it was nice to hear their words and know they meant them.

**All of a sudden they all turned as a flash of flames appeared before them and a musical trill was echoed through the Chamber. The music filled Emily's body with warmth. She felt her heart lift when she noticed a red and golden bird swoop down dropping whatever it was holding in its talons next to her before landing on her shoulder forcing Tom to release his tight hold on her.**

"**A phoenix…" Tom breathed. "But how?"**

**Harry looked confused but Emily felt a warm tingle go down her arms and found she could move them again.**

"**Fawkes what are you doing here?" Emily said reaching up to pet the phoenix's head.**

"**Did he bring you the Sorting Hat?" Tom said with a bit of disbelief looking at the worn lump that Fawkes had dropped on the ground. He slowly began to laugh. Emily looked to Harry who seemed just as lost as to what was so funny. When Tom calmed he looked towards her brother and spoke, "I want to know everything about how you both survived and the longer you talk the longer you live."**

Tonks tightened her hold on Harry's arm and he covered one of her hands with his giving it a squeeze. He was very much enjoying the attentions of the metamorphmagus, hopefully she would continue to sit by him during the readings. It would make having to read the books more enjoyable.

**Emily tried to move towards her brother. For some reason she had a feeling that threat didn't extend to her. **

"**Oh no, you need to learn to be at my side Emily. You will understand one day that this was necessary now stand still," Fawkes let out an angry screech as he was as he was jostled when Emily was pulled back into Tom. It seemed even a young Voldemort wanted her as a consort.**

**Emily tried to process everything quickly. Tom had both her and Harry's wands but she had Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. She noticed that Tom seemed to be becoming more solid and stronger the longer they stood there. If she was to win a fight against someone who most likely had equal drive and power to her she needed to do it while she still had the advantage. She needed to get her wand back. She shot Harry a pleading look which she hoped he saw as her urging him to talk so she could think. He seemed to understand and immediately started talking.**

"**It is a mystery what happened that night," Harry started. "Dumbledore said it was our mother's love that saved us. Her sacrifice to willingly die for us was our protection from death. Last year after Emily faced you Dumbledore told me that you are weak and in hiding. You can't even support yourself, you have to rely on other people!"**

"Hasn't he heard to never poke the hippogriff?" Blaise said shaking his head.

Emily shook her head her brother was never good at holding his tongue when angry. It was something she hoped would change as he continued to get older.

**Tom didn't seem fazed as Harry tried to provoke him instead a smile formed on his face that made shivers run down Emily's spine.**

"**I understand now. You see, I was confused how you survived Harry Potter. You show no large magical talent and seem rather satisfied with no ambitions to better yourself. **

Emily rolled her eyes, Voldemort underestimated her brother. She knew he was better than what he showed he just strove for normalcy and allowed other to set his bar for achievement, letting people like Ron Weasley distract him to justify his laziness. She hoped Tonks might be the push he needs to start pushing himself harder.

**But Emily you can see the many similarities between us, can't you my dear," Tom purred turning to once again caress Emily's cheek. "We both are orphaned half-bloods who were forced to live amongst Muggles. We both speak Parseltongue and belong to the noble House of Slytherin, neither of us satisfied always pushing ourselves to achieve more, doing magic others could only dream of at a young age. Yes you will do quite well by my side."**

**Emily stood there frozen as the comparisons Tom made flew through her mind. She didn't want to be like the monster Tom Riddle became but she couldn't deny their similarities.**

"You will never be like him my princess," Lucius whispered leaning into her. "You unlike him have people who love you and will ground you. We will never let you become like him, we love you too much."

"Though there may be some similarities you need to focus on what you have that he never had nor will," Bill added kissing her head willing Emily to believe him.

"**I think it's time we end this Harry Potter. I grow bored and I will need to get Emily out of the castle soon. No doubt she will miss you but don't worry I will take good care of her."**

**Harry looked to his sister but Emily just stared at Riddle as he turned to the large stone face. The second Riddle began to speak Harry knew he was in trouble. **

"_**Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."**_

**Salazar Slytherin's mouth began to open until a large black hole could be seen in its place. Something was coming forward. Emily was jostled by a trill from Fawkes as he swept his wing against her face and took flight. She heard something large hit the stone floor and she knew what Tom had done she needed her wand now.**

"_**Kill the boy.**_**"**

**Emily watched as her brother closed his eyes and began running. She threw herself into Tom's arms, at first he was stunned but soon wrapped his arms around her.**

"**I know it must be done but please don't make me watch," she begged looking up into Tom's eyes.**

The Hall stared at Emily, what was she doing?

"**Of course I won't" he placated her and kissed her forehead. "I am glad you can see reason."**

**Emily reached up on her tip toes and kissed his lips. As Tom deepened the kiss Emily slowly reached into his pocket and removed her and Harry's wands hiding them in her back pocket. **

It was obvious to everyone Emily belonged in Slytherin. They would not have thought to kiss their enemy to distract him enough to retrieve their wand.

**She broke the kiss and hid her head for a second in his chest calming herself. It was mere seconds before she was pushed aside as Tom moved towards the basilisk hissing in outrage.**

"**NO! YOU STUPID BIRD!" Tom ranted as Emily took the chance to race to the Sorting Hat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KILL THE BOY! FORGET THE BIRD AND KILL HIM! SMELL HIM!"**

**Emily looked to the scene and saw that Fawkes had blinded the large serpent. Getting a good look for the first time she noted that the serpent must be more than 60 feet long much longer than the skin they had passed coming in. **

**Emily thought through all the spells she could but had no idea what she could use to injure the beast. The skin had been known to be used as battle armor due to its strength but she had to try something soon the Basilisk was starting to get its bearings and once it did Tom's focus would be on her again. She looked at the hat in her hands and whispered 'help me'. Soon she saw something materialize in the hat. When she pulled it out she realized she was holding a rapier. **

**She had to get to Harry who was now backing into a corner. She looked at Fawkes who swooped down and began to distract Tom as she slipped behind him and ran towards her brother. The Basilisk lunged forward only for Harry to dodge and have its head slam into the Chamber wall. She reached Harry and pushed him over as the Basilisk lunged a second time. This time as its mouth opened Emily shoved the rapier through the roof of its mouth.**

**Emily felt a searing pain shoot through her arm as the serpent's blood rushed down her from the wound. Emily pulled the rapier from the head and the beast collapsed dead on the ground. The pain was growing and Emily didn't have to look to know one of the fangs had become lodged in her arm. She grasped the fang after dropping the sword and turned to Harry and tossing him his wand.**

"No… no," Bill whispered burying his head in her neck and kissing it. How was the love of his life still sitting here in his arms?

Lucius looked at who he came to see as his little girl with wide eyes. He had almost lost her. She had worked her way into his heart quickly and he would have been devastated had she not survived he knew Narcissa and Draco would have felt the same way. She was part of their family.

"**Harry get Ginny and levitate her out of here. I will be right behind you," she instructed.**

"**But…" Harry started.**

"**No! Go now! Quickly, I will follow shortly please go," she was beginning to feel the effect of the venom and refused to let her brother watch her die.**

Harry stared across the room at his sister in horror. He had known something was wrong but she had removed the fang from her arm before he saw it he had no idea how close he had come to losing her that night. He was resolved nothing was going to stop him from talking to her after dinner tonight. His apologies couldn't wait any longer.

Many in the room stared in awe at Emily admiring her strength and courage.

**Tom ran towards her and grabbed her forgetting about Harry as he slipped out of the Chamber levitating Ginny. **

"**Why would you do something so foolish," he reprimanded her.**

**Emily tried to stay standing but her legs gave out. Tom held her as he sat on the floor carding his fingers through her hair. **

"**You can't die I need you, together we will be unstoppable," he cried. "What can fix this!"**

**Emily pushed herself out of his grip and lay on the floor as the room began to swim before her. She felt drowsy; if this was dying she was okay with it. At least the pain was beginning to recede. **

Emily felt a few tears from Bill fall on her neck as he continued to pepper it with kisses. She was thankful every day that she survived to know real love from this man. Bill meant everything to her and it was easy to tell that she meant just as much to him.

"**Haven't you done enough bird," Tom spat.**

**Emily rolled her head to the side and watched as a blurry Fawkes bowed over her wound nuzzling her arm. Then slowly the room began to come back into focus.**

"**He's crying… of course you marvelous bird," Tom said and began stroking Emily's hair again. "It looks as if your foolishness will be okay. Though I think we have learned that you will need to stay close to my side until I can fully trust you to make the responsible choice and not act like a rash Gryffindor."**

**He slowly helped Emily to sit up. Emily was extremely grateful to Fawkes but now she had another problem how to get away from a seemingly possessive dark wizard who was still getting stronger. The look of lust in his eyes made her shiver.**

**Suddenly Fawkes flew over her head and dropped the diary back in her lap. What was she supposed to do with this? Tom stood walking back towards the statue of Slytherin's head looking for another way out of the Chamber as Emily desperately looked around her. **

**Emily noticed the Fang on the floor and wondered if the venom could hurt the diary. She slowly reached for it never taking her eyes off of Tom. He never looked back towards her as she raised the fang and thrust it into the heart of the diary.**

**The diary began to bleed ink and a piercing scream echoed through the Chamber. Tom turned towards her with a shocked expression as he dropped to the floor and began to scream his body slowly and painfully fading out of existence. And then – he was gone.**

Many people in the hall released a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

**Emily pushed herself off the floor and overcame the dizzying feeling as she quickly gathered the diary, rapier and hat before following Fawkes out of the Chamber. She ran down the tunnel as quickly as her body would allow in her weakened state and reached the spot where the cave-in had happened earlier that night. **

"**Dray," she called out.**

"**Thank Merlin," she almost cried hearing her best friend's voice.**

"I almost cried hearing yours," Draco admitted softly looking at his best friend.

"Love you Dray," Emily said smiling at the blond.

"Love you too Em."

**Second later she saw him reaching for her through a gap they had created in the rock. She passed him the hat that she had the diary and rapier in before accepting his hand and climbing through. Fawkes swooped through behind her causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at her.**

"I was actually more curious about your appearance," Draco told her.

"**Later, once we get out of here," she said. **

**Draco pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Emily looked over to where Harry and Ron were trying to console a crying Ginny Weasley who seemed to have woken up. She then looked over to where Lockhart sat playing with two of the rocks making smooching noises as he pressed them together. **

"**We need to get out of here," Emily said grimacing at the blood that was now on Draco because he hugged her. **

**Everyone was in agreement and with Harry dragging Lockhart to make sure he didn't get sidetracked they made it to the bottom of the tunnel they had all slid down earlier. **

"**How do we get back up?" Harry questioned as he looked up the pipe. **

**Emily had a thought and decided it was worth a try before she hissed, "**_**Stairs.**_**"**

**Stairs began to form and the group slowly climbed their way back up the pipe and into the bathroom. Once everyone was out of the pipe the sink that had been in front of it rose from the ground and slid back into place sealing off the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets once again. **

**Myrtle looked disappointed at Harry as she noted that he was still alive. **

"**Where do we go now?" Harry said looking around as the exited the bathroom.**

**Fawkes let out a trill in answer.**

"**I believe he wants us to follow him," Emily said. **

**The group followed Fawkes through the castle. A few minutes later they found themselves standing outside of Professor McGonagall's office. Emily knocked in warning before opening up the door and leading the group in.**

Charlie lowered the book and Emily could feel the eyes of the room on her.

The Great Hall was silent as they took in what they had just read. Emily Potter had almost died destroying a monster they had all blamed her for setting lose. Those who had not been at the school at the time just stared at her in awe.

Dumbledore coughed gaining the attention of the room, "If you would Mr. Weasley I will finish the book for us and then we shall have dinner and be excused for the night."

Charlie nodded and levitated the book to the Headmaster who opened the book and read the final chapter:

"**Rewards and No Consequences…"**


	35. Ch 35 Rewards and No Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: I am so glad everyone really enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! As for people who keep asking about Harry, he won't be a big influence really until book 6. Remember he strives to be average and he much rather goof off with Ron then study just like in the original books. Anyway we are at the last chapter of book 2!**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

"**Rewards and No Consequences…**

**When Emily opened the door the occupants of the room turned to stare at the new comers. Emily moved further in allowing everyone to enter the office. There was a scream as Mrs. Weasley ran and gathered her daughter in her arms. Mr. Weasley stepped towards them and embraced them both. Emily saw that by the fire stood the Weasley twins, Percy, a man she supposed was Charlie Weasley as he was the only Weasley she had yet to meet and of course Bill.**

**Emily smiled slightly as Bill stared at her. She didn't understand why he hadn't joined the family huddle around Ginny and Mrs. Weasley yet. **

"Because I wanted to pick you up and hold you," Bill whispered into Emily's hair as he hugged her to him. "You were covered in blood and looked exhausted. It was weird for me because I had been trying to convince myself all year you were like a little sister to me but seeing you like that I knew you meant more I just didn't realize what."

Emily pulled back from his arms enough to press her lips against his. They pulled away and Emily whispered, "I understand," before settling back into his arms as they finished reading.

**Draco startled Emily as he placed his hand on her back and directed her into a free chair by Professor McGonagall's desk. **

**Emily closed her eyes briefly as she heard Mrs. Weasley's voice whisper "How?"**

"**I believe that is a tale I and many others would like to know," McGonagall breathed staring around the room her eyes landing on Emily's blood covered body. Emily looked at the Professor but her eyes were drawn to the man standing behind her. There stood Dumbledore, eyes twinkling with joy. She supposed he had come back when he had been informed that a student had been taken. **

**Emily nodded her head and pushed her body to sit properly from the slouched position she had been in. For the next half hour Emily spoke to an attentive room that seemed to hang off her every word. She explained the voice she heard in the walls, how one night needing some peace she went to check on Fang only to end up following Harry and Ron into the forest. She explained the clue Aragog had given them and how after she had decided to try and figure out what the beast was. She explained that she had discovered it was a Basilisk and how she and Draco had come to find Harry and Ron entering Lockhart's office, entering herself when she feared he might hurt them only to end up in Myrtle's bathroom opening the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets minutes later. **

"**So you all figured out where the Chamber was and broke about a hundred school rules while doing so," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "I think what is most important to know is how you all came back **_**alive**_**."**

**Here Harry began to talk. He told them about Fawkes' arrival with the Sorting hat and that Emily had somehow gotten the rapier and saved him from the Basilisk. Not once did he mention the diary or Ginny's involvement and that confused Emily. She went to speak up as many looked confused about the tale Harry was weaving but Dumbledore spoke before she could.**

"**I think what I am most curious about is how Voldemort enchanted Ginny when according to all my sources he is still hiding within the forests of Albania."**

**At the mention of Voldemort Mrs. Weasley began to panic. **

"**No!, You-Know-Who didn't… but she is… Ginny wasn't… was she?" the woman looked desperately at the Headmaster. **

"**It was that diary," Harry said pointing at the black leather book now sitting on the desk.**

**Emily shot Harry a confused look, why was he covering for the girl? **

"Why were you covering for her?" Tonks asked Harry quietly.

Harry shrugged, "They were the first family that was nice to me and I was afraid to lose that if they blamed me for her getting punished."

"I don't think anyone could blame you for her mistakes," Tonks told him shaking her head before resting it back on his shoulder. "You would be a very hard person to hate."

Harry blushed at Tonks' words and smiled at her as he listened to Professor Dumbledore continue reading.

**Dumbledore picked up the diary that was now covered in ink and began to examine it, opening it up and flipping through the soaked pages.**

"**Remarkable," Dumbledore spoke softly. "He was a very intelligent young man, one of the most talented students this school has ever seen."**

**When Dumbledore finally looked up it was to see more than half of the room looking back at him with looks of bewilderment. **

"**I'm sorry I got lost in thought for a moment. You see many people are unaware of the fact that Lord Voldemort was once a brilliant young student known by the name of Tom Riddle. I was his Transfiguration teacher when he attended school here fifty years ago. After leaving Hogwarts he took off to travel the world and study magic only to fall into the temptations of the Dark Arts. His study went so deep he performed many dangerous rituals to become what we now know as Voldemort. His appearance has changed so much that people forget he was ever the bright boy who walked these halls and even held the title of Head Boy."**

"**I don't understand what this has to do with our Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said looking at her daughter who was still in her arms.**

"**W-when I w-wrote i-in his diary… h-he w-wrote back," Ginny managed to say through her sobs.**

"**Have you learned nothing from me?" Mr. Weasley said. "How many times have I told you to never trust something when you can't see where it keeps its brain? It was obviously a Dark object, why wouldn't you tell your mother or I, or even a teacher for that matter…"**

**Instead of answering Ginny shrugged and started sobbing harder hiding her head in her mother's chest. **

"**I believe that the Weasleys should all accompany Ginny to the hospital wing," Dumbledore instructed. "I think she needs a calming draught and to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey. I always find a nice cup of hot cocoa warms me and helps when I need cheering up," he said standing and heading to the door to open it for the Weasleys. "I think we can all agree she has suffered enough and there will be no punishment."**

**Emily stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. No punishment, that girl had knowingly continued to write in a diary and attack people long after she had realized what was going on instead of seeking help. **

"Albus, I think we need to have a discussion about this. There should indeed have been a punishment for the girl even if you did not know the entire story at the time you do now and I think I can speak for everyone that we expect you to act upon this new knowledge," Amelia Bones spoke up.

"Of course Amelia," Dumbledore nodded in agreement, he knew that he would have to punish the youngest Weasley after they read the last chapter.

Ginny was worried, what would her punishment be? She started crying again no one was supposed to find out, Tom had betrayed her and now Harry would never fall in love with her.

**Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out of the room, one arm still tightly wrapped around the girl. The rest of the Weasley's followed after them. Bill being the last to leave walked over to Emily first squeezing her shoulder before following his family out the door. **

"**Minerva," Dumbledore said looking jovially at Professor McGonagall. "I think with the petrified students being awakened right now and the return of young Ginny from the Chamber that we are in need of a feast! Might I trouble you to alert our elves in the kitchens?"**

"**Of course," McGonagall replied nodding slightly before exiting her office.**

**Once gone Dumbledore walked back over to the desk and sat in McGonagall's chair. Emily noticed Draco was still standing and pulled out her wand elongating her seat so Draco could sit next to her. Dumbledore looked pleased with her spell work and beamed as he began to address the three students left in the room.**

"**I believe you all have done the unimaginable tonight. You found a legendary Chamber, slayed a Basilisk and saved not only Ginny Weasley but the school itself from being closed down. I believe you three along with young Ronald are deserving of awards for Special Services to Hogwarts and will each receive one hundred points for your respective Houses."**

"And guaranteeing the Slytherin's another House Cup," Blaise smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes the last thing on her mind at the time had been the House Cup, she had wanted her warm shower and her comfy bed.

**It was then that Dumbledore turned his focus onto the last remaining adult in the room, Lockhart. **

"**Why so silent Gilderoy?" Dumbledore sounded amused. "I was expecting you to regale us with your valiant exploits and role in this dangerous adventure."**

**Emily looked over to where Lockhart was standing in the corner of the room. She noticed he still had the two rocks from the tunnel and was playing with them. It was at this time she realized they had faces drawn on them and turned to Draco raising an eyebrow at her best friend.**

**Shrugging Draco simply replied, "I charmed them to have faces. It kept him busy so we could move the rocks."**

**Emily nodded smirking as she watched the once arrogant man acting out a scene between the two rocks. **

"**Um Professor," Harry said turning away from watching Lockhart. "You see when we were in the tunnel Professor Lockhart…"**

"**I'm a Professor?" Lockhart said turning to look at Harry who was speaking. "I don't expect I was very helpful. Me a teacher... can you imagine?"**

"Sadly we can," Emily mumbled shaking her head.

"Wish we couldn't," added Draco.

Bill and Lucius seemed amused at the turn of events for the man; they both hated him for his advances on Emily early in her second year. They agreed his loss of memory was a suitable punishment for the once five time winner of With Weekly's 'Most Charming Smile' award.

"**He attempted an **_**obliviate**_** using Ron Weasley's wand and because it was broken the wand backfired, you can clearly see the result," Emily said gesturing to Lockhart who just smiled and waved at them all.**

"**I see," Dumbledore said running a hand down his beard. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind escorting Professor Lockhart to Madam Pomfrey's care, Mr. Malfoy?"**

**Draco nodded. He turned and hugged Emily whispering he would see her in their dorm soon. Standing Draco walked over to Lockhart before steering the confused man from the office. **

"**You both have had a very adventurous night it sounds," Dumbledore said. "It also seems that you have formed a small bond with Fawkes Emily."**

**Emily smiled and pet the red and gold phoenix that was currently perched on the arm of her chair.**

"**He saved my life," Emily said softly warmed by the trill that Fawkes sang.**

**Dumbledore's smiling face turned thoughtful as he looked at the twins, "So you both met a young Tom Riddle tonight. I imagine he was eager to know you…"**

**Emily shivered thinking back to the Chamber and the touches and possessive look that she had seen in Tom Riddle's eyes. **

"**Are you alright Emily," Dumbledore said looking worriedly at her.**

"**I'm just exhausted and a bit upset. It was a long night that could have been avoided if Ginny Weasley only would have gone for help," Emily replied.**

**Dumbledore was about to speak when the door to the office burst open and an aristocratic man Emily recognized as Edmund Nott entered the office followed by a bandaged elf Emily and Harry knew well. It was Dobby.**

People in the hall turned to stare at Theo who had his head in his hands. He knew his father disliked Dumbledore but he didn't realize to what extent he had been willing to go to cause trouble for the man.

**Mr. Nott swept into the room acknowledging Emily briefly with a sharp nod of his head before turning to Dumbledore. Dobby rushed to keep up before cowering at Mr. Nott's side.**

"**Ah, good evening Edmund," Dumbledore said smiling pleasantly at the man. **

**Dobby held a rag in his hands, hesitantly reaching forward to attempt to clean Mr. Nott's shoes but not sure if he was doing the right thing. It seemed as if Mr. Nott had left his home in a rush for one of his elves that is not deemed fit to be seen by people to have followed him to Hogwarts. **

"**I believe Lucius informed you of the governors' decision to suspend you but yet here you are," Mr. Nott said fixing Dumbledore with a cold stare.**

"**Ah that is explained quite simply," Dumbledore replied relaxing back in his chair. "I was contacted earlier today and informed that Arthur Weasley's youngest was killed and that I was to return to the school immediately. It seemed the other governors thought I was the best to handle the situation and called me back. You were the only governor I did not hear from actually, they had some very strange tales for me about you and threats made to their families…"**

"**Surely Lucius would not have contacted you," Mr. Nott said dismissing Dumbledore's last remark.**

**Dumbledore just smiled at him and leaned forward, "Is there something I can help you with Edmund?"**

**Mr. Nott seemed to fix his cloak collecting his thoughts before he spoke again.**

"**So I take it that you have solved the great mystery of who was behind all the attacks?"**

"**Yes, the culprit has been identified," Dumbledore said never losing his smile.**

"**And who was it?" Mr. Nott sneered.**

"**It was same person who opened it fifty years ago, Edmund. Though this time he acted in a different way using this old diary," Dumbledore said showing the man the ink soaked diary.**

**Emily noticed Dobby was trying to get her and Harry's attention. He kept pointing to the diary and jerking his head toward Mr. Nott before pulling on his ear harshly.**

"**A **_**name**_** would be nice to take back to the governors," Mr. Nott said sharply losing his patience. **

"**Of course, it was Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore replied.**

"**You want me to believe the Dark Lord caused this. There must be a student that is accountable for the attacks," Mr. Nott pressed.**

"**Arthur Weasley's daughter was the child affected by the diary but she is in the hospital wing being looked over. Luckily she is very much alive and the diary has been destroyed along with the beast. The school is safe, you should be happy Edmund," Dumbledore said.**

"**Thrilled," Mr. Nott replied, though Emily could tell he was anything but. "We are leaving, come Dobby!"**

**Mr. Nott swooped from the room Dobby running after him. Harry looked at the closing door before quickly turning to the headmaster.**

"**May I borrow that," Harry said pointing to the diary. At Dumbledore's nod Harry grabbed the leather book and raced from the room.**

"Where did he run off to with it?" Blaise muttered.

"He went to free Dobby," Emily told him.

"How do you know?" he said realizing he had voice his thoughts.

"Dobby works in the kitchens now and he was more than happy to tell me how Harry freed him," Emily replied.

Emily smiled as she thought back to the day she had discovered Dobby worked at Hogwarts and his exuberance as he told the story of the 'Great Harry Potter' tricking his master into giving him a sock.

**Emily slumped back into her chair looking over at Dumbledore who was chuckling at the closed office door.**

"**Your brother has a big heart Emily."**

"**He always has," Emily replied. "Though he is also a bit impulsive in his actions but I suspect that is part of being a Gryffindor."**

**Dumbledore laughed, "Yes us Gryffindors do tend to jump to action before thinking things all the way through at times."**

"**Ever happy to play the role of the heroes then," Emily teased.**

"**Ah, but my dear girl I believe you have been a hero in your own right."**

**Emily shrugged, "I protect my brother. We both are curious people but his curiosity seems to lead us into some crazy situations these last two years. Trolls, possessed teachers, cursed diaries… a Basilisk…"**

"**Your father was a curious person as were his friends, they got into quite a lot of trouble while here at Hogwarts, much like the Weasley twins if you will," Dumbledore told her.**

**Emily smiled at the thought. She loved Fred and George and all their antics.**

"Aww, and we love…"

"…you our dear Emmykins!" Fred and George called out.

Emily smiled and winked at the twin pranksters from her place snuggled into Bill's side.

**She guessed she must have gotten her love of a good prank from her father. She sighed and realized just how weak her body felt. **

"**I think you should make your way down to your dorms. Food and a good night's rest will do you a lot of good. I on the other hand need to send out an owl so that we may get our gamekeeper back and begin my search for a new Defense professor. We do go through them quickly do we not…"**

**Emily smiled and stood up, "Food and sleep sound wonderful right now. Bye Professor."**

"**Goodbye my dear."**

**Emily made her way back to the dorms slowly. She supposed that though the phoenix tears had nullified the Basilisk venom in her blood it was going to take more than a few hours to feel one hundred percent again.**

"You should have gone to Madam Pomfrey or at the very least Severus," Lucius chided her.

"I don't like the hospital wing and Sev would have made a fuss. I was fine," Emily said.

"He would only _fuss_ as you put it because he cares for you like we all do," Lucius replied leaning over to kiss her head. "Next time, Merlin forbid there is one, but if there is, promise to go to Severus at least to appease my worry."

"I promise," Emily agreed knowing she wouldn't get away with anything less.

**Once she made it to the dorms she found Draco waiting for her. He seemed to notice she was struggling to stand and moved to help her. He steered her towards the dorms, stopping at his room so Emily could grab a towel before she made her way to the bathroom the second year boys shared. Emily didn't need to worry about being disturbed by one of the boys as the rest of the House was already in the Great Hall having been called for the impromptu feast.**

**The warm water felt refreshing and Emily was happy to wash the blood, ink and grim from her body. When she exited the shower and was drying off she noticed Draco had laid out her favorite sleep clothes for her, her black silk shorts and white V-neck t-shirt. He also had added a grey spaghetti strap to go under her shirt and a pair of green UGGs so she could go to the feast.**

"Best friend ever," Emily said.

"I try," Draco smirked.

**The feast itself was unlike any Emily had experienced before. It was a loud celebration with everyone dressed in their pajamas and lasted the entire night. A few minutes after Emily and Draco had arrived and sat down to eat the students who had been petrified came running into the hall to join their friends. At three thirty in the morning Hagrid had joined the feast and had stopped by to give Emily a hug and thank her for checking on Fang. The hall had erupted into cheers when Professor McGonagall had stood up and announced that all exams had been canceled.**

**At some point Draco had been lost in conversation with Blaise and Emily found herself snuggled into the arms of a certain fifth year Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. It was a fun night and despite how it started its ending certainly made it one of the best nights of her life. **

**The rest of the term flew by. Hogwarts seemed back to normal with joy filled voices echoing through the corridors and students enjoying the sunbathed grounds. Of course all the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled and word spread that the Nott family had lost their seat as a school governor. Theo seemed annoyed more than anything but it didn't change his behavior much from what Emily witnessed.**

**It wasn't long before Emily, Draco and Blaise were sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and speeding back towards London. The three spent their time playing exploding snap and eating sweets. Cedric had stopped by at one point to say hi and ask if he could write to Emily over the summer. The hours went by quickly and soon Emily and Draco were exiting the train and walking towards Lucius and Narcissa who were waiting for them on the platform.**

"**Ready to go home," Narcissa asked after both adults had given them each a hug.**

**In answer Emily took Lucius' hand and nodded while Draco took Narcissa's. **

"**Hold tight," Lucius cautioned and with two pops they all vanished from the platform.**

Dumbledore closed the book and set it to the side.

"I believe we could all use something to eat and when you are finished you will be dismissed for the evening," he said before clapping his hands as the food appeared on the tables.

Bill leaned down and whispered into Emily's ear, "Do you want to just go back to the room and call the kitchen for food later?"

Emily nodded and took Bill's hand, slipping out the teacher's door on the side of the hall and down to their room in the dungeon both needing some time alone together.


	36. Ch 36 Fourth Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Poll is posted on my profile for you to all weigh in on what you would like Ginny's punishment to be. Her punishment will be announced at the next break. I thought of announcing it at the beginning of the next chapter but I want to give everyone a chance to weigh in first. After this chapter comes the start of the third book! I am excited and I hope you all are as well! **

**To Guest: I know coffee does not stunt your growth it was clearly stated as a joke in ch.11. Friends tease each other and I thought it was clear Blaise wasn't being serious. I would be a horrid med student if I didn't know coffee stunting your growth was an old wives tale.**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

Emily groaned as she heard the knock on the portrait. She was quite happy where she was cuddled into Bill's side but another knock told her she was not going to be able to stay there much longer. After leaving the Great Hall her and Bill had come to their quarters for privacy which had led them to their naked state wrapped up in each other's arms in their bed. At the third knock Bill gave Emily a nudge.

"Love you need to move so I can see who it is."

"Can't you just tell them to go away? Better yet let them figure it out on their own," Emily said trying to cuddle deeper into Bill's chest.

"It's most likely Lucius and Severus, you mean a lot to them and they had to read about you almost dying they probably just want to see you for a minute."

"Fine," Emily relented rolling off Bill so he could stand up.

"I'll be right back," he said as he zipped up he pants and grabbed a clean grey t-shirt throwing it on over his head. "If it isn't anyone important I promise I will be right back in this bed with you shortly."

Bill leaned down and kissed her before going to check on the door. Emily put a hand over her eyes and tried to block everything out but it was futile her mind was already wandering to the book they would be reading tomorrow. It was a book she knew included her ex Cedric, an ex she had watched die at the end of last year. Her emotions over the late Hufflepuff had never really worked themselves all the way out and now she would be forced to have to relive that relationship all over again.

Emily's pushed herself up to rest on her elbows as the door creaked open and Bill slid into the bedroom. She couldn't read his expression and she had a feeling that meant their private time in bed was over for the time being.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"It _is_ Severus and Lucius but they brought company. You might want to get dressed quickly and come out there with me," he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Who is with them…" Emily asked apprehensively.

"Sirius, Remus and… your brother."

Emily was sure her shock was apparent on her face because Bill was quick to take her hand and start rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I think this could be a good thing Em. And before you ask I don't know what they want. Severus was the one who knocked and asked if they could all come in," Emily closed her mouth and nodded. "Just get up and get dressed. I can already see you over thinking things in your head right now."

"You know me too well," Emily mumbled as she got out of bed. "You always seem to know what I'm thinking."

"It's a point of pride with me," Bill teased coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

Spinning around Emily looked up at Bill innocently before raising up on her top toes putting her lips by his ear, "And what am I thinking now?"

Bill groaned as Emily's tongue ran along the side his ear, "Thoughts that I promise we can get back to when…" Bill gulped as Emily nibbled on his earlobe, "they leave." Bill pushed Emily away knowing he would give into her if she kept it up. "Go get dressed. They are waiting."

"You're no fun," Emily pouted.

She made her way into the bathroom to put up her hair that was a mess from their previous activities. She slipped into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a green V-neck that read 'SLYTHERIN' across the chest. Once she was sure she looked presentable enough she walked back into the bedroom and quickly found some green socks and threw them on. Bill pressed a kiss to her head before leading her to the door and opening it, gesturing for her to go through first.

The first thing Emily noticed was that the furniture had been moved around. Both wingback chairs now stood to the left of the fireplace with Severus and Lucius each seated in one. To the right of the fireplace another black leather couch had been added which was where Harry was sitting in between Remus and Sirius.

Emily slowly made her way to the remaining sofa and sat down Bill not far behind her. Not sure of what to say Emily stayed silent and looked to Lucius and Severus for help but their slight head shakes told her that they either did not know what was going on or they did not feel it was their place to say anything.

Harry, Emily noted, wasn't looking at her, he was staring at his hands in his lap. It was something he had always done while thinking or unsure of himself. She couldn't help but wondered what he was doing here. After a few moments of silence that seemed to last forever Remus cleared his throat drawing Emily's attention to him.

"I'm sure you are curious why we showed up at your door with Severus and Lucius…"

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out interrupting Remus and staring up at Emily.

"What…"Emily said not sure she had heard correctly.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated not taking his eyes off of Emily.

"We are all sorry," Remus added looking briefly towards Sirius who was nodding his head in agreement.

Emily looked from Bill over to Lucius and Severus trying to decide if this was real. Emily stood and walked over to the side table that had a decanter with Muggle scotch on it. It was something Bill enjoyed and had been introduced to by an old team member when he worked in Egypt. She normally avoided it only taking a sip from his glass when he chose to drink it but right now she wanted it. Her emotions were warring inside of her and she needed a strong drink. Pouring herself a glass she took a sip before returning to the couch and sitting back down.

"Perhaps if you explained why you are apologizing…" Severus prompted drawing the attention off Emily for a moment while she collected her thoughts. He honestly would rather Emily stick with a glass of wine if she was having alcohol but he knew better than to voice his opinions on her choice of drink at the moment.

Sirius observed the room in shock. This was not the little girl he remembered holding as a baby. She was fifteen but as she sat there sipping her drink he couldn't help feeling she appeared much older. He had never taken much time to observe her until now. The past few days he had observed and he was coming to realize just how much he had missed in his pup's life. There was no one to blame but himself. He would love to blame Peter for betraying Lily and James or the idiots that sent him away without a trial but he couldn't blame them for not getting to know Emily after escaping Azkaban.

"Personally," Sirius spoke, "I wish I could take back my decision to let Hagrid take you both, I wish I could have saved you from the childhood you experienced, I wish had done more to know you when I escaped... I have been letting past prejudices against people I went to school with cloud my judgment. I was angry when I realized you didn't need me and honestly I was jealous because when I would see you Snape was normally close by," Sirius paused, that was hard to admit especially when said man was in the room but he was thankful that Snape wasn't flashing him a smug grin but instead remained passive and continued to observe. "It hurt when I noticed your closeness and I let it keep me from getting to know you as I should have and for all of that I need you to know I am sorry."

Remus and Harry were staring at Sirius. Neither had expected him to say much nor had they expected him to admit to his jealousy of Snape who was sitting in the room.

Bill took Emily's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He knew Emily was unsure of how to react. Though Sirius had the least to fear of Emily's reactions because she understood his want to avenge his friends' deaths and his inability to be there when he was locked in Azkaban what she was hurt by was his closeness to Harry and what she felt was his lack of interest knowing in her as well.

Seeing Emily nod but make no move to speak Remus decided to take his turn and let Harry go last. "I have no excuses for not being there for you when you needed me after that night. I let grief eat at me and let my self hatred at what I perceived myself to be stop me from taking you both in. I was thoroughly convinced that as a werewolf I couldn't offer either of you a steady home or the life you deserved. I have to admit like Sirius I was quite jealous of Severus. I don't know what I expected when I agreed to teach but it wasn't what I found. I never saw you with Harry and from what I had heard you lived with the Malfoys, a family I thought to be very Dark, though I am having major doubts about their leanings since we started reading these books. In the end none of it should have kept me from being closer to my goddaughter. You have always been my cub and I am sorry you have not been treated as such."

Emily squeezed Bill's hand harder. She was working very hard to hold her tongue and listen to what they had to say. She felt her magic pulsing within her and it was taking all her strength to not let it fill the room.

"I don't even know where to begin," Harry said his hands still fidgeting in his lap. "I… it's just…"

"Perhaps it would be good to let them talk alone," Lucius said gesturing between Emily and Harry. "We can go just across the hall to Severus' chambers and wait."

The occupants of the room nodded and began to leave. Lucius and Severus came towards Emily and kissed her head before gesturing towards the portrait and leading Sirius and Remus from the room.

"Love you," Bill whispered kissing Emily's cheek before standing to follow after the others.

Alone Emily and Harry stared at each other. There were a few minutes of silence before it was finally broken by Harry again.

"I… this is hard," Harry said pausing to take a deep breath. "When we were little it was so easy to talk to you, we were best friends… On the train I just got so excited about having a friend I let my judgment be clouded by their opinions. I wanted to fit in and be normal… though every year I feel like normal gets further away from me," Harry shook his head running a hand through his untamed locks. "You're my sister and I unfairly blamed you for my life not being normal. Reading the books is showing me that I took you for granted and I was wrong. Even after everything you try and protect me from my own curiosity… I know that me saying sorry isn't enough but I do love you and I'm sorry."

Emily stared at her brother. She wanted to yell at him and point out everything he had done to hurt her but at the same time she knew he had put himself out there and she needed time to think. She couldn't just forgive him and their godfathers, she had been hurt badly by their actions and in some cases inaction. Deciding she needed to remove herself from the situation at the moment she stood and walked over to Harry looking down into his hopeful green eyes.

"I love you too but…" Emily exhaled and saw her brother's hope begin to fade, "I really just need some time to digest everything that has been said. I have a lot of anger built up so right now I need to have time to collect my thoughts before I say things I will regret. This is not me saying I will never forgive you this is just me asking for a few nights to allow myself time before we all speak again."

Harry nodded understanding his sister wasn't telling him his apology was too late. He rose from the couch but before he left he gave Emily a hug which she returned and then left to knock on Severus' door to collect Remus and Sirius.

Once the portrait was closed Emily swiftly made her way into the bedroom and changed into one of Bill's t-shirts before climbing into bed. Feeling her magic pushing against it confines she allowed it to saturate the room. Emily shut her eyes and fell back unto the pillows letting her arm rest across her closed eyes.

Bill froze when he entered the bedroom as he was hit by the overwhelming magic that was coursing through the air. Collecting himself he quickly discarded his clothing before lying down next to Emily on the bed. When Emily didn't react he reached his hand out to pull her into him and the magic in the room began to instantly retract.

Emily instinctually moved her arm to drape over Bill's stomach as he drew her closer to him allowing her mind to move away from her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked up into concerned blue ones. A wicked grin spread across her face and the Emily almost laughed as Bill's face took on a confused expression. Right now she wanted a distraction and she knew just the thing as she straddled Bill and threw the t-shirt she was wearing on the floor. He did promise they could get back to these thoughts when everyone left…


	37. Ch 37 Owl Post

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: The third book has arrived! I'm excited and I hope you are as well! It is being posted a few days later than I wanted but I was playing host to impromptu house guests. Also I am going to put it out there now I do not want any more flames or PMs of people who want to complain because I have gay couples in my story. I am sorry if me having gay couples means you will no longer follow my story but I refuse to change pairings as love is love. I will say though that other than a random kiss here and there I will not be writing slash. This story focuses on Emily/Bill and some Harry/Tonks for couple moments. Here are the pairings Emily/Bill, Harry/Tonks, Draco/Blaise, Hermione/George, and Sirius/Remus. **

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

The next morning Emily sat with her head resting against Bill's shoulder and a coffee cup cradled in her hands. She was exhausted but she couldn't help thinking that the activities that had kept her mind distracted last night were well worth the little sleep she had gotten.

Emily noticed that Severus had joined them at the Slytherin table obviously wanting to be close knowing what this book contained and how it might affect her reliving the memories. She couldn't help but smirk, the dark and scary Potions Master of the dungeons was a softy when it came to her and Draco though the man would never admit such a thing aloud.

"Your brother looks happy with my cousin," Draco said looking over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table.

Emily followed his gaze and noticed Harry was laughing with Tonks who was tossing a piece of toast at his head.

"They're good for each other," she remarked, reaching for the coffee to refill her cup. "They just need to tell each other how they feel."

"It will come, love," Bill said kissing Emily's forehead. "They are only on their second day of working out together."

"Yes well if Christmas comes and they have yet to act on their feelings I am charming mistletoe to hang over their heads whenever they are next to each other."

"I'm shocked you are waiting a full month before you try and meddle," Blaise smirked.

"I do not meddle… sometimes people just need a little push," Emily said looking between Draco and Blaise.

Draco had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks as he remembered Emily's 'little' push. Looking at Blaise, Draco couldn't help but be thankful for the push as he was quite happy with his boyfriend.

"Plus if I don't, my holidays will be filled with Nym pining after him and I will never hear the end of it," Emily added.

Draco laughed and went to comment but silence fell over the Great Hall as Dumbledore rose.

"Good morning, I trust you all slept well. Today we will be starting the third book. As with the previous days I will read the first chapter before we begin to pass it around to volunteers," Dumbledore said smiling as he sat down and opened the book to the first chapter and read.

"**Owl Post…**

**Emily Potter sat in her room leaning against her headboard as she stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace across the room. The book she had been reading lay open and forgotten on the bed next to her. A tapping at the window caught her attention. Casting a quick **_**tempus**_** as she moved to open the window and allow the awaiting owls into her room, she noticed it was now midnight she smiled knowing she was officially thirteen.**

"How come she can use magic?" Ron exclaimed.

"The trace can only tell where magic has been casted not who cast the magic Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall answered. "In a magical home where magic is constantly in use it falls to the parents to decide whether or not to enforce underage wizards using magic."

"But how is that fair?" Hermione called out. Realizing she had just yelled her thoughts aloud at her favorite teacher she blushed slightly and leaned into George who was more than happy to wrap his arm around the bookworm.

"The trace was created to keep our world safe. Muggleborns who go home could easily expose our world because they want to share what they have learned or because performing magic becomes second nature to them and they accidentally reveal themselves to the Muggles around them. It may not seem fair but it keeps us safe from detection," Emily spoke loud enough to be heard at the Gryffindor table. "We both know that Muggles have more weapons they could use against us than the fire they did during the witch hunts."

Hermione nodded understanding what Emily was saying. She didn't particularly like that it had to be that way but Muggles did outnumber them and people tended to fear what they did not understand. Even she could not be completely open with her parents knowing they were slightly wary of the magical world she had entered. They would most likely pull her from Hogwarts and make her go back to Muggle schooling if they knew what was going on in the magical world.

**Emily was not your average thirteen year old. She was a witch and had finished her second year of magical education at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few weeks ago. It was her second birthday separated from twin brother Harry who was currently staying with their aunt and uncle in Surrey. He had refused to join her at the Malfoy family manor for a second summer. She missed her brother but they had drifted apart when they began attending Hogwarts.**

**Emily was startled from her thoughts when her bedroom door was thrown open by her best friend, Draco Malfoy exclaiming, "Happy birthday!"**

**The blond threw himself onto her bed, "Mipsy is bringing us some cake to celebrate."**

"**It's midnight. I could have been asleep," Emily said climbing back onto the bed.**

"**It's your birthday you are never asleep at midnight on your birthday," Draco pointed out.**

**Emily turned her head as her door opened again and Mipsy came in carrying two plates of chocolate cake. **

"**Happy birthday Mistress," the elf said handing her a plate.**

"**Thank you Mipsy, I'm sorry Draco made you get up to bring us cake."**

**Draco snorted as Mipsy energetically replied, "Mipsy happy to help Mistress on her birthday."**

"**Well thank you Mipsy. You may go now."**

**The elf bowed and popped out of the room. Emily took a bite of the cake and moaned. **

"**This is delicious," Emily said pointing to the cake with her fork. **

"**You should open up your gifts."**

**Emily set her plate aside and reached for the package closest to her noticing the writing immediately. **

_**Our Dearest Emmykins,**_

_**Greetings from Egypt! We would say surprise but we have spied a familiar black owl delivering mail to a certain older curse breaking brother of ours. Egypt is great! Bill has been showing us around his work sites and we have even gone into a few of the tombs. Sadly our mom caught us trying to lock Percy in the last one we visited but can you really blame us for trying? He has become unbearable since he received his Head Boy badge. Yes you heard right our pompous rule loving brother is Head Boy. You can tell we are overjoyed…**_

Percy looked annoyed, he liked rules and order. There was nothing wrong with that, in fact it was why he worked in the Ministry. He had high aspirations and being Head Boy had been an honor. Though there was a small part of him that was starting to doubt himself since they started reading. Was he right? Was he being blinded by his want to be more than one of the poor Weasley children?

_**We have a few potion recipes that we attached for you to look over. We should be home in a few days. Mom isn't too happy she wanted to stay another two weeks but Bill is being sent on a private job through Gringotts so we are heading home.**_

_**Anyway we wanted to wish you a happy birthday! **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Your favorite magnificent pranksters,**_

_**Gred and Forge**_

**Inside the package she found a statue of the goddess Isis who she had named her snake after and the usual pack of blood pops. **

"_**The twinsss got you a statue of your namesssake…" **_**Emily hissed as she got off the bed to put the statue by Isis who was relaxing by the fire on her pillow.**

"_**It looksss funny missstress…" **_**Isis said flicking her tongue out to taste the statue. "**_**It tasstesss horrible…"**_

"_**It isssn't food,**_**" Emily hissed holding back her laughter.**

"_**Then what do I do with it missstress…."**_

"_**You are meant to admire it,**_**" Emily replied her laughter partially sounded like hissing as she moved back to the bed.**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**She thought the statue was for her to eat."**

**Draco laughed, "I doubt that would be a pleasant meal. You should keep opening gifts you have a few more people who seem to know your tradition."**

"**And where is your gift?"**

"**You get to open it tomorrow when Uncle Sev is here."**

**Emily nodded and opened the next letter.**

_**Em,**_

_**Happy Birthday! **_

_**I hope your week is going well. I am looking forward to seeing you again in a few days. I wish I could be there today but I'm sadly stuck visiting my mom's family for the week. It's boring here but I promise to visit again once I'm back next week. **_

_**Yours,**_

_**Cedric**_

**Emily passed the note to Draco as she opened the gift. He had sent her a book on Ancient Greek rituals. It looked intriguing, she hadn't studied much into Greek rituals. **

"**Well he seems to know of your love for rituals in ancient cultures," Draco said taking the book and flipping through it.**

"**Yeah, it's not a book I have already. It should be a good read. Maybe I can find a book on modern rituals used in Greece and compare them."**

"**I swear, by the time we graduate you will have a library larger than Hogwarts."**

"We need a larger house," Bill commented kissing Emily's head.

"You are going to need an entire building to house all of Emily's books now that she has access to the Potter and Black libraries," Draco teased.

"That actually isn't a bad idea a nice building on our property filled with books. It would be a nice little escape to read and relax in," Emily said sounding excited. "It's doable since there are a few family properties with land that we could move into and build it."

Bill groaned, "Thanks Draco."

"Anytime," he smirked.

**Emily shrugged as she reached for the next gift. At once Emily noticed the untidy script and smiled.**

_**Em,**_

_**Happy birthday! **_

_**I hope you and Draco are enjoying your summer.**_

_**I thought you might find this to be useful for one of your classes this year…**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Curious as to what Hagrid sent that could be of use in one of her classes she reached for the parcel and unwrapped it to find a green leather book. It seemed to give a shake before snapping at Draco's hand as he reached out to touch it. Shocked Emily and Draco froze staring at the odd book. They quickly recovered as the book began to repeatedly snap at them. As the book turned towards Emily and appeared to be moving she quickly stunned it.**

**She knew Hagrid would never intentionally send her something that could hurt her but while understanding that she reminded herself that Hagrid seemed to not assess danger as most other people did, he seemed to think sending second years into a nest of acromantulas was a safe endeavor. **

Hagrid blushed and looked down. Dumbledore had told him last night that they would have to remove the spiders from the forest and if they couldn't be removed they would be killed. He was sad that it came to this but he now understood they were more dangerous than he thought.

"**What in the name of Merlin did he send you?" Draco breathed.**

**Picking up the book to examine it Emily responded, "****The Monster Book of Monsters****."**

"**Sounds like something he would send," the blond remarked. "You might want to somehow restrain it for when the **_**stupefy**_** wears off."**

"**Could I use one of your belts? I think that might be the best option…"**

**Nodding Draco called out, "Mipsy."**

"**Really you wake my elf? She already was woken up once by you to bring us cake."**

**Shrugging Draco turned to the elf that had popped into the room and instructed her on what belt she was to retrieve for him. She returned quickly handing the belt to Draco who then passed it on to Emily.**

"**I'm sorry Draco keeps interrupting your sleep Mipsy, you can get some rest now," Emily said softly to her tired looking elf.**

"**Mipsy is happy to help Mistress," the little elf said with a bow before popping out of the room.**

"**You could have woken Tippy. I'm sure he is used to your demanding needs all twenty four hours of the day."**

"**Ha… ha… ha…" Draco said dryly.**

"**You're high maintenance and you know it."**

"Of course he is," Blaise laughed.

"Hush you," Draco said shooting a glare at his boyfriend.

Blaise wasn't fazed by the look and leaned in to kiss Draco on the cheek.

"**Yes well you have one more gift left and if I am right it is from a red haired curse breaker who will be visiting us in a few days."**

**Emily rolled her eyes at Draco. He loved to tease her about Bill and the multiple letters they sent to each other weekly. He was certain it was only a year or two before the image Emily had seen in the Mirror of Erised became reality. **

"It took one and a half years from that point," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, yes you were right," Emily replied turning her head to kiss Bill's jaw.

**Opening the envelope confetti exploded all over her bed.**

"I had to return the favor," Bill smirked.

_**Em,**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**I hope you know that I expect you to eat an extra piece of cake for me! I hope you have a great day celebrating with the Malfoys! **_

_**As for life here, not much has changed since the last letter I sent you. My mom is still upset that her invasion of my home for the entire summer is not possible because I need to do the wards at the manor. Not that I have told her that the job is in England. If I did she would insist that I stay with them at the Burrow and I am ready for some solitude again. I love my family but I forgot how loud everything can be with all nine of us under the same roof. **_

_**Charlie is still trying to find out who the mysterious person I am constantly writing to is. **_

"I guess Emily… Solved it!" Charlie shouted pumping his fist in the air causing laughter through the hall.

"A little late on the uptake there Char," Emily called out.

"You wound me," he replied covering his chest with his hand.

_**I'd tell him but I find it amusing letting him guess. Fred and George have joined in having recognized Apollo. I don't know if they told you yet but they tried locking Percy in one of the older tombs. I couldn't stop laughing which only made mom angrier. I really hope I didn't act like him when I was Head Boy. **_

Percy turned red and looked down at his hands. Bill was the brother he had always admired. He had been Head Boy and gone on to create a name for himself. He was well known as the top curse breaker for the English branch of Gringotts and he made a lot of money. If he thought he was being a prat maybe he needed to start rethinking things.

_**Yes I was Head Boy when I was at Hogwarts. And no making fun of me because with your study habits you will probably be Head Girl your seventh year!**_

_**Anyway I better go Percy is yelling about something which means that is Charlie's and my cue to duck out of the house for a bit.**_

_**Happy Birthday… again,**_

_**Bill**_

_**P.S. Enjoy the confetti!**_

**Emily laughed hoping Bill found solace from his crowded house as she began opening the gift he sent. Inside she found a beautiful bracelet that was made of many little silver snakes in between each snake was a small emerald connecting them together. Emily loved it and quickly showed it to Draco to admire as well. It wasn't much longer before both teens were yawning and curling up under the covers of Emily's bed and going to sleep.**

**Miles away on Privet Drive Harry Potter was sounds asleep in his bed a note clutched tightly in his hand…**

_**It's almost midnight, Happy Birthday**_

_**Em**_

Bill kissed Emily's head. He knew she had yet to really think over what had been said last night but he also knew how much it meant to Emily that Harry had reached out to her. He was sure that as they continued reading the twins would be on the road to rebuilding their relationship with each other and with their godfathers.

Dumbledore offered the book to Professor McGonagall who had offered to read next.

Opening the book Professor McGonagall read…

"**Brothers and Curse Breakers…"**


	38. Ch 38 Brothers and Curse Breakers

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Harry Potter and his wonderfully magical world.**

**AN: The house guests have vacated and I am free to return to my writing once again! My offering to you is a nice long chapter. I want to remind everyone that in four weeks I will be having major surgery out of state. I will most likely be away from writing for about a week. I will get back to writing quickly, I will be bound to a bed for the first two weeks anyway. Who knows maybe in my bed ridden state I will be able to push out chapters more quickly! Anyway this chapter should answer some questions a few of you have had. I told you to be patient that we would learn more about Lucius this book and it starts here.**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

**"****Brothers and Curse Breakers…**

**The day after Emily's birthday found her lazily lying on her stomach upon her bed with her legs bent up in the air swinging back and forth as she nibbled on the end of her quill. Despite her intentions she had yet to finish a single thank you letter to her friends for her many gifts. She was distracted, Lucius and Severus had been acting oddly since breakfast the day before. She could tell they were hiding something from her but as it had been her birthday she didn't press either man for more information.**

**Emily laughed as she glanced over to Isis who was once again inspecting the statue of her namesake sent by the Weasley twins. She kept examining it as if she was sure there was a greater purpose for the object. After a while she would give up her staring contest with the figure and remark "sssilly humanssss…" before curling back up on her pillow.**

"She still thinks that the statue is useless but refuses to let me keep it anywhere but by her pillow," Emily said.

**Just as Isis gave up a knock at her bedroom door drew Emily's attention. Recognizing the two magical signatures easily Emily called them into her room. The door opened emitting Lucius and Severus who closed the door behind them and made their way towards the bed. Severus sat on the bench at the foot of the bed while Lucius settled next to Emily.**

"**Deciding what to write to William again?" Lucius asked slightly amused. "Or perhaps you're writing that Diggory boy?"**

"**Diggory… the sixth year Hufflepuff?" Severus scoffed, "I would prefer the Curse Breaker, even if he was a Gryffindor."**

"I am not sure if I should be offended or not," Bill smirked looking over at Severus.

"From him that's a glowing compliment," Blaise said.

"**I would prefer that no boys were vying for her attention yet."**

**Severus hummed in agreement before looking at Emily who was staring between the two men.**

"**Wait what are you on about?" Emily asked following Lucius' gaze to the blank parchment in front of her. "Oh I was writing thank you letters for my gifts but I got distracted."**

"**I see. Well I think you can put this aside for a moment, Severus and I wanted to speak with you."**

**Emily nodded and without thinking waved her hand sending the parchment and writing utensils to her side table. Severus and Lucius both raised an eyebrow at the action while sharing a look. Both men doubted Emily even realized she had casted magic without using her wand.**

"When did you consciously start performing wandless magic?" Blaise asked.

"Last year during the tournament it was pointed out to me and from then I started trying to test what I can do without a wand," Emily replied.

**Emily rolled onto her side as she looked at the two men, "Okay, what do you guys want to talk about?"**

"**Sirius Black," Severus said.**

"**Who?" Emily asked trying to figure out why the name sounded so familiar. **

"**Sirius Black," Lucius said pulling out a newspaper and handing it to Emily. **

**Emily stared at the picture of a man that took up most of the front page. She was rendered speechless as she took in the man's appearance. He had long black hair that fell to his shoulders and his face was gaunt which Emily concluded came from being confined and denied proper care for a long period of time. Despite the obvious drawn and worn look of the man there was no doubt in Emily's mind that this was the man she had dreamt of for years, the man who had promised to come back for her and Harry.**

Sirius leaned into his partner Remus for comfort as he was hit with a strong pang of guilt. He never should have gone after the rat. To him he had broken his promise to James and Lily to take care of the twins when he let his need for revenge full him into chasing Pettigrew down.

"**This is the man who was charged with betraying your parents to Voldemort. He has spent the last twelve years in Azkaban but yesterday it was discovered that he had broken out of the prison. He is the first person to ever do so," Lucius said watching Emily carefully for her reaction.**

**Azkaban, that explained the man's appearance. She had heard the effects the dementors had on the prisoners, driving them to insanity and depriving them of any happy thoughts. Emily couldn't help but think that for a man who had been exposed to dementors for twelve years his eyes seemed to hold a certain clarity. **

"**He betrayed my parents?" Emily asked. In her dreams the man seemed so devastated. She could not picture the man who had kissed her head and whispered his love for her and Harry ever betraying her family. **

**Severus made a scoffing sound and stared out the window and Lucius shot him a warning glance before turning back to Emily.**

"**In truth we are not sure," Lucius told her.**

Sirius looked over at Lucius and Severus shocked. He had thought every assumed him guilty. Even Remus had thought the worst of him.

"**What do you mean, you're not sure?" Emily said pulling her eyes away from the picture to look at Lucius. **

"**You remember when we told you that one day we would have to tell you of our past?" seeing Emily nod Lucius continued. "To explain our uncertainty we have to tell you about what happened during the last war and our part in it."**

This caught many people's attention. They had always thought the worst of the Potions Master and blond aristocrat. Many were curious to hear where their loyalties truly laid in the last war.

"**Emily you cannot tell anyone what we are about to tell you. We will be having a conversation with Draco so he will know as well, but your safety and ours relies on you both keeping these secrets," Severus told her.**

"**I understand," Emily replied.**

"**When I was growing up there were expectations my father held for me. I was to be a proper pureblood and behave as any good heir to the House of Malfoy would. One of those expectations was that I would join the Dark Lord's ranks when I reached my final year at Hogwarts. At the age of seventeen I was marked by the Dark Lord."**

"**Marked?" Emily asked confused by the term.**

**Lucius rolled up his sleeve and revealed a tattoo that Emily had never noticed before. It seemed somewhat faded and Emily wondered if it was just due to time or magic.**

"I will find a way to remove it," Emily said reaching her hand out to squeeze Lucius'.

"If anyone can do it, it will be you," Lucius replied leaning over and kissing Emily's head.

"**I was forced to participate in the raids or endure torture not only at the hands of the Dark Lord but my father as well. I felt trapped but there was nothing I could do at the time, Narcissa and I were wed as soon as she graduated and I needed to protect her," Lucius began. Emily could see he looked haunted as he thought of his past.**

"**When Narcissa was pregnant I knew I needed to do more to protect her and our child. I may not agree with Dumbledore on many things but he was the only person I felt could offer some kind of end to the Dark Lord's rise. I approached him and offered my services as a spy as long as he promised to protect Narcissa and my child should such a time come. He agreed, I was a good asset, my father had recently passed away and I was chosen to take his place as second in command within the Inner Circle."**

**Severus cleared his throat and Emily turned her attention to the dark man. **

"**I also became a spy though I was not in the service of the Dark Lord as long as Lucius. He was a few years older than I and the Dark Lord did not tend to mark people until they graduated. I was approached to join as I was finishing my mastery in potions. As you know I was the youngest potions master in England and that caught his attention. I was young and foolish, drawn in by his power and promises. But he made a mistake," Severus paused and looked Emily in the eyes, "he went after something I could never allow him to destroy."**

"**My mother," Emily whispered.**

**Severus nodded, "I had overhead the beginning of a prophecy and the Dark Lord concluded that it referred to you and decided that he would hunt your family down."**

"There's a prophecy about you?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Emily replied shortly.

Bill kissed Emily's neck as he tightened his arm around her waist, "I love you."

"Love you too," Emily replied turning her head to kiss his lips. "Sorry," Emily said looking towards Blaise. "I didn't mean to snap at you. The prophecy is a sore topic for me right now."

Bill shared a look with Lucius. They knew Dumbledore had been refusing to be open about the prophecy with Emily and that she was angry about it. Emily hated being denied knowledge especially when it had to do with herself.

"**Wait the centaurs in my first year called me the 'child of prophecy'. What does the prophecy say?" Emily asked.**

"**No one really knows the whole prophecy except Dumbledore and he refuses to tell it to me in its entirety. I am led to believe that it proclaims you able to end the Dark Lord but prophecies are never certain and I know very little of what it actually says."**

**Emily nodded accepting his answer. Maybe she could convince Dumbledore to tell her. She doubted that Voldemort was sitting around happy with his current lot in life. She was sure he was quietly finding a way to return after being denied the Sorcerer's Stone in her first year.**

"**Once I had learned his intentions to attack your family I approached Lucius who I had become close to and asked him for help knowing I could be risking my life if he turned me into the Dark Lord. Instead he sent me to Dumbledore who agreed to take me on as a spy and hide your family away from harm."**

"**This is where Sirius Black comes into the story," Lucius picked up. "He was your father's best friend. They were inseparable. Ever since they started at Hogwarts it was hard to find one without the other. They had two other friends in their group Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Due to Sirius and James' closeness everyone assumed Sirius was their Secret Keeper. In the chaos of the Dark Lord's downfall he was shipped off to Azkaban and when the dust cleared we were all told you and Harry had been sent to Muggle relatives for your safety."**

"**Dumbledore proclaimed Severus a spy of the 'Light' and protected him from Azkaban knowing he had very few connections to save himself at the time. It was decided that I would claim guilty through influence of the 'Imperius' curse. If the Dark Lord was to come back Severus could claim to have used Dumbledore's forgiveness and need for second chances as an opportunity to spy on the man and no one would be the wiser about my position."**

"Until now," Draco muttered.

"Hopefully this all just leads to us ending this sooner," Emily remarked looking over to Lucius and Severus. "I want you both safe."

"Not at the cost of yours though," Severus replied giving Emily a stern look.

"I know," Emily said leaning more into Bill. "I'm not a rash Gryffindor."

Bill rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's comment, "Thanks."

"What, you slither with the snakes more than you run with the lions," Emily teased.

"True, just look who I surround myself with," Bill replied leaning down to kiss Emily's head.

"**The doubt of Black's guilt comes from the fact that neither I nor Lucius ever saw him at any of the meetings or with the Dark Lord," Severus spoke up.**

"**Sirius Black is also Narcissa's cousin. She is a Black by birth. Sirius ran from his family and moved in with the Potters at the end of his sixth year refusing to be marked and serve the Dark Lord. He wanted nothing to do with the Death Eaters," Lucius said. "Something else to take into account is that he was accused of murdering one of his best friends Peter Pettigrew but they only ever found a finger of said man, nothing else."**

"**Loath as I am to admit it Black was undyingly loyal to his friends. It doesn't fit that he would sell them out even if it meant giving up his own life," Emily noticed it pained Severus to speak these words and she couldn't help wondering why he hated the man so much but she knew better than to ask at the moment. "Nevertheless, there is not much either of us can do without jeopardizing our positions. The Dark Lord will return. The fact that our marks are still on our arms is proof enough."**

"HE. WILL. NOT. RETURN!" Umbridge cried.

"We have been over this already, Delores. There is evidence in these books to suggest otherwise," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Umbridge was fuming, this was not going as she had planned.

"**Emily we tell you all of this because it is likely now that he is free of Azkaban that Sirius will attempt to find you and Harry. Be careful and always aware, though we question his guilt there is always a possibility that he is in fact guilty. We want you safe Princess," Lucius said pulling Emily into his side. **

**The week passed and life at Malfoy Manor was back to normal. Now that Severus and Lucius had explained to Emily their concerns and stories they were no longer acting oddly around her. Her dreams had taken an odd turn. It was almost as if she was seeing memories of when she was a baby. The man she now knew was named Sirius Black was in them though everyone in the dreams seemed to refer to him as Padfoot. **

**Emily didn't think much of it because she was excited that Bill would be coming the next day to work on the wards. Even though they wrote to each other several times a week she was eager to see him in person for the third time since they met a year ago. **

"Eager she didn't stop asking when you would be arriving," Draco remarked.

Emily shot a glare at her best friend as she felt Bill chuckle.

**It was as they were sitting down to dinner that they were interrupted by one of the many house elves.**

"**Master, Blinky is sorry for disturbing dinner but Mister Fudgey be saying he needs you in the fire," the little elf said.**

"**Thank you Blinky I will be right there," Lucius said as he stood and excused himself to the Floo room. **

**A few minutes later Lucius entered the room and retook his seat at the head of the table. **

"**Emily have you heard from your brother at all?" he asked before taking a bite of his steak.**

"**No," Emily answered looking from Lucius to Draco who just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Is something wrong?"**

"**That was Minister Fudge just now and obliviators have had to be dispatched to your old home after Harry performed accidental magic."**

"**Is he in trouble? Where is he?" Emily rushed out.**

"**He was been picked up by the Knight Bus and had just arrived at the Leaky Cauldron when we broke the fire call. The magic was purely an accident based on his emotions. He did not cast a spell so he broke no laws, though he did inflate your Uncle's sister. She was found floating over Surrey. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad has had to puncture her and her memory was modified," Lucius informed her.**

Emily smirked, "Still makes me laugh inside when I imagine it."

**Emily couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Harry blowing up Marge. She was a horrid woman who hated her and Harry. She often had bought Dudley extravagant gifts while giving the twins dog treats or tissues. She loved to remind the twins that they were no good and that they would amount to nothing in society like their parents. Emily lost count of how many times she suggested Uncle Vernon dump them at the local orphanage. **

"**I hope you told him that we would take him in," Narcissa told Lucius.**

"**Of course love. I made it clear we were happy to have him here and Fudge will be offering him the choice to stay with us." **

"**A choice, where else would he go?" Narcissa asked.**

"**Apparently his other option is to remain at the Leaky Cauldron."**

"**Alone," Narcissa's tone showed how irritated she was that they would allow a thirteen year old to stay by himself at the pub. **

"**At his age he is allowed a choice of who he lives with. Fudge should be calling back soon enough," Lucius said taking his wife's hand. "Emily, Draco why don't you two go and spend some time in your rooms while we deal with this and I will update you both in the morning."**

**The teens nodded and stood to leave the dining room. **

"**Finish the game of chess?" Draco offered.**

"**Only if you're ready to lose," Emily countered.**

"**Race you," Draco called as he took off running towards Emily's room where their latest chess match was set up.**

**By the time the two teens had fallen asleep their chess match lay abandoned by the fire and candy wrappers littered the bedspread. Draco kept attempting to distract Emily from her thoughts knowing that there was nothing either of them could do to help her brother at the moment. When Emily's head hit the pillow that night she couldn't help but hope that tomorrow there would be more than one guest in the house.**

**The next morning at breakfast Emily was disappointed to learn that Harry had chosen to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius had told her that if she wished he would take her to talk to Harry to try and convince him to come live at the manor. The choice was easy and once Emily was dressed Lucius and Emily flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.**

Harry grimaced as he was reminded of the conversation they had that morning. These books really were helping him realize just how much he had pushed his sister away. He understood she needed time now that he had apologized, he just hoped that she could forgive him soon.

**The pub was relatively empty due to the early hour. Lucius walked towards the barman and spoke to him quietly before moving back over to where Emily was waiting by the fireplace.**

"**He is in room eleven. I am going to stay down here and give you some time to talk. When you are ready to leave I will be at that table waiting for you," Lucius said pointing to a table in the corner of the room.**

**Nodding Emily made her way to the stairs and down the hallway until she was standing outside the room marked eleven. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and waited. When Harry opened the door he looked shocked to see her standing outside his door.**

"**Emily, what are you doing here?"**

"**I was hoping we could talk," Emily said offering a nervous smile.**

"**Sure…" Harry opened the door further to allow Emily into the room. **

**Emily surveyed the room. There was a queen sized four poster bed to her left and on the right was a large fireplace with a couch in front of it. By the window was a wardrobe and Emily noticed Hedwig was perched on top of it. **

"**Cozy," Emily said as she made her way to the couch and sat down.**

"**Yeah," Harry commented as he seated himself at the other end of the couch. After a few minutes of awkward silence Harry spoke, "Why are you here?"**

**Emily sighed and turned her gaze from the fire to Harry. **

"**I want you to come and stay at the manor with me."**

"**Emily I already told you I don't want to live with the Malfoys."**

"**And what is wrong with the Malfoys?" Emily's tone becoming defensive immediately.**

"**They aren't good people Emily, they're evil! Ron told me that the only reason Malfoy's dad isn't in prison is because he bought he way out of it! He worked for Voldemort," Harry exclaimed running a hand through his already messy hair. "You may be comfortable there but I can't live with people like that!"**

Harry let his head fall onto the table as Tonks rubbed his back. He was embarrassed with his behavior.

"**You haven't even properly met them and you are accusing them of being bad people. Harry they have practically adopted me and they would be happy to do the same for you. I can promise you no one in that home is evil," Emily countered.**

"**Ron told me they were working for the man that killed our parents! How can someone be a loyal follower of Voldemort and not be evil? Ron said that –"**

"**What does it matter what Ron says? **_**I **_**am your sister and **_**I **_**am telling you that the Malfoys are good people who genuinely would be happy to have you in their home," Emily said interrupting him.**

"**Of course you say that you're a Slytherin, Malfoy is your best friend!"**

"**What does being Slytherin have to do with anything?" **

"**Ron told me that there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."**

"**So the world is supposed to be black and white? You cannot tell me that only Slytherins followed Voldemort! Harry you are blinded by your friend's prejudices!"**

"**I am not!"**

Harry groaned and hit his head on the table before mumbling, "Yes I was."

"**Then why do you keep telling me what Ronald Weasley has spouted to you? Why not listen to me, someone who has lived with them for two summers now?"**

"**Ron isn't the only person who doesn't like the Malfoys. They are stuck up purebloods who think people of lesser blood status are below them! He called Ron a blood traitor and he sneers at Hermione and most of the other Muggleborns," Harry said glaring at Emily daring her to deny it.**

"**Draco isn't fond of Muggleborns I will give you that but do have any idea why?" **

"**Because they aren't purebloods."**

"**No, it is because they have been getting rid of our old traditions like Samhain and Yule, replacing them with Halloween and Christmas. They bring their prejudices from the Muggle world into the magical one. They threaten our existence every time they want to tell someone back home of magic."**

"**You sound like them. Next you are going to say you hate Muggles."**

"**I don't hate Muggles but you and I both know the downside of Muggles knowing about us. Their fear causes them to harm us. You could be happy at the manor! You will have your own room and we can go flying on the Quidditch pitch. I am not an idiot Harry, I know you were locked in your room last summer Fred and George told me."**

"**It wasn't that bad I've only been hit twice since going back. They are afraid, especially after I was broken out by magic last year that I am being watched more carefully. They took the locks off the door."**

"I don't see how removing locks is a victory. Doesn't that mean they can get to him quicker," Blaise asked.

Emily nodded her head. She was so thankful Harry would never be allowed to return to that house again.

"**Out of fear but what happens when they get comfortable and realize no one is waiting to swoop in and save you? What happens when you return next summer after blowing up Marge?"**

"**You won't convince me that living with the Malfoys is better than being with the Dursleys," Harry replied flatly.**

"**Why because their evil?" Emily snapped.**

"**Yes."**

"**You truly believe the Malfoys are the evil ones yet every summer you return to the Dursleys who beat us, forced us to live in a cupboard and often starved us?"**

**When Harry just shrugged Emily knew there was no talking sense into her brother. She stood and made her way to the door and stopped to look back at Harry.**

"**Fine, I get it. I'm just a snake now and my opinion means less than that of a red headed ponce who is barely doing better in his classes then Crabbe and Goyle!"**

"Ouch," Blaise laughed.

Emily shrugged, "I was mad."

**With that Emily opened the door and slammed it behind her as she quickly made her way back down the stairs. She made her way over to where Lucius was sitting, her face an emotionless mask. At Lucius' raised eyebrow she shook her head slightly. Sighing Lucius stood and led her over to the fireplace and allowed her to floo first.**

**Once in the manor Emily left the room intent on heading to her bedroom. She just wanted to be alone. Emily was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she missed the new magical signature and walked right into someone. Expecting to fall Emily was shocked when she felt arms wrap around her steadying her.**

"**In a hurry?" Emily heard the voice chuckle.**

**Emily instantly knew the owner of the voice. Shaking her head she allowed herself to hug the man back and relax as his hold tightened around her.**

"**When did you get in?" Emily asked pulling away and straightening her clothes.**

"**About fifteen minutes ago. My family vacated my home yesterday so I was able to come earlier than I had told you."**

"**Do you have to get working on the wards right away?" Emily asked smiling up at the curse breaker forgetting how angry she had been just moments before.**

"**The goblins took pity on me and gave me a few days off to unwind after my family's visit. Mr. Malfoy has kindly offered for me to stay here so there is no rush."**

"**It will be good to have you around. I'm sure Apollo will enjoy the rest," Emily said as she led Bill down the hall.**

"**Probably," Bill laughed before his face turned serious. "Is everything okay? You seemed upset when you ran into me."**

**Emily had to use her occlumency to keep down her blush, "It's just my brother. We got into a fight this morning and… we just view things so differently and he takes everything your little brother says as truth. He trusts him more than me because I'm a Slytherin."**

"**Emily!"**

**Turning Emily was surprised to see Cedric making his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her in a circle before putting her back down.**

"**Ced, what are you doing here?" **

"**We got home yesterday and I wanted to visit you," his eyes looking from Emily to Bill.**

"**Oh, um Cedric this is Bill Weasley. Bill this is Cedric Diggory," Emily said introducing the two seemed to be sizing the other up. **

"I was confused to be honest," Bill whispered to Emily. "I felt a stab of jealously and I didn't know where it had come from."

"**Nice to meet you," Bill said nodding his head slightly in recognition of the younger boy. "I think I'm going to get started on the wards. We can finish this chat tonight, okay?"**

**At Emily's nod Bill offered her a smile before sweeping back down the hallway. Emily couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed as the calm that had surrounded her seemed to leave with him. Emily turned back to Cedric who was smiling at her and took his outstretched hand as they made their way to Emily's room while he recounted his trip to Greece with his family.**

"I calmed you, even back then?" Bill asked.

"You always have," Emily replied leaning up to kiss his lips.

Professor McGonagall closed the book and offered it to Professor Sprout who gladly accepted it. Opening the book to the next chapter Professor Sprout read:

"**The Dementor…"**


	39. Ch 39 Dementor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: I don't have much to say other than this was a surprisingly hard chapter for me to write. Oh and I learned a great new recipe for oatmeal, chocolate chip and walnut cookies today and I must say they are delicious! Reminder Poll is still up for Ginny's punishment it will be announced at the next break chapter. Also I am just under 3 weeks out from my surgery so I apologize if I am slow at posting as I prepare and get ready to leave the state in 2 weeks for pre-op.**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

"**The Dementor…**

**Bill had been at the manor for four days and Emily was sad that he would be leaving the next day to return to his job site in Egypt. The two had spent most of Bill's time at the manor together, a detail that had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the household. In fact Draco, tired of being 'ignored', had gone to Diagon Alley without Emily to collect his school supplies with their friend and Slytherin year mate Blaise Zabini.**

**That was why Emily and Bill currently found themselves spending Bill's last day of vacation in Diagon Alley. Feeling bad that Draco had 'ditched' Emily because of him Bill had offered to take Emily shopping for her school supplies. **

**Diagon Alley was relatively busy as September first was drawing near and many people were out shopping for their return to Hogwarts. Emily had spied Harry sitting at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He had not noticed them as he appeared to be busy working on his summer schoolwork and eating an ice cream sundae. Emily still angry over the fight they had only days ago had allowed herself to fall behind Bill slightly so that he could block her from Harry's view as they entered Gringotts. **

**After a quick trip down to her vault they decided to head to Flourish and Blotts first. As they entered the shop Emily was thankful that it was much less crowded than last year and lacked a certain blond dunce signing books filled with lies. **

"Thank Merlin," said Emily. "If I had to put up with him for another year I think I would have set Isis on him."

"Sometimes you just have to be thankful for the curse," Draco said tilting his head towards Umbridge. "It should ensure we are toad free as well by the end of the year."

"If we are lucky we will be toad free by the time the books are finished," Emily said giving Draco a meaningful look.

Bill watched Draco's gaze drop to Emily's left hand that was resting on the table before nodding in agreement with her statement. Observing the hand Draco had looked at Bill tried to see if there was something wrong but as far as he could tell it appeared fine.

**A disheveled looking sales assistant made his way towards them pulling on large leather gloves.**

"**Hogwarts?" he asked.**

**At Emily's nod he began making his way towards a large metal cage. **

"**Move, out of the way please," he instructed trying to reach the cage that Emily could now see was filled with **_**The Monster Book of Monsters.**_

"**I already have one of those," she called out to the assistant who looked extremely relieved at the statement.**

"**Thank Merlin," he said pulling off his gloves. "I don't know what possessed someone to pick out that terror of a book but it is worse than when we ordered a hundred copies of the **_**Invisible Book of Invisibility!"**_

"What is the point of a book if it's invisible?" Blaise asked. "You wouldn't be able to read it, would you?"

"Maybe there was a spell on it so it became solid when touched," Emily suggested.

"You would have to be able to find it first," Draco pointed out.

**Emily and Bill shared a smile behind the man's back as he shook his head and walked off further into the store muttering about ridiculous books and the idiocy of people who created them.**

"**Well I guess we are on our own," Bill said. "Let's see what you need to get… you are taking three new courses?"**

"**Yeah, Draco talked me into taking Care of Magical Creatures with him. We had both agreed to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes but he found out that Blaise signed up for Divination and CoMC," Emily said as she pulled down her new Defense book from the shelf. **

"**So… naturally you must take CoMC because Blaise is?" **

"**Even though he hasn't admitted it aloud yet I am pretty sure Draco has a crush on Blaise," Emily said moving to find the rest of her texts while grabbing books with titles that caught her interest. **

**Bill laughed as he reached up for a book Emily was attempting to grab that was out of her reach. "So you get to enjoy CoMC, lucky you. I never took it but Charlie did and he loved it."**

"**Of course he did, he works with dragons, magical creatures are his life," Emily pointed out as they made their way to pay for the books. "You know I need to meet your brother. He is the only one I haven't met but he is the one you talk about the most."**

"I'm touched Bill!" Charlie called out holding his hands to his heart. "I didn't know you cared so much!"

As Charlie wiped a fake tear from his face many people began to laugh.

"Now you can see where the twins learned their flare for dramatics from," Bill said gesturing towards Charlie who blew a kiss to him before ducking his mother's hand aimed at his shoulder as she instructed him to stop goofing off.

**Emily quickly paid for her purchases before turning her attention back to Bill.**

"**Maybe I will convince him to come next summer if he has guessed who I have been writing to by then," Bill said as he held the door open for Emily as they made their way from Flourish and Blotts to the apothecary.**

"Did he ever outright say who he thought you were writing to?" Emily asked.

"He figured it out after the World Cup," Bill replied kissing her head. "He didn't outright tell me he knew until the first task."

**Emily and Bill spent the next two hours finishing up their shopping before Bill insisted they go into Muggle London for lunch. **

"**I'm starving, do you realize how long we were in the apothecary," Bill said as he looked over his menu.**

"**I needed a lot of ingredients that aren't in the third year set," Emily replied as she set down her menu already knowing what she wanted to order.**

"**How often do you brew outside of class?"**

"**A few days a week, I enjoy it. I often help Fred and George with their creations for fun as well."**

"**They are quite the pair. I was thankful that they didn't experiment in my house when they were visiting…" Bill paused and looked up as the waiter came to take their orders.**

**Emily ordered shrimp fettuccine alfredo while Bill ordered ****chicken parmigiana. Once the waiter was a safe distance away the two resumed their conversation. **

"**Anyway I think mum was glad that Fred and George weren't locked in a room 'blowing things up'. She is afraid they won't pass their OWLs this year and keeps trying to get them to listen to Percy who is only too happy to give them a speech on proper study habits."**

Percy flushed as snickers went through the hall.

"**The twins are really quite brilliant. Their passion just doesn't lie within textbooks, they need to be creating and inventing it's who they are."**

"Finally…" Fred called out throwing his arms above him and looking up into the sky spelled ceiling.

"…someone who understands us!" George said mimicking his brother's actions.

Laughter went through the hall at Fred and George's antics. They looked over at Emily and winked before focusing back on the reading. Emily noticed that George's arm wound around Hermione whose cheeks turned a light pink as she made to keep reading.

"**And I love them for it but it is going to give my mum a heart attack when she realizes they have no intention of changing their dreams to work at the ministry pushing paperwork."**

"**Was that what she wanted for you as well?"**

"**Of course, Charlie too, but you can see how well her pestering worked…"**

"**Yes you ran off to Egypt and Charlie to Romania."**

**Their conversation was once again interrupted by the waiter returning with their meals, once gone the conversation flowed easily as they enjoyed their meals. After lunch they spent most of their afternoon joking and enjoying each other's company as they browsed through various shops in Muggle London. **

**That night when Emily went to bed she felt oddly hollow with the knowledge that when she awoke Bill would already be back in Egypt. When he was around it was almost as if her magic hummed in contentment. Over the past few days she was surprised by how much comfort his presence brought her. Pushing those thoughts aside Emily closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.**

Bill leaned down and kissed the space just below Emily's ear sending a delightful shiver down her spine, "I love you."

"Love you too," Emily replied squeezing his thigh as she turned her head and kissed his lips.

**The rest of summer passed quickly for Emily. Cedric visited often, Emily had been growing closer to the handsome sixteen year old. Draco was sure the Hufflepuff wanted to ask her out. Of course she had to admit she would not be opposed to such a thing but she wasn't certain Cedric wanted to date her. He was going into his sixth, why would he date her a third year, when he could easily date any girl in the school with his looks and charm.**

**The night before Emily was to return to Hogwarts she found herself as usual eating dinner with the Malfoys and Severus. **

"**Are you both packed and ready for tomorrow?" Lucius asked as he took a sip of his wine. **

"**Of course we are," Draco replied. "We both packed this afternoon. Do you know who the new Defense teacher is?"**

**Lucius shared a look with Severus before answering, "Remus Lupin."**

**The name sounded familiar to Emily and she tried to place where she heard it before when it hit her, "He was one of my father's best friends? You mentioned him when you talked to me."**

"**We did," Severus confirmed. **

"**You're not happy about this," Emily stated looking at the closed off face of her mentor. **

"**Not particularly, no," he replied looking down as he stabbed a piece of steak a little harder than necessary. **

"Holding a grudge Sev?" Blaise teased the Potions Master.

Severus shot him a look which had the fifth year miming zipping his lips and offering an uneasy closed mouth smile before turning his head away to lean into Draco.

**Emily looked to Draco who shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look that told her he had no idea why Severus seemed upset over this man coming to Hogwarts. Deciding now was not the best time to press for information Emily decided to change the topic. **

"**What is the password to get into your rooms?" she asked. **

"**O****culus autem serpens ad mulierem****."**

"**So roughly translated that means 'eye of the snake'," said Emily. **

"**I'm glad you tell us, because your passwords would be impossible to guess," Draco commented.**

"**That's the point of a password Dray," Emily teased.**

**Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend before returning to his meal.**

**Emily awoke the next morning to Mipsy waking her with her usual cup of coffee. She was very grateful for her elf and knew that come tomorrow morning when she was back at Hogwarts she would be missing her greatly. **

"Of course, can't beat coffee service in bed," Draco teased.

"You really can't," Emily sighed as she laid her head on Bill's shoulder.

"I'm joking."

"I'm not."

Draco rolled his eyes at his best friend and her addiction to coffee.

"**Master says Mistress needs to be ready in half an hour."**

**Emily nodded and started climbing out of the bed and walking towards her bathroom as she sipped her coffee. **

"**Mipsy can you take my trunk to the Floo room for me, please?"**

"**Of course, Mistress."**

**Emily heard the elf pop away as she started the shower. Hurrying through her morning routine so she wouldn't exceed her time limit Emily walked out of her closet to find a plate with bacon and half a toasted bagel with cream cheese on it. Obviously it was later than she thought if they weren't have breakfast in the dining room. Picking up a piece of bacon she spun around as the door to her room was thrown open.**

"**I can't believe Tippy woke me up so late!" Draco complained as he came in also holding a plate of food.**

**Emily shrugged as she swallowed a piece of bacon, "Probably has something to do with us being up until one in the morning."**

"**True," Draco acknowledged. "But only a half hour to get ready… I had to rush my hair what is Blaise going to think?"**

"Aw love," Blaise said as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I always think it's perfect don't worry."

Emily hid her amused smile behind her hand as she watched Draco's cheeks tinged pink.

**Emily raised an eyebrow at her best friend in amusement, "And why do you care what Blaise thinks?"**

**Draco shot a glare at her and changed the subject, "Will Cedric be joining us on the train."**

"**I don't know," Emily answered. "He probably wants to sit with his friends not in a compartment with third years."**

**Before Draco could make a comment Mipsy popped into the room.**

"**You's both be needed in the Floo room. Leave plates, Mipsy will clean them up," the elf instructed the two teens who stood and quickly made their way out of Emily's bedroom.**

**When they reached the Floo room Emily was surprised to see Severus there. Last year he had left quickly after breakfast to get back to Hogwarts to prepare for the students arrival. She hadn't been expecting him at all as he had collected Isis last night and taken her to Hogwarts with him.**

"**There you two are," Narcissa said waving them over and fussing briefly over them.**

"**Love they are fine," Lucius stated with obvious amusement. **

"**We need to get going," Severus pointed out. "We need to beat the crowd."**

**Nodding Lucius turned to the two teens, "Draco you are going with Sev, Emily you are going with Cissa and I will take your trunks, okay?"**

**Neither Emily nor Draco were sure as to why Severus was going with them to the platform but moved to the adult they were directed to. **

"**Not that I am upset about it but why are you coming with us?" Draco asked looking up at his godfather.**

"**We have decided it was best with everything going on. Lupin will also be on the train but we will all feel better if I am with you both," he answered holding out his arm for Draco to grab on to.**

**Once they appeared on the still deserted platform Draco and Emily were quickly ushered into an empty compartment. Lucius tucked their trunks away while Narcissa kissed them both and wished them a good year. **

"**Behave and don't annoy Severus too much before you get to Hogwarts," said Lucius amusement clear in his voice at the fact that his best friend was going to spend the next few hours in tight quarters with teenagers.**

"I'm quite used to it. It seems every year my quarters are over run by these two more and more," Severus said nodding towards Emily and Draco.

"Admit it, you would be lonely without our presence," Emily teased.

Severus shook his head at her but couldn't help but think she was right. He had grown accustom to having the two teenagers around and though he refused to say it aloud he enjoyed the time with them. Even when they made a mess of his lab and that was saying something.

"**We can behave but we cannot guarantee Sev's sanity as I am uncertain as to its existence to begin with," Emily smirked.**

"**Insufferable brat," Severus said, the corners of his lips giving away his amusement.**

"**Yeah, but you love me anyway," Emily shot back with a big smile.**

**Lucius chuckled before kissing Emily's head and squeezing Draco's shoulder, "Have a fun ride you three."**

**Lucius followed his wife out of the compartment sliding the door closed behind him. Severus pulled out a book as he went to shut the blinds.**

"**You can't close them yet," Draco shouted before covering his mouth when he realized how loud he was being.**

"**He wants to make sure Blaise can find him," Emily smirked.**

**Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked towards the blond teenager who was trying not to blush.**

"**He has a crush on him but refuses to admit it."**

"**Em!" Draco exclaimed glaring at his best friend. His look changed quickly though and a smug look came over his face as he crossed his arms, "Why don't you tell him about Diggory?"**

**Emily rolled her eyes and pulled out her own book and began to read ignoring Draco's comment and Severus' questioning gaze. It wasn't long before Blaise joined them though he had appeared a bit hesitant to sit down when he realized Severus was in the compartment. After assurances that it was okay Blaise sat next to Severus and got comfortable as he settled in to enjoy the ride to Hogwarts.**

"**Are you two excited to go to Hogsmead?" Blaise asked. **

"**I'm going to be glad to not have to send out as many owl orders this year, too bad we can't go every weekend," Emily remarked looking up from her book. **

"**At least we get to go. What with Black free I wasn't sure they would allow us out of the castle…"**

**Emily and Draco shared a look before Emily turned back to her book.**

"**Am I missing something?"**

"**There are always a few teacher chaperones in Hogsmead," Draco pointed out ignoring the comment but reaching out to pat Blaise's knee. "I'm sure it's safe."**

"He's good at distracting me," Blaise said.

"He's even better now," Emily said winking at the Italian born wizard.

**Just then they turned hearing a knock on the door.**

"**Anything off the trolley dears?"**

"**Uncle Sev, do you want anything?" Draco asked as he opened the door to buy treats for the teens.**

"**Dark chocolate bar."**

**Draco purchased the candy and passed it out before returning to his seat. As the train continued to speed north, the sky outside the windows darkened causing the lights in the compartments to turn on. The train began to slow and Emily looked up from her book.**

"**Thank Merlin, I'm hungry!" Blaise exclaimed.**

**Draco laughed but Emily looked to Severus who was casting a tempus obviously having the same thoughts running through his mind.**

"**We haven't been on the train long enough to be there yet," Emily said putting her book down on the seat next to her as she marked her place. "What's going on Sev?"**

"**I am unaware of any authorized stop before the Hogsmead station," Severus replied quickly putting his book away and pulling out his wand.**

**The train continued to slow down and the wind howled against the window. Severus opened the door and looked out only to bark at the students who were doing the same to get back into their compartments and lock the doors. **

**The train jolted as it came to a full stop. The lights began to flicker before they went out completely and bathed the train in darkness. Screams could be heard at the abrupt blackout. Emily felt uneasy. She gripped her wand tightly hoping there would not be a need for it. **

"**Am I allowed to create a light?" Emily asked quietly.**

"Why did she ask?" Ron could be heard asking across the room.

"Because if there was an enemy who had turned off the lights it would give their positioning away," Mad Eye boomed. "Constant Vigilance!"

"**Yes," Severus replied.**

**Emily pointed her wand towards the ceiling and sent small balls of light to dance around it giving the cabin a dim glow. Everything was silent for a few minutes before the lock clicked and the door began to slide open. **

**A cloaked figure appeared in the doorway and Emily shivered as a chill swept through the compartment. A boney gray hand reached forward and the figure made a rattling sound that Emily guessed was somehow allowing the creature to inhale something more than air. **

Bill tightened his hold on Emily and let his fingers draw random circles on her hip acting to calm himself and Emily to release the tension she was holding recalling the memory of seeing her first Dementor.

**The cold went to Emily's very heart and her vision began to blur. She heard a woman begging for mercy for her child. The voice faded and screams mixed with a high cold laugh. She was blinded by a green light before her vision turned into a white fog and she could hear a deep silky voice call her name. **

"**Emily, focus on my voice. I need you to open your eyes for me," the voice said.**

**Opening her eyes she found herself looking into the worried face of Severus and being held by Draco. Her eyes flicked to Blaise who was sitting in the corner, his gaze traveling from her to the once again closed door and back. **

"**Emily," Severus said drawing her attention back to him. "I need you to eat this chocolate."**

**Taking Emily into his arms as she still felt a bit dazed Severus swapped places with Draco so he could help her, worried at her continued silence.**

**Emily was no fool she knew what she had heard, more specifically **_**who**_** she had heard and it seemed slightly more terrifying than the dreams she had, had of the event. She was drawn from her dwelling as her hand holding the piece of chocolate was directed towards her mouth. Taking a bite warmth began to flow through her and the ice and depression seemed to seep out from her.**

Harry stared across the room at his sister. He hadn't known that she had fainted as well. Unfortunately thanks to Nott everyone had known he had but he had no idea the Dementors had affected her as much as they did him.

"**Was that a…" Blaise trailed off staring at the door.**

**Severus nodded as he handed Emily another piece of chocolate, "A Dementor."**

**Emily had read about Dementors and the thought of that creature returning sent a shiver down her spine. They were vile creatures that guarded Azkaban prison and drained people of their joy leaving them with their worst memories.**

"**What were they doing on the train!" Draco exclaimed his worry for Emily clear in his expression.**

"**Most likely searching for Black but I will be giving Albus Dumbledore an earful about allowing those things on a train filled with children," Severus spoke his voice cold. Emily would not want to be the Headmaster when Severus got his hands on him. "Just relax we should be to the station in five minutes. Emily I'm going to apparate up to the gates so I can get to the school quickly, do you want to come with me?"**

"**I'll be fine with Draco," Emily said softly.**

**Severus took a moment to look over her before nodding his head. He motioned for Draco to take his original place back. When the train once again came to a complete stop Severus disappeared from the compartment with a soft pop.**

**Emily took Draco's offered arm as they stepped onto the platform and made their way to the carriages. The ride up to the school was silent. Draco helped Emily out of the carriage when they reached the school and refused to allow her to relinquish her arm from his as they made their way over to the Slytherin table and took their seats. Emily had noticed Theo holding a hand to his head like he was faint and taunting her brother about something when they were in the Entrance Hall she shook her head at their unending rivalry. **

**Once seated Emily took a moment to scan the Great Hall, Severus was in his usual place scowling down the table to where a person Emily recognized from her dreams was sitting. Emily knew that he must be Remus Lupin their new Defense professor. He looked tired but happy as he looked upon the students settling into the Great Hall. Her eyes then locked with a certain Hufflepuff's who smiled and gave a small wave which she returned.**

**The hall fell quiet as the first years were escorted to the front and sorted into their Houses. It was when the first years were seated that Emily noticed her brother and Hermione slipping into the Great Hall following McGonagall and quickly making their way to the Gryffindor table. **

**Dinner was promptly served and Draco kept glancing at Emily to make sure she was eating. As usual at the end of the feast Dumbledore rose to give his yearly do's and don'ts speech but this year's ending was a very new kind of warning. After he had introduced Lupin as the new Defense professor and Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor he touched on the topic of Dementors.**

"**As many of you know Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and as an extra precaution for your safety the **_**Ministry**_** has seen fit to station the Dementors of Azkaban around the grounds at every entrance. I caution you all to be diligent and not to leave the castle without permission. The Dementor is not a forgiving creature and cannot distinguish between those they are hunting and the ones who fall into their path. I look to our prefects and Head Boy and Girl to make sure our students are following the rules as to avoid anyone coming into contact with the Dementors. Now off to bed."**

**Emily watched as Severus whispered something to Dumbledore before sweeping from the hall with his cloak billowing behind him. When Emily and Draco made it to their dorms Emily bypassed setting up her room for the night and followed Draco to his room. Slipping into one of Draco's shirts and a pair of his silk boxers Emily crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.**

Professor Sprout closed the book before levitating the book to Hermione who was raising her hand to read the next chapter. Emily smirked obviously the girls love for reading expanded to reading to the school, she had a feeling Hermione would be reading a chapter a day until they finished.

Hermione opened the book and read aloud:

"**Talons and the ****Tantalizing Hufflepuff…"**


	40. Talons and the Tantilizing Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Four more chapters to the next break if you haven't weighed in on the poll to decide Ginny's punishment do so soon, there is currently a tie between two of the choices. My surgery is tomorrow so I apologize that I have been so slow to post this but it is out of state and getting settled and meeting up with doctors took up a lot of time. Anyway the next chapter will be up much quicker since I will be bed bound for at least two weeks.**

**0o0oo0oo0o0**

**"****Talons and the Tantalizing Hufflepuff…**

**The next morning when Emily and Draco entered the Great Hall it was to find it mostly empty. Emily had a fitful sleep, her dream had involved her parents along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Like the other dreams she had been having since her talk with Lucius and Severus, the two men went by the names Padfoot and Moony. They had just put her and Harry on the floor when her dream was interrupted by a flashing green light and a cold high pitched laugh. She had woken up only to fall back asleep and have all her subsequent dreams end in the same manner.**

"**Someone really needs her coffee," Marcus Flint said taking in Emily's tired appearance as she sat down across from him. **

"**I may be tired but I can guarantee you the aim of my hex will still hit its target," Emily snapped.**

**Throwing his hands up in surrender Marcus slowly reached for the pot of coffee and passed it to her, "Here take the **_**whole**_** pot."**

**Emily rolled her eyes and sent a stinging hex at Marcus as she poured her coffee.**

"**Oi, what was that for?" Marcus said looking to Draco who was trying and failing to contain his laughter. **

"**Your cheek."**

"I think she is spending too much time with you Severus," Lucius joked. "She's like a mini you at times."

"Like father like son," Emily smirked much to the confusion of those around.

"**Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning," Marcus replied taking a bite of his toast.**

**Emily shrugged, "I try."**

**Draco could no longer keep his amusement quiet and burst out laughing. Emily smirked at her best friend as he attempted to calm himself. **

"**You spend way too much time with Uncle Sev," Draco remarked as he collected himself.**

Those around Emily now understanding her previous comment laughed.

"**Is that so Mr. Malfoy?"**

**It was Emily's turn to hide her amusement as Draco froze. The blond turned around to see his Head of House standing behind him.**

"I hate when he does that," Draco mumbled.

"And I love it," Emily smirked.

"Of course you do, he can't surprise you! You would know it was him as soon as he started getting close," Draco pouted.

"Poor Draco," Blaise soothed kissing his pouting lips much to the amusement of those around them. "Better?"

Draco scowled at his boyfriend halfheartedly as his cheeks tainted a light pink.

"**I think it's safer not to comment," Draco replied.**

**Severus inclined his head slightly indicating he thought that was a wise choice though Emily noticed a hint of amusement in his eyes before it quickly vanished.**

"**Very well, I have your schedules. You both know what is expected of you," Severus said as he handed them each a piece of parchment with their timetables on them and continued down the table.**

**Just then the rest of the third year Slytherins came in surrounding Theo who kept glancing at the Gryffindor table and pretending to faint. When Pansy started calling out to Emily's brother about Dementors coming Emily nudged Draco to leave with her. Standing she secured the lid on her on her mug of coffee and began walking towards the doors of the Great Hall.**

"**Let's go grab our books and head off to Arithmancy," Emily said. "I don't have the patience to listen to Theo this morning."**

"**Hufflepuff approaching should I leave you two alone?" Draco teased as he angled his head in the direction of Cedric who was indeed moving towards them.**

**Emily rolled her eyes at her best friend and turned to smile at the handsome brunette as he stopped in front of her drawing her into a hug.**

"**Hey Em, already done with breakfast?" Cedric asked leaving one of his arms around her as she pulled out of the hug.**

"**Yup, we are just heading to grab our books."**

"**What's your first class?" **

"**Arithmancy."**

"**Ouch, I'm not good with numbers this early in the morning."**

"**It shouldn't be too bad," Emily shrugged.**

"**Says the girl who studies for fun," Cedric teased. **

"**Says the girl who has caffeine," Emily replied holding up her coffee mug.**

"Caffeine is a godsend," Emily sighed.

"Yes, I think we are all up to date on your opinions on the subject," Draco said.

Emily hit him with a low stinging hex and smiled at her best friend as he rubbed his arms and glared at her.

"**Well that's always helpful. So… I was wondering if you are free this afternoon that maybe we could go flying together…"**

"**Flying sounds fun. I'd like that a lot," Emily replied turning to look at Draco briefly. "We should probably head back down though and pick up our books for our morning classes, but I will meet you at the pitch after classes are done."**

"**Sounds good," Cedric said squeezing her side with his arm. "I will see you later, have a fun day back."**

**As Cedric made his way to the Hufflepuff table Emily took Draco's arm and began to drag him towards the dungeons. The handsome sixth year had her very confused. Was Draco right did Cedric want to be more than friends? Maybe she was making too big a deal out of his actions. He was just being friendly and wanted someone to go flying with there was no need to read further into it. Draco on the other hand kept shooting her knowing looks which she pretended not to notice as they gathered their books and headed off to their morning classes.**

**Arithmancy had been easier than Emily expected. She had been studying basic Arithmancy since her first year but it had always been less interesting to her than Runes. The magic of divination through numbers while more appealing than taking Divination since she herself was not a seer just didn't hold the same appeal as Ancient Runes in her future goals. So already understanding the principles, Emily spent most of the period working on her essay that would be due next week. The assignment was on 'Your Name and Numerology'. The assignment itself was easy. The corresponding numbers to her name 'Emily' added up to 28 which was then broken down to 10 and then 1. One was the Primal Force number and highlighted her attributes as being a leader, independent, strong willed, driven and ambitious. It was not hard for Emily to see how these attributes fit into her personality and write her paper on the topic. **

"I still say I am not a five," Draco huffed. "Yours fits you but mine doesn't."

Emily rolled her eyes, "For the hundredth time Dray, it is a base personality reading. It is the easiest thing we do and it means very little compared to everything else."

"I still don't agree with it."

"Of course you don't," Emily responded amused.

**Arithmancy was followed by Herbology and lunch. At lunch Emily found that her brother was the main source of discussion. Apparently his first elective Divination had everyone gossiping.**

"… **Then Trelawny announced that she could see the Grim in his tea leaves," Daphne Greengrass gushed. "You should have seen Potter's face!"**

"**Honestly that woman couldn't tell you what day it is let alone predict someone's future," Blaise scoffed. "You could smell the wine on her and it was the first class of the day." **

"**The Gryffindors looked like they believed her though," Daphne laughed as she reached for her pumpkin juice. **

"**She declares she sees death omens around one student every year," Marcus spoke up. "Most people who have no idea what a huge fraud she is, believe her for the first few weeks until nothing happens. Penelope Clearwater was the victim my year and she is still alive and well sitting at the Ravenclaw table."**

"**Please tell me you didn't take Divination," Emily said looking over at the burly Quidditch captain. **

"**I did, but I dropped it after my OWLs. You couldn't pay me to keep taking that class."**

"**I just can't see the appeal in taking the course unless you are a true seer," Emily stated as she stole one of Draco's chips from his plate.**

"That is actually a good idea," Bill said. "They should restrict the class to those who actually have the gift of sight."

"I have been trying to get the board to change it but they seem to feel it should be open to all," Lucius replied. "If the teacher approached them and refused to take students without sight they might actually do it but Trelawny is too much of a mess to care and Dumbledore has her on a tight contract for another five years."

"**It's for the easy grade," Marcus informed her. "All you have to do is make up fake predictions, which is way easier than taking Ancient Runes or Arithmancy."**

**Emily shook her head and finished her orange juice before getting up from the table with Draco to drop off their morning books and pick up the only book they would need for the afternoon. **

"**Just one class left today then you get go flying with Cedric," Draco teased as the two third years walked down the lawn towards Hagrid's hut.**

"**Oh shut up," Emily said shooting a glare at her best friend. "We are friends, it means nothing."**

"**Sure…"**

**As they approached the hut Emily noticed that Hagrid was waiting for everyone and he looked excited. Emily though was hesitant, she knew that the kind of creatures Hagrid found harmless others found deadly. She just hoped he had been given a list of approved creatures, she had enough of life threatening ones last year.**

"**C'mon, I have a great lesson for yeh today!" Hagrid called as the last few students made their way towards the hut. Emily noticed one of the stranglers was her brother and his friends. "Is that everyone? Good, follow me!"**

**Hagrid led them along the edge of the forest towards a paddock. The paddock was empty leaving Emily's mind to wonder at what Hagrid would be showing the class. **

"**Everyone stand 'round the fence but don't enter," Hagrid instructed them. "Can you all see? Right now yeh need ter open yer books…"**

"**And how do we do that?" Theo drawled looking disbelievingly at Hagrid.**

**When Hagrid looked at him confused Draco spoke up, "He means how are we supposed to open the book."**

**People began taking out their copies of the text, which all seemed to be restrained in various ways, the most popular being ropes and belts. Some people seemed to have crammed the book into tight bags and a few Muggleborns attempted to use binder clips to keep it shut. **

"I'm thankful we no longer have that book," Blaise remarked.

"I'm pretty certain that Flourish and Blotts refused to carry it for another year," Emily commented. "Three of their assistants were bitten by them and refused to handle them."

"**Yeh don' know how ter open yer books?" Hagrid asked looking around disappointed. As many students shook their heads in the negative Hagrid demonstrated stroking the spine of the book along the soft spikes. "Yeh just got ter stroke the spines and they fall open."**

"**And exactly how were we supposed to know that?" Theo asked sounding annoyed as his book fell open from his strokes.**

"**It seemed fun to me…" Hagrid said looking uncertainly at the students as they busied themselves removing the restraints from their books and opening them. **

"**Yes it's a joy to have a book that could easily chew off our hands," Theo drawled looking less than amused. **

**Hagrid looked saddened that the students didn't appear to like the books. Emily noticed that Harry and his friends were glaring at Theo for his comments to Hagrid but Emily couldn't help but agree with Theo. The books were not fun and they had no place around students, they had to be kept in a cage like an animal at the book store for Merlin's sake! **

"**Well since yeh got yer books sorted… um, yeh'll need the Magical Creature. So… yeah I'll get 'em just… uh, stay by the fence here," Hagrid said nervously motioning to the wooden fencing in front of them before walking into the forest.**

"**My father will be hearing about this," Theo scoffed. "We don't stand a chance of learning anything worthwhile with that oaf teaching classes."**

While many who supported and loved Hagrid glared at Theo Emily suppressed a wince at the truthfulness of his words. She learned very little from Hagrid about Magical Creatures. He had spent most of last year having them take care of illegal hybrids he had created.

"**Would you shut up Nott," Harry snapped.**

"**I'd be careful Potter… look out! D…d…dementor!" Theo pretended to shake before breaking out into laughter when Harry and his friends turned to look behind themselves.**

"**Em look," Draco said nudging her and drawing her attention away from her brother and Theo.**

**As Emily looked to where Draco was indicating Emily watched as a dozen amazing creatures made their way towards the paddock. The front half of the being was fashioned after an impossibly large eagle while the back seemed to be more of a horse. Each creature wore a leather collar around its neck which was attached to a chain that Hagrid held the other end to as he led them into the paddock.**

**Students seemed to subconsciously back away from the fence slowly. Emily reached out and forced Draco to stay in his place knowing that for the time being Hagrid had control of the creatures and they were in no danger.**

"**These beau'iful creatures are Hippogriffs!" Hagrid exclaimed looking much happier than he had when he went off to collect the creatures a few minutes before.**

"**C'mon, come closer," Hagrid called out. **

**Emily noticed that Harry and his friends were slowly approaching the fence while the rest of the class remained where they were.**

**Realizing that the rest of the class had no intention of coming closer Hagrid began to inform the class about the creatures.**

"**Firs' thing yeh should know is that Hippogriffs are proud creatures," Hagrid started. "Yeh don' want ter insult a Hippogriff, they are easily offended an' may attack yeh if yeh do."**

Emily shook her head and leaned into Bill who kissed her head. It was a bad idea on Hagrid part to start their first lesson with such fickle creatures. Sure they were beautiful but they were easily ruffled and quick to attack any perceived threat or rudeness.

**Theo seemed to be whispering to Crabbe and Goyle instead of paying attention to what Hagrid was saying. Emily didn't like the feeling she was starting to get. Hopefully they weren't planning on doing something that would endanger the other students.**

"**Yeh wan' ter be polite when approachin' a Hippogriff," Hagrid continued. "Firs' yeh have ter bow an' wait ter see if he bows back. If he does yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow back move away fast, them talons are sharp and yeh don' wan' ter get hurt by them. Okay, who's first?"**

**The class seemed to collectively take a step further away from the fence to put even more distance between them and the Hippogriffs. Emily wavered slightly, apprehensive after her various run ins with creatures Hagrid deemed 'safe'. Hagrid looked pleadingly towards the students and Emily watched as her brother took a step forward.**

"**I'll do it Hagrid," he said.**

**Instantly Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil began calling out to Harry, "Don't do it! Remember your tea leaves? You had the Grim!"**

**Emily rolled her eyes, if there was anything that should make her brother hesitate it had nothing to do with what a crazy woman saw in a tea cup. Her brother seemed to feel the same way as he ignored the girls' warning and climbed over the fence into the paddock.**

"**Great Harry!" Hagrid beamed. "Let's use Buckbeak an' see how yeh do."**

**Hagrid released one of the chains as he led the grey Hippogriff towards the center of the paddock. He removed the collar and everyone seemed to be unable to breathe waiting for something to go wrong.**

"**Once yeh have eye contact try not ter blink, they don' like it if you blink much…" Hagrid instructed Harry. "Tha's it just keep eye contact… now bow slowly…"**

**Harry did as he was told and bowed. After a few seconds he lifted his head to look at the Hippogriff which continued to stare at him arrogantly.**

"**Uh… slowly back up," Hagrid instructed his voice holding a tone of worry.**

**Emily was shocked when as Harry continued to take slow steps backwards the Hippogriff bent its front knees and bowed back in return. A huge smile broke across Hagrid's face. **

"**Well done Harry! Yeh can come closer now and pat his beak! C'mon it's okay!"**

**Emily held her breath as her brother moved forward and began to rub circles on the Hippogriffs beak. Emily relaxed as Buckbeak seemed to enjoy it and lazily closed his eyes at Harry's ministrations. The class applauded Harry's efforts as Hagrid moved towards Harry.**

"**I think he'll let yeh ride him now!" Hagrid exclaimed.**

"You got to ride him?" Charlie said looking at Harry. "I am really starting to get jealous of you and Em!"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I could do without all the life threatening creatures we come across."

"So could we," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair much to his annoyance. "You're going to give us grey hair and I am too good looking to go grey yet."

"Afraid you can't pull it off?" Harry teased.

"Of course I could. I'm a marauder extraordinaire I can pull off anything!"

"Sure Siri whatever you say."

**Emily watched as Hagrid hoisted Harry onto the Hippogriff's back and started giving him instructions. Harry looked terrified as he tried to memorize what Hagrid was telling him. All of a sudden Hagrid slapped the Hippogriff on the backside and it automatically spread out its twelve foot wings and began to flap them as it took off into the air.**

**Buckbeak flew Harry in a small circle around the paddock before landing and moving towards Hagrid. Emily had to hold in her laughter at her brother's expression he looked a mixed of excited and petrified all at once as he held tightly to the Hippogriff. Hagrid swiftly helped Harry down and turned to the rest of the class.**

"**Okay who's next?"**

**The entire class seemingly satisfied that the Hippogriffs weren't going to attack them began to climb over the fence and enter the paddock. Emily, Draco, Theo and Blaise were surrounding Buckbeak as Harry had joined his friends by a chestnut colored Hippogriff.**

**Buckbeak bowed to Draco who was currently patting his beak. Emily noticed Theo looked annoyed and kept shooting a look at Harry before looking back towards the Hippogriff.**

"**It has to be easy if Potter can do it," Theo drawled loudly. "You aren't dangerous at all, you're just a great ugly brute."**

"I'm glad he was listening so well when Hagrid was giving instructions," Charlie deadpanned.

**He quickly started advancing on Buckbeak who Draco was still patting. The Hippogriff not liking the quick advances of Theo reared up and slashed his talons down. Hagrid ran forward and restrained Buckbeak as Emily knelt down next to Draco who was lying on the ground bleeding having been the victim of Theo's actions.**

"**Look what it's done!" Theo said pointing to Draco. "He's dying!"**

"**Hagrid I have to take him to Madam Pomfrey," Emily said ignoring everyone as she transfigured a rock into a stretcher and levitated Draco onto it before directing it to float in front of her as she headed off towards the castle.**

**Emily was working hard to stay calm. The gash on Draco ran from his shoulder to his elbow and the blood that was quickly staining his clothes made her worried for her best friend. Emily could hear people yelling behind her as she entered the castle but she blocked them out as she focused on safely levitating Draco.**

**When Emily entered the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey motioned her to put him on one of the beds. Emily stood back and gave Madam Pomfrey the room to work as she stopped Draco's bleeding and ran diagnostics to check for other injuries. Finally she turned to Emily as she handed Draco a potion Emily recognized as a pain reliever.**

"**What's wrong with him?" Emily asked as she moved to sit on the edge of Draco's bed and held her best friend's hand.**

"**His arm is broken just below the shoulder and I have healed the laceration on his arm and stopped the bleeding. He will need a blood replenisher and I can fix the break but due to the location of it he will be sore for a few days while everything heals," she informed them. "Now exactly how did you come by these injuries Mr. Malfoy?"**

"**We were in Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid was showing us Hippogriffs…"**

"**He what?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed cutting Draco off. "What was he thinking, isn't it enough we have those vile creatures searching for Black, we don't need more dangerous being introduced to the students."**

"Madam Pomfrey and her tangents," Emily remarked.

"Heard quite a few of those haven't you," Blaise smirked.

"Too many, she always has something to say about how often I end up in her care. It's not that bad when you think about it only once or twice a year with serious injuries," Emily shrugged.

"Once is more than enough," Lucius said. "I rather you never in need of her care."

**A few hours later Emily was reading a book while she sat by the bed Draco was sleeping in. Severus had come as soon as he was informed and gave Emily permission to spend the evening with Draco knowing she would invade his room if he didn't. Madam Pomfrey had sent off a report to Lucius. They hadn't heard from him yet but Emily had little doubt there would be a long letter and an early care package from Narcissa coming in the morning. As for Draco, he had been adamant that he was well enough to leave, that is until Blaise had visited and offered to help Draco around while he recovered. **

**Emily looked up as the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Cedric entered. He smiled at her and made his way towards where she was sitting.**

"**I heard what happened and figured that since flying was probably off, you could use some company up here," he said pulling up one of the other chairs in the wing to sit by her.**

"**I would love some. As you can see the potions finally made Draco fall asleep so I'm just reading," Emily said setting down her book.**

"**Well it looks like you had an exciting first day back. Word around the school is that Draco was mauled and is dying up here. But seeing as his body seems to be intact and as you are not crying and his parents are not here I can only guess that he is not in fact dying."**

**Emily laughed, "No he's not dying, thank Merlin. He just had a huge gash that went down his arm. The scarring should disappear within the week though and he has already had a blood replenisher. The worst was a bad break just below his shoulder which will leave him wearing a sling for a few days so that it stays healed."**

"**I'm sure he's thrilled about that."**

"**I doubt it will bother him too much if a certain Italian wizard keeps doting on him."**

**Cedric laughed as he looked over at the blond sleeping in the bed, "I didn't realize he liked Zabini. Well can't begrudge him milking it then, I'd do the same if it was you."**

**Emily turned her head to look at the Hufflepuff shocked at his admission, "You would?"**

"**Of course I would. Anything to keep you close to me," he replied standing up and putting the chair back. "Now I have to get to dinner and start on my DADA essay. I will see you tomorrow."**

**With that Cedric leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Emily's before standing up and exiting the wing leaving a shocked Emily behind. **

"**I told you," came the amused voice of Draco from his bed.**

"**You're awake," Emily stated as she tried to process what had just happened.**

"**Yes and I was right," Draco said as he pushed himself to sit up with his uninjured arm. "Sure didn't take him long to make a move and by that smile on your face you are pretty happy about this turn…"**

**Draco was cut off as Emily hit his head with a pillow she had grabbed from the empty bed behind her.**

"**Shut up."**

Hermione closed the book and Dumbledore stood.

"I believe we are at a good place to stop for lunch," he clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. "Enjoy."

People began digging in and talking over what they had read that morning. Emily was rather quiet a fact that did not go unnoticed by those around her. She was lost in thoughts mostly surrounding a certain Hufflepuff. It was clear their relationship was going to be a large part of this book and she had mixed feelings about it. Hopefully some things would go unmentioned but with her luck she highly doubted that.

"You okay," Bill asked. "You have been spaced out all of lunch."

"I'll be fine," Emily said giving him a smile to try and reassure her boyfriend. Leaning in she kissed his lips and was glad to see him straighten up and wrap his arm back around her accepting her answer for now.

The dirty plates were cleared from the tables as the book was passed to one of the Ravenclaw prefects who offered to read next.

He opened the book and cleared his throat before reading aloud:

"**The Boggart in the Wardrobe…"**


End file.
